


Winter Wonderland.

by DADKE



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternative Universe - Biathlon, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: Una atleta con problemas de temperamento y una profesional de Londres se encuentran en Los Alpes cruzando camino y sus respectivos pasados.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Nadia Kadomtseva/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 206
Kudos: 55





	1. Piloto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lo Slam Dunk... Tiene pies y cabeza pero no tanta espina dorsal.  
> Veremos que me regala mi imaginación. No esperen muchos capítulos, así que...  
> En algún momento de mis fics tenía que meter a mi país, lo lamento mis cielas.  
> Por otro lado: si no googlearon nada no se preocupen, en unos capítulos Villanelle se va a encargar de explicarles lo que es el biatlón.  
> Here we go!  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Tw: DADKE_fic

_1 de Agosto_

Vanessa se había despertado hacía treinta minutos y su mirada estaba perdida en la pared. Los ruidos no cesaban.

( **[Vanessa Hinz](https://www.google.com/search?q=vanessa+hinz&oq=vanessa+&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j46i131i433j46i433j69i57j46i433j0i131i433j46i433j69i60.1151j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8), 28 años, 1,76 metros. Representante de la asociación alemana de esquí. Disciplina: Biatlón. Bicampeona en la Copa del Mundo de Biatlón.)**

Estiró su mano al celular, en la pequeña mesa de luz delante de ella. Mediante el botón de encendido la luz le dijo que eran las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, cerca del horario del desayuno. A su espalda los ronquidos parecían provenientes del mítico cuento de terror que se contaban con sus amigos de la infancia: el abominable hombre de las nieves. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la almohada y la cerró alrededor de su cabeza, intentando ahogar un poco el sonido. No había caso.

Con algo de ojeras plantadas debajo de sus ojos se levantó sigilosamente. La cama matrimonial era lo suficientemente grande para aguardar la distancia entre las dos mujeres. Se sentó sobre el borde y miró por encima de su hombro. Unos cabellos rubios y una espalda desnuda, apenas con un top negro, la recibían. Una ira creció en sus pies que la obligó a susurrar casi para sus adentros.

_"Hurensohn."_

Buscó en una bolsa cercana su remera de ciclista limpia y se la colocó con las calzas cortas a juego. Luego de las medias Vanessa se puso sus zapatillas de ciclista con las calas en la suela. Al caminar el sonido del plástico y metal contra el piso de la habitación resonó con fuerza, imposibles de hacerlos de manera silenciosa. Los ronquidos se callaron y la espalda dio algunos espasmos, como si la mujer intentara entrar en sueño nuevamente.

Vanessa se inclinó tomando su bolsa de material impermeable y metió dentro el cargador y artículos de higiene. Cuando volteó para la puerta un objeto suave, en apariencia a un almohadón, impactó lo suficientemente fuerte contra su cabeza obligándola a inclinarse.

"¡Maldita seas Vanessa! ¡Sal de aquí, ya!"

Con mal humor la morocha salió a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta tras ella con un estruendo. Siguió por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, luego a la planta baja y se dirigió al comedor principal para comenzar su desayuno. En su bandeja puso algo de café, huevos, panceta, pan y manteca. Tomó una mesa para cuatro personas y empezó a comer sola.

Luego del tercer bocado tres personas más irrumpieron el comedor. Eran tres mujeres y estaban en escala de altura. Las dos mayores tenían cabello rubio liso y la última tenía rulos oscilando entre rubio y cobrizo. Todas ellas vestidas de ciclistas. Identificaron rápidamente a la única que ingería su desayuno en el comedor y se aproximaron a ella. Unos pasos antes la mayor de las tres le comentó en un susurro a su compañera.

"Mira la cara que trae. ¡Y creí que yo la había pasado mal!" Una risa brotó por detrás de sus palabras. La otra rubia la siguió.

"Estoy pensando en un chiste rápido pero no me surge nada."

La chica de menor estatura con rulos habló.

"Denise, Maren. Paren ya."

Su tono era serio y seco.

**([Denise Herrmann](https://www.google.com/search?q=Denise+Herrmann&oq=denise&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j46l2j46i433j46i131i433j46l2j69i60.2455j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8), 32 años, 1,75 metros. Representante de la asociación alemana de esquí. Disciplina: biatlón y esquí de fondo. Múltiple campeona mundial y de la Copa del Mundo de biatlón. Medallista olímpica en esquí de fondo en Sochi 2014.)**

**([Maren Hammerschmidt](https://www.google.com/search?q=maren+hammerschmidt&oq=maren&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j46i433j0i131i433j69i57j0j0i433j0j69i60.911j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8), 31 años, 1,69 metros. Representante de la asociación alemana de esquí. Disciplina: biatlón. Múltiple campeona mundial y de la Copa del Mundo de biatlón.)**

"Es solo una broma, Laura." Le dijo Denise.

**([Laura Dahlmeier](https://www.google.com/search?q=laura+dahlmeier&oq=Laura&aqs=chrome.0.69i59l3j69i57j46i433l2j0j69i60.1007j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8), 27 años, 1,62 metros. Ex representante de la asociación alemana de esquí. Disciplina: Biatlón. Múltiple campeona mundial y de la Copa del Mundo de biatlón. Múltiple campeona olímpica en Pyeonchang 2018.)**

"Guárdatelas." Denise resopló.

"¿Cómo has dormido Vanessa?" Le preguntaba Maren.

"¿Cómo crees que pude haber dormido? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Acaso no ves mi cara?" Las dos rubias ocultaron sin éxito sus sonrisas.

"¿Dónde está ella? ¿Ya venía a desayunar?"

"No lo sé Laura. ¿Y francamente? No me interesa. La asociación ha cometido suicidio. Tú has cometido suicido. Esto es inaceptable."

"Baja el volumen de tu voz."

"No lo bajaré." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. La mesa separaba a las dos mujeres que se apoyaban sobre la superficie, enfrentándose. "Esto no nos está ayudando, por el contrario, nos está hundiendo. Nos quedan más de cien kilómetros para llegar a Zurich y, ¿Sabes cuánto he podido dormir? Tres horas. ¡Tres malditas horas! Hace tres días estamos entrenándonos, con cientos de kilómetros en nuestra espalda para que cuando decida llegar a una habitación de hotel me pongas con una maldita psicópata que lo único que hace es roncar y tirar almohadones si decido despertarla con mis movimientos. ¿Entiendes eso?"

" _¿Zimmer?_ " Laura sabía que hablar alemán con ellas amortiguaría algo de toda esta tensión, más allá que en su contrato a pedido de Villanelle, había especificado no hablarlo.

 _"Drei null fünf._ _"_ Dijo cuando relajó su cuerpo de manera pesada en la silla, enfrentando nuevamente su desayuno. "Me sorprende que preguntes. No entiendo cómo no has sido capaz de escuchar sus ronquidos."

Laura no volvió a responder y volvió al sector de las habitaciones. Denise y Maren servían su desayuno del buffet.

En la habitación tres cero cinco golpeó tres veces sobre la madera. No respondieron. Golpeó repetitivamente con fuerza hasta que se escucharon unos pasos dentro. Las fuertes pisadas se acercaban a ella. La puerta se abrió y un rostro enojado mezclado con revuelto la recibió.

"¿Qué quieres?" Laura golpeó su muñeca sutilmente.

"¿Sabes que hora es?" Villanelle pensó al aire.

"Sí." Su tono era bajo y filoso. "Es hora de que me dejes dormir porque estoy cansada."

La rubia cerró la puerta y Laura llegó a interponer el pie entre ella y el marco. Sin dar mucha atención volteó y se dirigió otra vez a su cama, intentando dormir. La entrenadora la siguió detrás.

"Villanelle, vístete." Solo llevaba puesto el top y una pequeña ropa interior.

"Ya sabes cómo es esto, Laura. Ustedes vayan y luego las alcanzo. Me bastan algunos kilómetros para encontrarlas."

"No harás eso de nuevo. Saldremos juntas y llegaremos juntas. Vístete, no lo vuelvo a repetir."

Villanelle resopló molesta. Su mano se deslizó por su vientre por debajo de la ropa interior. Sus ojos se cerraron intentando llevarse al placer, frente a ella Laura empalideció.

"¿¡Qué demonios haces!?"

"Todas las mañanas me masturbo para poder arrancar con el pie derecho. Luego de que la inútil de Vanessa, sin contar mi entrenadora, me despertaron en malos términos. ¿Podré romper mi propio récord?"

Laura tomó un almohadón cercano y lo lanzó con fuerza sobre su cara.

"Desayuno. Abajo. Juntas. ¡Ya!"

El rostro de Villanelle se transformó en ira mirando a su entrenadora salir de la habitación.

"Lo que digas, jefa." Mordió con saña su labio inferior.

**(Villanelle Astankova. 27 años. 1,80 metros. Representante de la asociación alemana de esquí. Disciplina: biatlón. Múltiple campeona mundial y de la Copa del Mundo de biatlón.)**

El sol de Vaduz chocaba contra la piel blanquecina de Villanelle. El reloj ya marcaba cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Las cuatro atletas desamarraban las bicicletas por fuera del hotel. Era la última etapa del trayecto [Salzburgo-Zúrich](https://www.google.com.ar/maps/dir/Salzburg,+Austria/Z%C3%BArich,+Suiza/@47.5442834,9.5455807,7.46z/data=!4m29!4m28!1m20!1m1!1s0x47769adda908d4b1:0xc1e183a1412af73d!2m2!1d13.05501!2d47.80949!3m4!1m2!1d12.0851123!2d47.5108019!3s0x477633d000645093:0x5037a870a09e3043!3m4!1m2!1d10.4863185!2d47.3054034!3s0x479c95385259a5d1:0xfb18e4761abc545!3m4!1m2!1d9.5508003!2d47.2078826!3s0x479b3a09e3d0af13:0x6eb26ae347fd81a3!1m5!1m1!1s0x47900b9749bea219:0xe66e8df1e71fdc03!2m2!1d8.541694!2d47.3768866!3e1). Los días de verano europeo Laura, recién incorporada al equipo de preparación alemán por pedido de Villanelle, insistía en el entrenamiento de ciclismo por Los Alpes.

Las cinco bicicletas Scott estaban en la parte posterior de la hostería donde pasaron la noche. La marca se las había obsequiado con el afán de que las prueben y las expongan por las redes sociales. Todas tenían sus cuentas personales, menos Villanelle. Se reservaba en el sentido social y tecnológico buscando mejorar como atleta y poder ganar por primera vez el título _overall_ de biatlón, que se le había negado por varios años.

Como bienvenida al equipo alemán en su primer año, la marca suiza le personalizó la bicicleta pintando la horquilla de color negro, el cuadro principal de color rojo y las vainas superior/inferior de color amarillo. La bandera alemana implantada en el soporte de fibra de carbono HMX. Villanelle ajustaba su casco negro con sus lentes polarizados, lista para salir a la ruta.

"Iremos al mismo tempo." Le dio una mirada severa a Villanelle que ajustaba su bolsa impermeable debajo del sillín. "Especialmente a ti. Sé que están cansadas pero es el último tramo. Tenemos que estar en Zúrich antes de las tres de la tarde. Si una siente cansancio el resto tiene que animarla a seguir, eso forma los equipos. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos."

Vanessa tuvo algunos inconvenientes horas después de arrancar el tramo final. Las pocas horas de sueño recaían en sus piernas. La única autorizada a abandonar el pelotón y acelerar el ritmo era Laura que de tanto en tanto sacaba fotos o videos por el sponsor.

La entrenadora no paraba de sorprenderse. El ritmo de Villanelle era arrollador, incluso mejor que la mejor esquiadora Denise que llevaba años en esquí de fondo y sus piernas estaban afianzadas a gran rendimiento. La rubia tenía que desacelerar el ritmo por tramos para no alejarse del pelotón como le había indicado Laura.

A mitad del trayecto, ante un conjunto de curvas Villanelle accionó el freno trasero a disco de su bicicleta. Un chirrido se desprendió y a partir de allí hasta Zurich no cesó. Incluso otro ruido constante surgió de su caja pedalera cada vez que la accionaba. Cada sonido era una gota más de ira dentro del vaso de paciencia en Villanelle.

El cielo parcialmente nublado las había acompañado todo el camino con una temperatura mayor a los veinte grados. Cerca de las dos de la tarde las atletas llegaron al centro de Zúrich. Laura había hablado previamente con la asociación alemana de esquí para que movilizara los equipos de entrenamiento a un punto de encuentro en la capital, y luego llevarlas directo al aeropuerto donde la aguardaba el siguiente viaje.

"Aquí es. Si quieren podemos ir por algo de comida mientras aguardamos las camionetas. Deberían llegar en poco, ahora me contacto con ellos." Decía Laura revisando su GPS.

Cerca de ellas había una fuente marcando el centro de una pequeña plaza con distintas casas de comida alrededor. Villanelle bajó de su bicicleta y retiró de forma grotesca su bolsa debajo del sillín con artículos personales y algo de ropa. Lo tiró al piso y con la bicicleta a su lado se acercó a la fuente.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntaba su entrenadora. Las tres atletas restantes la miraban sorprendidas detrás de ella.

Villanelle no respondió. Tomó con fuerza la bicicleta desde la horquilla y el sillín. Sin mediar palabra la alzó por encima de su cabeza y la bajó con fuerza, impactando contra el agua verdosa de la fontana y golpeando parte de la estructura.

"¡Villanelle!" Los ojos de Laura salían de sus cuencas.

La gente que pasaba caminando miraba atónita la cara bicicleta que flotaba en la fuente con los colores de la bandera alemana.

"¡Dile al maldito representante de Scott que venga aquí mismo, agarre esta bicicleta de mierda y se la meta bien el trasero!" La rubia avanzaba a paso furioso hacia ella. Se inclinó y tomó su pequeño bolso para luego voltear y dirigirse a un pequeño restaurant a unos metros. Luego de algunos pasos volvió a mirar a Laura por encima de su hombro, apretando sus labios y apuntándola con el dedo. "¡Cómo que me llamo Villanelle Astankova que se lo dirás Laura! ¡Y empieza a borrar las malditas fotografías que me has sacado con esa bicicleta de mierda!"

La rubia siguió a paso enfadado hacia una casita con comidas ya preparadas, lista para pedir un arrollado de pollo y agua. Las personas que se encontraban cerca seguían mirando cómo se alejaba de la escena.

"¿¡Tú que mierda me miras!?" Le gritó a un hombre que estaba con su esposa. Luego de otros pasos con su bolso debajo de su axila susurró para sí misma. "Suizos de mierda que viven en paz y armonía." Su palma chocó contra la puerta de madera del negocio.

Denise, Maren y Vanessa seguían impactadas por la reacción. La última de ellas alzó su voz hacia Laura.

"Te he dicho que esto es suicidio por parte de nuestra asociación y aún más de ti por aceptar ser su entrenadora. Espero que esto reafirme mis teorías." Laura masajeaba el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados ante el comentario.

"Sólo... denle algo de tiempo. Mi Dios, ya tengo migraña."

"¿Dónde iremos Laura? Has mantenido en secreto los siguientes pasos y nos come la curiosidad." Denise terminaba su caramañola de agua.

"Nos prepararemos de la mejor manera para la próxima temporada. Iremos a hacer biatlón."

"Laura, ¿Villanelle te está contagiando algo de su locura o qué? Es pleno verano. ¿Iremos a algún centro artificial?"

"No Maren, iremos a nieve fresca. No les dije nada porque sabía que iban a renegar de ante mano." Laura volteó y vio los signos de interrogación en los tres pares de ojos. "Iremos a Argentina."

Bill había trabajado todo el día y se había perdido el partido del Tottenham por la UEFA Champions League.

Solo en su diminuta casa miraba la repetición del partido con una pequeña cerveza en su mano. La pizza aún no llegaba pero, dado a que ya sabía que su equipo había perdido y veía las cenizas de la derrota, su apetito se había evaporado. No le preocupaba, de no comer lo dejaría para el almuerzo de mañana en su oficina.

Dos débiles golpes llamaron en su puerta. Miró por su ventana como la lluvia del día se había transformado en una tenue llovizna. Le parecía raro que un repartidor de pizza tuviese un tono tan débil de llegada así que sus sentidos se afilaron. Se acercó y la mirilla no le indicó ninguna presencia. Pensó a sus adentros por dos segundos hasta que un sollozo del otro lado lo avivaron para que busque una respuesta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Bill. Abre por favor."

El hombre no necesitó más. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Eve del otro lado. Quitó el seguro y giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta. No ejerció tanta fuerza pero el cuerpo del otro lado le dio un impulso extra. El cuerpo de Eve se desplomó debajo del umbral, completamente mojado.

Vestía una fina remera de manga larga verde oliva. Debajo estaban sus típicos pantalones de vestir algo holgados que ahora se impregnaban a sus piernas por el agua. En sus pies sus botas negras. La lluvia había obligado a bajar la temperatura de una Londres ya callada por el horario nocturno.

El hombre se preocupó de que se esté confundiendo de persona pero el bolso azul y gris de tamaño medio amarrado en el hombro de la mujer eliminaban todas sus dudas.

"¿Eve?"

El cuerpo a sus pies temblaba y Bill se sentía petrificado en su lugar, mirándola desde su altura.

"Ayúdame Bill." El tono fue débil, más de lo que su amigo conocía.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Se inclinó hacia ella moviendo su cabeza hacia él, buscando su rostro. "Eve, háblame."

La mujer abrió varias veces su boca pero no pudo emitir sonido. Él entendió que estaba en completo estado de shock.

"Está bien. No hables. Estoy aquí, todo estará bien. ¿Estás herida?"

Los ojos marrones inyectados ya sin lágrimas encontraron los verdes de Bill. Suavemente negó con su cabeza y el hombre entendió todo. Volvió a analizar el cuerpo de Eve que tenía sus piernas débiles y sus pies algo direccionados hacia el centro.

"Ven, necesitas bañarte. Te ayudará."

Bill cerró la puerta y ayudó a su amiga a reincorporarse. La llevó al baño y la desvistió.

Para Eve ya nada importaba. Ni la escena. Ni que su amigo de varios años la desnudara en su baño. Ni el frío. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la bañera y la lluvia de agua caliente impactó sobre ella rápidamente se dobló, quedando en posición fetal sobre el piso. Aunque luchó a sus adentros una nueva marea de lágrimas en combinación con un grito desgarrador resonó en el baño.

Bill retrocedió, espantado por la escena y por ver a su amiga de esa forma. Desde su primer encuentro Eve había sido una mujer determinante, fuerte e inteligente. Después de tanto tiempo veía todo lo contrario. Una Eve hecha cenizas húmedas, colapsada físicamente y ni decir mentalmente. Dio algunos pasos hasta ir a su guardarropas. En un costado guardaba algo de ropa interior de Keiko, su ex mujer, que había olvidado regalar a los lugares benéficos. Sacó una que se encontraba casi nueva y una camiseta de él.

Dejó a su amiga allí. Incluso llegó la pizza que la recibió en tiempo récord y la guardó en su cocina sin siquiera abrirla.

Cuando luego de media hora animó a Eve a dejar la ducha y vestirse, la llevó a su habitación. La tapó con el cobertor y se quedó a su lado, observándola.

"Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?"

Eve no respondió. Se tomó largos segundos antes de hilar palabras desde su visita.

"Necesito irme lejos de aquí."

Bill asintió mirándola a los ojos. Su mano izquierda acarició suavemente su rostro, corriendo algunos cabellos.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaré." Envolvió su brazo izquierdo en ella con cuidado y volvió a susurrar en su oído. "Jamie y yo te ayudaremos. Despreocúpate."

Dentro de la cabeza de Bill solo se podía formar una sola oración que se repetía una y otra vez.

' _Hijo de puta._ '

_2 de Agosto_

Luego de un vuelo internacional Zúrich-Buenos Aires de casi catorce horas. Sumado a un cambio de aeropuerto y un vuelo local extra de casi cuatro horas, las cinco mujeres arribaron al aeropuerto internacional de Ushuaia, la ciudad más austral del país. El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana.

La asociación había enviado el vestuario nacional Adidas al aeropuerto de Zúrich, que con ducha de por medio en un hotel cercano, vistieron. Las diferentes marcas sponsors de las atletas habían enviado sus bolsos con los equipos dentro de la camioneta. Todo en marcha para dirigirse al sur de Latinoamérica. Las cuatro bicicletas quedaron en la guardería de la asociación, esperándolas a la vuelta del viaje.

Villanelle largó un extenso bostezo mientras esperaban el retiro de sus diferentes bolsos. Por su parte tenía que recibir el bolso azul de Salomon y la valija negra oscura con su carabina.

Laura se encontraba relajada ya que la camioneta que las llevaría al hotel Tierra del Fuego, donde se hospedarían por esas dos semanas, ya las esperaba afuera del aeropuerto. El restante de los pasajeros del avión miraban con sorpresa los cinco cuerpos vestidos iguales, gran porte y en sus espaldas el estampado "Germany" sobre la campera gris blanco.

"¿Era necesario tanto vuelo para un poco de nieve Laura?" Villanelle estiraba su cuello. En todas las horas de vuelo había podido dormir poco y nada.

"Es la mejor nieve de los Andes, así que, sí. Era necesario. Sacaremos provecho del largo viaje."

Denise, Maren y Vanessa se alejaron de ellas dos alzando sus cabezas por encima de la gente en busca de sus maletas. Villanelle pasó un brazo por los hombros de Laura y le susurró.

"Sabes el trato que tenemos hecho. ¿Verdad? En ciertas cosas te respetaré y en otras tantas tú me respetarás a mí. Por eso te digo que por el día de hoy, al menos un rato por la tarde, me dejes descansar."

"Está bien. Aprovecha hoy, mañana iremos a la pista."

"Y sabes que aún debes llamar a ese hijo de puta de Scott para decirle lo que te he dicho. ¿Verdad?" Laura revoleó sus ojos y le regaló un suspiro.

"Villanelle..." El agarre en sus hombros se intensificó y su voz salió pesada, venenosa, pero en volumen bajo cerca de su oído.

"¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo esperas caerles bien a los sponsors si luego haces cosas como esas?" Villanelle habló entre dientes, apretando sus labios.

"¿Verdad?"

"Cada día que pasa le doy más razón a las chicas. He tomado una decisión de mierda."

"Pero sabes que soy una buena atleta con chances de ganar el _overall_. Y sabes lo mucho que insistí a la asociación de que te contrataran para unirme a ellos y no quedarme en Rusia. Te respeto mucho Laura." Los ojos verdes de Laura se encontraron con los avellana que emanaban sinceridad.

"Solo... compórtate y deja de actuar como una estúpida en ciertos casos. Además, cabe recordarte que no podías quedarte en Rusia porque te han..."

"No es necesario traer eso a colación. Gracias."

Villanelle desenroscó el brazo de los hombros de Laura y volvió a enfocarse en la cinta en busca de sus bolsos. Cuando llegó al hotel pidió algo de comida y se dedicó a dormir varias horas. El resto del equipo salió a recorrer la nevada ciudad. Lo más cercano y rápido que tenían para conocer era el Museo Marítimo y del Presidio, una vieja cárcel de mediados de siglo donde los criminales más peligrosos iban allí, siendo obligados a trabajar en las montañas.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que se despertaron temprano y se dirigieron al club andino a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí se encontraba la pista de esquí de fondo y biatlón Francisco Jerman, una de las más completas del país.

Las cuatro mujeres se ponían en línea sobre la pista. Vestían las calzas de _lycra_ con el diseño de la nación Alemana. Arriba la remera manga larga haciendo juego y un chaleco negro por encima, cubriendo el torso. Todas optaban por una vincha ancha para cubrir los cabellos sueltos de su frente. Por último sus lentes de velocidad envolventes.

"Entren en calor. En breve llegarán algunas integrantes de la nación local para entrenar en conjunto."

Sin sus rifles a disposición dieron una vuelta larga al circuito. 

Laura las puso a prueba, no sólo con el flojo desempeño de la otra selección, sino también entre sí. Primero hicieron vueltas sin rifles, luego cargaron sus carabinas y salieron todas al mismo tiempo sólo entre ellas cuatro. Luego de la primera vuelta Villanelle y Denise llegaban casi en conjunto al rango de tiro. Removieron las carabinas de sus espaldas y las cargaron para tirar boca abajo. Villanelle acertó todos con rapidez y Denise no.

En la segunda vuelta Villanelle entró algunos segundos por delante que su compañera. Prepararon sus rifles una vez más y tiraron de pie. La rubia más alta titubeó ante el último tiro pero acertó los cinco. Denise erró dos. Laura sonreía. Esto era una excelente oportunidad para que Alemania se quedara con algunas copas mundiales en la próxima temporada.

Los quince días se desarrollaron de esa manera. Entrenamiento doble. Por la mañana en la pista, por la tarde tenían la opción de salir a correr o hacer algo de gimnasio. Villanelle aprovechaba sus tiempos libres para desarrollar su _hobby_ : dormir. Sin embargo no quiso pasar por alto su estadía en un lugar lejano y que no sabía si volvería a visitar. Tomó la excursión del tren del fin del mundo y recorrió un poco el parque nacional nevado de pies a cabeza. Como segunda actividad, en compañía de Laura, se tomaron medio día de esquí alpino en el Cerro Castor para liberar la cabeza de tanto entrenamiento.

El anteúltimo día, descansando en su cama y revisando su celular, Villanelle estudiaba una vez más el próximo calendario de competición. Como todos los años empezaría a finales de Noviembre. Primer lugar: Östersund, Suecia. Sus ojos recorrieron las siguientes ciudades en orden cronológico.

Kontiolahti, Finlandia.

Hochfilzen, Austria.

Oberhof, Alemania.

Ruhpolding, Alemania.

Antholz, Italia.

Utah, USA.

Canmore, Canada.

Nove Mesto, República Checa.

Holmenkollen, Noruega.

El rostro de la rubia se arrugó al leer el nombre de Kontiolahti, la peor pistas de todas y más desgastante. Dramatizó un llanto falso pero sabía que era mejor sufrirla a principio de temporada y no al final.

Suspiró y revisó los nombres una y otra vez, como si pudiera cambiarlos. Dejó el celular en su mesa de luz y sus ojos automáticamente se cerraron. Mañana volvería a Europa para finalizar su último tramo de entrenamiento por algo menos de tres meses antes de arrancar la temporada.

En el aeropuerto, esperando para embarcar de regreso a Buenos Aires, Villanelle miraba de manera filosa a Laura. La mujer marcó su celular y le mostró la pantalla con el contacto al que llamaba. La rubia asintió de manera seria.

"Hola Daniel. Sí, Laura aquí. Sí, estamos volviendo a Alemania." La entrenadora hizo silencio y Villanelle sospechó que le estaba preguntando por qué habían encontrado una de sus bicicletas flotando en una fuente de Zúrich. En base a eso la atleta crispó aún más su rostro, apurando el objetivo de la entrenadora. "Lo sé Daniel, hemos tenido un improvisto con esa bicicleta." Volvió a suspirar. Intentando extender la agonía del comentario. La bota de nieve de Villanelle ya repiqueteaba contra el piso del salón. Sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho. "Sí, de hecho ella tiene un mensaje para ti que me ha dicho que te lo diga." Dos segundos más de silencio. "Ha dicho que vayas a buscar la bicicleta y te la metas por el trasero."

Villanelle actuó rápido y de un latigazo removió el celular de sus manos, cerrando la llamada.

"Tú y yo tendremos una excelente relación. Lo presiento." Dijo antes de lanzarle el celular sobre su regazo nuevamente.

Volteó y fue en busca de un chocolate antes de subir a su primer vuelo. Tenía hambre.

Las dudas de Eve florecieron tarde en su cuerpo. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos cuando el vuelo de British Airways ya estaba en el aire entrando en frontera Alemana.

Ella tenía su propio ejercicio mental. Cada vez que su corazón se aceleraba por las decisiones atolondradas que había tomado recordaba las palabras de Bill en su cabeza.

"Te quiero y esto es lo mejor para tí mientras Jamie soluciona el problema."

Jamie, el abogado de confianza de Bill. Aquel que lo había ayudado con el divorcio entre él y Keiko, haciéndolo perder mucho menos en cuestión económica y material de lo que debería. Y ahora ella era la que estaba solicitando sus servicios con un objetivo: su divorcio definitivo.

Después de años de apalear su relación, y con diferencias irreconciliables, ya no había marcha atrás. El divorcio estaba encausado.

Eve se sintió desprotegida desde muchos ámbitos. Por primera vez se encontraba sola, yendo a un país que no conocía y mucho menos hablando alemán. Por ahora el clima era afable con el calor pero esto era para largo rato y tenía que soportar el invierno con sus intensas nevadas. Las instrucciones de Bill y Jamie fueron claras: quédate en el 'Fairhotel' hasta que el divorcio se consuma.

Para una contadora de Londres era fácil. Podría trabajar a distancia manteniendo comunicación con sus clientes. Su abogado se ocupaba de bloquear cualquier intento de comunicación de su ex-esposo, con número y celular nuevo. En cuanto los contactos laborales los correos de los clientes iban automáticamente redirigidos a una nueva casilla. Todo hecho con sumo cuidado y control para que Eve transitara las cuestiones legales en paz y sin contacto alguno.

El hotel, conocido por Jamie, era casi inhóspito y lejano. Casi insertado en el medio de Los Alpes, dándole un buen paisaje y paz a la aturdida vida de Eve. El dinero tampoco era problema, Eve controlaba y manejaba el sector contable de grandes clientes, dándole libertad de manejar sus tiempos y cobrar bien.

Pero aún así, con su carrera armada, su vida encarrilada exceptuando este problema amoroso y legal, ella sentía que había perdido todas aquellas facultades que había forjado a lo largo de los años. Los temores se incrementaron cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de Salzburgo.

Como un acto de buena voluntad, blanqueó su mente y fue directo en busca de un taxi. Le dio las coordenadas al conductor y esperó. No quiso abrir sus ojos, simplemente dejó que el viento que se colaba por la ventanilla baja la tranquilizara. Aun quedaba casi tres horas de trayecto.

Llegó temprano a la estación de ferrocarril. Sentada en unos de los bancos de frente a las vías del tren se susurraba a sus adentros los nombres dados por Jamie.

Fairhotel. Bear. Kenny. Elena. Fairhotel. Bear. Kenny. Elena. Así sucesivamente.

Revisó una vez más el cartel de destino del tren frente a ella que aún no abría sus puertas. A su lado solo había una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa. Entre sus piernas una mochila de tamaño medio con su computadora y algunos artefactos personales.

Por las dudas volvió a releer su boleto para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado.

_Fecha: 3 de Agosto._

_Nombre: Polastri, Eve._

_Clase: Turista._

_Destino: Hochfilzen._

Eve releyó una vez más el nombre de su nuevo hogar por tiempo indeterminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 2: La nieve llega y se acumula en Hochfilzen.  
> Eve se resguarda tras los muros pero su propio auto la hará recordar viejos, o no tan viejos, temores.


	2. Hochfilzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es algo confuso, lo sé, porque me hago fan de escribir cosas que no entiendan. Pero les juro que a partir del cuarto capítulo todo tendrá sentido, solo hay que prestar un poco de atención.  
> Dudas? Veré de disiparlas... o empastarlas según parezca. Jajajaj.  
> Tw: DADKE_fic

" _Kak ty otnosish'sya k kholodu, printsessa?_ "

Las muñecas de Oksana temblaban enroscadas alrededor de la soga gruesa y desgastada. Sus ojos querían cerrarse para concentrarse en amortiguar el frío en su mente pero éstos se deslizaban hacia su derecha, allí donde la esperaba su puño y su piel blanquecina siendo apelmazada contra la capa de nieve fresca que la obligaba a hundirse.

El invierno en la Siberia era mayor de lo que alguno podía tolerar. La escuela militar _Dvenadtsat_ ' a las afueras de la decrépita ciudad de Yakutsk albergaba alrededor de trescientos niños y adolescentes. La mayoría de ellos acarreaba algún prontuario violento y el gobierno de la URSS lo había puesto en marcha con el objetivo de reinsertarlos como soldados en el Ejercito Nacional. La actual Rusia mantenía el programa bajo sus estrictos regímenes de secreto de un gobierno militar-socialista.

Una mano enguantada se envolvió en la mandíbula de Oksana, obligándola a direccionar hacia el frente mirando al cielo nublado. Pero el paisaje se vio obstruido por los ojos negros de Dasha. La nieve ya había dejado de ser fría para ahora ser fuego, quemando su espalda, el dorso de sus brazos y la parte posterior de sus piernas. Cualquiera que veía la escena desde lejos podría decir que la adolescente de quince años estaba haciendo un angel en la nieve, moviendo sus brazos y sus piernas. Pero a detalle sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban amarrados en soga y estacados sobre la superficie blanda, obligándola a quedar en posición estrella acostada sobre el frío.

La nevisca aún no se intensificaba pero era lo suficientemente molesta para acumularse en la ropa, el pelo o los típicos gorros rusos. La piel desnuda de Oksana aún estaba lo suficientemente tibia como para derretir los copos de nieve tras el contacto, pero éstos se estaban convirtiendo en agua. Y el agua con veinte grados bajo cero poco a poco se transformaría en hielo.

" _U tebya vse yeshche zhar?_ "

A unos metros de Dasha se encontraban cuatro soldados más, hombres. La mujer soltó su rostro y observó el cuerpo casi desnudo de Oksana acostado sobre la nieve. Llevaba un pequeño corpiño deportivo algo descosido y unas bragas tan viejas como lo anterior. Los ojos de la morocha miraban con recelo la ropa invernal de Dasha, añorando poder tener al menos una mínima capa de todas esas prendas para amortiguar la combinación de fuego y frío que se mezclaba en todo su cuerpo.

Oksana volteó su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Allí rápidamente vio las otras cuatro estacas y sogas, maniatando a otro cuerpo que temblaba a la par del suyo.

El error había sido sencillo: no asistir a la clase de instrucción y supervivencia. Esa mañana Oksana se había despertado con un frío vertiginoso que la recorría de punta a punta en su litera. Compartía habitación con otros diecinueve chicos y todos ellos tenían una manta cada uno que cubría a regañadientes el frío ambiental de la casa de chapa. Ciertas noches ella se preguntaba si hacía más frío dentro o fuera de la habitación.

Sin embargo, ese día, ella fue la única que despertó con casi cuarenta grados de fiebre. Sus huesos parecían que se prendían fuego y abandonar la cama era misión imposible. Su compañera la despertó e intentó arengarla en que se cambie y asista con el fin de evitar mayores inconvenientes pero su cuerpo no respondió. Todos los niños asistieron a la clase menos ella, Dasha estaba a cargo. Cuando arribaron y contó diecinueve en vez de veinte estalló de furia. Minutos más tarde dos soldados interrumpían en el pequeño cuartel, la tomaban por debajo de sus hombros y la sacaban a rastras. Oksana no podía mantener su cabeza erguida y sus pies rastrillaban la nieve, buscando por momentos algún apoyo para que el dolor no se intensifique por el agarre de los hombres.

" _On_ _a spala._ "

Uno de los soldados, que no aflojaba su agarre, se dirigía a Dasha que miraba con semblante serio a la convaleciente. Se acercó y tiró de sus cabellos levantando su cabeza hacia ella para observar mejor su rostro. La comandante entrecerró sus ojos pensando. Volteó hacia su pelotón de adolescentes y fijó su mirada en una de las mujeres que estaba allí y miraba la escena con semblante serio casi aterrado.

" _To, chto s ney sluchitsya, sluchitsya i s vami._ "

En cuanto terminó de hablar dos soldados más que rodeaban a los niños apresaron a su compañera, aquella misma que le había dicho que necesitaba despertarse para asistir a la clase. Dasha la perforaba con los ojos.

" _Pozhaluysta net. Ona bol'na. Nuzhdayetsya v otdykhe._ " Rogó, intentando de que Dasha sea contemplativa sobre el estado de salud de Oksana.

Los soldados la sujetaron fuertemente de sus brazos. La mujer simplemente le dedicó una mirada fugaz a los cuatros soldados y meneó su cabeza, dando la orden de que las alejen del pelotón.

Dos kilómetros adentro y fuera del campo visual de los niños, los hombres arrancaron la fina remera de Oksana. Otros dos desvistieron de la misma manera a su compañera. Las sogas y las estacas ya estaban puestas de antemano, simplemente las ajustaron a sus contexturas.

Los ojos de Oksana se oscurecieron cuando Dasha sonrió maliciosamente y, para sorpresa de ella, omitió hablar en ruso.

"Cuando era niña y tenía fiebre, no se acostumbraba a quedarnos en la cama. Mi madre me desnudaba y me cubría de nieve, así podía bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Consideren esto como un favor." Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando a las dos mujeres que poco a poco estaban siendo enterradas por la creciente nevada. "A partir de ahora las unirá el dolor."

Ese instante se transformó en un momento bisagra para las dos mujeres. Ninguna de las dos en los años posteriores hasta la actualidad volvieron a sentir frío. Parecía que habían sido bañadas en una capa de grasa mezclada con cuero sobre sus pieles.

La mujer que estaba a la izquierda de Oksana escupió la nieve que se acumulaba en su cara. Su respiración se agitó, casi demostrando ira en conjunto con su cuerpo que no paraba de vibrar y tirar de las sogas de sus muñecas. Un grito desgarrador salió de ella, haciendo eco en el silencio de los montes y el bosque que la rodeaba, seguido de un nombre.

"¡Oksana!"

El grito despertó a Oksana, que se integraba en su cama quedando sentada. Su respiración era profunda e irregular, toda su cara estaba sudada. En un rápido reconocimiento notó que su pecho y su espalda desnudos también estaban empapados. Cerró sus ojos en busca de calma ante la pesadilla, frotándose los párpados con la parte baja de sus manos. Tenía calor, hacía calor dentro de su habitación y la estaba ahogando. Su pasado la estaba ahogando.

La fricción de las telas a su lado fue como una campana, recordándole quién estaba allí durmiendo a su lado. Unos cabellos castaños y las dunas de los músculos de la espalda simulaban los movimientos de una marea.

Rápidamente salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana cerrada de la habitación. Afuera leves valles llevaban casi medio metro de nieve y era de madrugada. Las luces anaranjadas de la calle iluminaban en penumbras su tonificado torso.

Abrió la ventana y estiró su mano. Varios copos de nieve llegaron a su palma e inmediatamente murieron transformándose en agua. Una correntada de aire llegó para darle alivio a su ahogamiento acuchillando su piel. Su acompañante se quejó por el cambio brusco de temperatura y en respuesta Oksana solo se dedicó a darle una mirada asesina por encima de su hombro. Volvió a observar al exterior y apoyó sus manos sobre el marco, casi sacando su torso desnudo por la ventana.

Debajo del cristal por fuera del hotel donde Oksana se hospedaba, a la intemperie, se encontraba el termómetro. El mercurio se alzaba hasta por debajo de la mitad del tubo de cristal, posicionándose al lado del número veinte.

Temperatura actual en Kontiolahti: Menos siete grados celcius.

Las dos primeras fechas de la temporada de biatlón estaban consumadas. 

Mañana tomaría el avión a Salzburgo para comenzar su preparación para Hochfilzen.

Diciembre había llegado más rápido de lo que Eve había querido. Para ella Hochfilzen no perdonaba.

La temperatura en un ya casi invierno era absolutamente intolerante para ella. Odiaba la nieve, odiaba ponerse tanta ropa, odiaba mojarse, odiaba tener que usar botas grotescas. Sin embargo, se vio rápidamente cobijada por la belleza de su entorno, adosando la amabilidad de Bear, Kenny y Elena. Su habitación no era demasiado grande pero lo suficiente como para cocinarse si lo deseaba, una mesa casi individual, un sofá de un cuerpo y una cama doble. Sin contar la envidiable vista que tenía a las praderas y montañas austríacas desde su ventana.

Era martes por la mañana. En algo más de una semana sería navidad y ya había confirmado su viaje a Berlín para pasar las fiestas con Bill en soledad. Ese día decidió ir por la mañana al pueblo a unos pocos kilómetros para comprar distintos alimentos. Bajó un piso hacia el hall principal.

Una vez allí notó gran revuelo de personas que entraban y salían, casi todos vestidos de la misma manera. Eve se acercó a unos pasos de Kenny y Elena que trabajaban sin cesar cargando datos en sus computadoras.

"Buenos días, ¿Qué ocurre que hay tanto movimiento?"

"Buen día Eve." Respondió amablemente Elena. Ambas mujeres tenían una agradable relación. "El equipo nacional alemán de biatlón se hospedará casi una semana."

"¿Biatlón?"

"Es un deporte muy conocido en esta ciudad. Creí que lo conocías." Respondió rápidamente Kenny. "Todos los años algún equipo nacional se hospeda con nosotros. Este año fue el alemán."

Eve recorrió una vez más el hall y, si bien nunca había sido gran devota de resaltar sus rasgos físicos ni ser sensual, se sintió terroríficamente fea. La dinámica era fácil, aquellos que vestían una campera blanca casi gris y pantalones marrones claros eran dignos de una belleza sin precedentes. Todo esto sin poner en ecuación el simple hecho que tenían un físico privilegiado que eran apenas palpable con las ropas de invierno pero que dejaban demasiado para la imaginación ajena.

La morocha se renegó internamente por no haber hecho más deportes de invierno de saber que el resultado físico sería ese. Había visto en algún momento en la televisión a aquellos esquiadores que hacían zigzag montaña abajo esquivando palos flexibles, si bien el deporte no parecía muy complicado, no entendía por qué tenían esa musculatura.

"Son increíbles."

"¿Verdad que sí? Tengo ganas de tocarles esos músculos." Adhería Elena con algo de simpatía detrás.

Automáticamente Kenny se unió al sentimiento de Eve, se sintió flojo de belleza física.

En un acto de lucidez, intentando salir del Olimpo y desfile de alemanes perfectos, Eve recordó su visita al mercado. En los meses que llevaba allí se las había arreglado para comprarse un Audi A4 usado. Para evitar mayores problemas con el trámite de su divorcio llegó a un acuerdo con Bear para ponerlo a su nombre, sin embargo Eve tramitó su credencial para poder conducirlo. Él difícilmente lo manejaba.

Prácticamente huyó del gran movimiento del equipo alemán con sus instrumentos y sus enormes bolsos. Fácilmente Eve contó por encima de treinta personas. Subió a su Audi y se dirigió a unos kilómetros.

Durante su regreso tampoco se preocupó por apurarse. Haría su trabajo por la tarde para ser enviado a sus clientes. El día estaba soleado y las condiciones eran inmejorables, al punto tal que Eve decidió ir a caminar por los alrededores antes de que caiga el sol.

Luego de la caminata volvió a su habitación, se bañó, adelantó algo de trabajo y se fue a acostar.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente, sólo que la nevada era débil y constante. A la contadora ya le estaba pareciendo bastante molesto la presencia de tantas camperas blancas y pantalones marrones. Prefería el hotel en silencio o con algún que otro turista. Aprovechó el buffet para tomar un té y masitas regionales por la tarde, resguardándose de la lluvia de copos de nieve. Vestía un simple jean con sus ya arraigadas botas de montaña y una liviana remera manga larga negra. Dentro del hotel la temperatura era perfecta.

Los alemanes ya eran muchos menos. Eve supuso que era por el entrenamiento o porque estaban en sus habitaciones alistándose para cenar. Había observado que comían y se acostaban relativamente temprano. Kenny le había dicho que en el día de mañana, jueves, empezarían las competencias en el estadio cercano.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando recibió un mensaje de Jamie, su abogado, desde Londres.

' _Necesito llamarte._ '

Rápidamente, con celular en mano, Eve abandonó la cafetería, salió al hall central y vio cómo las puertas del ascensor se cerraban lentamente. Metió su brazo estorbando la acción y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. La morocha no quitó los ojos de su pantalla pero una vez posicionada de frente, por el rabillo a su izquierda, vio las prendas del equipo alemán. Un integrante estaba con ella en el ascensor. Sin prestarle más atención presionó el '1' en la botonera y esperó llegar. Mientras tipeó con furia su celular.

' _¿Qué ocurrió?_ '

En pleno oleaje de desesperación Eve rastrilló sus cabellos, liberando su perfil hacia su acompañante momentáneo.

Una campanilla resonó en la caja móvil. Sin alzar su mirada Eve salió a casi a las zancadas, yendo por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Quitó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. En la misma colgaban los números '110'.

La llamada con Jamie no duró mucho. Cada segundo que pasaba era peor para Eve. La burocracia de Londres enlentecía la finalización de su divorcio, sumado con las fiestas de fin de año y, lo peor para Eve, el descontento de Niko con sus ganancias. Jamie evitó comentarlo pero finalmente fue claro en decirle a su cliente las intenciones de su, aún, marido.

" _Está buscándote. Quiere hablar contigo._ "

El comentario provocó que todas las placas tectónicas de Eve chocaran con fuerza brutal, casi como si estuviesen envueltas en un accidente automovilístico múltiple. Con el débil dejo de su voz respondió.

"Avísame por buenas noticias."

Cerró la llamada y lanzó el móvil al pequeño sillón. Sin quererlo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

La desesperación crecía en Eve y cuando eso sucedía, su cuerpo hacía cosas sin sentido. Tomó las llaves del Audi con su vista prácticamente nublada, salió del hotel y escapó por la ruta principal, intentando alejarse de su pasado.

Una hora duró el recorrido, yendo a pueblos cercanos y pegando la vuelta al hotel. La desesperación no se mitigaba pero la presión había bajado. Una Eve intentando drenar petróleo casi sólido de su pecho.

En los últimos meses había afilado su percepción del espacio en las praderas austríacas en la noche. El sol ya se había puesto casi al mismo tiempo que había abandonado el hotel. El reloj marcaba las casi siete y media.

Su leve aturdimiento no le permitió ver a tiempo una depresión sobre el asfalto que estaba oculta por la leve capa de nieve reciente. La suspensión tembló y acto seguido el Audi se volvió irregular en su manejo. Eve frenó despacio desviándose para la banquina y cuando el auto paró en su totalidad activó las balizas. Apagó el motor y bajó.

De manera inmediata el frío de Los Alpes la golpeó en todo el cuerpo, como si fuese su saco de box. Cerró sus brazos a su alrededor con el afán de contener algo de calor para ella. La rueda trasera izquierda estaba pinchada.

"¡Mierda!"

En un acto de frustración pateó la cubierta afectada. Alzó su vista a la ruta, esperando un acto milagroso. No ocurrió ninguno. En sus años como esposa jamás había tenido la necesidad de aprender cómo reemplazar una rueda y ahora se autocastigaba por ello.

Pensó en llamar al hotel pero la idea se evaporó en un segundo. Su impulso la había llevado a tirarlo en el sofá de su habitación y no pensar en tenerlo ante una emergencia. Ni siquiera llevaba abrigo. El vapor salía de su boca por cada respiración que exhalaba.

Tomó valentía ante la temperatura y se quedó allí, al lado del capot de su Audi, aguardando por alguien en la ruta que se digne en un acto contemplativo a cambiar su neumático. Miraba intermitentemente a un lado y otro hasta que unas luces, de la mano contraria por donde venía Eve, se asomaron en el medio de la noche.

La mujer levantó su brazo en busca de que el conductor entienda las señales de auxilio.

Funcionó.

La alegría inundó a Eve de pies a cabeza. El auto gris cruzó de mano y sus luces quedaron enfrentadas a las del Audi. Apagaron el auto con sus luces.

Y de pronto todo signo de alivio se esfumó.

Dos hombres algo desalineados bajaban del Toyota Corolla modelo viejo.

" _Benötigen sie hilfe, schatz?_ "

El cuerpo de Eve se crispó y todos los poros de su piel se pusieron en alerta. Los dos hombres sonreían casi con un dejo amenazante. Sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas.

"Yo no-"

"¡Oh! ¿No hablas alemán?"

"No."

"¿De dónde eres?"

Los dos hombres se acercaban más de lo normal a Eve y una leve ráfaga de viento le propinó el aroma a cerveza por su nariz. Su mente trabajó a toda máquina para buscar las palabras indicadas.

"Disculpen, los confundí con alguien más. Estoy bien, solo-"

"¿Segura? Me parece a mí que has pinchado tu neumático."

El segundo hombre caminó un poco más, pasando la línea de Eve, y vio la cubierta baja. Los dos ahora acorralaban de un lado y otro a la mujer que poco a poco empezaba a temblar más de lo normal. Sus labios se tensaron.

"Sí, gracias igualmente. Ya he llamado por ayuda."

"Pero preciosa, si estamos aquí no hay problema que te ayudemos nosotros. Somos expertos en cambiar neumáticos."

Los dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre el rostro aterrorizado y casi congelado de Eve, que ya se quedaba sin respuestas en el medio de la noche austríaca. Expuso una sonrisa rota en busca de ocultar sus nervios.

"Oh, no lo dudo. Pero, como ya les dije, no necesito ayuda."

Eve había perdido noción o su mente había tenido un lapsus de bloqueo pero se dio cuenta tarde de la proximidad de un lado y otro de los hombres.

"Será necesario si quieres volver a casa." Susurró uno de ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eve giró noventa grados hacia si izquierda, enfrentando de frente a uno de ellos.

"Tengo mi celular allí adentro. Mi ayuda ya viene en camino. Gracias."

"¿Sabes? No te creo nada, preciosa."

"Aléjate, por favor."

El hombre que estaba pegado a la puerta de ingreso al vehículo le tomó la mano. Eve se paralizó y a continuación se cegó.

No pudo hacer más que quedar petrificada mirando de forma ausente el asfalto cubierto de nieve debajo de sus pies. Perdió noción del frío, de su auto y hasta de sí misma.

"No te preocupes, te ayudaremos."

Las palabras llegaron ahogadas a sus oídos. Podría arrollarla un camión de carga pesada que no importaría ni haría el intento de esquivarlo.

La otra mano del hombre buscó sutilmente la zona de su abdomen cubierto por la ligera camiseta negra.

El silencio de las praderas austríacas se vio interrumpido por la impostación de una cuarta voz a tan solo unos metros del Audi.

"Ella ha dicho que te alejes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 3: Eve, lejos de apaciguar su ataque de nervios, arrastra una señal y es confrontada por la jauría de cuatro alemanas.  
> Un nuevo mundo se abre para ella tras ser obligada a una disculpa.


	3. “Germany”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pestañean y actualizo. Esto es así. Jajaja. Graaaacias por el amor eterno y las innumerables teorías que arman en base a lo que van leyendo. Las adoro!! Y amo las reacciones aún más. Se acerca el momento CLAVE (?)  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Villanelle encontraba la pista de Hochfilzen bastante amistosa. Si bien tenía una subida un tanto larga pero no tan empinada, las bajadas eran lo suficientemente afables para recuperar aire antes del rango de tiro.

El miércoles fue el último entrenamiento antes del _Sprint_ que se realizaría al día siguiente cerca del mediodía.

Los nervios se acrecentaban en Villanelle por estar segunda en el _overall_ y sabía perfectamente qué hacer cuando eso sucedía. Cuando bajaron de la camioneta que los trasladaba a la puerta del hotel buscó a Laura.

"Me iré a correr un poco."

"Acabamos de llegar de entrenar y está nevando. ¿Es necesario?"

"Relájate. No haré sobreesfuerzo. No podré dormir si no lo hago."

"Te duermes hasta estando parada hablando conmigo o tirando en el rango."

Villanelle rió entre dientes mientras volteaba entrando al hall principal.

"Llevaré mi celular por si me necesitas."

"Llega para el horario de cena, es mi único pedido."

Villanelle asintió y entró al hotel.

Pasó por la recepción y siguió dos metros más hacia los dos ascensores. Uno no estaba disponible, el segundo la esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Entró y tocó el botón '3'.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse pero un brazo se insertó en el medio, obligando a abrirse nuevamente. Una mujer con algo más de un metro sesenta y cinco entraba sin siquiera saludar o pedir permiso. Los ojos avellanas se abrieron de par en par ante la melena de la mujer que le ocultaba el rostro desde su perspectiva.

Estaba preocupada, Villanelle se había dado cuenta fácilmente. Miraba nerviosa su celular y mandó un texto en respuesta a alguien. Acto seguido su mano se incrustó sobre la cabellera, moviéndola y dejando ver su rostro ante la atleta.

Como consecuencia la rubia contuvo el aire. El tiempo se detuvo mientras observaba en detalle la piel de la mujer, claramente mayor a ella. Pero era su pelo, desordenado y en perfectas condiciones que la despedazaba dentro de una habitación de un metro por un metro de superficie.

Le recordaba a ella, su primer amor en su Rusia natal. Anna. La única mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón y que nunca pudo rearmar a causa de su fracaso.

Como un cable a tierra la campanilla sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Sin despedirse, la mujer bajó. Por inercia la atleta la imitó. En ningún momento se percató que la seguía por detrás. La morocha abrió su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Villanelle se acercó mirando los números '110' pegados sobre la madera.

Desde que había llegado al hotel jamás la había visto porque ella sabía bien que la recordaría. Sin animarse a tocar debido al mal humor expresado en el ascensor, Villanelle volvió a su cuarto. Vistió rápidamente un pantalón de montaña liviano, su cantimplora con forma de cinturón, una remera manga corta, un chaleco negro y su campera blanca gris del equipo aleman. Dentro del bolsillo interno puso su celular en caso de que alguna emergencia, o de que Laura la llame para renegarla. En su cabeza hizo una coleta y puso su cuello que se estiraba lo suficiente para trabarse en lo alto de su cabeza, ayudando a tapar su mentón hasta su nariz. Sobre sus ojos portó los lentes con vidrio transparente. A simple vista solo dejaba ver algo de su cabello, su frente y sus ojos.

Las zapatillas deportivas pero con suela de picos ayudaban a Villanelle no resbalarse sobre la nieve mezclada con algo de hielo que protegía el asfalto de la ruta principal de Hochfilzen.

En la puerta del hotel presionó y dio marcha al cronómetro de su reloj pulsera. 

Había corrido hasta un pueblo cercano a pocos kilómetros. Le había llevado treinta minutos y tenía otros treinta para volver al hotel por la cena.

Corriendo por la pequeña banquina observó a lo lejos dos autos estacionados y enfrentados entre sí. A cincuenta metros aflojó su ritmo y se acercó a paso lento, escuchando las voces que surgían de allí. Villanelle divisó el baúl de un Audi y la espalda de un hombre algo más bajo que ella.

"¿Sabes? No te creo nada, preciosa."

"Aléjate, por favor."

Hombre y mujer discutiendo, lo entendió. Sobre el hombro de la persona que le daba la espalda visualizó a otro hombre más. Villanelle supo de inmediato que esta situación no iba por buen camino y espero un segundo más para asegurarse.

El hombre delante de ella se acercó a la mujer.

"No te preocupes, te ayudaremos."

Sin pensar soltó en voz alta y segura.

"Ella ha dicho que te alejes."

Los dos voltearon inmediatamente, incluso el más cercano a Villanelle, tambaleó al hacerlo producto del alcohol en sangre. Su compañero rápidamente se puso a su lado y la chica quedó detrás de ellos.

" _Wer bist du?_ "

La pregunta fue estúpida. Cuando Villanelle dio unos pasos más ambos hombres notaron las insignias que tenía pegadas en el frente de su campera. Encima de su pecho izquierdo el sponsor nacional Würth. A la derecha Audi con sus anillos. Y por debajo las claras letras 'DSV' teñidas del color de la bandera alemana.

Para los hombres las tres letras ya lo decían todo: _Deutscher Skiverband._ Quién quiera que fuese pertenecía al equipo alemán, su porte la acompañaba. Y dado que Hochfilzen no era una ciudad demasiado grande, sí era reconocida por algo y sobre todo aquella semana.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos ante la mujer más alta que ellos dos.

" _Biathlon?_ "

" _Ja._ " Respondió. Villanelle tiró de sus comisuras y asintió sutilmente. La sonrisa era amarga. "Caballeros, la dama ha hablado. Por favor, retírense."

"Sólo la ayudábamos." Retrucó uno sin pensar las palabras.

Villanelle torció su cabeza, pensando lo dicho. Metió su brazo entre ambos hombres y de un solo movimiento los separó con brusquedad, abriéndose paso hacia la chica. La atleta no necesitó mucho para reconocer no solo esa remera manga larga, sino también ese cabello. Quién quiera que fuera tenía su mirada clavada al piso y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Para Eve el llamado parecía llegado de los mismos ángeles. Lentamente alzó su vista hacia ella. Los ojos avellana amables la esperaban y le dieron el coraje suficiente para contestar.

"Sí."

"¿Ellos la están molestando?"

El temor salió a flote desde sus ojos marrones y no se animó a contestar por miedo a ponerlas en peligro. Con suerte veía en la mujer algo de los ojos y su flequillo que colgaba sobre su frente. Eve se limitó a menear sus hombros en respuesta.

Villanelle volteó hacia los hombres y con su brazo derecho apuntó hacia el Corolla.

"Caballeros, retírense. Yo la ayudaré." Los dos se miraron entre sí, buscando un mensaje en código de cómo proceder. _"Jetzt sofort!_ "

El grito fue como un estruendo y sin mediar más palabra corrieron al vehículo, lo arrancaron y se fueron. Los ojos marrones de Eve los seguían hasta que se perdieron en la ruta. Villanelle corrió el cuello protector de su boca para que su voz salga más nítida.

"Oye, ¿Segura te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, yo-" Eve revisó mejor el rostro frente a ella que la miraba con ojos curiosos. "Dios."

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás herida?" La mano desnuda de la mujer alta se posó en su brazo suavemente.

"Eres perfecta." Dejó escapar en un susurro. Villanelle sonrió divertida.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido." Algo de ternura brotó en su pecho que le impidió devolver el comentario. Sin embargo, sentía que la mujer delante de ella estaba hecha de cristal y debía tratarla como tal. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Villanelle, un placer."

La rubia estiró su mano y Eve demoró en desenroscar la suya de su cuerpo y tomarla. Los dedos de Villanelle estaban demasiados fríos y la estremecieron. Respondió titiritando.

"Eve."

"Eve." Repitió cambiando el acento. El contacto concientizó a la rubia. "¿Tienes frío Eve?"

"S-Sí. Olvidé mi campera en mi hotel."

Villanelle separó las manos y bajó el cierre de su campera. Se la quitó y ayudó a Eve a introducir sus brazos. Cuando terminó le subió el cierre. La rubia encontraba gracioso lo grande que le quedaba y la diferencia de altura con ella. El cierre llegó hasta por debajo de su nariz y le puso la capucha para cubrirla de la nieve que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

"Ya. Ahí estarás bien. ¿Mejor?" Eve asintió mientras buscaba el calor. La tela similar a la piel de tiburón sumado al calor corporal reciente de Villanelle impregnado aún en el interior la envolvían cambiando drásticamente su temperatura.

"Tú, ¿Estás en manga corta?" Preguntó incrédula. La mujer soltó una risa sincera.

"Sí, estoy acostumbrada. ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiar el neumático?" Decía mientras se aproximaba a él.

"Me ayudaría bastante, sí."

Las mujeres se miraron en silencio y Villanelle sonrió alzando sus cejas.

"¿Quiéres abrirme el baúl? Seguramente el auxilio esté allí."

"¿Sabes hacerlo?" La respuesta llegó con otra ceja levantada, aludiendo a la respuesta obvia.

Sin retrucar más Eve lo abrió desde la comanda central. Lentamente Villanelle empezó a trabajar con el gato hidráulico para alzar el Audi.

"¿Eres rusa o alemana?"

"Nací en Rusia, pero compito para Alemania."

"¿Por eso soportas esta temperatura estando desnuda?"

Eve hacía referencia a sus brazos pero la cabeza de Villanelle se remontó a su adolescencia, a Dasha y a sus métodos inhumanos para aclimatarla a las bajas temperaturas. Se quedo quieta por un momento en silencio, recordando aquellas imágenes.

"Algo así. En Rusia hace más frío." Por el rabillo de sus ojos avellana vio como Eve daba pequeños saltos en su lugar, al lado del auto. "¿Sigues con frío?"

"Sólo en mis piernas un poco."

Villanelle soltó las herramientas y se acercó a ella. Abrió la puerta del auto y lo puso en marcha. Tocó varias veces la pantalla configurando la calefacción.

"Ven, entra. Yo me ocuparé. Mantente dentro con la calefacción." Guió con su brazo hacia adentro y la morocha no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso. "Espera aquí y te diré cuando haya terminado."

"¿No quieres que te ayude?"

Otra risa burlona surgió de la mujer alta.

"Que estés saltando a mi lado no ayuda mucho. Deja de sufrir y entra."

Las palabras no ayudaron pero la calidez de los ojos y la sonrisa de Villanelle terminó de convencer a Eve de que le hiciera caso. Sin chistar subió al auto y aumentó la calefacción. Sus piernas rápidamente tomaron vida. De tanto en tanto el auto se bamboleaba por el cambio de rueda.

Para Eve el tiempo pareció acarreado por una Ferrari. Antes de que pudiese dar cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido en algo más de una hora unos nudillos golpeaban el vidrio. Con el Audi en marcha la piloto bajó un poco el vidrio.

"Ya está Eve, podrás conducir sin problemas."

Por dentro Eve lo único que deseaba era poder acostarse, alejarse de esta situación atípica, estar sola entre cuatro paredes y oír nada más que el silencio obligándose a huir del pasado.

"Gracias." El tono fue seco, casi enojado. "Debo irme, estoy apurada."

Su boca no pudo soltar un nuevo agradecimiento que su pie en el acelerador actuó antes que su amabilidad y el Audi salió disparado por la ruta.

Una Villanelle en manga corta con un chaleco bajo la intensa nevada observaba como el auto negro salía a toda velocidad por la ruta. Su cabeza había sufrido una inyección de serotonina, y sus labios lo proyectaron con una sonrisa.

"De nada Eve."

Demoró unos segundos hasta caer a Tierra nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor como era abordada por la noche austríaca y puso en orden sus prioridades. Un vistazo al reloj en su pulsera le dio aviso la hora que era.

"¡Mierda! La cena con Laura."

Reajustó todo su equipo y corrió a toda marcha hacia el hotel.

El trayecto del Audi negro no duró más que cinco minutos. Eve estacionó de forma brusca pero no descendió.

Seguía analizando lo ocurrido con esos hombres, el contacto de uno de ellos sobre su abdomen. Se sintió sucia. Algunas lágrimas que había derramado al inicio de su salida ya se habían secado sobre sus mejillas. Luego de unos minutos intentando recomponerse, inhalando y exhalando, entró despacio al Fairhotel. Bear estaba detrás de la recepción frente a las puertas. El hombre se alarmó, con su saco azul oscuro impecable vio a la mujer entrar casi con una tonalidad pálida y decaída.

Bear la miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Eve? Luces para la mierda."

"Sí, yo-"

"Oye, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan fanática del biatlón." Dijo meneando su cabeza hacia la campera.

Eve lo había olvidado por completo. Había dejado a Villanelle sola en la ruta en manga corta y sin su campera.

"¡Mierda!"

Todo ejercicio para tranquilizarse en el automóvil fue tirado a la basura. Sus nervios volvieron a flote. No pudo terminar de encapsular el sentimiento que un nuevo movimiento la sacó de eje.

Su pecho izquierdo empezó a vibrar. La portadora de la campera buscaba nerviosa y descubrió que había un bolsillo interno. Bajó el cierre y sacó de él un celular. Miró la pantalla con la llamada entrante y las letras claras del contacto.

' _Herr kommandant._ '

"¡Mierda, mierda!"

Eve pensó a la velocidad de la luz qué hacer con el móvil y la llamada. Antes de que pudiese dar una respuesta sintió por el rabillo del ojo como las luces que provenían del hall detrás de ella se apagaban de a poco. Unas sombras se acercaban a ella. La voz de Bear, que miraba con su boca abierta, confirmó sus sospechas.

"Eve, ¿Qué mierda has hecho?"

Laura ya estaba bañada y tomó el ascensor hacia el comedor. Eran las siete y media de la noche, el horario fijado para cenar con el equipo femenino.

Tan pronto como su cabeza asomó el comedor el terror se apoderó de ella. A zancadas se acercó a las tres atletas que conversaban riendo y comiendo algo de pan.

"¿Dónde está Villanelle?"

Las tres la miraron con las cejas levantadas y luego alzaron sus hombros en respuesta.

"¿¡Qué clase de equipo son ustedes!?"

"¡Oye, Laura! No nos eches la responsabilidad a nosotras. Discúlpame pero entrenamos todo el día. Si ella quiere ir a correr sola por la noche en el medio de la ruta y llegar tarde es un problema de ella, no mío." Vanessa alzaba su voz casi con bronca.

"Laura, Vanessa tiene razón. No pretendas que si quiere ir a baño a cagar le sostengamos el papel higiénico con ambas manos de rodillas."

La entrenadora suspiró, frotándose la cabeza con saña buscando una solución.

"No comerán hasta que la encuentren. Vamos."

Chasqueó los dedos y señaló la salida hacia el hall central. Allí reunidas las cuatro organizaron las tareas.

"¿Alguien se ha comunicado a su celular?" Las tres abrieron sus ojos ante la pregunta y Denise habló por todas.

"¿Tiene celular?" Laura soltó otro resoplido y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Detrás de ellas se escuchó una campanilla.

"Sí, sí tiene." Dijo. Buscó los contactos y llamó esperando una respuesta del otro lado.

"¿Dónde ha salido a correr?"

"Por la ruta creo." Respondía Maren a Vanessa.

A espaldas de las tres una melodía polifónica resonaba en la recepción. Todas, menos Denise, se encontraban concentradas en su entrenadora en busca de una respuesta. La atleta más alta giró y observó la admisión. Delante de ella estaba la respuesta. Estiró su mano sin mirar hacia su espalda, buscando el contacto de su entrenadora.

"Laura. ¡Laura!"

Todas prestaron atención a su otra mano que señalaba al frente. Las cuatro leyeron a la vez el dorso de la campera.

"Germany."

En un instante se acercaron rodeándola.

"¿De dónde has sacado esa campera?" La voz filosa de la mujer más alta habló primero. Sus ojos verdes la acuchillaban.

Con cara de pánico giró sobre sí misma topándose con tres mujeres más altas que ella y una por debajo de su altura que la penetraban con la mirada.

"Yo-" Eve se encogió sobre sí misma, alzó el celular en su mano casi como si estuviese a punto de ser apresada por ellas, mostrándoles la pantalla que solicitaba atender la llamada. La campanilla volvió a sonar en el hall.

"La campera. Su dueña. ¿Dónde está?" Laura seguía en busca de respuestas.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

La voz desinteresada flotó en el tenso clima de la recepción. Dos integrantes del equipo alemán giraron sobre su hombro izquierdo y dos sobre su derecho, abriendo paso a la vista de la recién ingresada hacia Eve y detrás de ella Bear.

Villanelle llegaba con su vestuario corto en el torso. Bajó su cuello exponiendo su mentón y removió sus gafas. Con su mano revolvió su flequillo rubio dejando caer algo de nieve de su cabeza.

"Mi Dios, es asombrosa." Susurró bajo Bear mirándola.

Los ojos avellana dieron un rápido reconocimiento a la escena y rió sutilmente. Con sus dedos marcó dos 'L' frente a ella, encuadrando invisiblemente la imagen que estaba admirando.

"Chicas, tienen cara de que están en el medio de la carrera de sus vidas y se acordaron de que no tienen sus _magazines_ cargados con balas, o que se olvidaron de estudiar para la exposición de mañana siendo las dos de la madrugada. Tú Eve tienes cara de que una bala mía acaba de acariciar tus pestañas. Y usted, señor, tiene cara de que vio ingresar a Jack 'El destripador' a su hotel, o Paola Krum, no me doy cuenta aún." Sin que nadie diga nada la rubia dio un paso al frente y volvió a dar un rápido reconocimiento a Eve, que sostenía su móvil al aire conteniendo su aliento. "Hola Eve. Es muy bueno verte."

"¿Dónde estabas?" Rompió Laura.

"Corriendo."

"Es tarde."

"Sí bueno, tuve un problema en el medio." Le guiñó un ojo a Eve que poco a poco volvía a respirar.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Ha pinch-"

"No te pregunto a ti." Cortó su entrenadora y su mirada se volvió a Eve. "¿Qué sucedió?"

La contadora reseteó sus reflejos.

"He pinchado con mi auto a unos kilómetros. Unos hombres me intentaron molestar y ella apareció para ayudarme."

"¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?" Dijo espantada Laura.

"Ella les pidió amablemente que se retiraran. Vieron su campera." Se señaló a sí misma que la portaba. "Y salieron corriendo. Luego cambió mi neumático porque yo no sé hacerlo."

Villanelle le dedicó una mirada aún más dulce con una sonrisa a tono.

Laura miró sus manos que tenían un dejo de grasa. Para asegurarse la rubia alzó sus manos mostrándolas mejor.

"La campera. ¿Por qué la tienes?"

"Tenía frío y ella me la dio. Olvidé mi abrigo aquí en el hotel. Siento que estoy siendo interrogada por el FBI. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Denise apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, sin borrar su pose intimidante. Eve asintió nerviosamente.

"Laura, estoy sudada. Iré a bañarme. ¿Te molestaría que cenen ustedes? Luego lo haré yo."

La entrenadora suspiró revisando por última vez a Villanelle.

"Bien. No hay problema."

"Con permiso."

La rubia se dirigió directo al ascensor y sus compañeras al restaurant nuevamente. Eve quedó plantada en su lugar con la campera y el celular ajeno en su mano.

"Veo que has hecho unas lindas amistades." Dijo Bear con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Tu crees?"

Le asintió penosamente con la cabeza.

Eve no se movió de allí. Las cuatro atosigadoras alemanas ya habían terminado su comida express y ella aguardaba a Villanelle, con la esperanza de que asistiera a algún turno de la cena. Recuperó algo de cordura y decidió que era momento de devolverle sus cosas. 

Luego de veinte minutos el ascensor se abrió y la rubia alta salió de allí. Vestía una campera negra del mismo material que Eve sostenía en sus manos. Debajo un pantalón de montaña similar al que llevaba puesto anteriormente pero azul oscuro. Sonrió al ver a la morocha parada con su campera en la mano.

"Olvidé devolverte esto. Muchas gracias y perdón por haberte dejado en la ruta en manga corta."

"Gracias Eve, no tienes que disculparte. Tenía que correr ese tramo de todas maneras."

"Te he dado problemas con tu equipo."

"Descuida, los alemanes son un poco paranoicos en ese sentido." Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Hicieron un incómodo silencio mientras tomaba la prenda en sus manos. Tomó coraje y habló. "¿Has cenado, Eve?"

La pregunta la descolocó e inmediatamente, sin pensarlo, respondió.

"No."

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"

Eve sintió culpa. Se había comportado de manera fatal ante la rubia y sabía que si decía que 'no' a la invitación sería una mal agradecida luego de todo lo que había hecho esta mujer por ella. Dudó un momento antes de responder.

"No tengo mucha hambre pero acepto la invitación. Demasiado descortés fui por el momento."

"No te sientas en la obligación de aceptar. No me debes nada."

Suspiró, escudriñando en su mente qué era lo que realmente quería. A final de cuentas su día había sido una mierda con todas las letras y tener algo en qué pensar o simplemente entablar una conversación con alguien no se veía tan mal.

"Claro. ¿Por qué no? Cenemos."

En cuanto se sentaron Villanelle ojeó rápidamente el menú y pidió un risotto con vegetales. Para beber, agua. Eve no tenía fuerzas para leer ni pensar qué quería así que pidió lo mismo.

"Me he quedado pensando..." Comenzó Villanelle. "¿Te gusta el frío?"

"No." Respondió impulsivamente. "Lo odio." La rubia torció su rostro y apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa, en posición de interés.

"¿Qué haces en Hochfilzen si no te gusta el frío? ¿Vacaciones de tortura?" Eve rió falsamente por el comentario.

"No, sólo estoy aquí por unos meses. En un tiempo me iré."

"¿Trabajo?"

"Sí." Mintió.

"¿De qué trabajas?"

"Soy contadora."

"Eso es aburrido. Muy aburrido." Otro silencio incómodo se formó y aprovecharon para tomar agua. Eve recordó la campera.

"Los hombres, casi que te han temido. ¿Por qué?" Villanelle alzó sus hombros, divertida.

"Por mi altura, supongo."

"¿Segura? ¿No tiene nada que ver con el 'biatlón'?" La pregunta sacó una carcajada sincera a la atleta.

"¿Crees que eso los intimidó? ¿El biatlón? Yo creo que no estaban en sus cabales para pensar lúcidamente. Deben haber creído que sacaría mi rifle o algo así."

"¿Rifle?" Villanelle sacudió su cabeza confundida a la vez que juntaba sus cejas.

"¿Sabes lo que es el biatlón, verdad?" Conteniendo una sonrisa rota la morocha negó con su cabeza.

"¿Le disparan a la nieve?" Otra carcajada más al aire. "¿A los árboles?"

"¡Así ganaría cualquiera, Eve! No, tenemos que tirarle a unos blancos que se encuentran a cierta distancia."

"¿Y me dices a mí aburrida?"

La comida prehecha arribó a su mesa y las dos comenzaron a devorar. Luego de arrollar con medio plato Villanelle limpió su boca.

"Ok, vayamos de a poco. ¿No conoces nada de biatlón?" Eve negó mientras tragaba. "¿Te gustaría saber? Sino te aburriré."

"¿Estás admitiendo que es aburrido de antemano?"

"No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho. Hablo sobre tu interés, si no te interesa probablemente te aburrirás de mi explicación."

"De acuerdo." Dijo alzando sus manos en rendición. "Vamos, te daré una oportunidad."

"Bueno. Lo básico que necesitas saber es que el biatlón es una combinación-"

"Aburrido." Cortó Eve. Villanelle rió mordiéndose su labio. "Lo siento. Continúa."

"Como decía, es una combinación de tiro con esquí nórdico."

"Déjame ver si entendí." Dijo mirando el techo. "Mientras bajan las montañas a toda velocidad, ¿Sacan sus rifles y disparan?" La rubia respiró profundo.

"¿No sabes lo que es el esquí de fondo o nórdico?" Eve negó con una sonrisa y seguía masticando. "Existen dos tipos de esquí. El alpino y el nórdico. El primero es el que tú dices, en donde uno sube un cerro y baja por distintos caminos a una determinada velocidad, pero siempre en bajada. Y el esquí de fondo o nórdico es aquel donde esquías sobre planos, subidas y también bajadas no tan largas ni con pendientes muy duraderas." Eve abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

"No lo conocía."

"Puedo notarlo. ¿Aburrida?" La morocha dudó.

"Te daré algo más de chance." La sonrisa delató que algo de interés surgía.

"Bien, entonces, nosotros hacemos esquí de fondo por un circuito con subidas, bajadas y llanos. Una vez que logramos completar una vuelta y nos acercamos nuevamente al punto de partida nos encontramos con un rango de tiro. Hay treinta estaciones con cinco objetivos delante a cincuenta metros simbolizados en cinco agujeros negros. Paramos, sacamos nuestros rifles e intentamos acertar a esos objetivos."

Eve había perdido noción en que momento Villanelle había terminado su comida mientras hablaba. Como un juego íntimo volvió a la carga.

"Entonces, déjame ver si entendí bien esta vez. Esquías en llano, como si fuesen ¿Patines?" Buscó la confirmación de su acompañante que a regañadientes asintió, aceptando la puesta en común. "Y luego de dar una vuelta paran y apuntan a cinco blancos."

"Exacto. Muy bien Eve, me sorprendes." La mujer más pequeña arrugó su rostro ante el comentario.

"Eso parece más aburrido que mi trabajo. Y mira que mi trabajo _es_ aburrido."

"¿Tú crees?" Eve asintió mientras juntaba la comida colmando su última cuchara del risotto. "¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?"

Eve buscó los ojos avellana que la miraban con un dejo brilloso, casi ansioso.

"¿Mañana?" Dudó unos segundos y, para esa altura de la noche habiendo drenando algo de sus nervios, se dejó llevar. "Debo ir a la gomería a arreglar mi neumático. Hacer mi trabajo muy aburrido y nada más. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Puedes flexibilizar tus horarios?"

"Sí."

"De acuerdo, entonces. Mañana se desarrollará la primera carrera femenina aquí. ¿Quieres venir a la competencia de biatlón?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 4: Eve es invitada por primera vez a una competencia de biatlón por parte de Villanelle.  
> Una conversación llega a oídos propios, alarmándola respecto al carácter inestable de la atleta.  
> Un inesperado contratiempo le demuestra a Eve que sus libros de la infancia pueden hacerse realidad.


	4. Dr. Jekyll y Mrs. Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum! Gracias por los kudos, la buena onda, los hits y eso. Maravillada.  
> Por otro lado, no recuerdo de donde surgió la idea pero espero que sea original. (?)  
> Ahí vamos...  
> TW: DADKE_fic (solo seguime para tomar una cervecita) :)

"Yo-"

Eve se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había presenciado algún tipo de deporte. Sus recuerdos se tendrían que remontar casi para su secundaria y los equipos de las escuelas.

"Las competencias no duran mucho, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero lo mejor es que llegues temprano, mañana se compite el _sprint_."

"¿El qué?" Villanelle volvía a ser consciente de la ignorancia de la mujer.

"Lo olvidé, paso a explicar. Nosotros tenemos diferentes tipos de competición, las carreras no siempre son iguales. Te lo resumiré. El _sprint_ es un tipo de competencia donde corren todos los atletas, más de cien. La modalidad es que todos nosotros nos situamos en la pista de pie enfrentando a los espectadores. Ante la señal sacamos nuestras carabinas, apuntamos al público y disparamos. El que mate más personas, gana."

La rubia le dio un semblante inescrutable y Eve abrió sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

Una risa jocosa escapó de la atleta.

"Es una broma, Eve."

"No te burles de mí porque no se nada de lo que haces. Podría pasar todo el día hablándote de fórmulas contables y también me reiría."

Villanelle recuperaba el aire y prosiguió.

"De acuerdo. Vamos de nuevo. El sprint es una competencia en donde los atletas van saliendo de a uno a la pista, cada treinta segundos. Damos una vuelta a un circuito de 2,5 kilómetros. llegamos al rango de tiro y disparamos cuerpo a tierra. Luego damos otra vuelta, y disparamos de pie. Y finalmente damos la vuelta final hasta llegar a la meta."

"Entonces, ¿Las tres cosas están concentradas en un solo punto? La largada, el rango de tiro y la llegada."

"Exacto. El que haga todo eso en menor cantidad de tiempo, gana."

"Entiendo. Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué ocurre si fallas tus tiros?"

"Tú has dicho que en un solo punto se encuentran la largada, el rango de tiro y la llegada. A todo eso también le debes agregar un circuito de penalización. Es un camino aparte que se encuentra entre el rango y la continuación del circuito. Por cada tiro que fallas debes dar una vuelta allí dentro. Tiene forma de círculo u óvalo y tiene de largo 150 metros. Eso hace que dilates tu vuelta al circuito y por ende tardes más en finalizar la carrera. Además, claro, que te suma cansancio."

Eve asintió lentamente.

"¿Tienen algún orden de salida?"

"En el sprint, no. Hay otros tipos de competencias en el que sí, pero no inundaré de información. Una computadora elije de forma aleatoria quién sale primero y quién último. Debes entender ésto, en esta modalidad tú tienes tu propio tiempo, no corres contra nadie en tiempo real. En lo único que debes enfocarte es en hacer las cosas lo más rápidamente posible y sin errores."

Eve encontraba interesante la carrera y siguió un poco con el cuestionario.

"¿Compiten hombres y mujeres?"

"Sí, pero por separado. En el sprint nosotras corremos un total de 7,5 kilómetros. El sprint de los hombres es de 10 kilómetros en total."

"¿Y por qué representas a Alemania? ¿La competencia es por países?"

"La competencia por países son otras. Los relevos, pero no te confundiré. El sprint es personal e individual."

Villanelle no ocultó su bostezo.

"Está bien." La rubia alzó sus cejas sin entender. "Iré. Espero que seas buena."

Una sonrisa hermosa brotó de la atleta.

"¿En serio?" Eve asintió tirando de sus comisuras, ya algo cansada por la hora que era. "¡Eso es fantástico! Te gustará, créeme."

"¿Tengo que comprar boletos o algo así?"

"No será necesario, yo te haré pasar al VIP. Estarás cómoda y sin tanta gente a tu alrededor."

"¿Nos encontramos aquí?" Villanelle dudó su respuesta.

"¿Te molesta si nos encontramos directamente en el estadio?" Eve negó tranquila. "Lo siento, es que tengo unos compromisos con los sponsors. Eso sí que es aburrido."

"Sólo dime donde te encuentro."

"Pregunta por la entrada del estacionamiento de los atletas. No te dejarán entrar pero espérame allí, cuando llegue y de la orden podrás entrar."

"De acuerdo. ¿Hora?"

"La competencia empezará a la una del mediodía. La público podrá entrar a las once. Creo que llegaré para las once y media."

"Genial entonces."

"Lamento interrumpir Eve, debo ir a acostarme. Mañana tengo un día agitado, pero, ¿Te veré luego?"

"Por supuesto. Que descanses." Sin buscar contacto Villanelle se levantó de su silla. La mera altura intimidó a Eve. "¡Oh! Y gracias por la ayuda y por espantar a esos..."

Su acompañante largó una risotada. Volteó y buscó a la mesera que las había atendido.

" _Laden sie dies bitte dem deutschen Team konto auf._ " Volvió a dirigirse a Eve. "Que descanses Eve. Hasta mañana. Oh, por cierto. No es necesario que me mientas." Eve le dio una mirada confusa. "¿Una contadora, en los alpes austríacos, en invierno, que odia el frío? Dudo que estés aquí por trabajo." Giró su rostro con una ceja levantada.

Villanelle se fue sin presionar más y Eve buscó en qué drenar su ola de calor así que terminó su vaso de agua de golpe. No se molestó por el hecho de que la atleta no había pagado la cuenta, al fin y al cabo era lo mínimo que podía hacer la contadora por ella. Volvió a dirigirse a la mesera.

"¿Cuánto es?"

"Nada. Me ha pedido que ponga la cena en la cuenta del equipo." Eve le regaló una mirada sorprendida y la mesera continuó divertida. "Tienes suerte. Ella es preciosa."

"Oh, yo no-" Señaló hacia la salida, por donde se había ido Villanelle. "No soy su..."

"¿No?" Una risa nerviosa salió de Eve.

"No, no. Sólo..." Las palabras no salían y supo que esto era una conversación liquidada. "Nada. Gracias por los servicios."

Dejó algunos euros sobre la mesa y se retiró a su habitación.

Acostada en la cama sus párpados estaban cerca de cerrarse cuando la idea de la camarera se le vino a la cabeza. Ella en pareja con Villanelle.

Eve jamás había puesto en tela de juicio su sexualidad. Jamás había sido consciente de la belleza extrema de una mujer que no fuese de manera envidiosa en alguna revista. Jamás se había enamorado de una, y mucho menos, una atleta profesional con el libertinaje que se les conoce. Eve no era tan superficial de basarse en lo físico. De ser así su, por el momento, marido no sería tal. La simple ilusión de ella al lado de Villanelle con su belleza e impronta le daba risa.

Probabilidades que eso ocurra: 0%.

A lo mejor sólo en sueños. Y acto seguido se dedicó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Eve despertó temprano y bajó al restaurant a desayunar. Ató su cabello y vistió diferente al día anterior.

Llevó su computadora en busca de revisar su correo de los clientes y contestar lo que requería inmediatez dado que le esperaba un día agitado. Tomó algo de café en conjunto a tostadas y algo de jamón y queso.

Para evitar interrupciones se sentó en la esquina del salón, dándole la espalda a todas las mesas.

Contestó algunos correos hasta que poco a poco el lugar se empezó a llenar de gente. Eve no tuvo que voltear para ver que los alemanes llegaban para cargar su tanque de gasolina con comida. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos algunas voces se le hicieron conocidas. Sin querer interrupciones miró sutilmente por encima de su hombro izquierdo e identificó a las mismas cuatro mujeres que la habían acorralado el día anterior en la recepción. Todas ellas tomaron la mesa a espaldas de Eve. Revisó una vez más y no vio a Villanelle. Sus oídos se afilaron ante su animada conversación.

"Ya te lo he dicho Laura. No volveré a dormir con ella. Y mucho menos de la escena de locura en Zúrich, apuesto que aún está flotando en la fuente."

"Deberían levantar el pie del acelerador. No es agradable para nadie que estén todo el tiempo juzgándote."

"¿Juzgándola? ¿Estás segura? Vamos Laura, eres increíble. No puedo creer que sigas ciega respecto a su situación. Sin ir más lejos, mira. ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Ya le he enviado un mensaje para que venga, duerme de más y aprendí a asimilarlo. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar que todos tenemos malos días? Maren cuando tú estás de mal humor eres insufrible."

"Villanelle no tiene malos días, Laura. Ella tiene mal desarrollo de la comunicación. Tiene mal temperamento y sobretodas las cosas tiene un muy mal pasado. ¿Sabes cómo lo llamo yo a eso? Psicópatas."

"Vanessa, basta. No hablaremos de su pasado porque no se sabe que ocurrió."

"¿Tú cómo-?"

"Dije que no hablaremos. La llamaré." Eve sintió que Laura estaba trabajando con su celular. "Hoy no serán las mejores condiciones, aún nieva."

El comentario dio por terminada la conversación respecto a Villanelle y las palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Eve.

El exceso de información no le iba a permitir actuar con normalidad en el caso de que se aparezca en el restaurant, así que terminó el último bocado de su comida y cerró su computadora. Sin que ninguna de las cuatro mujeres se percate en demasía de su presencia, se fue del lugar directo a su habitación.

Observó el paisaje. Nevaba con intensidad, pero sin viento. Como una auténtica película de Hollywood. Tomó un baño y se alistó para hacer sus cosas.

Se vio tentada en el tiempo libre de investigar sobre el biatlón, pero decidió realizar la misma maniobra de la noche anterior: dejar fluir las cosas con Villanelle, el biatlón y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Vistió un sobretodo de paño con un gorro de lana negro. Debía dirigirse a algún pueblo cercano con una gomería para arreglar la averiada.

Mientras aguardaba afuera de su auto por el arreglo y cambio de neumático la nieve le hizo notar el error de su vestuario. El paño estaba absorviendo el agua de la nieve que se derretía sobre él y se estaba empapando. Igual su gorro de lana.

En cuanto terminó se dirigió a un pequeño centro que vendían cosas de nieve y compró una nueva campera en conjunto con otro gorro. El vendedor le aseguró que le serviría para esas temperaturas.

Eve recordó el punto de encuentro pactado con Villanelle. Le consultó respecto al estadio de biatlón y el sitio donde se encontraba la entrada del estacionamiento de los atletas. En el celular el vendedor la ayudó y le marcó por donde ingresar. Ellos ingresaban por la parte posterior, por ende, Eve tenía que seguir unos cuantos metros más del estacionamiento del público general.

Caminó algo más por las pequeñas tiendas y diez minutos antes de las once y media se dirigió al estadio.

Afuera un conjunto de personas vestidas con colores verdes y azul claro, pertenecientes a la Unión Internacional de Biatlón, consultaban vehículo por vehículo posiciones en el estadio para guiarlos. Parte del público estaba en las gradas más grandes, cerca del rango de tiro, y otra parte se ubicaba en distintos sectores de la pista, teniendo el privilegio de ver pasar a tan solo centímetros a los atletas.

Eve explicó su situación y la dejaron proceder, dejándola estacionar en un lugar cercano al ingreso de los atletas. Bajó de su vehículo y se aproximó al portón en busca de su compañía para que le brinde acceso. Revisó su celular nuevamente. Once y veintiocho.

Hizo un nuevo reconocimiento y, a unos diez metros dentro del estacionamiento, la vio. Villanelle se encontraba parada al lado de una van en soledad, obsequiándole su perfil a Eve y frente a ella tenía un bolso rojo largo que supuso que era su rifle. Lo colgó sobre su hombro derecho. Sobre sus pies había otro bolso de color negro más abultado, casi en forma de caja con la inscripción en amarillo y lo cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Vestía las mismas prendas de la noche anterior y un gorro bordó con un águila amarillenta que cubría gran parte de su cabeza. La escena parecía adorable para la morocha.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Eve mientras levantaba su brazo.

Villanelle la escuchó y clavó sus ojos sobre ella girando apenas su rostro.

"Has llegado en horario. A los contadores nos gusta eso."

Eve seguía detrás de la reja que dividía el estacionamiento del camino. Le sorprendió que la atleta no se acercara, por el contrario, quedó en su lugar estupefacta mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Villanelle? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Villanelle entrecerró sus ojos ante el llamado y con sus dos bolsos a cuestas volteó alejándose de ella a paso pausado.

"¿Villanelle?"

Eve se quedaba incrédula allí, parada, mirando el gorro, la campera negra, los dos bolsos en su espalda y los pantalones azules.

Las voces dentro del restaurant le vinieron a la mente. Maren, Vanessa, Laura y la otra chica hablando de ella. De sus actitudes, y sobretodo una palabra.

Psicópata.

Oculta en sus pensamientos volteó, subió al Audi y se volvió al hotel.

Villanelle viajaba en la van con el equipo alemán. En un asiento doble reposaba su cabeza sobre la ventanilla mirando algunos vehículos pasar de la mano contraria sobre la ruta. A su lado descansaban los dos bolsos. Su rifle y su bolso negro con una 'S' en azul. En el baúl viajaban los skis.

Afuera nevaba con intensidad media y eso la ponía de mal humor cuando tenía que competir. Algo dentro de ella le decía que la carrera iba a ser muy dura, con condiciones desfavorables. Esperaba que los skis estuviesen bien encerados ante la nieve fresca que iba a cubrir el circuito, ahorrando algo de energía de sus piernas.

El trayecto al estadio no duraba más de diez minutos pero aprovechó para dormitar un poco. Cerró sus párpados y un nuevo auto pasó en mano contraria a la van.

Segunda.

Estaba harta de siempre tener que colgar la medalla plateada. Por diez segundos no había logrado ganar la competencia. Pero por otra parte sabía que el resultado podía haber sido mucho peor. Esquiar hoy había sido una de las peores veces de las que había visitado Hochfilzen. Cuando terminó la carrera le preguntó a Laura respecto al clima del sábado, que era el día en que se iba a desarrollar la segunda competencia. La entrenadora le sonrió.

"Winter wonderland."

"¿En serio?"

Laura se dedicó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza.

Una breve jornada de preguntas ante los periodistas y una conferencia de prensa con las otras dos ganadoras terminaron el día de biatlón para Villanelle. La vuelta al hotel fue alrededor de las cuatro y media.

Apenas llegó revisó rápidamente el hall y el restaurant. No había novedades de Eve. Recordó los números de su habitación '110'.

Antes de ir prefirió tomar la tan ansiada ducha para liberar las tensiones. Se despidió del equipo y se fue a su habitación.

Quince minutos después, con un par de pantuflas, unos pantalones largos y una remera manga corta se dirigió al primer piso. Sobre su hombro colgaba su toalla, con la que aún se secaba su cabello.

Dudó unos segundos antes de golpear dos veces la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Se escuchó ahogado del otro lado.

"Soy yo, Eve. Villanelle."

La puerta se abrió casi de manera brusca. Los ojos de Eve estaban serios pero no con furia. Villanelle exhibió sus palmas a los costados de su cuerpo, como buscando explicaciones.

"¿Qué ocurrió Eve?"

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" El tono de voz era oscuro. Villanelle se quedó en blanco casi sin parpadear.

"Hoy. Biatlón." Lanzó las palabras esperando que uniera la idea. El rostro de Eve se empezó a crispar.

"¿Qué mierda eres? ¿Dr. Jekyll y Mrs. Hyde? Mira, creí que eso era un simple cuento que leía cuando era niña pero jamás creí que fuera real." Ahora Villanelle unía sus cejas.

"¿Eve?"

"¿Sabes? Haremos algo. Hagamos de cuenta que nada de lo que ocurrió fue real. Ni lo de ayer ni lo de hoy, ¿De acuerdo? Vete."

Eve cerró la puerta en la cara de Villanelle que se quedó perdida en los números 110. Volvió a tocar, no iba a dejar esto así.

"Eve, abre por favor."

"¡Vete! Ve a joder a alguien más."

Algo de furia empezó a brotar desde los pies de la atleta, que golpeó dos veces fuerte la puerta con su puño cerrado.

"¡Abre esta puerta de mierda!"

Casi de manera inmediata lo hizo pero el rostro de Eve era casi sombrío.

"Vuelves a golpear de esa manera mi puerta y llamo a la policía."

Villanelle retrocedió medio paso con sus manos en alto.

"Discúlpame. Solo intento entender esto."

"¿Entender qué, Villanelle?" La morocha alzó sus cejas apurando su respuesta. La rubia no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Lamento haber-"

"¿Sabes qué lamento yo? No haberle hecho caso a tus compañeras cuando esta mañana han dicho que eres una psicópata a mis espaldas." Eve golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. "Estúpida yo de hacer oídos sordos ante ellas."

Los ojos avellanas se transformaron en confusos a decepcionados.

No era la primera vez que Villanelle era llamada así. No era la primera vez que alguien la renegaba de esa manera. Había visto en Eve algo más aparte de lo superficial, había disfrutado la cena. Había disfrutado de abrigarla con su campera. Había disfrutado brevemente de su risa y su humor.

"¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Una psicópata?" Dijo con voz rota.

"Para darme vuelta la cara como hoy. Sí, eso creo."

"Eve, yo no-"

Villanelle se quedó sin palabras. El aire no entraba ni salía de sus pulmones. Parecía que alguien le había puesto 'pausa' a su vida y había quedado allí, flotando en sus pensamientos.

Eve la observaba con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Largó un resoplido ante la falta de palabras, casi burlándose.

"Adiós Villanelle."

Tomó el marco de la puerta, lista para volver a cerrarlo.

"¡Espera!" Reaccionó la rubia. "¿Llevaba un gorro?" El rostro de la contadora volvió a crisparse, casi sin creer la pregunta.

"Villanelle, ¿Tú me estás jodiendo? Eres increíble." Contestó harta, empezando a cerrar la puerta.

"¡No, Eve! Espera." Negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras miraba sus ojos. "¿No has googleado nada? ¿Ni mi nombre, ni el biatlón?"

"Casi lo hago. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo hice? Porque quería que me sorprendieras como lo hiciste ayer por la noche. Descuida, me has sorprendido pero para peor." Intentó volver a cerrar la puerta.

"Aguarda, por favor."

"Ya basta, Villanelle. Tengo una vida muy de mierda como para encima acarrear tus problemas mentales."

"¿No has visto la espalda de esa persona?" Eve bajó su mirada buscando el punto o volviendo a brotarse de ira por la broma. Villanelle lo notó y continuó. "¿Te hablé en el día de hoy?"

La morocha volvía a juntar sus cejas y compungiendo su rostro, casi al borde de la locura. La rubia se mordió su labio inferior y resopló al aire. El silencio de Eve le decía todo.

"¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?" Su voz había bajado considerablemente, casi con lástima. "Lo lamento, Eve. Hoy he llegado tarde al estadio por culpa de citas con mis sponsors."

"¿Qué?" Soltó débilmente. Villanelle asintió, terminando de comprender todo.

"Eve, no he sido yo con quién has hablado hoy. Ella era Oksana, mi hermana gemela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 5:  
> Una Eve consternada busca información respecto a su reciente confrontación.  
> El cansacio aborda a Villanelle, que sigue peleando por obtener el primer puesto.  
> Un día libre es suficiente para que la atleta alemana se enfoque en una persecusión de diez segundos.


	5. Púdrete, volumen 1,2 y 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Coincidencia que en el día de ayer haya ganado el equipo alemán el relevo en Oberhof? Y... Que se yo. Jajajaja.  
> Las reacciones del capítulo anterior me las guardé en el cajoncito de la cama, cada tanto le pego un vistazo para reírme. Gracias mis bellxs!  
> Por otro lado, escribí a los pedos, ¿Por qué? Porque mañana (revisen su hora local) van a correr la salida en masa de Oberhof. Si les pinta y tienen ganas de ver algo de biatlón en vivo son bienvenidas. Pueden ver la repetición si quieren (Figura abajo junto otros videos).  
> (Salida en masa: salen las 30 atletas con mejor tiempo del sprint de ese fin de semana. Todas tienen las mismas chances de ganar, V se los va a explicar más adelante.)  
> https://www.eurovisionsports.tv/ibu/ (Allí tienen el contador para verlo en vivo. Primero compiten los hombres y luego las mujeres).  
> Sale bye!  
> Tw: DADKE_fic

Villanelle cerró con fuerza los ojos por el impacto de la puerta con el marco de madera. La ráfaga de viento chocó en su cara.

Suspiró profundamente mirando los números de la habitación de Eve.

Se quedó allí, parada, buscando que decir o poniendo en orden sus pensamientos de cómo continuar. Mordió el interior de su mejilla y habló en voz baja.

"Lo siento, Eve. Jamás creí que te encontrarías con ella. No fue mi intención volverte loca, pero lo entiendo. Discúlpame."

La rubia volteó y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo donde estaban los dos ascensores.

Eve se apoyaba en la puerta con sus ojos cerrados, escuchando las últimas palabras de Villanelle. Tardó demasiados segundos para empezar a aceitar los engranajes de su cerebro. Se sintió como un dulce niño mirando a un mago de poca paga que le ablanda la 'varita mágica' cuando lo incita a hacer un truco.

Gemelas.

Aún fresco en su memoria recordó la escena vivida con... La otra Villanelle. Su mirada, su lenguaje corporal, sus gestos. Eve se sentía tonta. Si extrapolaba eso en Villanelle el resultado era imposible. Jamás había visto una mirada así de fría en la rubia, ni siquiera cuando espantó a esos dos acosadores. Los ojos avellana de ella siempre habían sido amables, hasta dulces, invitándola a relajarse.

Eso era lo que tenía ella. Cada segundo de los pocos que había pasado con Villanelle era una invitación para la paz. Dentro de los ojos avellanas, aquellos que la habían forzado a sincerarse consigo misma cuando la auxilió, eran como la mismísima fogata en una noche de invierno en el norte de Rusia.

El paso en falso ya había sido dado.

Eve tenía dos opciones. Dejar todo como estaba, olvidándose en unos días del biatlón, Villanelle, su Mrs. Hyde, y los alemanes. O mitigar su duda respecto a todo con su laptop a escasos metros.

Su cabeza dijo una cosa, pero sus pies y sus manos reaccionaron como un ente totalmente independiente. Se sentó en su pequeña mesa y abrió su computadora.

'Villanelle' Sus dedos pararon. ¿Cuál era su apellido? Jamás lo había investigado. Su nombre no era moneda corriente, así que rezó para que haya escrito bien y Prosiguió. 'Biatlón Alemania.'

Eve sintió que su computadora le agradecía por tal bendición. Las fotos de Villanelle, y era consciente que su apellido era Astankova, se multiplicaban en su pantalla. Tuvo que ser realista consigo misma, las imágenes eran una mejor que la otra. Sentía que sus ojos, en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido frente a ella, no le habían hecho justicia a los lentes de los fotógrafos de biatlón.

Ella con una vincha gruesa en su cabeza. Ella con una malla larga de color azul y rosa en el circuito de biatlón. Ella con sus lentes polarizados mostrando sus dientes, ajustados, mientras esquiaba. Ella con sus ojos avellana realzados por el blanco de la nieve a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de Eve enmudeció. Releyó la barra superior para corroborar que no había puesto 'Gucci' en medio del nombre o 'Victoria Secret'. Sabía perfectamente que podía pasarse horas mirando fotos de ella. Salió de la solapa de 'imágenes' y fue a 'noticias'.

Los titulares eran a prueba de tontos.

' _Una nueva temporada comienza con las hermanas Astankova en diferentes países._ '

' _Pie derecho para Oksana Astankova manteniendo su 'bib' amarillo._ '

' _El pasado negro de las hermanas Astankova que las acobija._ '

' _Villanelle Astankova se cruza a la vereda alemana en busca de destronar a su hermana Oksana._ '

' _¿Diferencias irreconciliables? Astankova rubia abandona el equipo ruso de biatlón._ '

' _Los rumores de una discusión vertiginosa aumentan tras la salida de Villanelle del equipo ruso de biatlón. Su destino es un misterio aún._ '

Eve alzó sus ojos hacia el ventanal frente a ella. La nieve había amortiguado su caída. Ella tenía la esperanza que la temperatura aumente pero aún así era consciente que si estas noticias las leía en el desierto del Sahara, sus vellos se erizarían de igual manera.

Situó el mouse en la barra de búsqueda, la dejó en blanco y volvió a tipear. 'Oksana Astankova'

Los resultados fueron completamente diferentes. Sus ojos eran más negros que los de Villanelle. Su cabello morocho, más descuidada. Casi como una serpiente venenosa. En fotos más viejas se encontraba ella alzando diferentes títulos o medallas, todas con su semblante frío e inescrutable. Eve se lamentó. Si tan solo hubiese podido ver más de cerca esos ojos sabría en un instante que no era Villanelle.

Sin querer abrumarse de información instintivamente bajó su pantalla cerrando su laptop y se quedó allí. Sentada, mordiendo su uña con el paisaje de una perfecta nevada frente a ella y algunas montañas austríacas. Presionaba con bronca su piel con los dientes, como si ayudara a darle una respuesta a todo esto.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina. Puso algo de agua en su pava y la encendió, esperando que se calentara. Caminó otros pasos hasta el teléfono de la habitación y llamó al número nueve.

" _Recepción_." Respondieron con inmediatez.

"Kenny, soy Eve."

" _Eve. ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Qué necesitas?_ "

"Dime en qué habitación se encuentra Villanelle Astankova."

Eve tocó dos veces la puerta con sus nudillos mientras observaba los números de bronce. '304'

Menos de medio segundo después la puerta se entreabrió apenas unos centímetros casi en total silencio. Los ojos marrones de Eve miraron por la hendija buscando información. Un par de ojos verdes la inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza.

"¿Me he confundido de habitación?" Preguntó Eve.

El rostro de la entrenadora de Villanelle la aguardaba desde dentro. Ante el tono de voz Laura respondió con un dedo encima de sus labios.

"Shh."

Eve amplió los ojos en sorpresa. La puerta se abrió permitiéndole paso a la habitación. Tenía menos cosas que la suya pero aún así era preciosa. El punto de enfoque allí dentro estaba tendido sobre la cama.

Villanelle estaba acostada, tapando sus ojos con el doblez de su codo. Se había cambiado de ropa. Sobre su torso vestía una remera manga larga suelta y sobre sus piernas unas botas negras que rápidamente vio que no eran de vestir.

"Ven, pasa." Susurró Laura.

La entrenadora se encontraba sentada justo al lado del marco de la puerta, observando de frente el perfil de Villanelle. Suaves ronquidos similares a una respiración pesada gobernaban la habitación. Al lado de ella había una silla extra. Eve tomó asiento. La alemana observó un poco más a Villanelle y giró hacia la mujer a su lado.

"Creo que nunca nos presentamos. Laura Dahlmeier, un gusto." Dijo estirando su mano.

"Eve Polastri. Un placer." Copió su tono de voz. Enroscados en los dedos de Eve se encontraba una taza con sopa instantánea.

"Tu eras la persona que iba a venir hoy a la competencia, ¿Verdad? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Sí, Villanelle me invitó y... ocurrieron cosas."

"¿Ha pasado algo con ella?" Los ojos de Laura investigaban los rasgos de Eve.

"No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, no lo sé." La alemana marcó sus cejas en confusión. "No es ella. He ido al estadio pero... me he cruzado a su hermana." La entrenadora marcó una 'o' con su boca asimilando lo escuchado.

"Oh, sí. Su hermana. Son muy diferentes. ¿Y qué ha ocurrido?"

"Pues... ¿No lo sabía? ¿Y me he enojado con ella cuando vino a verme hace un rato?" Laura tiró de sus comisuras hacia abajo notando el error de Eve. "La hermana simplemente se dio la vuelta cuando la llamé."

"¿No has notado su campera con la inscripción de 'Russia' y los logos?"

"¿Debería saberlo?"

"De acuerdo pero, ¿Y su cabello?"

"Llevaba un gorro." La alemana volvió a asentir.

"¿Y sus esquís?"

"Laura, discúlpame. No entiendo nada de esto." Rió ante el comentario.

"¿Y estás aquí...?" Preguntó esperando que termine la frase.

"Quisiera hablar con ella. Me siento mal."

"Es normal confundírselas. Me ha pasado cuando competíamos. Créeme era peor cuando ambas estaban en Rusia." Eve entrecerró sus ojos esperando su explicación. "Me he retirado pero he llegado a competir con ellas. Al principio ambas pertenecían a Rusia y a principios de este año Villanelle renunció a ellos y buscó un nuevo país."

"¿Por qué Alemania?"

"En realidad primero fue a Francia pero los cupos estaban llenos y no se arriesgaron a tomarla. Luego fue a la asociación de Alemania, yo tenía un pequeño puesto allí y me sorprendió verla. Ante el tribunal solicitó la inscripción y no la tomaron. Hablando luego con Paul, el presidente, lo convencí de que lo haga porque nuestras filas estaban algo débiles. Me presionó en avisarme que yo me haría cargo de ella y cualquier cosa que ocurra yo sería la culpable, así que... aquí me ves. Estaba contenta igualmente cuando se lo dijeron. Ella me respeta."

"¿Qué es lo malo que podría ocurrir? Veo que le estás encima."

"Bueno, convengamos que su salida de Rusia no fue en buenos términos. Tuvo un enfrentamiento fuerte con su hermana y, según se comenta en el mundo del biatlón, se han apuntado con sus rifles cuando entrenaban."

"¿Sus rifles contienen balas reales?" Jamás Eve se había preguntado si la normativa del deporte contemplaba balas que pudiesen perforar carne humana.

"Por supuesto, Eve. Son calibre .22, pueden matarte." La expresión de la contadora llevó a Laura a especificar. "Son las reglas del deporte, aún no contamos con balas que se asemejen a las propiedades del calibre 22 y que no te lastimen. De todas maneras los atletas son muy profesionales en su uso."

"¿Y si ocurrió ese incidente con su hermana cómo es que la asociación de biatlón las dejan seguir compitiendo? Es peligroso."

"Por dinero." Eve abrió sus ojos ante la respuesta. "Imagínalo Eve. Dos hermanas gemelas, casi idénticas, se odian y compiten entre sí para ver quién es mejor. Digno de una película de Hollywood. Y esa pelea acrecentó el deporte, dándole más fama de lo normal. Si Villanelle dejaba el deporte todo volvería a la normalidad y la asociación no estaba dispuesta a eso."

"Eso es cruel."

"Sí, muy cruel." Hizo un silencio dedicándole una mirada a la rubia que seguía durmiendo. "Y divertido."

"¿Por qué se odian tanto? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Laura abrió su boca para responder pero un gemido provino de la cama. La respiración de Villanelle se volvió irregular por unos segundos y luego volvió a la normalidad, siguiendo su descanso.

"Disculpa. Probablemente si hacemos mucho ruido se despertará de mal humor e intento evitar eso." Eve sonrió delicadamente.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo salió la carrera de hoy?"

"Ha salido segunda, diez segundos por detrás de su hermana."

"¿Crees que lo logrará?" Laura alzó sus cejas. "Superar a su hermana."

"Estamos intentándolo. Ojalá pueda."

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Eve meneando su cabeza hacia sus piernas.

"Botas linfáticas. Ayudan a la recuperación luego de las competencias, las usan todos los atletas."

"Laura, ¿Por qué el resto del equipo la llama psicópata? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Por su temperamento. Ella es muy irregular. Por un segundo te quiere y al siguiente tiene una ira descomunal. Dicen que su hermana es igual. Tuvieron algunos problemas familiares cuando ambas eran..."

Una nueva inhalación profunda por parte de Villanelle la sacó enteramente de su sueño. Quitó sus brazos de sus ojos e hizo un breve reconocimiento a la habitación. Los ojos avellana de encontraron con Eve al lado de Laura.

"Eve."

"Hola."

Un nuevo pitido resonó. El programa de las botas había terminado.

"Justo a tiempo." Laura se levantó y abrió los cierres longitudinales de las botas. Por vergüenza Eve plantó su cara al suelo mientras sorbía su sopa.

Tan pronto se las sacó Villanelle se tapó con la frazada dejando por fuera de las caderas hacia arriba.

"Iré por Vanessa ahora. Descansa." Dijo mientras tomaba los equipos y abría la puerta. "Un placer, Eve."

La morocha asintió despidiéndola. Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Villanelle.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo."

"Cansada. ¿Y tú?"

"Abrumada." Una suave sonrisa brotó de la rubia. Eve tomó la silla desde el respaldo y la posicionó a su lado tomando nuevamente asiento. "¿Sopa?" Dijo mostrándole la taza.

"Gracias." Villanelle tomó su trago y miró con asco el contenido. "¿No es natural?"

"Instantánea y química, cómo te gusta." Le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. "No esperes más de mí en los alpes austríacos."

"Descuida, está bien."

"Supongo que te debo una disculpa." Los ojos avellana la miraron atentamente. "Lo último que imaginé era que tenías una hermana gemela."

"Oh sí, eso. El karma que debo cargar."

"Tú eres la mayor, ¿Verdad?" El comentario asombró a Villanelle.

"Sí, es verdad. Pero nadie sabe eso. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Eve meneó sus hombros.

"Intuición."

"La diferencia de nosotras son tres minutos y varios campeonatos de por medio."

"Además del cabello y los ojos."

"¿Nos has buscado?"

"El sorprendente mundo de internet. Eres más bella cuando compites igual."

Eve y Villanelle abrieron sus ojos. La morocha en vergüenza, sin saber de dónde había salido ese comentario. La rubia en sorpresa.

"Es el segundo cumplido que me haces, Eve."

"Sí, mejor me callo." Villanelle rió con algo de cansancio.

"No lo hagas. Me gusta."

"A tu novio no le gustará eso, así que." Se animó Eve.

"¿Novio? Soy homosexual." Un silencio llenó el vacío entre ellas. "Y soltera, por cierto."

"Tienes muchas fans."

"Jamás he tocando a alguna de ellas." El comentario la sorprendió.

"¿Por qué?" Villanelle alzó lentamente sus hombros.

"Nunca me interesaron." Tomó otro sorbo de sopa antes de devolvérselo a Eve. "Así que, dime. ¿Cómo fue el agradable encuentro con mi hermana?"

"Púdrete." Soltó sin ánimo. Villanelle rió. "¿Cómo iba yo a reconocerla de lejos?"

"¿Por mis esquís? ¿Por la indumentaria? ¿Por sus ojos? ¿Porque es más fea?"

"Oh, claro. Dame un momento, lo anotaré en mi lista de 'como diferenciar gemelos en pleno invierno de un deporte que desconozco'." Otra risa en voz alta salió de ella.

"Eres divertida. Admite que hemos traído algo de emoción a tu aburrida vida de contadora."

"Púdrete, volumen dos. En cuanto llegues al volumen tres, te dedico el 'grandes éxitos'."

Una nueva carcajada de Villanelle.

"No te enojes. Aún te debo una demostración de biatlón."

"Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de llegar tarde a nuestra cita." Transcurrió medio segundo hasta que Eve golpeó su frente. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Encuentro! A eso me refería."

"De acuerdo, encuentro." Dijo ocultando una sonrisa. "Sí, lo lamento. Mañana entrenaremos un rato por la mañana. ¿Quieres venir? Me aseguraré esta vez que vengas con el equipo directamente."

"Lo hubieses pensado hoy, ¿No crees?"

"Corrieron ciento tres atletas hoy. Jamás imaginé..."

"Ya déjalo. Confusión. Punto." Eve hizo una pausa. "Iré. Sólo para golpear a tu hermana por comportarse de esa manera. Ni siquiera fue capaz de avisarme '¡Oye, yo soy la morena! ¡La rubia aún no ha llegado y viste diferente!'. Sin modales."

"Bueno, mi hermana no es muy reconocida por sus modales en el biatlón. Si fuese tú evitaría intentar golpearla mañana."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Eve!" Villanelle marcó su rostro en forma de escándalo. "Lleva consigo una carabina .22 y te insertará una bala justo entre tus cejas mientras corres."

"Lo superaré, descuida." Reían las dos. "Tengo una nueva pregunta para ti." La rubia alzó sus cejas. "¿Cómo llegas a convertirte en biatlonista? He estado pensando. En casi todos los deportes los profesionales se dedican desde muy temprana edad, casi niños. En éste caso no le puedes dar un rifle a un niño."

"Depende dónde nazcas. En mi país aprendes desde muy corta edad a disparar. Generalmente los países de Europa los niños empiezan con el esquí nórdico. Los juveniles que compiten en biatlón dejan el rifle sobre un determinado puesto. Solo deben acercarse, disparar, y volver al circuito sin sus rifles a cuestas. De todas maneras la mayoría de los participantes pertenecen al ejército nacional o alguna especialización de ellos."

"¿Y tú?"

"Ambas cosas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Perteneces al ejército ruso?"

"Pertenecía. Este año abandoné mi ciudadanía allí y me revocaron mis facultades como tal."

"¿Tenías especialización?"

"Marine. Yo era buena como francotiradora, pero no era la única."

"Oksana." Villanelle asintió.

Los avellanas algo cansados le dieron la pauta a Eve de que no siguiera socavando sobre ello y cambió de tema.

"¿Mañana qué entrenas?"

"Iremos a la pista, haremos algunas vueltas, tiraremos un poco y nada más. Sencillo."

"Iremos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Villanelle tocó tres la puerta 110. Eve abrió casi de manera inmediata. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y ambas ya habían desayunado.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Decía la contadora alejándose un paso y mostrando su ropa invernal.

Llevaba la campera negra de invierno comprada el día anterior y unos jeans debajo a juego con sus botas de montaña. Villanelle cambió su cara de forma tal que parecía que había comido algo en mal estado.

"Mal. ¿Puedo pasar?"

La rubia ingresó y la cara de Eve ya era de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué tengo?"

"Todo mal. Tendrás que ponerte esto."

Estiró hacia ella un pantalón marrón y una campera blanca, todo de la asociación alemana. Villanelle vestía igual solo que la campera que le daba a Eve era más abrigada.

"¿Por qué?"

"He hablado con Laura, pasarás como asistente-entrenadora. Estarás con ella hoy."

"¿Y no contigo?" Decía mientras tomaba las prendas. El talle era casi perfecto para su cuerpo.

"Sí, yo estaré allí. Cámbiate que en un rato nos iremos."

Diez minutos después Eve aparecía en el hall central con el vestuario de la DSV. Las cinco chicas le dedicaron una mirada, integrándola.

"Ahora sí luces bien. Eve, ellas son Denise, Maren y Vanessa."

La morocha le estiró la mano a todas ellas. El apretón le provocó un leve dolor en los huesos de la palma. Ya en la van camino al estadio, sentada al lado de la atleta, empezó un nuevo interrogatorio.

"¿Mañana compites nuevamente?"

"Así es, pero no es la misma carrera que ayer."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Te he dicho que no todas las carreras son iguales. Mañana correremos la persecución."

"Déjame adivinar. Se persiguen unas a otras."

"Eve, no podría estar más maravillada con tu sentido de la orientación." Eve unió sus dedos dejando un margen muy estrecho entre ellos.

"Estás a esto del 'Púdrete volumen 3'." El comentario sacó una sonrisa de la atleta.

"Te explico. La persecución tiene conexión directa con el sprint. Te he dicho que el sprint es una carrera donde tu tienes tu propio tiempo, el que haga las cosas más rápido, gana. Bueno, en la persecución vendría a ser como una continuación de la otra categoría. Por ejemplo, si yo he sido la más rápida en el sprint y tú has sido diez segundos más lenta, eso significa que en la persecución yo saldré primero y tu saldrás diez segundos después. ¿Entiendes?"

"O sea, se respeta la diferencia de tiempo del sprint."

"Exacto, siempre en relación al que sale primero. Si Maren demoró quince segundos más sobre mi tiempo, ella mañana saldrá quince segundos después que yo."

"Pero es estúpido. Claramente ganará el que salga primero."

"Claro que no, Eve. Por el contrario. Tienes que manejar la presión de saber que tienes cincuenta y nueve personas detrás tuyo persiguiéndote. Fallas un tiro y pueden alcanzarte, incluso superarte. Es la más emocionante de las carreras."

"¿Y cómo será mañana?"

"Oksana saldrá primero y diez segundos después saldré yo detrás de ella. Las vueltas son diferentes al sprint."

"Ya estoy confundida."

"Tampoco es la gran cosa, Eve. Mira, ¿Recuerdas que te conté que en el sprint uno da una vuelta, tira acostado, da otra vuelta, tira parado, y luego otra vuelta más hacia la meta?" Eve asintió. "En este caso son cinco vueltas a un circuito de dos kilómetros, diez kilómetros en total. Tiramos dos veces acostadas y dos paradas. Si fallamos debemos dar una vuelta al circuito de penalización."

"Entonces es: vuelta, tiro acostado. Vuelta, tiro acostado. Vuelta, tiro parado. Vuelta, tiro parado. Y vuelta final. ¿Verdad?"

Villanelle alzó su mano con sus dedos largos y finos frente a Eve, que la golpeó con la suya.

"Excelente Eve. Ya has entendido la segunda categoría de un deporte que no es complicado. No podría estar más orgullosa."

"Ya. Allí lo tienes. Púdrete, volumen 3. Ve por el 'grandes éxitos' ahora."

"Dame cinco minutos que seguramente lo consiga."

Diez minutos después las mujeres bajaron de la van cargando algunos de sus equipos. Eve revisó mejor el bolso que cargaba las botas de Villanelle.

'Salomon.' En azul sobre el fondo negro. Diferente al de su hermana que había visto el día anterior.

Las cuatro atletas se sacaron los pantalones de invierno y vistieron unos algo más ajustados pero que no mostraban su físico. Laura dio algunas indicaciones de la entrada en calor. Acomodaron sus lentes y sus gorros y se marcharon con sus esquís a dar una vuelta al circuito, juntas. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y había muy poco viento, aún así algo de nieve caía de manera esporádica.

"Laura, eres bastante sincera. ¿Crees que podrá ganar mañana?"

Eve preguntaba con intriga de sobra. Las dos mujeres estaban dentro del corral. Una pequeña pared con posters de los sponsors las separaban de los soportes de madera para los rifles de los atletas. A un metro de distancia más lejos de ellas ya se encontraba el circuito y un poco más el rango de tiro con sus carriles. La entrenadora cargaba los cuatro _magazines_ de las cuatro atletas con las balas.

"Poder puede. Hochfilzen es un circuito que siempre le sintió bien a Villanelle."

"¿Pero?"

"El principal problema de Villanelle es que no encuentra la manera de sembrarle la duda a su hermana. Oksana es implacable, no lo dudo. Es una atleta muy completa y cuando competía me era muy difícil ganarle, pero no imposible. Si Villanelle se siente cómoda en el rango de tiro hay grandes chances que pueda hacerlo. Además, mañana será Winter Wonderland."

"¿Winter Wonderland?"

"Llamamos así cuando una ciudad recibe una nevada moderada y hay un sol pleno. Mira los árboles." Decía enseñándole el paisaje a Eve. Los mismos tenían una abundante capa de nueve encima de sus ramas. La foto parecía casi monocromática. "Mañana habrá buen sol para la competencia y nieve fresca. Hochfilzen siempre se caracterizó por tener estas condiciones amables para el biatlón."

Laura terminó de encastrar las balas y ajustó el monóculo que estaba frente a ella, apuntando hacia los cuatro diferentes estaciones con blancos frente a ella. En su mano ya cargaba una pequeña pizarra imantada con cinco puntos negros. Eve entendió apoyaba los imanes en cada lugar donde impactaba la bala.

Dos minutos después las cuatro atletas con Villanelle a la cabeza llegaban. Cargaron sus rifles sobre sus espaldas y salieron a dar otra vuelta.

"Los rifles." Decía Eve mirando con locura a su alrededor. "Son raros."

"Son rifles deportivos, especiales para este tipo de competencias. Además, tiene un nivel de excelencia por encima de la media, deben ser muy precisos."

La morocha veía el desfile de modelos y colores que pasaban por el circuito frente a ella.

Cuando Villanelle y sus compañeras volvieron hacia la entrenadora fueron directamente a las carpetas que se situaban en cada carril de tiro. La rubia destrabó sus postes de sus manos, se arrodilló y desenroscó con rapidez su rifle en la espalda. Puso el primer _magazine_ en la parte baja y ajustó un gancho a un _strap_ en su brazo izquierdo. Cinco tiros. En diez segundos todos los puntos negros a distancia se volvieron blancos. Levantó su torso y miró a Laura a sus espaldas. Alzó la tabla con los imanes en él, marcándole donde habían caído sus tiros. Eve prestó atención a su rifle color amarillo chillón y por debajo, de forma muy delicada, corrían dos líneas en paralelo una roja y otra negra. Le pareció bonito en comparación de otros modelos.

Luego de treinta minutos Villanelle se acercó al corral, separadas por la pequeña pared.

"¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?" La rubia la miraba a través de sus lentes espejados y polarizados.

"Lindo. Pero frío." Decía Eve con sus manos sin sacarlas de sus bolsillos.

"Pásame mi bolso." Le dijo, señalándole uno rectangular con la 'S' en azul. De allí sacó un par de guantes Roeckl. "Ten, te servirán. Te daría los míos pero el desgaste de los palos y el rifle me sacan ampollas."

"Gracias." Dijo mientras se los ponía y frotaba sus manos. "¿Siempre eres así de servicial?"

"Soy condescendiente con la gente que sufre el frío." Los dedos de Eve tomaron con cuidado sus lentes y los levantaron a su frente.

"Allí está mejor. Me gusta mirar los ojos de la otra persona."

Villanelle se quedó petrificada en su lugar. El simple contacto de una Eve sufriendo el frío le parecía espectacular. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había fallado un solo tiro durante su entrenamiento y sentía que podía competir en ese mismo instante.

"¿Vendrás mañana?" Preguntó sin pensar.

"Si debo pagar mi entrada, o toparme con una gemela malvada, entonces no." Villanelle le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

"Descuida, vendrás con nosotros pero no podrás quedarte aquí. Estarás allí." La atleta señaló unas gradas pegadas al circuito. "Ese es el sector VIP."

"Suena bien."

Los ojos de Eve encontraron los avellana y todo se detuvo. La diferencia de altura y la pequeña separación era un estorbo menor. Por el rabillo del ojo Laura observaba la comunicación entre ambas mujeres y sus lenguajes corporales.

Como un llamado de atención Eve pestañó y miró sutilmente hacia su derecha. Allí, a varios metros de distancia Oksana la observaba con sus ojos negros. El simple gesto le sacó el aire a Eve de sus pulmones. Villanelle lo notó y giró buscando que había ocurrido.

Oksana le regaló una sonrisa altanera y una ceja levantada. Esperó que Eve dejara de verla para moverle los labios a su hermana. Villanelle los entendió al instante.

' _¿Anna?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 6: Bajo un Winter Wonderland se desata la persecución en Hochfilzen.  
> Eve es espectadora por primera vez del biatlón y se descontrolan sus nervios en la carrera.  
> Villanelle se va a tener que cuestionar fuertemente su entrenamiento con Laura de cara al resto de la temporada.


	6. El ruso psicológico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me ordené medianamente toda la maraña cronológica que tenía en la cabeza, así que vamos bien. (?)  
> Acostumbrensé a este vaivén de pasado-presente, it's my passion.  
> Gracias siempre por los comentarios, saluditos, extorsiones para que no mate a ninguna de las dos, etc. ME LLENAN!  
> Por si ponen en duda ciertas cosas de lo escrito, busquen "Celia Aymonier biathlon". Hay algunas kamikases sin guantes.  
> Movimiento perfeccionado de Villanelle por encima de Oksana: https://youtu.be/LxnilYOh95w?t=47  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Las manos de Villanelle sintieron la tela áspera de la sábana desgastada. Su voz se despertaba lentamente con suaves gemidos.

 _"Ne dvigaysya, vse budet khorosho._ _"_

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Los ojos avellana se abrían lentamente buscando un punto de enfoque entre la niebla y frente a ella unos ojos marrones delicados la observaban con atención. La mujer llevaba el cabello suelto, formándose una gran melena.

"¿No hablas ruso?"

"No me gusta. ¿Dónde estoy?"

Villanelle giró instintivamente su rostro hacia la izquierda. En la cama contigua se encontraba Oksana descansando. Movió su brazo izquierdo buscando el contacto a su hermana pero una fuerza se lo impidió. La mujer frente a ella la retenía de forma suave.

"No te muevas, por favor. Ella está bien, ambas lo están, sólo necesitan descansar. Te encuentras en la enfermería."

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

"Se extraviaron en el bosque. Unos soldados las encontraron con hipotermia."

Los ojos avellanas se abrieron de par en par y los recuerdos llegaron a ella como una fuerte marea.

"Mi hermana está enferma. Tiene fiebre."

"No, tu hermana está bien. Solo tenía hipotermia como tú."

Como un destello fugaz las imágenes móviles llegaron a los ojos de Villanelle. Las estacas, el estado de salud de su hermana, la sonrisa de Dasha, la nieve. La nieve, aquella que la fue tapando de a poco cuando la comandante obligó a la rubia ser arrastrada junto a su hermana por su enfermedad. De pronto, una ola intensa creció dentro de ella.

"Hace calor. Tengo calor." Villanelle meneó su cuerpo intentando quitarse lo que sea que la rodeaba.

"Espera, dame un minuto." Anna colocó delante de sus ojos un termómetro de mercurio. Lo agitó algunas veces y lo colocó debajo de su axila.

"Apaga la calefacción. Me ahogo."

"La temperatura aquí está bien, casi en diecisiete grados. Déjame ver si estás con fiebre." Luego de un minuto lo removió, y miró los números. 36,5 grados celsius. "Estás bien, no tienes fiebre."

"Entonces quítame esto."

Villanelle removió su manta y sábana de un solo tirón. Su cuerpo desnudo de pies a cabeza estaba delante de Anna. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el fresco que la golpeaba. La enfermera la observaba desde su altura y, con algo de delicadeza, subió un poco su sábana. Villanelle dejó sus brazos por fuera de ella.

"Al menos cúbrete con esto por si entra alguien." La rubia asintió sin abrir sus ojos. Anna la auscultó en diferentes sectores del pecho. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Villanelle por primera vez hacía total enfoque en la mujer que la miraba con asombro y ternura. Movió sus dedos hasta que tocaron suavemente el muslo de la enfermera, estirándolos hacia arriba como si estuviese buscando el contacto ajeno. "Soy Villanelle."

La morocha miró la mano y suavemente deslizó sus falanges por la palma, aceptando el contacto.

"Mi nombre es Anna, soy la enfermera de éste lugar. Estaré aquí cuidándote."

Una respiración profunda cortó la conexión de las dos mujeres. Oksana despertaba intentando buscar su sentido de orientación. Anna acarició un segundo más la mano de Villanelle, casi como lamentándose por la interrupción. Dio algunos pasos y se acercó a la morocha.

"Oksana, quédate quieta. Estás en la enfermería."

Los ojos negros de Oksana se deslumbraron en Anna cuando pudo hacer enfoque en ella.

" _Privet._ "

Otra sonrisa amable salió por parte de la enfermera. Ese día y el siguiente ambas permanecieron en la enfermería recuperándose. Para sorpresa de Anna ambas estaban en perfecto estado con la única diferencia que se sentían agobiadas por momentos del calor que hacía allí dentro.

Cuando las gemelas fueron dadas de alta y volvieron con su equipo ambas salieron de la enfermería con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Anna también.

' _Damas y caballeros, la persecución femenina comenzará en quince minutos._ '

El altoparlante lo anunciaba en eco a lo largo de, no solo el escenario principal con el rango de tiro, gradas y circuito, sino también en el restante de la pista donde había más fanáticos detrás de las vallas.

Eve miraba con sorpresa hacia su izquierda. El sector general al público estallaba en gritos y algunos llevaban instrumentos sonoros gigantes como matracas o cornetas. La mayoría de ellos flameaban alguna bandera del país por el cuál apoyaban. El animador que hablaba mencionaba algunas de las atletas y sectores vitoreaban.

El día estaba más que perfecto. Casi no había viento y las pantallas mostraban que era de como máximo dos kilómetros por hora. Sobre el cielo no había ninguna nube y el paisaje estaba cargado de nieve en los árboles, praderas y montañas.

El foco de la morocha volvió a ponerse en las pantallas hasta que enfocaran a Villanelle. La mayoría de las atletas estaban haciendo los últimos movimientos de calentamiento dentro de corral donde se encontraban sus entrenadores, justo a un costado del rango de tiro y el circuito. Eve culpó un poco a su edad por no llegar a ver en detalle los equipos alemanes y la rubia. Finalmente la cámara la enfocó, estirando sus aductores.

' _Con ustedes, ¡Villanelle Astankova!_ '

Un ensordecedor grito a su alrededor la asustó. La mayoría de la gente estaban pintados con banderas alemanas en sus cachetes, o portaban algún gorro en referencia a los colores. Ante el llamado la rubia levantó sutilmente la mano hacia el público. Eve la observó en detalle. Vestía casi igual que en el día de ayer, en el entrenamiento matutino. La única diferencia era que ahora portaba una gruesa vincha en su frente de color rojo con el sponsor Viessmann en blanco.

Terminando de preparar sus rifles y ya con sus tobilleras electrónicas de seguimiento, Laura llamó con la mano a Villanelle.

"Escucha con mucha atención, esta será la estrategia. Quiero que te abstraigas de esos diez segundos y quiero que durante los dos primeros tiros te mantengas cerca de ella. Presiona a lo largo del circuito, que ella pueda verte, saber que estás ahí soplándole la nuca. Una vez aquí, a cincuenta metros, baja el ritmo. No importa si ella se aleja unos metros, tómate más de lo normal para recuperar. Préstame mucha atención a lo siguiente. Buscaremos el juego psicológico, yo presionaré desde aquí. Lo importante es que los diez primeros tiros entren. El ritmo entre disparo y disparo quiero que sea el que entrenamos hoy, tómate un segundo más si quieres antes de arrancar, pero no dudes entre ellos. Fuerza su error, ponla nerviosa. Has de cuenta que estamos por jugar a la ruleta, sabes que vas a divertirte y a perder dinero, pero si lo ganas, mejor. Hoy Oksana va a acertar veinte de veinte en sus tiros, mentalízate eso. No quiero que te desanimes porque entran todos sus tiros, ella es tan buena como tú en ese sentido, lo sabes."

Villanelle asentía con seguridad ante cada palabra de Laura que la apuntaba repetitivamente con el dedo. Ajustaba sus guantes Roeckl, escuchándola.

"Pero lo más difícil de todo esto será si la estrategia funciona y ella falla. Evita ver su rango, has tu carrera. Si pasas al frente sentirás la presión de la persecución de tu hermana. ¿Entiendes? No te desconcentres ni por un segundo. Tampoco quiero que te desanimes si alguna de tus veinte balas no entra. Agachas la cabeza y sigues empujando. Iré indicando a Frank y Osvald en el circuito por datos. Vete."

La rubia removió su campera y sus pantalones. La lycra amarilla en el tren superior y negra en el inferior recibían la luz de Hochfilzen. Tomó sus esquís y se posicionó en el segunda fila delante de todas. Levantó sus suelas hacia atrás y un asistente limpió las fijaciones para ajustarla en su esquí. Eve veía el cuerpo de Villanelle. O mejor dicho, los cuerpos. La tela expandible dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquiera pero las razones de su uso eran obvias: comodidad.

' _Con la pechera número tres, representando a Rusia. ¡Nadia Kadomtseva!_ " Algunos gritos provinieron desde las gradas y flamearon sus respectivas banderas rusas. " _Con la pechera número dos, representando a Alemania. ¡Villanelle Astankova!_ " Eve ya estaba preparada y lo entendió. Hochfilzen estaba a escasos kilómetros de Alemania, y como los austríacos no eran de renombre en el biatlón, en su mayoría se inclinaban por los germanos. El público rompió en gritos ante el nombre. " _Finalmente, con la remera número uno, representando a Rusia. ¡Oksana Astankova!_ " Los gritos cesaron en gran nivel y solo unos pocos lo hicieron. La morocha notó que su pechera era de color amarillo y roja, diferentes a las demás de color blanco.

Al lado de ellas, un contador empezó su cuenta regresiva. Cuando los números se volvieron en cero Oksana traccionó repetitivamente sus esquíes contra la nieve y salió disparada por la pista. Para sorpresa de Eve sus manos pálidas estaban desnudas, sin guantes. La indumentaria rusa era azul oscura arriba y bordó debajo. Sobre su frente, en su vincha, cargaba el águila del escudo ruso.

El reloj siguió corriendo. Cuando el segundero llegó a diez la tribuna volvió a romper el gritos. Villanelle salía despedida a toda máquina justo detrás de su hermana. Dos segundos y medios después salía Nadia, la otra rusa.

Debido a la altura de las gradas Eve podía ver a lo lejos la campera casi blanca de Laura dentro del corral, esperando que alguna de sus atletas aparezca nuevamente en el sector principal. Las pantallas gigantes mostraban el primer _checkpoint._ Allí pasaba Oksana cortando su reloj personal. Segundos más tarde aparecía Villanelle. Un display en la parte baja de la pantalla mostraba la diferencia en segundos respecto al primero. Algo más de doce segundos.

Laura accionó su handy hacia Frank.

"Dile que aumente el ritmo hacia el segundo intervalo."

Frank recibió la orden y Villanelle escalaba sin cesar a pocos metros.

"¡Aumenta el ritmo Villanelle!"

Las órdenes fueron directamente hacia sus piernas que se movieron frenéticamente contra la nieve en forma de 'V', acelerando su paso.

Segundo intervalo Oksana subía y marcaba su tiempo. Por detrás se acercaba la germana. Diferencia de algo más de diez segundos.

"Que lo mantenga, Osvald."

El rubio a pocos metros del marcador de intervalo veía llegar de a poco a Villanelle.

"¡Mantén ese ritmo!" Aplaudió dándole ánimos a la rubia. El golpe salió amortiguado por la tela de los guantes.

Cuando Oksana asomó cabeza por la entrada al sector principal el público volvió a vitorear. El momento que todos esperaban. Casi llegando al carril número uno para disparar, Villanelle entraba a vista de todos los espectadores. Eve gritó a la par de los fanáticos alemanes. La rusa removió el rifle a sus espaldas. La culata era de color azul, el medio de color rojo y el frente de color blanco. Doce segundos después de haberse arrodillado Oksana disparó. Blanco. Su hermana rubia al lado desenroscaba el rifle de su espalda con agilidad, trabando su pulgar en el _barrel._ Deslizó el primer cargador en la parte baja y se acostó. Segundo tiro, blanco. La pequeña eslinga que colgaba del rifle se ajustó al brazalete por encima de su bíceps izquierdo. Terminó de acomodar el arma alrededor de sus brazos y retrajo en un fugaz movimiento la palanca de carga, acomodando la primer bala de las cinco en la recamara. Tercer disparo, blanco.

El silencio gobernó la atmósfera, todos a la expectativa del primer disparo del rifle amarillo.

Por las pantallas Eve vio cómo la respiración furiosa de Villanelle bajaba gradualmente. Cuarto tiro, blanco. La rubia disparó por primera vez. Blanco.

"¡Hey!" El grito provino de todas las gradas por el acierto alemán.

Recargó. Oksana disparó, quinto blanco. Guardó su rifle y salió nuevamente al circuito. La contadora desde las gradas veía como salía nuevamente a todo galope mientras acomodaba las trabas en sus manos de sus palos y sus lentes. Cuando volvió a ver la pantalla Villanelle acertaba el cuarto tiro. Tan pronto como parpadeó el quinto punto negro se volvió blanco.

"¡Hey!" Eve acompañó los gritos de las demás personas.

Con fascinación observó cómo Villanelle se levantaba a toda velocidad, con un movimiento fluido maniobrando su rifle en el aire, casi como un acto de telequinesis de sus manos negras. Con un mayor ritmo que su hermana salió despedida al circuito mientras reajustaba su equipo. Las pantallas hablaron cuando volvió a la pista. Ocho segundos por detrás de Oksana.

Laura con su celular revisaba los tiempos de tiro entre ambas. Sacó el handy hacia Frank.

"Ha sido un segundo más rápida en el rango que su hermana. Comunícaselo y asegúrate que Oksana escuche."

Cuando ambas mujeres escalaban pasando por el primer intervalo Frank se aseguró de gritar entre ambas mujeres.

" _Na sekundu bystreye Oksany v strel'be._ "

Ambas hermanas miraron hacia su dirección. Oksana sorprendida por encima de su hombro ante la información. Villanelle concentrada en sus pasos pero asombrada internamente por el ruso del entrenador alemán. Reía internamente.

' _Laura, eres estupenda._ ' Pensó. Una inyección de confianza empezó a correr por sus venas.

Para la segunda vuelta el ritmo de Villanelle ya estaba aceitado y mantuvo la diferencia con su hermana. En la segunda serie de tiros Oksana disparó por primera vez cuando la rubia se acostaba y cambiaba agitada los cartuchos. Blanco. Retrajo la palanca de carga y la nueva munición se acomodó, esperando el martillo.

Con algo más de rapidez entre sus disparos Villanelle arrancó su secuencia de objetivos. Oksana acertó todos, su hermana también. Nuevamente a la caza de la líder. El contador marcó la diferencia entre ambas. Cinco coma seis segundos. Los alemanes en las gradas felices y los nervios de Eve acrecentándose a cada momento.

Antes de llegar al segundo intervalo de la tercer vuelta el viento fluctuó en la escena principal. Laura observó los banderines rojos en el área de tiro y accionó el handy a Osvald.

"Hay cambio en el viento, que revise la mira. Dos grados a la izquierda."

Oksana se distancio por un segundo de su hermana a lo largo de la vuelta. A los pocos segundos Osvald le dio las indicaciones en código, marcando dos dedos y señalando hacia la izquierda.

Amortiguando su paso al área principal las hermanas entraban con poca diferencia entre sí. Disparo de pie. El estadio enmudeció. Cuando Villanelle se paró sobre el mat, recuperando su aliento, revisó el banderín delante de ella y corrió apenas la torreta de ajuste de deriva al costado de su mira. Quitó el cartucho y colocó un nuevo. Mientras alzaba el rifle, estancándolo en su hombro, abrió la recamara acomodando la primer bala. Trabó su codo en la cadera y su respiración empezó a amortiguarse.

Tiro a tiro entre ambas con escasos segundos de diferencia.

Oksana blanco. Villanelle blanco. Oksana blanco. Villanelle blanco. Oksana blanco. Villanelle blanco. Oksana blanco. Villanelle blanco. Oksana negro. Villanelle blanco.

Laura apretó su puño.

"Frank, Oksana falló. Que tenga cuidado con su último tiro que rozó el borde. Que siga empujando y no baje el ritmo." Cortó la radio y movió su telescopio hacia sus otras atletas que entrarían en poco al rango. "Empieza lo peor." Susurró para sí.

En las gradas Eve gritaba con fervor cuando Villanelle pasó a unos metros de vuelta al circuito. Su hermana previamente direccionó por el camino izquierdo entrando al circuito de penalidad. Algo menos de veinte segundos después salía nuevamente al circuito.

Laura se preocupó. Luego del primer intervalo la diferencia ya era menor a quince segundos. Moduló el handy hacia Osvald y pensó bien sus palabras.

"Que mantenga ese ritmo, dile que Oksana no acortó mucha diferencia."

El comunicador obedeció.

Dos minutos después Villanelle entraba al rango de tiro a paso calmo recuperando aire. Los ojos de Eve penetraban la pantalla cerca de ella que enfocaba a la rubia. Por detrás, más cerca de lo que quisiera, estaba su gemela. Villanelle en el carril uno, su hermana en el dos. La cámara mostraba a la germana con sus lentes en su frente, respirando furiosamente por su boca. Un hilo de saliva caía sin intención de limpiarlo a la vez que quitaba el cartucho y colocaba el último. Apuntó y dio las últimas cuatro respiraciones antes de contener el aire. Oksana entraba al mat sacando su rifle de la espalda.

Primero, blanco. Segundo, blanco. La morocha cargó su rifle y apuntó. Tercero, blanco. Laura vio cómo tardó algunas milésimas más para el cuarto tiro. Cuarto, blanco. Quinto la bala volvió a rozar el borde. Blanco. Oksana disparó, blanco.

Villanelle exhaló fuerte, mirando sorprendida su tabla enteramente blanca. Un grito detrás del corral la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Qué te he dicho! ¡Vuela!" Segundo, blanco.

Eve juró que hacía demasiado tiempo, años, que no gritaba de manera tan intensa. El corazón le bombeaba a toda máquina, llena de felicidad y de emoción. Hasta le dirigió una mirada a la gente a su alrededor que también gritaban y accionaban sus instrumentos.

El rifle amarillo voló por el aire y cayó de manera perfecta en la espalda de la rubia. Una descarga de adrenalina la recorrió impulsándose al circuito con potencia. Tercero, blanco. Villanelle se impulsó con sus palos sin amarrar para sacar aún más ventaja, a una velocidad moderada frente a las gradas los amarró a sus palmas, y ajustó sus lentes. Cuarto, blanco. A mitad de las gradas revisó la pantalla gigante a un lado con su hermana tirando y el display por debajo. Quinto, blanco.

Para Oksana el concepto era uno solo: la caza furtiva de alemanas. En especial si tenían el mismo apellido.

" _¡Davay!_ " Gritaba Konstantin, su entrenador, detrás de ella mirando por el monocular Zeiss.

Laura miró el intervalo de la salida del rango al circuito. Diferencia de un poco más de diez segundos entre una y otra. Alzó su cabeza por detrás y vio pasar a la rusa a todo galope. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada a sus piernas. La entrenadora amagó varias veces con su handy, buscando qué decir. Moduló a Frank.

"Acertó todo. Que empuje al máximo. Que dé todo lo que tenga, anímala." Moduló a Osvald y le repitió las palabras.

Dentro suyo Laura se preguntaba cuánto físico le restaban a las piernas de Oksana luego de hacer ciento cincuenta metros extra que su hermana.

Para el primer intervalo la distancia se había acortado a casi siete segundos.

Las piernas de Villanelle pasaban factura del desgaste. Sus cuádriceps empezaron a derretirse de tanto escalar, rogando llegar a la segunda bajada importante del circuito. Sentía que incluso la bajada misma con algunas curvas peligrosas, luchando por mantener el equilibrio en sus finos esquís, le quitaban energía.

Segundo intervalo, diferencia de dos segundos. Oksana casi mordiéndole los esquís a su hermana ante una de las últimas subidas. Las imágenes eran transmitidas en directo al sector principal del estadio, que contenían el aliento por la batalla entre las gemelas. El público neutro observaba divertido la batalla.

Eve luchó contra sí misma para no cerrar sus ojos ante los metros finales.

Última bajada. Las dos atletas pasaron debajo del puente y tomaron el camino de la derecha que conducía a la línea de meta. Eve revisó las pantallas, cuando aparecieron Oksana llevaba la delantera por medio metro. En la curva le ganó la línea interior a la alemana.

Villanelle se apoyó un poco más en sus palos y se impulsó con algo más de fuerza que su hermana, abriéndose y quedando casi a la par. Las dos corrían a toda velocidad, abriendo bien sus esquíes a los costados para mayor impulso. Centímetros antes de que la punta de ellos toque la línea roja ambas se arrodillaron, estirando su otra pierna lo más lejos de su cuerpo. Laura ya se imaginaba el resultado y miró curiosa la pantalla. La rubia perdió el equilibrio y terminó despatarrada en el suelo buscando aire. Su hermana igual pero mantuvo su balance y frenó sus esquís unos metros más adelante. Inclinó su torso apoyándose en sus palos, respirando agitada. 

Debajo de la pantalla figuraban ambos nombres y en las posiciones la palabra ' _photo_ '.

La diferencia entre ambas había sido tan corta que recurrieron, así como lo hace el atletismo, a las imágenes sobre la línea de meta. Rápidamente la pantalla cortó la transmisión en vivo y proyectó la fotografía de la meta.

El esquí negro y azul Salomon se asomaba apenas por encima del negro y amarillo Fischer. Ganadora Villanelle.

Laura apretó su puño. Villanelle descansaba en el suelo tomando aire y recuperándose poco a poco. No estaba contenta.

"Estamos aquí con las tres ganadoras de la persecución de Hochfilzen. En tercer lugar, en representación de Suecia, Hanna Öberg. En segundo lugar, en representación de Rusia, Oksana Astankova. Y en primer lugar, en representación de Alemania, Villanelle Astankova."

El presentador las anunciaba en el pequeño salón de conferencias. Las dos hermanas tomaban agua mientras esperaban las preguntas.

"Pregunta para Villanelle. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy en la pista?"

"Bien... creo. El ritmo en pista no fue el esperado, lo cual es necesario cambiar la mentalidad para el día de mañana. Si estoy aquí sentada, con la medalla dorada colgada, es probablemente a mis tiros. Habrá mucho que hablar con mis entrenadores."

"En el día de mañana se repiten las condiciones meteorológicas. ¿Crees ser capaz de repetir tu victoria?"

"Eso espero." Dijo con una sonrisa rota.

"Pregunta para Oksana. Oksana, has fallado en el tercer tiro. ¿A qué se debió?"

"No fue una buena carrera." El silencio llenó la sala y el organizador prosiguió a marcar otro periodista.

"¿Confías en tu nivel de esquí para poder ganar la salida en masa de mañana?"

"No fue una buena carrera."

"Mañana llevarás de nuevo la pechera amarilla y roja por liderar la tabla general y de categoría. ¿Lo ves como un peso ahora que tu hermana recortó la diferencia?"

"No fue una buena carrera."

Eve decidió volver por sus medios al hotel, sin molestar al cansado equipo alemán.

La temperatura estaba lo suficientemente agradable para aguardar por ellos a la salida del hospedaje. Allí había una valla de troncos que dividían el estacionamiento de la propiedad.

A la media hora la van casi polarizada se acercaba. Eve se situó a varios metros de la entrada, dándole espacio al equipo para que descarguen sus cosas. En cuanto la puerta corrediza se abrió el lugar se inundó de gritos.

"¡No me calmaré, Laura! ¡Me has mentido! ¡Pusiste en peligro mi carrera!" Villanelle bajaba de la van, cegada, sin ver a Eve a cinco metros. Detrás de ella bajó Laura.

"¿Qué querías, Villanelle? ¿Que te dijera que tu hermana estaba recortando segundos de manera bestial?"

"¡Sí! Me he confiado que tenía una distancia prudencial, y créeme, la has sacado barata. De perder ahora mismo ya no estarías en este hotel."

"¿Y qué crees que hubiese pasado si te decía que había acortado luego de fallar? ¿Eh?"

"¡Pues hubiese aumentado el ritmo!"

"¿Y qué crees que hubiese ocasionado eso en tu último tiro de parada? Hubieses errado por fatiga. Y lo peor de todo, probablemente terminarías tercera porque la desesperación lleva a que se te prendan fuego las piernas. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que nunca estuve en tu lugar? ¿Que no tengo experiencia?"

Villanelle acarició el puente de su nariz, buscando paciencia y sus palabras.

"¿Cómo puede ser que ella me coma los tobillos y no termine tan cansada como yo? ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso? Me ahogo." La rubia abrió el cierre de su campera, abriendo su pecho.

"Trabajaremos sobre eso en el receso de fin de año si tanto te preocupa. Pero jamás vuelvas a poner en duda mis estrategias. ¿Oíste? De lo contrario esto se acabó."

Laura pasó por su lado, ingresando al hotel. Villanelle la siguió con su mirada y al hacerlo encontró a Eve sentada y escuchando cada palabra. En los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntas jamás la había visto tan enojada. El porte y la altura de la rubia no amortiguaban el temor de Eve ante su humor. Las expresiones faciales la acompañaban que le regalaba una mirada incrédula a Villanelle.

La alemana suspiró fuerte y observó fugazmente la espalda de Laura entrando con furia al hotel.

Las dos mujeres importantes para ella la ponían en jaque y no sabía por dónde arrancar. La victoria jamás había tenido un gusto tan amargo, y aún así, debía despejarse rápidamente para mañana afrontar la salida en masa.

"Mierda."

Se acercó unos pasos a Eve, que poco a poco se integraba sobre sus pies.

"Hola Eve."

"Ten cuidado con el tono, Villanelle." Su mirada no era seria, sino con lástima, contemplando el esfuerzo de Laura porque su atleta ganara la competencia. En respuesta la mujer asintió enfrentando el piso. "Felicitaciones."

Los ojos avellana la buscaron y esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Y? ¿Es muy aburrido el biatlón?"

"No te das una idea de las veces que bostecé."

Mintió y su cuerpo no se preocupó por eso, sino que lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Villanelle entendió el sarcasmo y rió nuevamente.

Eve jamás se había sentido tan viva en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 7: El corazón de Oksana siente algo nuevo.  
> Se realiza la salida en masa como fin de jornada.  
> Hochfilzen decide separar los caminos de Eve y Villanelle.


	7. See you soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrútenlo. No es mucho pero algo es algo. De a poco se viene todo un poco más complicado.  
> Gracias siempre a todxs por el cariño. Si duermo poco es por ustedes. Son hermosxs.  
> Tw: DADKE_fic.

Los nudillos golpearon dos veces la puerta, casi con sutileza.

" _Vperedi._ " Se escuchó ahogado desde dentro.

Oksana abrió la puerta.

"¿Debería hablar en ruso?" Preguntó con inocencia.

"Oksana, qué bueno verte. ¿Quieres hablar en ruso?"

"¿A ti te gusta?" A Anna le parecía tierno el acento espeso de la gemela morocha.

"De vez en cuando viene bien romper un poco el molde, ¿No crees?"

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa tímida. Entró despacio a la pequeña oficina-dormitorio de Anna. Había un escritorio con algunos papeles encimados. A la izquierda una cama individual básica, con una frazada extra por las bajas temperaturas que azotaba a la Siberia. A la derecha unos estantes con unas fotografías y adornos. Por debajo había una pequeña camilla y al lado de la puerta un pequeño guardarropa. Sobre la madera vieja de la entrada había una pequeña ventana que daba vista al interior de la habitación.

"Dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?" Dijo mientras cerraba un expediente.

"Me duelen un poco las piernas. Creo que están algo fatigadas."

"Acuéstate en la camilla."

Anna tocó varias partes de las piernas de Oksana, ante ciertos lugares la gemela compungía su rostro en dolor.

"¿Has hecho mucho ejercicio?"

"Estoy bajo las órdenes de Dasha, así que... sí. Hemos esquiado cincuenta kilómetros."

La enfermera abrió sus ojos. Afuera la nieve se acrecentaba y se acumulaba. En varias ocasiones había tenido que tomar la pala y limpiar la entrada a la enfermería.

"Eso es mucho. Quítate los pantalones, veré si pasándote alguna crema antiinflamatoria puede mejorar." La mujer obedeció y quedó en ropa interior de la cadera para abajo.

Anna trabajó sobre sus piernas media hora. Oksana no pudo quitar sus ojos negros de ella, hasta que finalmente se posaron sobre sus manos. Llevaba un anillo dorado en su anular izquierdo.

"¿Eres casada?"

"Sí. Hace ya varios años."

"¿Trabaja aquí?"

"No. Él está en Moscú." El masculino quedó resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Y cómo están juntos? Tú te la pasas todo el tiempo aquí."

"Veo que me has estado observando demasiado, Oksana." La mirada de Anna fue severa pero a la vez divertida. La mujer se sonrojó de punta a punta. "Era una broma. Trabajo tres meses seguidos aquí y me dejan ir a visitarlo durante quince días a Moscú."

"¿Sólo lo ves quince días cada tres meses? Eso no es amor."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" La enfermera dejó de trabajar y la miró con algo de intriga.

"Me refiero a que si amas a una persona deberías estar con él o ella."

"Hay veces que necesitas trabajar de más para poder mantener ese amor... y la economía. Me pagan bien por trabajar aquí y lo entendió." Volvía manos a la obra masajeando el muslo.

"Mejor entonces, así pasas más tiempo con nosotros."

"No sé si esa es una buena idea." Lanzó con una risotada de fondo. "Ya, creo que ahí estarás bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada, pero mejor. Gracias Anna."

La despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró con su pelotón.

Esa misma noche, en la mente de Oksana, las manos de la mujer mayor volvían a naufragar por sus piernas. El toque era suave pero intenso, como si fuesen tentáculos de la medusa más peligrosa de alta mar. La adolescente se enroscó en su manta tendida en su cama sobre su perfil izquierdo, dándole la espalda a su hermana en litera contigua. Sin pensarlo sus propias manos recorrieron sus muslos hacia arriba, buscando su sexo bajo la ropa interior. Los ojos marrones intensos de Anna le perforaban la cabeza, directo desde su imaginación. Frotó con sus dedos sobre sí, acelerando el ritmo, buscando nuevas y sensibles áreas. Repitiendo y llevando más allá el roce de la enfermera recibido hacía horas. Pronto su cuerpo entero empezó a vibrar. Sus labios se cerraron con fuerza, suplicando en silencio. La concentración fue tal que obvió el toque sobre su brazo derecho, pero cayó estrepitosamente a Tierra cuando prosiguió un zamarreo.

"¡Oksana!" La rusa supo enseguida que era su hermana que le susurraba dentro del dormitorio. El susurro fue para evitar despertar a las dieciocho personas restantes. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí." Dijo moviendo su brazo y liberándose del contacto.

"¿Sigues con fiebre? Estás temblando."

"Estoy bien." La voz salió baja y seca.

Oksana sabía perfectamente que no era fiebre lo que le recorría en el cuerpo. O sí.

Pero la fiebre tenía nombre y apellido.

Eve aguardaba en el pasillo. Poco tiempo después la puerta se abrió y Laura salió de allí.

"Ya está. Debe quedarse media hora con ellas puestas." La contadora asintió.

"Descuida. Yo estaré con ella."

"Gracias Eve. Afortunadamente me ha tratado bien recién. No sé que le produces, pero gracias por eso."

"Siento que la imaginan como un monstruo."

"Créeme." Habló mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. "A veces lo es."

Eve no prestó mucha atención ni se dejó inundar por los pensamientos. Se acercó a la puerta y la vio entreabierta. La empujó y entro a la habitación. Allí Villanelle se encontraba tal cual la había visto el día anterior. Con los pies acostados y su torso apenas vencido hacia el respaldo de la cama. Ya se encontraba bañada con su cabello húmedo y arriba una remera manga corta holgada blanca con la 'S' de su sponsor Salomon. Tenía sus dedos entrelazados en su estómago y miraba las botas.

"Hey campeona." Eve le dedicaba una sonrisa y se acercaba para sentarse a su lado. Villanelle le respondió con un empuje de sus comisuras. "¿Qué ocurre?" La rubia negó con su cabeza y alzó sutilmente sus hombros. "Vamos, dime." Insistió.

"¿Tú crees que eso es lo que soy? ¿Un monstruo?"

"Eres muchas cosas."

"Eso no responde mi pregunta." Eve suspiró, buscando la respuesta más honesta para sí y para ella.

"Creo que todos tenemos monstruos dentro nuestro, sólo que la mayoría maneja para mantenerlos escondidos." Villanelle sonrió complaciente. "Fue muy emocionante verte."

"Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien. No pude encontrarte en las gradas."

"Es mejor así. Te hubiese distraído con mis bostezos."

"¿No admitirás que te ha fascinado el biatlón?" Eve sonrió plácidamente.

"Me has puesto un poco nerviosa, ¿Contenta?" Villanelle meneó su cabeza hacia un lado y otro.

"Satisfecha por el momento."

"Tengo una pregunta para tí." La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez asustada. "¿Qué es lo que has dejado en una fuente de Zúrich?"

La cara se le transformó en algo de vergüenza.

"Monedas." El tono fue sarcástico. Eve bajó su rostro amenazante.

"Creo que el acto fue menos pacífico que tirar una moneda y pedir un deseo."

"De acuerdo." Dijo con dureza y comedia. "Una bicicleta." Los ojos de Eve casi salen de sus cuencas.

"¿¡Una qué!? ¿¡Bicicleta!?"

"No hagas escándalo Eve."

"¿Por qué tirarías una bicicleta?"

"No andaba correctamente. Eso me hizo enojar."

"¿Y no era más lógico mandarla a arreglar?" Villanelle pensó unos segundos.

"Mira, lo pondré de esta manera. Hagamos de cuenta que tú eres una de las mejores contadoras del planeta. ¿Verdad?"

"Lo soy."

"Púdrete, te has ganado tu volumen 1." Eve rió. "Continúo. Entonces la marca Casio, ya sabes la de los relojes y calculadoras, decide que quiere ser tu sponsor. Entonces ellos te dicen 'Toma, ten esta calculadora. Es la más avanzada que tenemos en nuestra fábrica y nos gustaría mucho que la utilices y la promociones.' Entonces, a los pocos días de usarla y de ponerla en tus redes con el numeral y alguna palabra, no sé por qué todos usan esa mierda-"

"Se llama _hashtag_." Interrumpió con una sonrisa oculta. La rubia dilató sus fosas nasales y movió su cara para proyectar asco y bronca.

"Lo que sea, cariño. Continúo. Y a los pocos días de usarla de pronto el número cero comienza a funcionar erráticamente. Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? No puedes trabajar. ¿No te sentirías un fraude de promocionar algo que no sirve o no cumple su función? ¿Además de que no te deja realizar tu trabajo?"

Eve miró al techo, intentando buscar un defecto en su razonamiento. Amagó varias veces para responder.

"Sí, pero-"

"Pero nada. No funcionaba y fue un fraude. Además de que hizo una pesadilla mi último tramo de entrenamiento. Imperdonable." Entre risas se hizo otro silencio incómodo. "Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Vendrás mañana a la carrera?"

"¿Corres nuevamente?"

"Salida en masa." Eve revoleó los ojos.

"Déjame adivinar. No se parece a ninguna de las dos anteriores."

"Hoy estás muy lúcida, Eve."

"Ya tengo la mitad de mis grandes éxitos para ti, y la mitad de mi razonamiento para no ir."

"Luego de lo vivido hoy dudo que no vengas." La mirada de Villanelle se volvió más amable y en medio dio un bostezo. "¿Quieres saber?" La morocha asintió suavemente. "Es casi lo mismo que hoy, pero la diferencia es que salimos todas juntas."

"Qué descontrol."

"Algo así, sí."

"¿Pero?"

"Somos treinta participantes no más, porque no hay más rangos de tiro. Cinco vueltas, cuatro tiros como hoy. Un poco más largo, cada vuelta son 2,5 kilómetros, un total-"

"12,5 kilómetros. Sí."

"Contadora, cierto. En fin, eso."

"Suena más aburrido que hoy."

Con la descripción el corazón de Eve bombeó más fuerte que ese día a la mañana. Saber que todas llegan al mismo tiempo al rango de tiro y cualquiera tiene oportunidad de ser líder acrecentaban sus ganas de ya estar dentro del estadio.

"La asociación de biatlón estaría más que encantada si le dieras algunos consejos para hacer este deporte más interesante."

"No tendrán ese lujo. Que sigan en la miseria."

Villanelle negó con su cabeza sonriendo al aire. Apoyó nuevamente la cabeza sobre el respaldo, en una posición más relajada.

"Eve, ¿Me dirás por qué realmente estás aquí? ¿De dónde eres?"

"Nací en Londres. Me crié allí. Tengo cuarenta y dos años, casi podría ser tu madre." Los párpados de Villanelle estaban por la mitad y volvió a sonreír. Eve observó el ventanal con el paisaje de Hochfilzen. "He estudiado contaduría porque me llevo bien con las matemáticas y tengo empresas a mi cargo." Sus ojos de pronto se perdieron en la nieve estancada en las montañas y praderas. "No tengo hijos. Me he casado y las cosas... no han salido bien. No soportaba el aire londinense por eso me marché. Tomé el primer avión y el primer tren que vi, y aquí estoy."

Eve movió su cabeza hacia Villanelle. Yacía en la misma posición, con sus manos juntas en su abdomen y sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración era pausada y rítmica. Con una paz sobrehumana. Su rostro estaba de frente a ella, como si estuviese escuchándola en sus sueños.

El tacto le dio una señal directa a su cerebro respecto a lo que estaba haciendo. La suave piel del antebrazo de Villanelle bajo sus yemas. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo presión y sentía todos y cada uno de sus músculos, lineales, fuertes.

"¿Cómo es que te duermes con tanta facilidad?" Susurró.

El toque continuó hacia el pliegue del codo, escalando por la mitad del bíceps descubierta. Eve perdió noción de que afuera podía estar pasando una tormenta de arena y no se daría cuenta.

Una brusca respiración de la rubia ante el pasaje de los dedos nuevamente por el pliegue del codo casi la despierta del sueño. Eve se paralizó esperando que entre en trance nuevamente.

Villanelle tragó y reposicionó su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. Marcó una esporádica sonrisa al aire y en un suspiro susurró en voz baja.

"Basta ya, Anna."

La intriga carcomía. Eve abrió su laptop en la noche austríaca. El reloj ya marcaba las diez. Tipeó lentamente y con ciertas dudas.

' _Villanelle Astankova Ana_ '.

Nada importante. Hizo memoria.

' _Villanelle Astankova Anna_ '.

Nada.

De un golpe cerró la tapa. Se cambió y se fue a dormir.

Recordaba las palabras a Villanelle de hacía horas luego de despertarse.

"¿A qué hora mañana?"

"Al igual que hoy." Le había respondido con una sonrisa amable.

El animador ya daba la bienvenida a la tribuna.

Winter wonderland segunda parte. El sol era tan cálido que casi obligaba a algunas personas a abrir sus camperas hasta la mitad.

Eve ajustaba un poco mejor la vista para encontrar a Villanelle en el corral cerca de Laura estirando sus brazos, sus hombros y de a poco sus piernas. Hacia casi treinta minutos que entraban en calor. La contadora miraba rabiosamente las pantallas de gran tamaño frente a ella en busca de un primer plano de su acompañante. De tanto en tanto la enfocaban trotando con sus rodillas alzadas o talones a la cola.

Laura la llamó antes de que se alejara a la línea de meta.

"Ya lo hemos hablado. Apunta a sacarte de encima los diez primeros tiros, de a poco se perderá parte del pelotón. Casi no hay viento, si hay cambios te avisaré. Mantente en primera línea. Ve."

Golpeó el puño y se alejó con sus esquís en su mano y sus palos.

En la línea frontal se encontraba Oksana con la pechera amarilla y rojo. Al lado de su hermana y al otro lado Tiril Eckhoff, tercera en las posiciones generales superando por poco a Nadia. Todas miraban con atención la pistola de largada que tenía el asistente.

Estruendo y salida. Las gemelas fueron las primeras en traccionar y salir despedidas a la pista. Oksana por delante y Villanelle por detrás.

A lo largo del circuito mantuvieron las distancias. No era normal que en la primera vuelta de la salida en masa se sacaran diferencias entre los atletas a menos que ocurra algún accidente o tropiezo, llevándolos al piso.

Entrada al rango, las dos hermanas amortiguaron los pasos. Cada una en el rango que indicaba su pechera. Eve miraba ansiosa como Villanelle se posicionaba en el carril número dos. La vio en detalle repetir el mismo proceso de ayer pero con más detalle. Su codo estaba pegado a su torso, casi soltando la tira de la mochila que transportaba su rifle. Se arrodilló y lo removió con facilidad. Acostada lo cargó y lo trabó en la eslinga del brazo izquierdo.

El eco del martillo golpeando las balas empezaban a resonar en la arena. La mayoría en blanco por la falta de viento, particularidad y servicio exclusivo de Hochfilzen según le había contado la rubia a Eve horas antes.

Como un espectáculo de sincronía las dos dispararon al mismo tiempo. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Algunas atletas ya se levantaban del mat y seguían trayecto al circuito o a la pista de penalización, según correspondiese. Blanco. Blanco.

En paridad volvieron con rapidez a la pista. Delante de ellas la tiradora más rápida del biatlón femenino contemporáneo: Dorothea Wierer.

Las tres mujeres empujaban por el circuito sin sacarse demasiadas diferencias. Segundo tiro. La velocidad en esquís de las hermanas superaron a la otra atleta y volvieron a sus posiciones uno y dos. Recargaron y apuntaron.

Blanco en el primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto. Cuando efectuaban el último disparo Wierer se levantó y corrió con fuerza al circuito nuevamente. Blanco en el quinto. De vuelta al circuito.

'Qué rápida es.' Pensaron ambas.

Las piernas de Villanelle poco a poco empezaban a quemar. Intentaba calmar su cuerpo de más durante algunas bajadas largas del circuito. La fuerza se inclinaba más en sus brazos que en sus piernas y sabía que tarde o temprano eso lo pagaría. El pulso no sería el mismo en el rango.

Tercer tiro todas de pie. Dorothea en el primer carril, luego Oksana y luego Villanelle.

Primer disparo para la rubia, negro. Oksana, blanco. Wierer, blanco. Villanelle parpadeó varias veces, intentando realinearse con los objetivos. Revisó fugazmente los banderines.

Sin cambios.

Todos los restantes para todas fueron blancas. Eve se desilusionó ante el primer fallo. De las tres ella fue la única en desviar su camino hacia la pista de penalidad. La pelea final era de Italia versus Rusia.

La contadora aprovechó la ventaja de Oksana para observarla en detalle mientras preparaba su rifle. Lo removió de su espalda y se agachó, como si estuviese mirando sus pies. A esa altura cambió los cartuchos y volvió a reintegrarse para apuntar con claridad.

Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Blanco, negro. Blanco, blanco.

Oksana a la pista de penalización. Wierer directo al circuito para coronarse campeona si nadie la lograba alcanzar en sus esquís. Villanelle se acercaba al rango de tiro, paró al mat tres y removió su rifle. Calmándose cambió los cartuchos. Retrajo la palanca de carga y trabó el rifle enroscado en su cuerpo.

Blanco. Blanco. Dudas. Blanco. Dudas. Dudas. Blanco rozando el agujero. Respiración. Tiempo. Respiración. Llamas en sus brazos arrepintiéndose del esfuerzo en pista. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados. Disparo. Blanco.

El público estalló. Eve revisó las pantallas. Veinticinco segundos de diferencia con la puntera y cinco de su hermana.

La rubia no tuvo chance. Luego de pasar el primer intervalo la diferencia se había extendido a más de diez. Estaba exhausta.

Línea de meta, ganadora, Dorothea Wierer. Segunda, diez segundos por detrás, Oksana. Tercera, Villanelle.

Última carrera en Hochfilzen del año.

El lunes tuvo un sabor algo amargo para Eve. Bajó temprano a desayunar viendo un nuevo desfile de alemanes tomando su comida.

El día anterior había podido llegar a felicitar a Villanelle a duras penas. Luego de dos carreras desgastantes no se atrevió a hablarle demasiado. Fue esa mañana cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en pocos días sería Navidad y eso significaba una sola cosa. Viajar.

"Hola contadora. ¿Trabajando?"

Decía Villanelle parada a su lado con su formidable estatura y sus manos en los bolsillos. Eve revisaba la casilla de mail totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención.

"Un poco."

"¿Te molesta si me sumo a ti?" Eve negó y señaló la silla frente a ella. Luego cerró su computadora, dándole atención. "Espera, iré a buscar algo para comer."

Al minuto volvió con un plato rebosado de comida. La morocha abrió sus ojos ante la cantidad.

"Tengo hambre." Se defendió.

"Eso veo. ¿Qué te depara ahora?"

"Se acerca Navidad y nuestro receso. Volveremos a competir la segunda semana de Enero. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?"

"Me iré a pasar navidad a Alemania."

"¿En serio? Yo también. ¿Dónde irás?"

"Berlín. ¿Y tú?"

"A Oberhof." Eve alzó una ceja, buscando una explicación. "Es una ciudad en el centro de Alemania."

"¿Qué hay allí? ¿La familia Astankova?" Villanelle sonrió de manera quebrada, tragando con dificultad su desayuno.

"Algo así. ¿Te quedarás aquí?"

"Sí. Solo iré a Berlín por Navidad. Luego regresaré aquí." Eve tomó algo de aire antes de proseguir. "Has hecho que me guste un poco más esta ciudad y la nieve. Quién dice a lo mejor me ponga a practicar biatlón."

"Puede que te vaya bien. No dudo de tu capacidad. Si tienes la oportunidad, hazlo." Le dijo con suavidad. La rubia pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Tú también has hecho que me guste esta ciudad y me has ayudado mucho aunque no lo creas." Otro silencio incómodo. Eve sabía que intentaba decir algo y simplemente se dedico a no amedrentarla con su rostro y dándole su aire. "No suelo dar mi número de teléfono pero, te molesta si intercambiamos. Ya sabes. Para comunicarnos, entonces podemos hablar, y así poder comunicarnos. ¿Entiendes?" Los nervios fueron de menor a mayor de manera inmediatamente y una sonrisa escapó de Eve.

"De acuerdo. Quieres comunicarte conmigo sin lugar a dudas. Entiendo el concepto. No te pone nerviosa estar cansada y disparar a cinco agujeros negros pero te pone nerviosa preguntarme si quiero seguir en contacto contigo. Eres rara, Astankova." Villanelle la examinó con su mirada algo punzante. "¡Villanelle! Cierto que hay dos."

Eve estiró su mano hacia ella. Villanelle sin pensarlo la tomó, sin correr los ojos del contacto.

"¿Me darás tu celular así te anoto mi número?"

La voz fue como un trueno directo a su cabeza.

"Sí, claro. Discúlpame." Abrió el contacto y buscó su celular, estirándoselo a Eve.

La contadora tipeó rápidamente su número.

"Ya. Ahí tienes. Cuando necesites una psicóloga no dudes en escribirme."

"Perfecto. Igual para ti. Cuando necesites una atleta que saque su rifle, no dudes en avisarme."

El chiste fue raro pero ambas rieron.

Luego de varios minutos, y con su valija esperándola en el hall, Villanelle se levantó del desayuno.

"Gracias por estos días Eve. La he pasado bien. Ojalá te vea pronto."

"Lo mismo digo." La morocha dudó unos segundos antes de proseguir con un tono de burla. "Oye, no es tan malo el biatlón."

Villanelle lanzó dos puños al aire, casi de manera infantil.

"¡Yo sabía que te iba a gustar! Si no puedes asistir a otra competencia puedes verme en vivo por la página oficial."

"Tal vez te sorprenda. Cuídate Villanelle."

"Nos vemos Eve."

El nuevo contacto de manos fue breve pero intenso para ambas. Con una sonrisa triste la rubia volteó y se dirigió al hall. Tomó su bolso y subió a la van.

El celular sonó.

" _See you soon, London? V._ "

" _Maybe._ ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ _E._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 8: Oksana deja de luchar contra sí y libera su corazón para que la guíe a ciegas.  
> Eve disfruta Navidad oculta en Berlín con Bill, y algo de alcohol la hace abrirse hacia él.  
> Villanelle sumida en la oscuridad de su inconsciente recibe un mensaje.


	8. It's a kind of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí subir ayer pero... se me fue de las manos este capítulo. JAJA. Soy esto.  
> Gracias bbs por siempre estar ahí, al pie del cañon, con sus amenazas diarias. No sé si las prefiero a ustedes o a Oksana apuntándome con su rifle.  
> TW: DADKE_fic

El objetivo estaba claro.

El bebé ruso estático la miraba con ojos esperanzadores.

Los ojos negros Oksana posaban sobre la mesa de los soldados armados, a casi cuatro metros. En sus manos portaba su bandeja plástica con su almuerzo. Lo observó en detalle con lástima.

Una pequeña compotera con algo de sopa caliente de verduras. Un poco de arroz hecho pasta con un tono grisáceo. Y un pedazo de pan que no necesitaba ni tocar para notar su dureza.

El cuartel donde estaba el comedor no era muy espacioso. Había determinados turnos. Era normal que los soldados que guiaban a los menores de edad, o estaban con sus comandantes, comieran a vista de ellos. El menú era totalmente diferente. Oksana veía cómo la bandeja de ellos contenía fideos con algo de salsa, sopa y algo de fruta. Además, claro, que tenían la libertad de salir y comprarse cosas para ellos.

La ira le hervía en el estómago. Su comida sabía, lisa y llanamente, a mierda. Oksana llevaba semanas comiendo lo imprescindible pero su cara demacrada poco a poco la delataba, sin contar con su palidez. Podía matar tranquilamente por ese plato de pastas, y mucho más por volver a comer la comida de su madre.

Incluso la ropa era un acto de desigualdad. Los soldados llevaban sus prendas camufladas, mientras que los niños y adolescentes vestían un pantalón y camisa de lino barato color gris claro de tanto desgaste. Los menores de edad aprendían rápidamente a cuidar sus prendas, ya que si se enganchaba automáticamente se descosía, y eso en el programa militar tenía un costo: castigo. Si bien Oksana y su hermana habían desarrollado una altura similar a la de su padre, llegando casi al metro con ochenta centímetros, la ropa le quedaba excesivamente grande.

El movimiento era ahora o nunca.

A paso pausado se acercó caminando, pasando por los extremos de las largas mesas. Cuando llegó al objetivo volteó su cabeza, aludiendo a una desconcentración. Forzó el contacto con el extremo y la bandeja se inclinó hacia el soldado marcado. La sopa, el pan y la pasta de arroz cayeron cerca de sus piernas. Por el tropiezo sus manos buscaron apoyarse sobre la mesa aun con la bandeja a cuestas. La situación inyectó de adrenalina al grupo de los cuatro comensales que se pararon inmediatamente.

" _I_ _zvinyayus._ " Dijo con voz de culpa.

Mientras se integraba nuevamente hacia el pasillo sus manos arrastraron el objetivo, ocultándolo bajo la bandeja que lo tapaba por encima. El soldado manchado con la comida se levantó de su asiento como un rayo. Casi dos metros de estatura y Oksana lo miraba desde la suya con ojos misericordiosos. En otro veloz movimiento trabó su brazo derecho por debajo del hombro izquierdo de ella. Lo levantó levemente hacia atrás. Oksana no tuvo otra opción que inclinarse hacia adelante con su brazo alzado por detrás de la línea de su cuerpo. La mano del hombre se cerró en su pelo y la sacó por la puerta más cercana del comedor. Oksana gruñía por el apretón y caminó a la par de él. La bandeja se le había caído al lado de la mesa de los soldados. Unos cuantos pasos y soltó el agarre bruscamente, dejando a Oksana en la intemperie rusa, bajo la gran cantidad de nieve en vísperas de noche buena.

Miró la puerta cerrarse de un golpe. La temperatura oscilaba en los menos quince grados celsius.

Tardó unos segundos en revisar su cuerpo. Su gigante camisa de lino y sus pantalones colgaban de un lado. En sus pies sus botas negras tres números más grandes dificultando su paso. Volteó y se dirigió a su dormitorio sin comer. Cuando llegó a su cama abrió sutilmente su manga derecha de la camisa y extendió su brazo hacia la manta. Cayendo desde adentro de la prenda, como si pasara por un tubo, el bebé ruso aterrizó de forma amortiguada sobre la cama de Oksana.

La mirada seguía allí y ella leyó en voz alta.

"Chocolate Alenka."

Villanelle no tenía frío. Llevaba su ropa de siempre y encima una campera de abrigo que usaban en casos extremos. La nieve ya apaciguaba su caída sobre el campus. Miró con tristeza a su alrededor. Las casillas estaban atestadas de nieve con casi un metro. Dasha le había encomendado limpiar todo y amontonarla sobre una esquina, liberando el paso de todo el personal.

A su lado estaba la pequeña carretilla y en su mano la pala. Pensó brevemente por donde empezar y cuál era la prioridad. Treinta segundos después apaleaba la nieve en la entrada principal de la enfermería. Era la mañana y se negaba pensar cuánto tardaría en limpiar todos los cuarteles del predio.

Pocos minutos después de haber arrancado Anna salía de allí, tapándose con fuerza con su campera. Las mujeres se miraron brevemente.

"Villanelle, un gusto verte bien. ¿Tú has limpiado?"

"Sí. He empezado por aquí por si ocurre alguna emergencia y tienen que entrar."

Anna notó que sus palabras salían con una sinceridad absoluta. Más de la que quisiera.

"Eso es muy considerado de ti." Villanelle le dio una dulce sonrisa y volvió al trabajo, colmando su pala de nieve hacia la carretilla.

Anna salió y volvió minutos más tarde con algunas cartas en la mano. Se dio cuenta que la gemela tendría mucho trabajo alrededor de su cuartel.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, Anna. Gracias. ¿Tú necesitas que libere alguna zona en especial?"

"No, suficiente con la primer puerta que hiciste." La morocha se ahogó en sus pensamientos por un instante. "Es la primera navidad que pasaran sin sus padres, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, así es." Respondió sin mirarla. "Algo raro, pero bueno. Es lo que nos merecemos, estimo."

"Al día de hoy no se sabe quién fue. ¿Tú qué piensas?"

"No lo sé. Yo no he sido." El tono desinteresado de Villanelle obligó a su acompañante cambiar de tema.

"Si quieres descansar puedes venir a tomar algo caliente. Hoy hace frío."

La rubia volteó buscándola casi feliz por el comentario.

"Gracias. Lo haré. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?"

"He acordado que iré a Moscú luego de fin de año, así que me quedaré unos días más."

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte. Tienes mucha diversión aquí." Dijo con tono sarcástico.

"Por eso me quedo." La burla resonó entre ambas que se miraban a los ojos, sonriendo.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y aún quedaba un último cuartel. Hacía varias horas que se había liberado de la campera, la molestaba para hacer su trabajo y había entrado en calor lo suficiente como para sentirse ahogada por el abrigo.

A unos cuantos metros desde la ventana de su habitación unos ojos marrones la observaban.

Anna le dio un nuevo sorbo a su sopa.

Navidad.

A Oksana nunca le había gustado esa fecha. Ni con su familia, ni mucho menos por primera vez en este centro de detención, o lo que fuera. El hecho de regalar algo en ofrenda al nacimiento de un niño, que no se sabe si había sido real o no, le daba náuseas.

A diferencia del día anterior los caminos entre los cuarteles estaba liberado de la espesa nieve que había caído en la última semana. Por la mañana desayunó poco y nada. La comida seguía siendo igual de mierda.

Allí estaba ella, casi cerca del mediodía, con su regalo en mano. No había novedades de Dasha, así que se dedicó a ponerse una de las camperas de invierno encima de su camisa abultada. Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta sentarse sobre un tronco viejo que se situaba cerca de la enfermería.

Su estomago le envió un calambre suave que escaló por su esófago y se instaló en su garganta. Sacó del bolsillo de su campera el paquete que había conseguido el día anterior. Volvió a leer la palabra 'chocolate' hacia dentro.

Instintivamente pasó la lengua por sus labios.

Podría sacar un pequeño pedazo y calmar un poco su necesidad. Pero ya no sería lo mismo, no para ella que sentía como el corazón le bombeaba cada vez más rápido.

Se había encargado de cuidar de la tabla de chocolate a lo largo de las últimas veinticuatro horas como si fuese rublos de alto poder. Estiraba con delicadeza el papel con el bebé y su pañuelo, aparentando prolijidad. El frío extremo ayudaba a mantener su forma y que no se derrita.

El sonido metálico de una puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y, como reflejo principal, se apuró a ocultar la barra en su espalda. A tres metros Anna abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia el portón principal de acceso.

"¡Anna!" Llamó. La mujer volteó y Oksana se dirigió a paso lento. Las botas le complicaban poder correr en la nieve.

"Oksana, que bueno verte. Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad a ti también." La enfermera la miraba desde su diferencia de altura. La chica le dedicaba una sonrisa armoniosa, casi perdida. "Se lo difícil que debe ser estar lejos de casa y no con tus seres queridos así que..." Sacó de atrás de su espalda el chocolate. "Ojalá te guste y te ayude a soportar el invierno."

Anna miró sorprendida la tabla de chocolate Alenka. Aturdida por el gesto preguntó antes de agradecer.

"¿De dónde la has sacado? Tengo entendido que ustedes no pueden salir a comprar estas cosas y tampoco las dan en las comidas."

"Le he pedido a uno de los soldados que lo haga por mí." Guiñó su ojo en forma de complicidad. Anna exhaló pesadamente y rió.

"¡Perdóname! Muchas gracias. Me encanta Oksana y amo el chocolate. ¿Cómo lo has comprado si ustedes no tienen acceso a dinero?"

"Oh, bueno. No puedo darte todos mis secretos, Anna." La chica rió suavemente.

Para su sorpresa Anna dejó de reír y miró con intensidad sus ojos. Oksana se perdió en sus ojos y no se percató del contacto del guante de Anna sobre su mejilla, acariciándola dulcemente. Cerró sus ojos y se inclinó suavemente hacia el toque, casi como su propia marca de paz. Ya no había cansancio ni hambre. Había amor.

La voz de Anna la trajo nuevamente desde sus sueños.

"Sólo... no te metas en problemas, Oksana. Prométeme que te portarás bien."

Los dedos fríos de la mujer alta encontraron la de la enfermera en su mejilla, pidiendo más contacto de ella.

"Lo prometo, Anna."

Sonrieron una vez más y Anna miró el chocolate en su otra mano.

"Que rico, lo digo en serio, ¿Quieres un poco?" Lo extendió hacia ella.

El pecho de Oksana se agrietó y acto seguido se achicó. Una presión enorme recayó encima de ella. Un pedazo de chocolate en medio de este infierno sonaba como una última cena perfecta, agua en el peor de los desiertos. Sus ojos se empañaron y con dolor vociferó.

"No, Anna. Es todo tuyo." Tomó su mano con el chocolate en sí y lo inclinó nuevamente hacia ella. Anna lo observó en su pecho una vez más.

"Gracias, Oksana. Es un gran gesto de parte tuya."

La enfermera dio un paso hacia ella y, poniéndose de puntillas, descargó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ese día Dasha o cualquier soldado podía descargar un cargador de balas entero en su pecho y no le importaría.

Oksana podía morir en paz.

Villanelle releía en su litera las normas del lugar. Una y otra vez en caso de que se escapara algún punto y eso sea motivo para un castigo. Lidiaba lo suficiente con Dasha para que le ocurran cosas como éstas. Aprovechaba la falta de actividades para recuperarse del esfuerzo del día anterior por palear tanta cantidad de nieve.

"Creí que podría encontrarte aquí." Anna se asomaba por la puerta con su típico abrigo y miraba con curiosidad a la rubia. "Feliz Navidad Villanelle."

En respuesta sonrió ampliamente.

"Feliz Navidad para ti también Anna." Dijo reintegrándose frente a ella.

"¿Cansada por el día de ayer? He visto que trabajaste todo el día."

"Un poco. Ya que no creo que tengamos ninguna clase hoy aprovecho a descansar."

"Bueno, en caso de que la haya he venido a rescatarte. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el bosque?"

"¿Contigo?"

"Sí. Si te quieren renegar les diré que yo te lo he pedido." La enfermera miró al techo unos segundos pensativamente. "Bueno, de hecho te lo estoy pidiendo."

Villanelle soltó una suave carcajada y sin retrucar tomó su campera en la base de su cama.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos bosque adentro hablando hasta que se toparon con una pequeña laguna congelada. Sobre uno de los extremos hacia dentro se extendía un muelle de madera de casi dos metros de ancho por veinte de largo.

Anna paró su paso cuando Villanelle se alejó sutilmente de ella hacia un costado y tomó algo que no pudo ver. No insistió en saber qué era. A su lado había había un tronco caído y se sentó en él mirando la laguna. La rubia tomó asiento a su lado y miraba sus botas grandes.

A los pocos minutos Anna se abrazó a sí misma.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No creí que sentarme dos minutos me daría tanto frío. Soy una vergüenza para mi Nación." Villanelle rió alto y se paró. Abrió el cierre de su campera y se la quitó. "Oye, ¿Qué haces? Abrígate."

"Ten, no tengo frío. Vamos, póntela."

La rubia colaba la manga por el brazo izquierdo, luego la pasó por los hombros y terminó de ayudarla con la otra manga. Cuando terminó levantó el cierre. Posó sus manos sobre los bíceps de Anna y frotó con fuerza.

"Ya. ¿Mejor?"

"Sí. No entiendo cómo puedes sobrevivir con tan poca tela sobre tí." Villanelle se arremangaba su camisa de gran tamaño hasta por debajo de sus codos.

"Pregúntale a Dasha."

"Ella es muy dura con ustedes, ¿Verdad? En especial contigo y tu hermana."

"Un poco. Pero tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento esto se acabará y me iré. Aunque por momentos no es tan malo, ¿Sabes? En especial cuando termino en la enfermería."

El corazón de Anna había recibido un terremoto enviando un eco a todo su cuerpo. Villanelle se acuclilló frente a ella que la miraba cálidamente. Algo de nieve descansaba sobre los pies de ambas.

"Es hermoso este lugar. No lo conocía."

"De vez en cuando vengo y lanzo piedras a la laguna." Dijo la enfermera.

Villanelle miró hacia la nieve y removió un poco con sus dedos para encontrar debajo de ella un colchón de piedras. Sacó una del tamaño de una moneda y con puntas filosas. La tomó de los extremos con el dedo índice y el pulgar izquierdos, mostrándosela enteramente a Anna. Su mano derecha lentamente la cubrió, envolviéndola. Un segundo después volteaba las manos hacia Anna y lentamente abrió sus dedos, enseñando sus palmas. La roca no estaba.

Anna abrió su boca, fascinada. Delante Villanelle sonreía con confianza.

Su mano izquierda se acercó a la oreja y sacudió algo de nieve que se había acumulado arriba. Con un movimiento ágil pero suave regresó su mano hacia la vista de Anna y la piedra estaba allí, entre sus dedos.

"Con razón, la tenías tú."

"¿¡Cómo lo haces!?" Preguntaba maravillada tomando la pequeña piedra y examinándola con cuidado.

"Es una especie de magia." Anna negaba sorprendida y riendo.

"Eres increíble." Le dijo buscando los ojos avellana. Villanelle mantuvo la magia de los ojos de ella con los suyos. "¿Sabes otro truco?"

Pensó un momento antes de responder.

"Hace mucho que no lo hago así que no me culpes si no me sale." Ambas rieron nuevamente.

Los dedos finos de Villanelle se extendieron al ambiente, como capturando la esencia del frío a su alrededor. Su cara se fruncía, buscando concentración. Poco a poco las manos se dirigían a su pecho. Su mano derecha se volvió un puño y su izquierda la envolvió. Anna miraba con fascinación desde su lugar con la piedra en su mano.

Luego de unos segundos las alejó de su pecho y las abrió con sumo cuidado. La enfermera abrió sus ojos y alzó su mirada buscando ver el interior de las palmas.

Villanelle acunaba con delicadeza en sus manos una flor roja recubierta de hielo, protegida del intenso frío ruso. Absolutamente congelada en el tiempo y ahora siendo expuesta a los ojos marrones.

Anna desprendió su mandíbula ante el efecto.

"¿De dónde la has sacado?"

"De mí."

"Dios mío. Es hermosa." Sus dedos se extendieron para tomarla y la observó en detalle.

Los ojos de Anna se alzaron brevemente para encontrar a Villanelle sonriéndole de la manera más pura posible. Dos simples actos habían sido capaces de desarmarla de pies a cabeza, planteándose dudas en sí misma y en ajenos. Pensó en Maxi, pero los ojos avellana la arrastraban hacia afuera de su mente. Hacia ella.

Villanelle susurró para ambas aún acuclillada.

"Tú eres hermosa."

"¿Quién es?"

"Freddy Krueger. Abre que el frío me está congelando las pelotas."

Eve destrabó el pasador y abrió la puerta.

"Jamás creí que Freddy Krueger iba a ser tan llorón. Mira no más, tantas películas y lo único que tenían que hacer era meterlo en un congelador."

"Veo que estás de buen humor, porque yo no. Córrete." Bill entró temblando a la casa con su pequeña valija detrás.

Ambos se saludaron. Eve había alquilado una pequeña casa a las afueras de Berlín y ya había hecho las compras para los próximos días. Era veintitrés de diciembre. Entre ambos habían acordado quedarse por tres días poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Para Eve era muy difícil vivir sin tener a Bill cerca y telefónicamente odiaba molestarlo.

Durante todo el día siguiente la morocha le contó sobre su estancia a Hochfilzen. Por supuesto que el único acento que había tenido en tantos meses había sido aquel fin de semana de competencias.

Abundaron los detalles de Villanelle, su hermana y el biatlón. Bill tampoco era consciente de la existencia del deporte y prestaba atención a la explicación de su amiga. La emoción de Eve creció de tal manera que sacó su computadora y le mostró videos de las competencias de ese fin de semana. A tal punto que Bill le dedicó una mirada cómplice y divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga así de intensa o alegre.

"Veo que te llevas bien."

"Sí, bueno. Tengo que admitir que es emocionante."

"Y esta chica, Villanelle..."

"¿Qué hay de ella?" Eve metía un trozo de comida en su boca, justificando estar ocupada para extenderse.

"No te llenes la boca de comida buscando dilatar mis preguntas. Te conozco, Eve." La mujer bajó sus hombros derrotada.

"Fue muy amable conmigo, sin embargo sus compañeras de equipo destacan su falta de temperamento a cada instante."

"Es demasiado obvio." Eve alzó sus cejas buscando la explicación. "Le gustas." Largó un resoplido al aire.

"Por favor, Bill. Ella es muy profesional."

"Sí, y tú también. Y yo también. Pero nos podemos enamorar, ¿Sabes? Aunque nos vaya para la mierda."

"No soy lesbiana."

"No rotules, Eve. No es bueno que andemos con un cartel en la frente que diga quién somos y quién no."

"De ser así no me gustaría romperle el corazón."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? Bésala, tócala. Mira lo que es ese cuerpo." Decía señalando el video en pausa de la carrera.

"Eres demasiado superficial. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Soy racional. Vamos Eve, no te creeré si me dices que no has sido tentada a tocarla." Eve frunció sus labios con cara de piedra. El alcohol en su sangre la vendía al mejor postor. "¿¡Has tenido sexo!?"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo crees? Te estoy diciendo que es muy profesional."

"Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de sexo que tienen los atletas." Bill unió hilos en su cabeza. "¿La has tocado?"

"Mientras dormía." Dio otro sorbo al vino ocultándose tras el vidrio de los ojos de su amigo.

"¿Y? Deja de dilatar las cosas."

"Acaricié su brazo. Parecía que estaba en una maldita clase de anatomía."

"¿Y cómo se durmió delante tuyo? Se supone que si está interesada en lo último que piensas es en dormir."

"Bueno, eso es algo raro de ella. Se duerme con facilidad y se despierta con facilidad. Como si no lo pudiese controlar o que todo el tiempo están manejando su energía. No la culpo, cada competencias de esas desgastan a los atletas, quedan tirados en el piso."

Bill asintió pensativamente.

"¿Y dónde está ella ahora?"

"Me ha dicho que se iba a Oberlen con su familia." Entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Oberhef? Ober-algo."

"¿Oberhof?"

"¡Sí! ¡Esa! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces la ciudad?"

Bill levantó sus cejas y frunció sus labios. Giró hacia la computadora y regresó a la página principal del biatlón. Allí el título era claro.

' _Fans, next stop: Oberhof._ '

"Oh."

Bill entró a la solapa que decía 'Calendario' en la parte superior. Bajó el interfaz y leyó 'BMW IBU World Cup Biathlon'. A un costado con la bandera alemana el nombre de la ciudad. Del otro lado las fechas de comienzo de actividad, segunda semana de enero.

El alcohol le impedía pensar con claridad a Eve. ¿Qué hacía Villanelle allí? ¿Por qué no volvía a su hogar? La estúpida idea de que Villanelle dormía por las noches sobre los mats en el rango de tiro le sacaron una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no la visitas?"

La voz de Bill la traía de nuevo a Berlín.

"No. No lo haré. Tiene que concentrarse."

"Puedes animarla." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Púdrete." Ambos rieron en voz alta. Poco a poco la cara de Bill se fue transformando a un tono serio.

"Ha venido a verme." Le susurró. Eve agradeció haber dejado la copa sobre la mesa justo antes del comentario. "Está algo desesperado."

"¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No. Pero me preguntó por ti." En respuesta la morocha bajó su mirada al plato y negó con la cabeza. "Eve. Hablando en serio, creo que sería bueno que te quedes en Oberhof por unos días así evitas estar sola hasta que el divorcio se termine."

"Ella no es mi guardaespaldas, Bill. Me sé cuidar sola."

Esa noche Eve se acostó sola en su cama individual. En medio de la noche, con los ronquidos de Bill de fondo, tomó su celular y escribió. Su nivel de alcohol estaba en el medio de la brecha, entre el sentimiento de heroísmo y la buena o mediana escritura.

" _Feliz Navidad Villanelle. ¿Por qué estás en Oberhof?_ "

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó no obtuvo respuesta.

La habitación era la misma de siempre. Una cama, un ventanal con vista al bosque de turingia y un pequeño balcón colmado de nieve. La noche germana daba una pequeña penumbra al cuarto de la cabaña.

A pocos metros una pequeña mesa con una cocina y un pequeño baño con lo necesario. Sobre una de las paredes había una pequeña chimenea sin usar.

El cuerpo relajado de Villanelle estaba tendido sobre el cuadrado matrimonial. Su torso desnudo. Y el ventanal abierto dando paso al aire fresco del exterior. Temperatura actual en la habitación: siete grados celsius bajo cero.

Una pequeña melodía la quitó de sus sueños. Abrió sus ojos y miró el exterior. Se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón en busca de algo de viento. Levantó su mano al aire y la hizo bailar, sintiendo el frío en su piel. Inspiró y exhaló viendo el vapor salir. Cuando la calma llegó a su cuerpo regresó a la cama y en pocos segundos volvió a dormirse.

Había prometido no poner la alarma de su celular para despertarse temprano siempre y cuando entrenara de manera intensa a lo largo del día.

A las nueve de la mañana una van de la asociación alemana la esperaba para llevarla a la LOTTO arena. Con sus bolsos preparó todo y empezó a dar una vuelta al circuito sobre sus esquís sin su rifle. Lo había llevado pero no tenía balas con ella. Había pedido un permiso especial tratándose de Navidad, pero las autoridades alemanas estaban dispuestas a abrir el circuito para ella. Laura había presionado para eso desde la asociación.

Llegado el mediodía, tomando algo de agua, sonó su celular. Siguió el sonido y lo encontró en el bolsillo de su bolso con objetos personales. Era Laura que le daba indicaciones sobre el entrenamiento. Cuando cerró la llamada encontró el mensaje de Eve. Una sonrisa radiante salió de ella. Miró la hora de envío. 01:17. Sin pensarlo, la llamó.

Había sonado cinco veces y Villanelle empezaba a impacientarse. Se preguntaba si había sido un error y simplemente debía textear de vuelta.

" _Hola._ " La voz dormida de Eve sonaba del otro lado.

"Enviar un mensaje a esa hora con tu edad Eve puede ser muy riesgoso." Soltó una carcajada. "Feliz Navidad para tí también. ¿Te he despertado?"

" _No. Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo estás?_ "

"Aquí, respirando algo de aire fresco. ¿Tú?"

" _Hace frío en Berlín._ " Villanelle rió mirando el piso y empezó a esquiar sin sus palos pasando por el rango de punta a punta. Fue hacia el circuito de penalización y se quedó allí esquiando en círculos.

"Para ti hace frío hasta en las playas del caribe. ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo allí?"

" _No lo creo. Mañana saldré de aquí._ "

"Oberhof te quedará de pasada si quieres hacerlo. Puedes pasar la noche aquí antes de regresar a Hochfilzen."

" _¿Me estás invitando a Oberhof?_ " Villanelle sonrió en silencio.

"Admito que entreno mejor si estás mirándome, pero tampoco te arrastraría conmigo. Si tienes algunos días libres podemos hacer cosas divertidas."

" _Divertido e invierno no es algo que pueda unir con facilidad._ "

"Seamos honestas, Eve. El biatlón ha podido unirlos."

" _Escucho un silbido de fondo. ¿Qué es?_ "

"¿El viento? Porque estoy esquiando."

Eve abrió sus ojos. La respiración de Villanelle no era agitada, por el contrario. Hasta su voz era pausada y agradable. Puso sus pensamientos en orden.

" _¿Por qué estás en Oberhof?_ "

"Estoy entrenando para la próxima competencia."

" _¿Con quién has pasado Navidad? ¿Sola?_ "

"¿Importa, Eve? Oye, quiero felicitarte. Jamás he hablado tanto tiempo con alguien por teléfono." Del otro lado se escuchó la risa de Eve. "¿Vendrás?" Presionó.

" _¿Eso es lo que quieres?_ "

"Sin presión. Te daré tu espacio si quieres y puedes quedarte conmigo. No necesitas pagar hospedaje, estoy quedándome en una cabaña."

" _¿Quedarme contigo?_ "

Villanelle notó lo rápido que había ido con las propuestas y volvió a su defensa.

"Sólo si quieres. Sin presión. No me ofendo si te niegas. Oh, y por cierto, no tengo balas conmigo así que no tendrás que preocuparte."

Otra risa provino de Eve.

" _No me daría temor si tuvieses balas. Confío en tí._ "

La atleta posicionó rápidamente sus esquís en cuña, frenando de manera pausada. Sonrió al aire.

"¿Es un sí? ¿Vendrás?"

" _Envíame la dirección. Saldré mañana para allá, estoy odiando el frío que hace aquí._ "

Villanelle acató y pocos minutos después cerró la llamada. Eve llegaría mañana por la noche y debía prepararse. Abrió sus contactos y volvió a llamar. Destinatario: Salomon.

La cabaña era más acogedora de lo que Eve podía pensar. Desde afuera se veía que estaba hecha enteramente de troncos.

Si bien había abundante cantidad de nieve en la ciudad, alrededor de la casa la nieve había sido paleada con prolijidad mejorando el acceso de vehículos y personas. Cuando apagó el Audi la puerta se abrió.

Villanelle llevaba una remera manga larga liviana y sus típicos pantalones sueltos de montaña. En sus pies unas botas.

"¡Eve! ¡Llegaste!" Decía con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando la contadora bajó de su vehículo un frío más cruel que el de Berlín la azotó entera.

"¡Creí que haría menos frío que en Berlín! ¡Maldita sea!" Dijo abrazándose a sí misma. Villanelle se acercó trotando a ella y sin pensarlo la envolvió en sus brazos.

"Ven, entra. Yo sacaré tus bolsos."

" _El_ bolso."

Cuando Eve entró a la cabaña sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad. No sabía dónde hacía más frío, si dentro o fuera. La chimenea era un agujero negro, apagado y sin uso.

"¡Villanelle!"

"¿Sigues con frío?" Eve asintió nerviosamente. Los nervios subieron raudamente en la atleta. "Sólo dame un segundo."

Tomó algo de leña y prendió el fuego. Poco a poco la llama se acrecentó. Eve aguardaba sentada en un pequeño sofá tapándose con su campera.

"Es inhumano que no prendas el hogar."

"Descuida, te acostumbras. Londres es una ciudad muy calurosa." Arrugó su cara expresando su disconformidad ante la idea.

Pocos minutos después Eve yacía al costado estirando sus manos cerca de la llama.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?"

"Poniendo el moño."

"¿Eh?"

Eve giró y encontró a Villanelle al lado de la pequeña mesa que hacía de comedor. Sobre ella no había notado un rectángulo de casi dos metros de longitud envuelto en papel de regalo y un pequeño moño dorado en la punta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con sorpresa y temor.

"Es para ti. Feliz navidad, Eve. Espero que te guste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 9:  
> Cuando Oksana empieza a padecer la falta de comida una ayuda proviene hacia ella.  
> Eve y Villanelle le dan un vistazo más de cerca al biatlón en Oberhof y luego deciden ir a esquiar a los cerros cercanos.  
> Pronto Eve se dará cuenta que no es tan fácil alejarse de su pasado y comienza su descenso.


	9. Águilas agotadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que poco a poco vayan descubriendo que ocurrió acá...  
> Love you ALL. Cada día más feliz, en serio se los digo.  
> No habrá biatlón, pero hay tensión. Alguien me pidió algo y... yo cumplo.  
> La conversación de Eve y el niño me pasó a mí con una niña esquiando, literal.  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Por la noche Villanelle se acostó sobre su perfil izquierdo. De frente se encontraba Oksana que se apoyaba su perfil contrario.

Jamás había visto de esa manera a su hermana. Pálida más de lo normal. Poco a poco el hueso de su mejilla se marcaba cada vez más. La camisa abultada caía sobre la cama, abriéndose y enseñando el pecho de Oksana. Su clavícula se marcaba de punta a punta.

Le dolía verla así. Más allá de lo que había ocurrido sabía que al fin y al cabo ella era su gemela, su hermana, su sangre. Se tenían mutuamente en el infierno donde las había depositado su padre.

Anatoly Astankov. Villanelle perdió de su mente cuándo había sido la última vez que había pensado en él. Recordaba la bronca que había sentido aquel día cuando los soldados llegaron y se llevaron a ella y su hermana. Siendo arrastradas de su casa, preguntándose '¿Por qué yo?' constantemente. Un acto de completa injusticia. Los ojos fríos verdes que las miraba subirse a la camioneta, gritando y pataleando. Pidiendo clemencia y una segunda oportunidad.

No la tuvieron. Y terminaron allí, en pequeñas literas, aprendiendo a soportar el frío ruso más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Con comida miserable y trato aún peor.

Los quince años rozaban la mayoría de edad en suelo ruso. De cumplir un año más su padre no tendría el poder para dejarlas en ese programa como castigo por lo acontecido.

Por la mañana, cuando despertaron ambas hermanas, Villanelle notó que Oksana se sentía mal.

"Vamos, levántate."

"Tengo hambre. Me siento mal."

El poco contacto que pudo tener la gemela mayor con su par había notado de su debilidad corporal.

"Sabes que será peor si no te levantas."

A duras penas Oksana hizo caso. Se sentía mareada. Todo le molestaba. La ropa, los zapatos grandes, el invierno que en esos últimos días había sido misericordioso. Durante el desayuno hizo un sacrificio por comer un poco de pan con leche. Su hermana frente a ella la animaba para hacerlo.

Como orden oficial las dos juntas tenían como objetivo limpiar el piso de todo el cuartel donde dormían, arrodilladas y con un cepillo de cerdas viejas y duras. Una hora antes del mediodía la puerta principal se abrió. Dasha las observaba. Con un chiflido las llamó y les hizo señas para que la acompañaran.

Se dirigieron al cuartel principal de ella. Un largo pasillo comunicaba diferentes puertas, una de ellas con la oficina de Dasha. Las otras con algunas literas de los soldados, baños exclusivos y cocina. La comandante las hizo pasar a su salón privado y las hizo sentar en las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. Del otro lado tomó asiento ella.

"Mis gemelas." Empezó con una sonrisa dulce. "Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál prefieren?"

Las dos se miraron a la vez por el rabillo del ojo y no respondieron.

"Seguiré la costumbre y les diré la mala. La mala noticia es que hace minutos he terminado la llamada telefónica con su padre, les manda saludos por cierto, avisándome que por decisión de él seguirán en el programa y harán la alianza con el ejército." Ambas hermanas endurecieron sus rostros, tragando sus respectivas rabias. Villanelle repiqueteaba su talón en el aire, intentando drenar sus nervios. "Y la buena noticia es..." Dasha abrió sus brazos hacia los costados y sonrió aún más, mostrando sus dientes corroídos. "Tendremos mucha diversión por delante con mis alumnas favoritas. ¿Qué les parece?"

Oksana agradeció sentirse mal y no poder generar saliva suficiente en su boca. De lo contrario juraría que de tener un solo intento apuntaría directo a sus ojos, sin error. Ambas marcaron sus rostros serios y decepcionados.

"Ahora, lárguense. Sus caras me dan asco."

Inmediatamente ambas se levantaron de sus asientos. Dasha se quedó en el suyo, detrás del escritorio con sus pies levantados sobre el mueble.

A lo largo del pasillo, antes de salir por uno de los extremos, Villanelle vio una de las puertas entreabierta. Dentro había una pequeña cocina que parecía deshabitada. Le dio un nuevo vistazo a su hermana, que caminaba perezosamente hacia afuera, desnutrida. Una mezcla de ira y venganza hacia Dasha creció.

"Ve. Enseguida te sigo."

"¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó con semblante cansado.

Oksana vio cómo Villanelle irrumpía lentamente y miraba dentro de la cocina. Sin nadie adentro se acercó rápidamente al refrigerador, abriéndolo.

Lo primero que los ojos avellana observaron fue un sandwich con algo de pollo y verduras envuelto en plástico. Como si no fuera suficiente, volviendo a analizar los productos dentro, sacó un chocolate en barra. Cerró la heladera y metió la comida entre sus pantalones, rogando que no se cayeran por el tubo de sus piernas. Oksana la esperaba asustada en el pasillo.

"Vamos."

Tiró de su hermana y juntas, sin levantar sospechas, se dirigieron a los baños. Entraron a uno de los diminutos cubículos y Villanelle sacó ambas comidas.

"Ten. Come."

Oksana jamás dudó ni se cuestionó sus actos. Se entendían ambas entre sí. Las habían dejado en este agujero sin fin y habían recibido la noticia de que no saldrían por un buen e indeterminado tiempo. Individualmente pensaban para esto no era justo para sí. Oksana pensaba que ella no tenía la culpa, y Villanelle por igual.

La falta de remordimiento acorraló a la gemela menor. Sacó el film que cubría el sandwich y lo comió con desesperación. Quería disfrutarlo lentamente pero sabía que el reloj corría en contra de ellas. Villanelle apoyaba su oreja sobre la puerta, en busca de signos de un agente externo que pudiese descubrirlas en su acto de rebeldía y necesidad.

Sin parar Oksana siguió por el chocolate. Cuando terminó a los pocos minutos tiró todo en el inodoro e hizo correr el agua.

Un efecto de mínima felicidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambas.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" La morocha asintió nerviosamente limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las comisuras. Salieron de los baños hacia el cuartel a limpiar nuevamente.

"Gracias. Te debo una."

"Sólo... empieza a acostumbrarte de a poco a la comida de aquí. Pasaremos un buen rato." Decía cruzando su brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

Limpiaron dos horas seguidas el piso del cuartel. A pocos metros de terminar un soldado ingresó cruzando el salón hacia ellas con barro y nieve en sus botas, arruinando todo el trabajo realizado por las gemelas.

" _So mnoy seychas!_ "

Con su bastón golpeó la estructura metálica de una de las camas al costado, asustando a las hermanas. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie. Dos soldados las escoltaron a las afueras de las casillas y caminaron por diez minutos bosque adentro.

Cumplido el tiempo encontraron un sector sin árboles. De frente una muralla rocosa y un pequeño refugio. El sector estaba alumbrado. A un costado una manta blanca cubría una especie de mueble de un metro y medio de largo. La nieve era escasa, hacía varios días que no nevaba en el campamento pero la temperatura la mantenía en su sitio con sus bajo cero. Las gemelas sentían que la situación les daba calor.

Los dos soldados las empujaron un paso adelante cerca del refugio y el mueble tapado cuando intentaron amortiguar sus pasos. Ambas trastabillaron con sus grandes botas y, acto seguido, empezaron a sudar frío.

Llegado al lugar descubrieron otros dos soldados más a la izquierda sentados en las rocas, descansando sus armas a un costado de sus piernas y su brazo enroscado en ellas. Sonreían juguetonamente.

Villanelle se preocupó más de la cuenta. La escena parecía un muro de fusilamiento con su pelotón.

"¿Están cansadas?"

La voz áspera de Dasha llamó la atención de las gemelas. La encontraron sentada sobre una roca a la derecha de ellas con un limón en su mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la otra. Cortaba algunos sectores secos de la cáscara con aire despreocupado.

Las hermanas se miraron por el rabillo, intentando comunicarse telepáticamente.

"No Dasha." Respondieron al unísono. La comandante rió por la sincronicidad.

"¿Tienen sueño?" Con su rostro algo inclinado hacia el suelo pero con sus ojos atentos hacia ellas estudiaba sus movimientos. Volvieron a mirarse.

"No Dasha."

"¿Tienen hambre?" Otra vez.

"No Dasha."

Dasha torció su rostro, como si hubiese descubierto algo en el tono de ellas.

"Entonces alguna de ustedes se ha comido mi sandwich y mi chocolate."

Villanelle y Oksana empalidecieron sutilmente pero lucharon con todas sus fuerzas no delatarse con sus rostros.

"¿Quién de ustedes ha sido?" La mujer se volvió a concentrar en el limón en su mano, siguiendo con la limpieza y esperando confirmación por la voz de alguna de las dos. Aprovecharon para mirarse nuevamente. "Se lo que se están preguntando ahora y probablemente no se animan a decir. '¿Por qué piensas que hemos sido alguna de nosotras dos?', ¿Verdad? Bueno, la razón es sencilla. Sólo dos personas han entrado a mi cuartel aparte de mis soldados en el día de hoy, y créanme cuando les digo lo siguiente." Dejó de limpiar el limón y fusiló con la mirada a ambas. "Ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a tomar mi comida."

Acercó el limón a su boca y le dio un gran mordisco. Parte cáscara y parte pulpa ácida. Su rostro en ningún momento se compungió, sino que rebosaba de seriedad. Esperó a tragar el bocado para continuar.

"Lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién de ustedes se ha llevado mi sandwich y mi chocolate?"

Para Villanelle y Oksana la pregunta era difícil. ¿Quién se lo había llevado? La mayor. ¿Quién se lo había comido? La menor. Ambas tenían la culpa. Volvieron a mirarse y se crearon un pacto de silencio invisible e inaudible enlazado por su ADN.

Dasha suspiró y apoyó su mentón sobre su palma, casi con aburrimiento.

"¿Saben? Imaginé que esto ocurriría y me he adelantado. ¿Conocen la técnica llamada 'agota al águila'?"

"No Dasha." El tono ya era bajo, casi decepcionante.

Sonrió dando otro mordisco al limón. Le dirigió una penetrante mirada a uno de los soldados que se posicionaban detrás de ellas. El hombre se acercó al objeto y retiró la manta que lo cubría. Ni Villanelle ni Oksana osaron a girar y ver de qué se trataba. La comandante dirigió otra mirada y asintió rápidamente, dándoles una orden ensayada.

Los cuatro se dividieron en dos equipos, las tomaron de los brazos y las arrastraron hacia atrás. Dos sillas con respaldo alto las esperaban. En el borde del apoya brazo había una cinta de cuero colgando. La cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas con facilidad. En las patas delanteras de las sillas había había otra cinta igual y la envolvieron alrededor de la caña de la bota.

"Verán." Comenzó mientras se acercaba a ellas, ambas miraban aterradas a Dasha. "Cuando un adiestrador de aves necesita domar un águila ata sus patas a una soga tensada. Cuando el ave intenta descansar y cierra sus ojos, la soga se vuelve inestable y eso hace que el águila vuelva a estar alerta. Al cabo de un tiempo, por el agotamineto, el águila obedece. ¿Saben quién fue lo suficientemente hijo de puta y macabro para llevar algo así a los humanos? Nuestros vecinos, los chinos." Dio un nuevo mordisco al limón y le dio una fugaz mirada. "Comería otra cosa, pero es lo único que tengo luego de que alguien se ha comido mi almuerzo. En fin, dado que no se encuentran cansadas ni tienen sueño, estimo que no les preocupará quedarse aquí. Disfruten su estadía."

Dasha dio media vuelta y se alejó dos pasos.

"No puedes hacer esto. ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!" Villanelle movía sus muñecas sin lograr ningún cambio en su posición.

La mujer volteó y en una zancada cortó la distancia entre ambas. La punta filosa y fría debajo del mentón le indicó que el cuchillo estaba allí, cerca de ella.

"¿Quieres que te cuente cuantos niños no han vuelto a ver la luz del sol bajo mi mando? Aquí no hay Dios que te proteja. El único Dios soy yo, y como tal, hago lo que se me da la gana. Tienes lindos ojos, preciosa. No me des ganas de que te los arranque, o que apague la luz que hay allí dentro. Si fuese tú, mantendría mi voz baja si no quieres un bozal."

Dasha se fue y regresó a ellas casi cuando entrando la noche. Las gemelas no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra, los cuatro soldados las observaban divertidos y hacían algún que otro comentario.

"Quiero ir al baño." Dijo Oksana.

"Irán una vez al día, y hoy ya han ido así que vean de controlarlo. No limpiaremos mierda ajena." Hizo otra pausa. "¿Finalmente me dirán quién de ustedes se ha comido mi comida?"

Una nueva mirada y un nuevo silencio.

Dasha miró al cielo, ya había pasado de celeste a índigo oscuro. Villanelle rogaba que llegara la noche para poner un poco sus pensamientos en línea con sus párpados cerrados.

"Bueno. Eso es todo por hoy." La frase sintácticamente era oro puro para las gemelas, pero el tono ácido les quitó la esperanza rápidamente. "Me iré a descansar. Ojalá ustedes puedan hacerlo." Frunció sus labios dando una falsa lástima.

Giró y volvió a dirigirse hacia el bosque. Cuatro pasos después alzó su mano derecha al aire y chasqueó sus dedos fuertemente. La señal fue clara hacia uno de los soldados que activó el interruptor. Dos reflectores de gran potencia les apuntaba con luz blanquecina directo a la cara. Ambas entrecerraron sus ojos buscando aclimatarse al caudal de luz proveniente. Las horas siguientes serían así.

En medio de la noche, con algo de adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos, la mayor susurró.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí. ¿Tú?"

"Sí."

A primeras horas del día siguiente los reflectores se apagaron. Una sutil oscuridad, brindada por el sol aún buscando superar la altura de los árboles, las envolvió. Los párpados de Villanelle pesaban y los cerró. El sentimiento duró dos segundos antes de que un proyectil impactara en su cabeza. Miró al frente como uno de los soldados reía de costado. En su mano descansaba una bolsa que la hizo agitar. Las pequeñas piedras se golpeaban entre sí, dando aviso que estaban allí.

El respaldo alto no les permitía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Estar todo el día sentadas en esa silla dura, atadas en las muñecas y los tobillos, ya molestaban a las gemelas. Pocas horas después Dasha ingresó y, asegurando que era una mujer de palabra, las dejó ir al baño.

Las dos caminaron pobremente al bosque e hicieron sus necesidades detrás de los árboles.

Las obligaron a sentarse nuevamente y antes de amarrarlas les dieron un pequeño plato con sopa.

Todo el día fue de la misma manera. De tanto en tanto alguna de las dos tiraba del amarre del cuero sobre sus extremidades buscando liberarse sin éxito. Las piedras ya caían con mayor frecuencia. Los turnos de los soldados cambiaban por la mañana pero para Villanelle todos tenían el mismo aspecto putrefacto. Sonreían con asco hacia las dos hermanas. Concentrarse era una tarea más laboriosa. En un simple ejercicio intentaba enfocar sus ojos en un objetivo pero rápidamente se duplicaba. Tenía que cerrar un ojo para poder focalizar, como un borracho en una etapa preocupante.

Los dos primeros días el cielo se mantuvo parcialmente nublado. Dándoles a las hermanas algunos momentos de luz y otros de sombra.

Al tercer día el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre ellas. Una capa suave de nieve aún quedaba a su alrededor. Cuando la luz impactaba sobre la superficie reflejaba directo en sus caras, quemándolas casi de la misma manera como si estuviesen en una playa paradisíaca.

Por la mañana, cuando intentaron ir al baño, las piernas tardaron en responder y anduvieron a paso más discontinuo de lo normal.

Llegado el mediodía, bajo la atenta mirada de Dasha, Oksana empezó a impacientarse en la silla tirando cada vez con más fuerza de los amarres y bamboleando su cuerpo hacia los lados. Su respiración ya era irregular, casi ahogada.

"Tengo calor. Hace calor."

Dasha sonrió. Miró a uno de los soldados y meneó su cabeza hacia Oksana. El mayor de ellos se acercó a ella y puso su cara a centímetros. Sonriendo sacó su navaja y la pasó suavemente por el interior del botón que mantenía cerrada su camisa. Con algo de fuerza cortó los hilos y la prenda se abrió en el sector del pecho. Oksana se negaba a levantar su rostro que miraba atentamente el accionar del cuchillo con impunidad.

"Las mangas, idiota. Súbelas." Su cuerpo volvía a vibrar de ira.

Movió otra vez el cuchillo y cortó el otro botón descubriendo algo más de la línea de su pecho. Los otros soldados restantes aullaban ante el movimiento depredador del hombre. Lo excitaba sentir, no el miedo, sino el coraje de Oksana para seguir tirando de las ataduras.

A su lado Villanelle se movía de manera rabiosa.

"¡No la toques! Ni te atrevas a tocarla. ¿¡Me oyes!?" La rubia parpadeaba repetidamente buscando concentrarse en el rostro del soldado.

No se percató del acercamiento de otro hombre por el frente de ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado cerró su puño y golpeó con fuerza el estómago. Villanelle se inclinó hacia sus rodillas retorciéndose, gimiendo y buscando el aire nuevamente.

El cuchillo cortó otro botón y los pechos de Oksana ya eran cubiertos solo por la tela pero sin unión entre ellas. La navaja se filtró por dentro, buscando su piel y abrir el lino a vista de todos.

La morocha miró a un lado a su hermana que intentaba recomponerse del golpe. El olor nauseabundo que emanaba el hombre delante de ella le revolvía todo el aparato digestivo. Sin pensarlo demasiado sus ojos negros rabiosos se alzaron lentamente hacia el hombre. Unió valor y con fuerza brutal embistió su frente hacia el tabique del hombre, que soltó el filo y se tomó la nariz con ambas manos. Retrocedió unos pasos gruñendo. Pronto, por sus orificios, una corriente de sangre fresca empezó su descenso. Oksana lo esperó, su compañero se acercó y emuló el golpe que había recibido su hermana. Como efecto se inclinó hacia adelante, pero no tardó mucho hasta que su cabeza golpeó el respaldo de madera, integrándose. Recibía con ojos entrecerrados los rayos puros de sol.

De su nariz caía un pequeño hilo de sangre producto del golpe proporcionado. Dos segundos después Dasha aparecía a su lado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Alzó sus dos cejas, haciéndole notar la osadía por el movimiento hecho. Tomó su brazo y levantó la manga de su camisa por encima de su codo, dándole algo de alivio al calor. Poco a poco su rostro y el de su hermana se cubrían de sudor.

Por dentro Oksana estaba rota. No por el dolor, no por el cansancio, no por el hambre.

Ella había faltado a la promesa que le había hecho a su dulce Anna.

Se había metido en problemas, y aún no salía de ellos.

"¿Es un dinosaurio?" Preguntó asombrada.

"Me sorprendería si pudiese empapelar un dinosaurio y pudiese mantenerlo quieto."

Villanelle estaba parada justo detrás del enorme paquete. Movió sus manos hacia él.

"Oh, no. No me moveré de aquí." Eve hacía señas hacia la chimenea encendida. "Tráemelo por favor."

Sin cuestionar la rubia acató, lo dejó con suavidad a su lado y tomó asiento en el suelo junto a ella. El largo paquete las dividía.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no hago un presente de navidad, así que ojalá te guste." Eve posó una mano sobre el papel, pensando.

"No te he regalado nada."

"Ya lo hiciste viniendo aquí. Yo cocinaré y puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites."

"¿Por qué no has vuelto a tu casa para Navidad?" La pregunta inmovilizó a Villanelle que simplemente se dedicó a alzar sus hombros en respuesta. "¿Dónde vives?"

"Aquí y allá." Le dijo con una sonrisa. Agachó su mirada a sus largas piernas cruzadas.

"¿No tienes una casa?" Villanelle buscó los ojos de Eve y sonrió algo divertida. Negó con su cabeza en respuesta. "¿Vives en hoteles, cabañas y eso?" Asintió. "¿Y no tienes guardarropa propio? ¿Una mascota?"

"¿Tú lo tienes?"

La pregunta fue una golpe directo al estómago. Eve se quedó sin aire y tardó en responder.

"Lo tenía."

Sin desarrollar más poco a poco abrió el paquete. La caja hablaba por sí sola: Salomon. Eve entendió el por qué del envoltorio. No era una sola caja, eran dos. Dos pares de esquíes diferentes.

"¿Qué...?"

"Son dos esquíes. Uno para hacer esquí de fondo y otro para el alpino. Ojalá te guste."

"Pero no sé esquiar."

"¿Jamás has aprendido?" Eve negó incrédula. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?" Con una sonrisa más amplia y divertida alzó sus hombros.

"Vas a tener un trabajo duro."

"Mañana debo entrenar en el circuito, pero puedo hacerlo mientras te enseño. ¿Qué dices?" Eve se dejó llevar por Villanelle, no iba a cuestionar nada de lo que hicieran, todo venía bien para despejar la cabeza y hacer algo nuevo en su vida. "Tenía algo de dudas con el número de tus botas pero la gente de Salomon llevará distintos números para que te pruebes y unos palos."

Villanelle no se quedó mucho tiempo más cerca de la chimenea. Cocinó algo insípido en la cocina pero Eve no se quejó mientras sea caliente. Cuando la atleta le preguntó si estaba bueno la contadora le mintió con un gran y enorme sí. Luego le echó más sal, intentando realzar algún sabor perdido.

A la hora de dormir Villanelle insistió que Eve use la cama. Para no escuchar quejas tiró un acolchado en el suelo y le repitió una y otra vez que estaría cómoda allí. Estaba acostumbrada a no dormir en camas. Cansada por el viaje y de renegar, Eve accedió. A pocos segundos se subirse a la cama escuchó la respiración lenta y pesada de Villanelle. Ya estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertaron a la salida del sol, no había nubes a la vista. Tomaron un desayuno rápido y partieron en el Audi hacia el estadio. Villanelle se ahorró el traslado de la asociación alemana. Al llegar eligieron las botas de Eve para ambos tipos de esquí y salieron al circuito.

Villanelle vestía la misma ropa de entrenamiento, pantalones algo sueltos y encima una campera de piel de tiburón. Liviana, práctica y cómoda sin mostrar demasiado las líneas de su cuerpo. En su cintura llevaba un bolso naranja fluorescente que auspiciaba de cantimplora y un bolsillo para guardar pequeños objetos. Eve se puso doble calza y algo más de ropa por encima, llegando a portar la campera de abrigo comprada. Incluso una bufanda.

La contadora notó que a un costado del circuito había dos canaletas que corrían en paralelo, el resto de la superficie parecía rastrillada por la aplanadora de nieve. La atleta le explicó rápidamente los dos estilos de esquí de fondo que había. Por un lado el clásico, en donde el esquiador va por esas canaletas con los esquís rectos y avanza de forma paralela (empujando al mismo tiempo los dos palos) o alternada (deslizando un esquí a la vez y empujando con un solo bastón). A Eve le costó adaptarse en saber que el agarre de su bota al esquí estaba solo sobre la punta y no sobre toda su suela. Cuando su talón se levantaba toda la superficie del esquí quedaba sobre la superficie.

Por otro lado estaba el estilo patinador. Sin explicar demasiado Villanelle le dijo que era aquella técnica que usaban durante las competencias. El desliz era hacia afuera, casi en forma de 'v' para avanzar. Eve recordaba algo de su infancia y adolescencia con los patines de cuatro ruedas en líneas.

Luego de algo de práctica sola, mientras Villanelle daba una vuelta al circuito, la morocha le tomó confianza a la técnica. Cuando la atleta volvió decidieron ir por una vuelta al circuito.

Villanelle, que iba dos metros por delante con un ritmo bajo, esperaba el momento. No fue hasta el primer y largo ascenso pocos metros luego de emprender la vuelta que las piernas de Eve se fatigaron de forma brutal. No había hecho ni cien metros y paró, tomando aire con fuerza. El camino estaba rodeado de árboles de un lado y otro con poca cantidad de nieve sobre ellos. Hacía bastantes días que no nevaba en Oberhof.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba divertida Villanelle acercándose suavemente a ella.

Eve intentaba recuperar su aire, ahogada.

"Esto-¿Cómo lo haces?" El ascenso con sus esquís en forma de 'v' la castigaba duramente en sus piernas. Sentía que la nieve la chupaba hacia abajo para evitar su avance.

"No es tan grave, Eve. Te falta práctica." La morocha apoyó su torso sobre los palos, inclinándose hacia adelante y tapando su rostro en sus brazos. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

"Estoy agotada. Esto es inhumano, casi una tortura china."

La sonrisa de Villanelle lentamente había desaparecido. Agradeció que Eve no estuviese controlando su expresión facial.

"No digas eso."

Cuando Eve se integró ante el comentario, Villanelle le daba la espalda frente a ella y escudriñaba dentro de su bolso naranja. Sacó de allí una eslinga de tres metros con dos ganchos en los extremos.

"Sabía que ocurriría esto así que vine preparada." Dijo con un tono de voz diferente, casi relajado. "Además, Laura me ha dicho que será bueno para mi entrenamiento."

Volteó hacia Eve y se acercó de más a su espacio personal. La morocha se petrificó en su lugar, mirando con atención el rostro que se acercaba a ella. Un chasquido metálico le quebró el trance del rostro de Villanelle. Sobre su cintura había sido rodeaba por la gruesa cinta roja y trabada con el gancho.

"¿Me remolcarás? ¿Cómo un auto?"

"No sé quién tiene mayores problemas. Si tú o tu Audi."

La atleta ajustó su parte de la eslinga en su cintura. Las palabras de Eve seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza y un chirrido en el seno del silencio de Oberhof atrajo su atención.

Posada en una rama a pocos metros, un águila real con su plumaje marrón la observaba con su rostro enojado. El animal parpadeó varias veces enfocándose con atención en Villanelle, que le devolvía una mirada preocupante.

Volvió a chirriar fuerte y profundo. Con sus ojos clavados en la atleta torció un poco su cabeza. Villanelle, por reflejo a sus recuerdos, flexionó sus muñecas hacia adentro y hacia afuera, repetitivamente sosteniendo la empuñadura de sus palos. El águila real aleteó con fuerza en su lugar, como si se estuviese deshaciendo algo de encima de ella. Un peso, una incomodidad.

Villanelle sonrió de costado y le asintió sutilmente. Justo cuando Eve iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, habló.

"¿Lista? Levanta tus palos."

En sincronía con el animal Villanelle emprendió la subida, acarreando a unos metros a Eve, que miraba azorada. Un minuto de pendiente inversa para llegar a una pequeña cima. Los árboles se abrieron y las praderas vacías, parecidas a las de Hochfilzen, las recibían. Villanelle empujó un poco más y comenzó el largo descenso.

El vértigo se adueñó del cuerpo de Eve, pero por el contrario de los pronósticos, no se atemorizó. Sino que empezó a reír con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aire invernal que golpeaba con fuerza sobre su rostro.

"¡Mira Eve!" Villanelle gritaba por delante y ella accedió.

Mientras giraban suavemente hacia la derecha aún en descenso el águila voló cerca de ellas, a la par con sus alas completamente extendidas. La rubia dejó que la traba de su palo colgara de su muñeca y estiró su mano izquierda hacia el animal que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia sobre sus cabezas, casi como si pudiese sentirlo.

El águila volvió a chirriar con fuerza observando a Villanelle, el lazo rojo y por detrás a Eve.

Aleteó con fuerza una vez y siguió paso por arriba del colchón de árboles altos que rodeaban la ciudad de Oberhof.

Eve pidió prioridad en la ducha. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando emprendieron el regreso a la cabaña. Estaba cansada, sí. Pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba feliz. La experiencia y la compañía de Villanelle tenían un sabor sensacional, llevándola a lugares desconocidos.

No entendía cómo alguien que había hecho horas y horas de ejercicio podía oler tan bien dentro del habitáculo de un auto. El olor era exquisito y embriagador.

En cuanto llegaron Eve ocupó el baño y Villanelle llamó a Laura desde afuera de la cabaña, aprovechando a tomar algo de aire puro y preguntándole cómo proseguir la rutina de entrenamiento. Dado a la extensa jornada amortiguada por la buena compañía de Eve, Laura le dijo que podía tomarse el día libre.

La atleta le consultó si quería ir a hacer algo de esquí alpino a un cerro a algunos kilómetros de distancia. Eve no se negó.

Mientras Villanelle ocupaba la ducha, la contadora revisó la cabaña. Luego de unos minutos encontró el estuche rojo con dos tiras por fuera. El rifle.

Con sumo cuidado abrió el cierre por encima de las dos líneas que sobresalían. El amarillo laqueado brilló ante la luz del fogata en el hogar. Por arriba leyó ' _Anschütz_ '.

Lo sacó con cuidado examinándolo de punta a punta. Corrió el dispositivo de carga y no encontró balas en la recamara. Los cuatro cartuchos estaban insertados en el extremo delantero, en diagonal hacia arriba. Sacó uno y lo volvió a meter en su lugar.

"Eve, estaba pensando si-" Villanelle salió del baño, giró en 'U' hacia la cocina secando su pelo con la toalla y encontró a su acompañante con el rifle en sus manos. Eve le dedicó una sonrisa evitando que se alarme.

"Sólo quería verlo más de cerca. ¿Qué pensabas?"

"Nada importante." Sus ojos no salieron del rifle. Con la recamara abierta, sabiendo que no había ningún peligro apuntó hacia Villanelle de manera no profesional, casi tonta.

"Apuntaré a tu corazón." Dijo cerrando un ojo y sonriendo de costado. Villanelle se quedó petrificada en su lugar. La toalla descansaba sobre su hombro.

"Cómo si tuviese uno."

El tono salió seco. Tan perturbador que los ojos de Eve abandonaron su pecho y buscaron los avellana que tenían un semblante triste. Alzó sus cejas, buscando explicaciones del comentario.

En un acto veloz como un rayo Villanelle corrió el cañón con su mano izquierda hacia ese perfil. Eve se asustó de la brusquedad el movimiento, aún así no aflojó su agarre de la empuñadura. Los dedos de la atleta se cerraron alrededor del tubo y con fuerza lo retorció hacia afuera. El rifle parecía que estaba transitando el interior de una ola, el giro obligó a Eve a soltarlo antes de lastimarse. Menos de un segundo después los dedos de Villanelle se cerraban en su cuello sin apretar, pero marcando territorio.

Los ojos avellana se habían vuelto pesados, con suficiente misterio por detrás. Eve se cegó. Parecía que la habían cubierto con un manto negro.

Por inercia su mano izquierda buscó el agarre y se filtraron por los dedos fijos e inamovibles de Villanelle. El contacto desconcertó a la rubia que observó el toque de Eve por encima del de ella.

Automáticamente todo se ablandó. La mano se abrió y los ojos cambiaron, pasando a unas disculpas sinceras. En un suave movimiento sus dedos pasaron a acunar la mejilla de Eve.

Con el Anschütz en su izquierda y Eve en la derecha, Villanelle se acercó lentamente.

La morocha se sentía pequeña, muy pequeña. Un compilado de belleza casi inhumana, músculos tensos y altura sobresaliente se acercaba a ella. Una mujer caída por acción de la desgracia en el medio de Los Alpes, y ahora en una ciudad que con suerte conoce el 1% de la población mundial. Perdiendo noción del rifle sobre su otra mano.

Antes de cualquier arrepentimiento Villanelle torció sutilmente su rostro y besó a Eve.

Ambas cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el crepitar del hogar y el silencio envolvente de las montañas. Aquel que en algún momento Eve vio como mortuorio y ahora todo tenía sentido porque entendió que no había que escucharlo, sino que había que sentirlo. El contacto fue dulce, bienvenido. Para alguien que jamás había tenido algún tipo de experiencia de ese calibre, todo se sintió bien.

Villanelle se alejó sutilmente, buscando un ápice de información sobre el rostro ido de Eve. Juntó aire en sus pulmones para susurrar pero antes de hacerlo una melodía polifónica las sacó del trance. Ambas miraron el celular encima de la mesa, era el de Villanelle. Le anunciaba ' _Herr Kommandant_ '.

"Es Laura." Dijo en voz baja.

"Ve." Le devolvió Eve.

En cuanto abrió la llamada, aún con su rifle en su mano débil, la cabeza de la morocha se llenó más de preguntas que de respuestas. La mística entre ellas había sido cortada y ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

Sin pensar demasiado se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la entrada principal de la cabaña. Se quedó allí, respirando el aire congelado alemán. Al minuto Villanelle se acercó por detrás de ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Villanelle, dime la verdad. ¿Acabo de meterme en la boca del lobo?" La rubia se achicó en su metro ochenta, corroída por la vergüenza.

"Lo siento, Eve. Me asusté cuando sostenías la carabina. No quise lastimarte ni hacerte sentir incómoda."

Eve tragó con dificultad ante las palabras, seguía sin mirarla pero el tono de voz era totalmente sensato. Ambas olfatearon la pregunta que se producía en el aire. Villanelle se adelantó.

"Eres libre de irte si eso es lo que deseas. Prometo no volver hacerte sentir incómoda y te daré tú espacio."

La morocha giró sobre sus talones y encontró a la rubia casi con sus manos levantadas en inocencia. Llena de culpa por su accionar. Sus ojos eran hasta misericordiosos. Si Eve se iba en ese momento de la cabaña sería el mayor puñal que podía darle a su compañera. Hasta ese momento Villanelle había sido respetuosa y casi de punta en blanco.

"No me iré. Entremos, hace frío."

Esa noche Eve no quiso pensar mucho más. Comió un pedazo de pan y se acostó en la cama. No le importaba si Villanelle dormía a su lado o en el piso. Para mayor sorpresa Villanelle no durmió al lado de la cama sobre el suelo, lo hizo sentada sobre el piso y su espalda a un costado de la puerta, lo más alejada posible de Eve. A los pocos segundos se quedó dormida. Eve la miraba por el rabillo hasta que le siguió los pasos. Una vieja espina se acrecentaba dentro de ella, su kriptonita que no había podido desprender.

Al día siguiente Eve hizo su mejor intento de no mencionar ni proyectar su preocupación del día anterior. Eso relajó a Villanelle que le comentaba con alegría donde irían a esquiar ese día. Mutuamente se relajaban brindándose algo más de confianza. Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Villanelle le prestó un pantalón de nieve para que Eve pueda esquiar. El cerro, ubicado a casi treinta kilómetros, no tenía muchas pistas, pero las suficientes para pasar un buen día de esquí.

Eve llevaba un casco y unas antiparras gruesas. Villanelle optaba por sus lentes de biatlón, suficientes para cubrir sus ojos ante la velocidad tomada.

Para gracia de la atleta no demoró en aprender la técnica de frenado en cuña. Como una prueba sobre las carpetas de práctica Villanelle le sacó los bastones para que probara su estabilidad solo sobre los esquís. Eve no pudo frenar, el pánico la gobernó sobre la suave pendiente que poco a poco tomaba más velocidad.

"¡Villanelle!" Gritó con las manos en alto agitándolas.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar una vez más que un par de esquís blancos aparecieron a su lado a toda velocidad. A pocos metros se encontraba la malla de contención que daba a otra pendiente aún más pronunciada. El terror le hizo saber a Eve que la suave red plástica no sería suficiente para retenerla.

"Te tengo."

El par de esquís blancos se interpusieron delante de ella, se inclinaron levemente raspando la superficie de nieve y disminuyendo drásticamente la velocidad hasta pararse en seco. La mano de Villanelle se posaba con suavidad sobre el abdomen abultado de tanta ropa. Rápidamente la removió y sonrió a Eve.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No vuelvo a esquiar sin mis palos." El tono sonó amenazante pero la rubia no lo creyó y rió.

Un par de pruebas más Eve pudo lograr esquiar suaves pendientes sin sus palos y controlando la velocidad. Con un suave slalom podía frenar donde quisiera. Villanelle estaba realmente sorprendida por la rapidez que había aprendido.

Como primer lugar hicieron un descenso fácil con bastantes curvas y contra curvas. La atleta dejó que Eve vaya por delante controlando el ritmo. Cuando la pendiente no era muy pronunciada se situaba a su lado, intentando ver el disfrute de su acompañante.

"¿Disfrutas el invierno?"

"No. Me duelen los pies, las botas son incómodas."

"Eres insufrible." Dijo revoleando los ojos. Eve jamás daría el brazo a torcer.

Almorzaron temprano y liviano para hacer algo más de esquí antes de volver a la cabaña. Villanelle se sentía hecha de no haber tenido otra situación incómoda ni de ver a Eve con dudas.

Le pegaron un nuevo vistazo al mapa hasta que decidieron tomar la telesilla y hacer el descenso por una pista larga pero de dificultad media.

Esperaban una al lado de la otra para poder subir. Al lado, en una fila aparte exclusiva, llegaron un grupo de niños que estaba aprendiendo. Eve se adelantó para situarse debajo de la casa y tomar el siguiente transporte. Antes de que Villanelle la siguiera la instructora de los chicos le preguntó si tenían algún problema en viajar con un niño cada una por separado. Eve se asustó cuando vio a un nene a su lado y miró a Villanelle.

"Nos encontramos en la cota, espérame allí." Asintió y la telesilla llegó para llevar al niño y a la morocha.

Como un acto de amistad Eve le estiró un puño al niño mientras ascendían a modo de saludo y subió sus antiparras sobre el casco, liberando sus ojos.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Nicholas. ¿Y tú?" Un golpe resonó en el pecho de la mujer.

"Eve. Un gusto."

"¿Sabes Eve? Te contaré algo. Soy el mejor de mi clase. Mi hermano aún está aprendiendo pero yo soy realmente bueno." El comentario poco humilde le sacó una gran carcajada a Eve.

"Genial entonces, podrías enseñarme un poco. Estoy algo vieja." El nene negó efusivamente.

"No eres vieja Eve. Siempre puedes aprender y sí, te enseñaré."

Minutos más tarde ambos llegaban a destino y la mujer se preocupó quién ayudaría al niño a bajar.

"Descuida, yo me encargo." Le dijo con soltura. Apenas los esquís tocaron tierra el nene salió a toda velocidad unos metros más adelante para esperar a su instructora y el resto de los niños. 

Eve hizo lo mismo pero se dirigió a su izquierda mientras esperaba su acompañante. Allí estaban ambos caminos para descender. Uno tenía un cartel azul, la moderada con el nombre en alemán ' _Hirtenspur_ '. Al lado un cartel negro con la pista de dificultad muy alta con la inscripción ' _Adler fallen_ '.

Un sonido polifónico llamó su atención. Maniobró sus palos desenroscándolos de sí y los trabó en la nieve a un lado. Abrió su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Llamada entrante de un número desconocido con el prefijo +48. Intrigada la respondió.

"¿Hola?"

" _Te encontré. ¿Hablarás conmigo ahora?_ "

El corazón de Eve se desarticuló. Su rostro se volvió blanco en lectura y en tonalidad. Esa voz era la última que necesitaba escuchar en este momento. Bloqueada de sí misma sus dedos se abrieron sutilmente y el celular aterrizó en la nieve con la llamada abierta.

La había encontrado.

Huyó durante meses y la había encontrado.

De manera irracional dio pasos robóticos hacia el frente. Los gritos de júbilo y de terror que provenían de los esquiadores se apagaron, como si los hubiesen enterrado en petróleo puro.

La punta de los esquís de Eve sentían el faltante de la superficie. La caída del águila frente a ella. Inclinó su torso y un viento furioso la recibió en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos para amortiguar el dolor.

Se sentía agotada, aturdida, lastimada. La kriptonita volvió a latir con fuerza dentro suyo, recordándole cada instante de lo vivido hacía meses. Aquello que pensó que había podido ser capaz de olvidar, pero todo estaba allí.

Más gritos.

A lo mejor la gente fuera de sí realmente veía esto como algo divertido y no como una manera de muerte. Para ella era su mejor manera de muerte, faltaba sentirlo.

Y allí estaba.

La caída del águila golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo llevándola a algún lugar lejos de la realidad.

Eve rogaba que sea la muerte. Sería el resultado más pacífico para ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 10: ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió el primero de agosto?  
> Villanelle vuelve a los entrenamientos de la mano de Laura.  
> Los métodos no serán tan amables a los que Villanelle está acostumbrada.


	10. ¿Quién tiene más secretos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias MIL por las reacciones que me hacen morir, en serio.  
> Cambiamos las reglas de juego (etiquetas) sólo para evitarme problemas.  
> De lo más DIFICIL que me tocó redactar alguna vez, desde cualquier ámbito. Sobretodo porque jamás me ocurrió y tener que colarme en una mentalidad así... créanme, no es lindo. No me enorgullezco en lo más mínimo y, por si se lo preguntan, no estoy demente.  
> Este tipo de V (esquiando) nos hace sentir algo, no?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLFGUpqm_uU  
> TW: DADKE_fic

No era el mejor día, Eve lo sabía, pero la situación ya no tenía remedio alguno.

Ya no sentía lo mismo, ya no veía lo mismo, ya no era lo mismo. Niko había cambiado y eso llevo a un agotamiento, en ocasiones, por ambas partes.

Que Eve se deba cuestionar el amor que sentía por el hombre ya era algo a considerar. Lo que vendría después, jamás lo imaginó.

Había leído infinidad de veces sobre los bipolares, la psicosis y demás desórdenes mentales que podrían afectar a alguien, sin contar las series actuales sobre los mayores asesinos del planeta. Esa denominada 'cortina' delante de la realidad.

Eve no estaba dispuesta a acarrear otro problema más. El malestar en su relación con Niko fue como hacer una pequeña bola de nieve, con la particularidad que su creación fue en el pico del cerro. A medida que el tiempo transcurría y la bola bajaba, se hacía más grande, con más fuerza y mayor arrase. Para frenarla solo quedaba una salida. El divorcio.

Jamás lo había hablado. Jamás lo había siquiera planteado. Pero la idea se impregnaba a ella casi en las paredes de la cocina mientras preparaba la comida para ambos.

Los jueves por la noche Niko se iba a jugar al póker y cenar con sus amigos de toda la vida, algunos de ellos eran polacos o pertenecientes al club de 'bridge' de Londres.

Eve aprovechó esas horas para adelantar trabajo, escapándose de cenar. Le caería mal la comida. Niko llegó alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche ya que al día siguiente debía desarrollar su labor como maestro de matemáticas en la escuela secundaria al oeste de la ciudad.

Ya ni siquiera el amor por las matemáticas los unía para seguir desarrollando su amor. Aquello que en algún momento los había unido.

El hombre se sorprendió de encontrar a su mujer en el living y no en su dormitorio.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí. Necesitaba hablar contigo." Niko tiró las llaves arriba de una pequeña mesa y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre una silla del comedor. Estiró las manos esperando la voz de su esposa. "¿No sientes que algo está mal aquí?"

El hombre dio un rápido reconocimiento al comedor cocina.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A eso mismo. Ven siéntate."

"Estoy bien." El tono fue seco y no ayudó a Eve que intentaba buscar cómo proseguir. "¿Qué quieres Eve? Mira, no he tenido un buen día."

"¿Qué te hace creer que yo sí lo he tenido?"

"Bien, entonces, ahí lo tienes. Creo que no es momento para conversar si los dos no tuvimos un buen día."

"Quiero el divorcio, Niko."

Niko había volteado para dirigirse al piso superior pero la declaración lo hizo voltear, estupefacto. Había cargado durante mucho tiempo conversaciones monótonas de su mujer, su familia o su trabajo. Eve jamás se había destacado por su humor o su creatividad de hacer cosas nuevas. Incluso Niko supo que tuvo que acarrear las secuelas de un aborto mal realizado en la adolescencia de Eve que derivó en la infertilidad, incluso cuando él no había sido el causante. Durante la juventud, si Niko tuviese que encontrar una explicación de su amor por Eve, probablemente contestaría que sería por su calma. El profesor había llevado una vida muy agitada en su adolescencia, con algunas apuestas y estafas menores pero adjudicadas a las hormonas de aquella edad.

La comodidad se había devenido a esto. El divorcio.

Niko nunca fue capaz de encontrar los grises en su vida. Siempre había sido negro o blanco. Exaltación, calma total derivado a aburrimiento, y ahora bronca.

Bronca de haber perdido un gran número de años al lado de alguien que no lo hizo prosperar y sin embargo él siempre había apostado por la relación. Apostado por revivir la llama y mantener su matrimonio en pie. Hijo único de padres polacos y el orgullo de ellos.

El alcohol en sangre lo hacía pensar de más, racional e irracionalmente. Más blanco y más negro.

"¿Qué?" Eve tragó pesadamente.

"Quiero el divorcio." El parpadeó repetitivamente.

"¿Por qué?" El coraje se juntó en el pecho de la mujer.

"Porque ya no soy feliz."

Otra inyección de bronca al pecho de Niko. Él, que siempre se creyó el hombre más completo de la Tierra y había sido devoto de su esposa, ya no la hacía feliz.

Buscó en su mente, o lo que el alcohol le permitía, cómo solucionar éste tipo de casos. Cómo lo había hecho en el pasado.

"Podemos irnos de vacaciones si lo deseas. Los exámenes pendientes acaban de comenzar pero me pueden cubrir."

"Niko, no. Por favor. No sigamos extendiendo esto. ¿Acaso soy yo la única que nota que las cosas no están bien aquí? Tú no eres feliz, yo no lo soy."

Eve había cometido un error. Había puesto palabras en la boca de Niko que jamás había dicho y eso implosionó en él.

"¿Tú qué mierda sabes si yo soy feliz o no? ¿Acaso no te demuestro suficiente día a día?"

"Niko, no me pondré a analizar cada día de nuestro matrimonio. He tomado una decisión."

Eve tiró algunos objetos personales en su bolso. La conversación, tal como lo había imaginado, no iba por buen camino. Y como tal, no iba a ser capaz de dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.

"¿Dónde vas?" Dio un paso al frente, viendo como revisaba sus objetos en el bolso.

"No puedo quedarme aquí. Definitivamente tú y yo no pensamos igual. Pasaré la noche afuera."

La cabeza de Niko se quebró.

Había otra persona y jamás lo había averiguado. Nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien como Eve haría algo así.

"¿Hay otra persona?" Preguntó con un dejo de melancolía. Eve lo miró incrédula y resopló al aire.

"¿Tú me estás jodiendo? ¿Realmente crees que alguien como yo puede tener otra persona en su vida? Definitivamente has corrido el foco de atención." La balanza se inclinaba con fuerza hacia la mujer que cada vez tomaba más valor, más impronta, más control.

Niko dio un nuevo paso hacia adelante y tomó su codo.

"Dime la verdad."

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó mirando el contacto.

"¿Hay otra persona?" Eve suspiró y lo buscó con ojos sinceros.

"No, Niko. No hay otra persona."

"Entonces resolvamos esto cómo lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones. Arreglemos las cosas, no las tiremos a la basura."

Niko cerró la brecha entre ellos y besó a Eve. El contacto duró poco y la mujer retrocedió cortando el contacto, situándose cerca del sofá. Negaba repetitivamente con la cabeza, nerviosa.

"No, Niko. Perdóname pero esta vez no funcionará."

"Eve. Por Favor."

Niko la tomó de los codos y volvió a besarla. El contacto fue suave. El recordaba las interminables vacaciones que habían pasado juntos. En España o en Grecia. O incluso en sus citas de jóvenes. Si no había alguien más entonces significaba que él era el único. Las personas pueden hacer las cosas bien y mal. Eve había hecho las cosas mal, él también. Sería cuestión de tiempo de que ambos plantearan las cosas sobre la mesa y arreglen aquellas que estorbaban el crecimiento y el futuro. Como lo hacen todas las parejas, jóvenes y viejas.

Los labios de Eve estaban duros, ásperos pero aún mantenían su toque. Para Niko siempre tenía un sabor especial. Sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho a medida que avanzaba hacia el sofá y la reclinaba sobre él. Eve buscaba contención en su pecho cuando ella no se sentía bien o necesitaba un abrazo, cariño, amor.

Esta vez las manos obstruían un poco el camino de Niko hacia ella, pero nada era imposible. Los años jóvenes y algunas noches de alcohol Eve mostraba una faceta oculta en ellos. La voracidad, la necesidad, la lujuria. Niko podría revivir su relación de esa manera. Sin mucha presión tomó sus manos y las posicionó por encima de su cabeza. Volvió a besarla con más fuerza. Desde la parte posterior de la garganta llegaban a sus oídos las vociferaciones hechos gemidos ahogados de Eve, esas que tanto impulso le daban a él en sus genitales.

Esta era la Eve que él quería. Deseándolo, insatisfecha. Tenía días donde el sexo no asomaba cabeza sobre la relación, pero cuando lo hacía no podía quejarse.

Con suficiente práctica bajó el cierre de sus pantalones con una mano mientras la otra sostenía a una excitada Eve. Estaba acostumbrado a los pantalones de vestir de su esposa y los encontraba no solo finos, sino también fáciles de deslizar. 

Niko la penetró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía el sudor de Eve. Creciente y necesitado debajo de él. Siempre se consideró un hombre de larga duración, pero esa vez se sintió colapsado. Realmente amaba a su esposa, quería hacerla sentir bien, quería que esta relación saliera a flote por el bien de él, de sus padres orgullosos de su hijo manteniendo su monogamia, de su vida normal y acomodada.

Poco antes de eyacular corrió su rostro hacia la oreja de Eve. Escuchó fuerte y claro la voz en su oído.

"Sí."

Gimió en respuesta hacia ella por cada vez que la embestía.

Este era Niko Polastri. Un profesor de matemáticas de gran calibre. Esposo amado y adorado por sus amigos. Una persona ejemplar con un prontuario intachable como adulto.

Sólo que en su cabeza las percepciones se vieron levemente alteradas.

El contacto con Eve hacia el sofá no fue suave.

Las manos de ella no buscaban amor, cariño o resguardo. Buscaban alejarlo.

Niko no tomó las muñecas de Eve con poca presión, por el contrario.

Las vociferaciones de su mujer no eran gemidos, eran agudos gritos de clemencia.

Eve no estaba excitada, estaba aterrada.

Su rostro no tenía sudor, eran lágrimas.

Las embestidas no fueron delicadas, sino duras.

La voz no dijo 'Sí'.

La voz dijo 'No'.

Cuando Niko se desprendió de ella sabía que Eve se tomaba varios minutos en reintegrarse. Se dirigió al primer piso al baño a higienizarse. Jamás imaginó que esa sería la última vez que vería a su esposa como tal.

En medio de la parálisis física Eve luchó para subir sus pantalones, tomó su bolso y sin más se fue de su hogar. Su casa. Su trauma.

Esa noche, en la ducha de Bill, el drenaje recibía y dejaba colar el agua sobrante que resbalaba del cuerpo de la mujer.

Y sangre.

"Eve, por aquí."

Villanelle había bajado de la telesilla. A varios metros frente a ella la contadora daba vista a la pista más peligrosa del centro de esquí. El celular de Eve se escurría de sus dedos y aterrizaba sobre la capa de nieve compactada. Ella jamás destrababa los palos de sus muñecas y ahora estaban clavados a su lado. Casi como un acto de rendición.

"¿Eve?"

El llamado no tuvo respuesta. Esperando el remate de la broma Villanelle dejó que se acercara sobre la cornisa. Aún pagaba el error que había cometido el día anterior y no quiso abstraerla de sus pensamientos. Como un acto de caballerosidad se acercó a ella y tomó el celular arrojado. Cuando Villanelle se incorporó y alzó su vista, Eve se lanzó casi al vacío de ' _Adler fallen_ '.

"¡No!"

La rubia guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón el celular. Traccionó los esquís y los palos como si fuesen de biatlón y salió tras ella. Una vez en caída siguió impulsándose con sus palos para adquirir más velocidad y acercarse a Eve.

Si se hubiese desmayado o descompensado no estaría sobre sus pies de manera recta, hubiese caído directo sobre la superficie y rodado hacia abajo. Algo había pasado.

Villanelle bajó aún más su centro de gravedad para mayor velocidad casi alcanzando la altura de su acompañante.

"¿¡Eve!?"

Pronto vio que ni siquiera llevaba sus anteojos puestos. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, casi como un acto de suicidio. Los ojos avellana miraron fugazmente hacia la pista. Restaban algunos metros más para que una pared de pinos y árboles las bloquearan. Debían girar hacia la izquierda. Le dio un último vistazo a Eve que no despertaba, ni se preocupaba por torcer su camino.

Villanelle volvió a empujar con fuerza bestial sus bastones contra la nieve, pasando por delante de Eve. A una ventaja considerable pegó un pequeño salto y giró en el aire ciento ochenta grados sus esquís. En un suave movimiento se puso de espaldas esquiando en reversa de frente a la morocha, que seguía aumentando su velocidad en caída.

Los ojos avellanas dieron un último rápido reconocimiento a las espaldas, por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Allí, casi de manera inminente los árboles se acrecentaban como un monstruo en el placard de un niño durante sus pesadillas. Villanelle exhaló una última vez.

Se movió sutilmente hacia la izquierda, evitando estar totalmente frontal a Eve. Inclinó unos grados su torso hacia el frente y sus esquís pasaron de estar en paralelo, con una separación más de lo normal, a formar una 'v' para hacer una cuña de freno a contramarcha. Casi con la misma fuerza de un accidente automovilístico, Eve aterrizó de lleno en el hombro duro de Villanelle a la altura de su vientre, doblado por la mitad y con ambos esquís en paralelo al costado derecho de las piernas de la atleta.

Cuando el cuerpo estuvo asegurado encima de ella reposicionó sus esquís, apuntando ambos hacia su perfil izquierdo, doblando hacia la derecha en reversa. La atleta tuvo que aplicar más presión de lo normal sobre sus rótulas. El peso era doble y la fuerza G mayor aún. Como resultado ambos cuerpos giraron justo a tiempo para proseguir camino abajo por la pista, y disminuyendo un poco la velocidad.

Villanelle dobló más de la cuenta, casi obligándose a ponerse en perpendicular al trayecto marcado para el descenso. Otro suave movimiento hacia su izquierda y los esquís volvieron a encarrilarse pendiente abajo para un mejor manejo de la velocidad. Bajaron un poco más, buscando aire para el freno final, abriéndose por el sector derecho del ancho de pista. Villanelle derrapó hacia su izquierda, evitando aplastar el cuerpo de Eve entre la nieve y el de ella. Buscó frenar en seco sobre el borde, a casi un metro de los árboles que encarrilaban la pista. Sus pies estaban bien separados, su rodilla izquierda bien flexionada, casi cerca de su pecho y su pierna derecha estirada. El freno final hizo que se acumule un montículo de nieve bajo los esquís encerados, auspiciando de soporte para que ambas mujeres no sigan cayendo sobre los casi sesenta grados de inclinación.

En un rápido movimiento soltó la empuñadura de sus palos e inclinó a Eve hacia adelante, tomándola de la cabeza y reposándola suavemente sobre la nieve. Villanelle removió sus guantes y alzó sus lentes sobre su frente para ver mejor. Buscó el pulso en su carótida. Era lento, pero estaba allí. Desde la mejilla la movió para que enfrente su rostro. Volvió a intentarlo.

"¿Eve?" La llamó dulcemente. No hubo respuesta.

Villanelle se integró sutilmente, alejándose de la superficie de nieve que casi rozaba su perfil. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre los esquís casi en pendiente e intentó poner poco a poco sus pensamientos en línea.

Desenroscó sus bastones y buscó el celular en su pantalón. La pantalla brillaba y la llamada aún estaba abierta. Con su rostro duro, casi crispado, colocó el parlante en su oído.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo con voz ácida.

"¿Eve?"

"No. ¿Quién eres?"

"Pásame con mi esposa."

El cerebro de Villanelle se reseteó. Inspiró rápido pero silenciosamente.

De no ser que la otra persona nombró a Eve sin dudar hubiese creído que la llamada era una simple broma y hubiese cortado. Pero esto era en serio.

Eve esta casada. Casada.

Villanelle sacudió su cabeza y ordenando sus prioridades por el momento. Eve. Eve estaba inconsciente a su lado, y su marido en una llamada entrante. La responsabilidad estaba netamente en su espalda.

Miró la pantalla y cerró la llamada. Guardó el celular y se puso en acción.

Buscó delicadamente en los bolsillos de la campera de Eve la llave del Audi que esperaba en la base del cerro. La encontró en el bolsillo interior de la campera. Villanelle dio un nuevo vistazo hacia la pendiente, buscando respuestas. Su rostro seguía siendo duro, ilegible. Se sentía que las llamas brotaban de su campera. No sabía si era ira, preocupación o decepción.

Amarró los dos palos en su muñeca derecha sin darles uso. Pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de las rodillas de Eve y suavemente la subió a cuestas nuevamente sobre su hombro derecho. Bajó sus lentes y cerró su puño sobre la tela del pantalón, detrás de su muslo, ajustándola contra sí.

Para su mala suerte un instructor de esquí con su típico traje azul bajaba a velocidad del cerro y vio el cuerpo tendido de Eve sobre ella.

" _Es geht ihnen gut?_ " Villanelle escuchó por encima del sonido del arrastre de los esquís sobre la nieve.

" _Folgen sie Ihrer Straße._ "

" _Lass mich helfen._ " Retrucó el esquiador.

" _Du berührst sie und du stirbst._ " El tono de Villanelle fue agudo y filoso. El hombre no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir camino abajo luego de la amenaza.

Saltó suavemente girando sus esquís hacia la derecha, volviendo a bajar por la pista. Había estudiado el mapa. La salida más rápida al estacionamiento del cerro era por la pista de mayor dificultad y, para bien de Villanelle, la menos transitada.

Sin frenar demasiado y en una bajada furiosa con casi sesenta y cinco kilos encima de su hombro, la atleta descendió.

La pista iba con una pendiente pronunciada pero de tanto en tanto había algún que otra curva que obligaba a la atleta a amortiguar su velocidad.

Con el impulso de la bajada aprovechó para pasar con rapidez los negocios de renta que se encontraban en la base dirigiéndose directo al estacionamiento. Aún teniendo sus pies anclados en toda su suela contra el esquí alpino tenía la técnica para poder andar sin impulsarse con sus palos, con los mismos movimientos fluidos del biatlón. Pocos segundos después derrapó cerca del Audi.

Con Eve aún a cuestas suyo destrabó los esquís presionando la traba con ellos mismos. Primero esquí contra la traba y luego bota contra la traba.

Con dos golpes secos de sus puños con los talones de Eve que se encontraban cerca de ella, destrabó las fijaciones. Abrió el Audi y tendió a Eve en el asiento de atrás. Antes de estirarla en todo el asiento le abrió el casco y se lo sacó.

Con sus pies colgando por fuera del habitáculo, levantó las cuatro trabas de su bota, liberando su pie. Prosiguió con el otro y las dejó a un lado. Villanelle se tomó un segundo para ver a Eve allí, tendida, fuera de sí.

Sus medias estaban algo mojadas, podría hacerle mal. La rubia abrió el cierre de su campera y se la quitó, luego la envolvió alrededor de sus dos pies, manteniendo el calor.

Se cambió el calzado que se encontraba en el baúl y partió a velocidad media a la cabaña. Ya no era necesario correr.

Eve despertó con la pared de troncos frente suyo. La cabaña estaba extremadamente acogedora respecto a la temperatura.

Le bastó correr un poco sus ojos para encontrar la chimenea iluminada en todo su esplendor, más de lo normal. Giró y se quedó de espaldas a la cama, rascando su cabeza e intentando recordar algo de todo lo ocurrido. Suspiró, levantó su torso y el abdomen le dolió.

Frente a ella a lo lejos, por fuera de la cabaña incluso, el ojo avellana la observaba de manera punzante. Villanelle estaba parada en el exterior con la puerta entreabierta, justo para ver si Eve hacía algún movimiento o se levantaba. Cuando ocurrió la rubia ingresó, quedándose al lado de la puerta y no la cerró por completo. Un leve soplido de aire congelado exterior ingresaba golpeando su perfil.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó seria.

"Sí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Te has desmayado." La expresión de Villanelle era tan seria que Eve dudaba si estaba diciendo la verdad.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en sus últimos recuerdos.

"No recuerdo nada." La rubia no se sintió en poder de mentirle ni ocultarle algo.

"Te llamaron por teléfono. Se te cayó de las manos y te tiraste por la pista más peligrosa del cerro."

Los ojos de Eve se nublaron de recuerdos.

" _Te encontré. ¿Hablarás conmigo ahora?_ "

La voz de Niko volvía a resonar dentro de su cabeza. Sin notarlo ni controlarlo, el pecho de Eve se volvió errático. Casi como un fantasma, Villanelle se abalanzó sobre ella sentándose en la cama, tomó su mano con la izquierda y su rostro delicadamente con la otra.

"Eve, escúchame. Necesitas calmarte, todo está bien. Estás conmigo. ¿Ves?" Dijo mirando rápidamente la cabaña. "Nada te ocurrirá. No mientras estés a mi lado."

Los ojos de llenos de clemencia de Eve se ajustaron a los avellana, seguros, rebosando de confianza. La cabeza se venció hacia adelante, sobre el hombro de Villanelle.

"Tengo miedo."

La atleta apoyó su mejilla sobre la melena de Eve, inhalando su perfume. Por primera vez tenía ese privilegio. La primera hilera del mejor concierto en el mismísimo Bolshoi. Nada tenía comparación. La mitad de su cabeza se debatía en no perderse en el aroma y la otra mitad en entender que le había pasado. Comenzó despacio y con algo de humor para aliviar.

"Oye, no mucha gente de tu edad se lanza por esa pista. Veo que tú y el invierno se llevan mejor de lo que pensé." Eve soltó un resoplido con una risa oculta.

"No he estado mal, ¿Eh?"

"Para nada mal. Has batallado cuerpo a cuerpo con la maleza del cerro y has ganado."

Eve se alejó brevemente de Villanelle, riendo casi por compromiso y sus ojos brillantes.

"Desde que llegué que no tengo frío."

"Sí, bueno. He tenido que salir a sacar leña a medio bosque de Alemania. Greta Thunberg vendrá a despedazarme." Otra risa rota de la contadora.

"Gracias Villanelle." Le dijo de manera sincera, buscando los ojos avellana. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

El rostro de la rubia se volvió neutral.

"Te has lanzado por la pista con los ojos cerrados. Por suerte he llegado a rescatarte antes de que te golpees." Eve entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Eres rescatista?"

"Sí. He estado en el ejercito y nuestro entrenamiento también consiste en aprender técnicas de esquí y rescate."

"¿Por eso esquías tan bien?" Villanelle meneó su cabeza aceptando a regañadientes el adjetivo. Eve suspiró y revisó levemente la cabaña. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las doce de la noche."

"¿Qué?" Levantó sus hombros en respuesta.

"Te has quedado dormida."

La contadora dio un rápido chequeo a sus prendas. Excepto por la campera, los guantes y las botas, seguía vestida igual que cuando había salido.

"Descuida. Sólo quite la campera para que no tengas calor."

"¿Tú me cargaste hasta aquí?"

"Sí, ¿Quién más?"

Eve encontraba un poco de vergüenza y algo de ternura haber sido cargada por Villanelle. La revisó sutilmente. Llevaba una remera manga corta negra que cubría hasta sus codos y sus pantalones largos azules.

"No te has dormido." Dijo con extrañeza. "Siempre te duermes en poco tiempo."

"No pude. Me preocupaste."

"¿Eso es algo de los militares también?"

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué te duermes con tanta facilidad?"

"¿Acaso está mal tener un sueño rápido?" Villanelle marcó una sonrisa pero Eve no la creyó. Sabía que era muy difícil hacerle creer algo que no era cierto. "Siempre que puedo aprovecho a descansar. Nunca se sabe cuándo tengas que estar despierto por horas, como ahora por ejemplo. Reservé mi energía para poder cuidarte."

Eve no notó mentira en eso. Ni en el tono o el comentario. Podía dar fe que Villanelle se había quedado afuera de la cabaña mirando por la hendija de la puerta que ella estuviera a salvo sin moverse ni un milímetro.

"¿Siempre eres así de estructurada?"

"Sí."

La segunda respuesta de manera seca, concisa y puntual. Pocos segundos en silencio bastaron para que la atleta colara sus dedos por dentro del cuello de su remera manga corta y lo estirara hacia afuera. Como si quisiera romperlo o abrirlo. Una cara de molestia se formó en ella. El calor de la cabaña la estaba incomodando.

"¿Cómo eres tan tolerante al frío? Y no me digas porque naciste en Rusia."

"De acuerdo, no te diré que es por Rusia." Dijo entre risas. Se calmó y prosiguió con calma y seriedad. "He estado durante mucho tiempo aclimatándome a temperaturas bajas con poca ropa."

"¿Eres _stripper_?" La pregunta sacó una carcajada honesta a Villanelle que llenó de confort a Eve.

"¡No, Eve! Simplemente sobrevivo."

"¿Y cómo haces en verano?"

"Sobrevivo también. Me es mejor cuando el cambio es de manera gradual y no rápida como aquí. Las estaciones del año son superables, pero me hallo mejor en el invierno." Dudo unos segundos y miró la cocina. "¿Quieres cenar?"

"No, quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?"

Eve se recostó nuevamente en la cama y Villanelle la siguió, enfrentándola a su lado. Ambas cerraron sus ojos con algunos cómodos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Mañana tendrás que entrenar?" La atleta murmuró en afirmación.

"¿Quieres acompañarme? Vendrá Laura."

"Sí. Quiero."

Eve volvió a perderse en sus sueños. Con ya varias horas de descanso encima un leve crepitar de la chimenea la despertó sutilmente. Su mirada era borrosa aún.

Estiró su mano frente a ella, buscando a Villanelle. No sintió nada.

Movió su cabeza otro poco hacia la puerta de salida. Entre nubarrones vio a la rubia caminando hacia afuera dándole la espalda. El contraste de su piel con la remera negra le hizo saber que era ella. En su caminata cruzó sus brazos delante para tomar la base de su camiseta y la arrastró por su cuerpo, sacándola por arriba. Su espalda entera, infinita, marcada y con la belleza de las sombras que generaba la chimenea a la izquierda la hacía perfecta. Aún así la vista de Eve no estaba al cien por ciento.

Con la remera en su mano, sin corpiño y su torso desnudo abrió la puerta, salió, y la volvió a cerrar a sus espaldas.

Eve volvió a dormirse.

  
Por la mañana, cuando abrió sus ojos, Eve encontró a Villanelle en el mismo lugar. Sentada en el piso al lado del a puerta, recibiendo algo de aire exterior en el calor de la cabaña.

Eve no preguntó mucho más por su vida y Villanelle no preguntó por los sucesos del día anterior.

Desayunando algo liviano abrió su celular. Vio una llamada perdida nuevamente del número de Niko. Antes de llenarse de nuevos pensamientos mando un mensaje a Bill y a Jamie sobre lo ocurrido y apagó el móvil indefinidamente. Cualquier cosa se contactarían por correo electrónico.

Llegaron temprano al estadio de Oberhof y a los pocos minutos llegó Laura. Con un permiso especial hizo entrar su camioneta BMW dentro de estadio y estacionó a pocos metros detrás del los rangos de tiro número tres, cuatro y cinco, con sus luces apuntando a ellos. Los corrales no estaban armados del todo pero sí las pistas. Tanto Eve como Villanelle se sorprendieron de la maniobra.

En cuanto bajó cargó los cuatro _magazines_ del rifle de Villanelle y la consigna fue clara.

"Vuelta rápida de 2,5 kilómetros." Cuando salió de la vista de ambas vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento la entrenadora sacó del asiento de atrás unas matracas. "¿Lista para hacer ruido?"

Eve rió y mientras esperaban a Villanelle sacó conversación.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Laura?"

"Veintisiete."

"¿Y ya te has retirado del biatlón? Eres joven."

"Bueno, el biatlón es muy desgastante. Lo practico desde que era muy chica. Ya he ganado todo lo que quería ganar, no veo por qué continuar con esto."

"¿Te crees realizada?"

"Totalmente. Me encanta el deporte, por eso estoy aquí entrenándola."

"Cambiando de tema, ha quedado pendiente en nuestra conversación en el hotel de Hochfilzen sobre ella y su hermana. Los problemas familiares que tuvieron."

"¿No te ha dicho nada?" Eve negó rápidamente. "Bueno, ellas tienen una historia muy especial que al día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio. Yo tampoco sé en detalle que ocurrió pero, en resumidas cuentas, su madre sufrió un accidente. Fue asesinada cuando ellas tenían quince años."

"¿Y quién ha sido?"

"Ese es el misterio. No se sabe. Cualquiera de las dos pudo haber sido."

"¿De las dos? ¿Ellas son las sospechosas?"

"Ellas eran las únicas dos personas que cargaban armas ese día."

La cabeza de Eve se abrumó de preguntas. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué? Abrió su boca y Villanelle asomó su cabeza cerca del rango.

"Aquí viene. Prepárate."

Laura marcó el carril número cuatro con la mano. Villanelle se alistó rápidamente para el tiro cuerpo a tierra. En cuanto apuntó, Eve y Laura, hicieron sonar con fuerza las matracas, generando ruido molesto y difícil de concentrarse.

"¡Dispara al mismo ritmo que siempre! ¡No dudes!" Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. "¡Vuela! Otra vuelta." Le gritó.

"¿Qué más sabes de eso Laura?"

"No mucho más en verdad. Es lo que todos sabemos. Ambas dicen que no fueron y se defienden así."

"¿Y el cuerpo de la madre?"

"Aparentemente desapareció. No lo pudieron encontrar."

"¿Dónde fue?"

"En Rusia. De todas maneras todo lo que dicen lo tomo con pinzas y las veces que fueron preguntadas sobre eso ambas eludieron el tema. Es delicado y misterioso. Por eso también controlo sus balas. Lo hemos hablado y prefiero atajarme ante cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que ocurra."

Eve no siguió presionando pero estaba algo aturdida. Laura lo notó.

"¿Tú te encuentras bien? Me ha dicho que te estás hospedando con ella. ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"No. Con ella todo está bien." Eve mintió a medias por lo ocurrido dos días atrás. "Sólo que ayer he recibido malas noticias y me he sentido algo decaída."

Villanelle volvía a entrar al rango de tiro. Volvió a posicionarse cuerpo a tierra y volvieron a hacer ruido.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

"Tengo calor. Necesito sacarme esto."

La rubia se quitó el pantalón y la campera, quedando en el conjunto de lycra de competición, a unos metros de Eve y al costado del auto de Laura.

"Darás dos nuevas vueltas. Llegarás al rango de tiro donde te indique en posición parada y no dispararás hasta que te lo indique. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sin hacer más preguntas Villanelle asintió y salió por la pista.

"¿Acaso no te preguntas por qué entré con mi vehículo aquí?"

"Sí, nos resultó raro."

"Ven, acompáñame." Dijo mientras se dirigía al baúl. Sin abrirlo se apoyó sobre él. "¿Sabes a qué le teme Villanelle?"

Eve abrió sus ojos. Temor y Villanelle no es una relación que se conectara con facilidad. Eran ideas completamente opuestas. Juntó sus cejas buscando respuestas.

"No creí que le tuviese temor a algo, en verdad." Laura rió en silencio, complacida.

"Bueno, le teme a dos cosas en verdad. No diré todos sus secretos pero uno de ellos está aquí dentro."

Golpeó sutilmente el vidrio del baúl. Presionó un botón y la cajuela se abrió. Dentro de ella una manta negra cubría lo que era un rectángulo grande, de un metro y medio por un metro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo mirándola extrañada.

Los problemas recientes de Eve volvían a drenarse lentamente, casi desaparecer, gracias a la nieve y el biatlón.

Laura volvió a sonreír. Cerró su mano sobre la manta y la removió. Eve le dio la bienvenida con ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Laura-" Intentaba buscar las palabras, atónita. "¿Qué-?"

La entrenadora volvió a sonreír una vez más.

"Eve, te presento a Dolly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 11:  
> Villanelle tiene un doble sobresalto tras sufrir el siguiente nivel de su abstinencia.  
> En medio del agotamiento Oksana no puede dar explicaciones.  
> Dolly llega para acomodar varias cosas en su lugar y Villanelle tendrá un competidor que creía muerto.


	11. Dolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jjajajajajaa LA INTRIGA que tuvieron la mayoría por Dolly. Aquí la tienen.  
> Me hacen reír demasiado con cada capítulo. Disfrútenlo! Lxs quiero a todxs!

Los días cuatro y cinco fueron igual al tres. El sol caía sobre las dos sillas con fuerza bestial.

Oksana se preguntaba desde cuándo hacía este calor en tierras rusas durante los días de enero. Sus antebrazos estaban enrojecidos, al igual que su cara y una parte de su pecho. Por la noche el sudor acumulado en su cuerpo se lograba secar por las bajas temperaturas. Sentía sus músculos cada vez más atrofiados, incluso los de sus dedos, los cuales tenía total libertad para moverlos a su antojo. Pero su subconsciente le decía que no. Que no se moviera, que ahorrara energía ante cualquier eventualidad.

Le dolía la cabeza. Si el parpadeo duraba medio segundo más de la cuenta una piedra caía directo sobre su frente. Le molestaba no poder rascarse si le picaba alguna parte de su cuerpo. Al principio, observaba hacia abajo, hacia su pecho con cuidado y si la tela se abría por demás la arrastraba hacia adentro con sus dientes. Luego ya lo hacía por inercia mirando al frente porque sabía que si los párpados bajaban tanto, no volverían a subir.

A lo largo del quinto día, los soldados parecían estar más aburridos que las mismas hermanas. Oksana cerró de más sus ojos y uno de los hombres lanzó una piedra. Le erró a la puntería y golpeó su pecho. Por gravedad la piedra corrió por entre sus pechos hacia abajo. Algunos de ellos rieron y, como un juego para pasar el día, lanzaban piedras a su camisa entreabierta como si fuese una cesta de basketball. Cuando alguna piedra movía de más su camisa Oksana volvía a agarrarla con sus dientes hacia dentro.

Villanelle por su parte no podía quedarse quieta. De tanto en tanto tiraba de sus muñecas, aún sin perder la esperanza de liberarse luego de tantos días. Había perdido la capacidad de defender a su hermana. Cuando le arrojaron piedras a forma de broma tiró dos veces de los amarres y luego se quedó en su lugar.

A la mañana del sexto día Dasha se acercó a ellas. A dos pasos de distancia paró en seco y se tapó la nariz con sus dedos.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Huelen a mierda expuesta al sol!" Ninguna de las dos le dirigió la mirada.

Estaban perdidas. Villanelle al suelo, Oksana al cielo.

Dasha dio una rápida orden a los soldados. Las desamarraron y a rastras la llevaron hacia adentro del bosque.

Unos cuantos minutos después Villanelle reconoció el lugar. Era la laguna en donde había estado con Anna. La falta de descanso casi había borrado la imagen de ella en su mente.

Los hombres las soltaron cerca del borde.

Tras algunos días de intenso calor la capa de hielo sobre la laguna se había afinado, casi dejando ver el agua bajo ella.

"Adentro." Guió Dasha moviendo su cabeza hacia la acumulación de agua.

"No." Villanelle le susurraba a su hermana a un costado sin que la comandante pudiese escucharla.

Oksana enroscó su mano en el brazo de su hermana y, pisando cuidadosamente, caminaron sobre el hielo dos metros dentro de la orilla. Allí pararon su paso.

"No pasará nada." Susurró la menor.

Se quedaron allí. Una al lado de la otra, con Oksana tomada de Villanelle. Dasha a cinco metros gritó.

"¿Quién de ustedes se comió mi comida?"

"Se lo diré." Dijo en volumen bajo Villanelle. "Le diré que fui yo."

"No. Aguanta. En poco tiempo nos liberarán." Le respondió solo para ella sin mover mucho sus labios.

La mirada de Dasha se ennegreció. Con una rápida seña con uno de sus dedos hacia al hombre a su derecha, tomó el fusil AK-47. Sacó el seguro y les apuntó directo a la cara.

"¿¡Quién se ha comido mi comida!?"

"Es el fin." Susurró Villanelle.

"Quédate quieta." Le devolvió su hermana.

Sin soltarse, las dos alzaron sus manos libres levemente al aire como una mera señal para Dasha de que no dispare.

La comandante alzó el fusil y disparó dos veces al aire. Las dos hermanas se encogieron aún más en su delgadez y sus harapos. El arma volvió a enfrentarlas.

"¿¡Quién!?"

"¡Yo!" Dasha miró fijamente a Villanelle. Oksana abrió sus ojos desesperada.

"¡No! ¡Yo!"

La mujer en la orilla crispó su rostro, harta del juego del misterio entre ellas. Estiró sus labios en tono de amargura, bajó el rifle al hielo y disparó repetitivamente haciendo una especie de arco con la penetración de las balas sobre la superficie cerca de ellas.

Ante los estruendos las dos se juntaron más entre sí, con temor. Para cuando quisieron alzar la vista Dasha movió dos dedos hacia ellas, como una señal de ataque para los cuatro soldados. Villanelle abrazó a su hermana y le dio la espalda a la orilla con los cinco soldados, como un escudo humano.

Todos actuaron en sincronía. Se acuclillaron, tomaron piedras de tamaño medio y empezaron a arrojarlas cerca de ellas. Las hermanas se quedaron allí, juntas. Algunas de las piedras golpearon la parte baja de las pantorrillas de Villanelle.

Oksana fue la que entreabrió sus ojos y vio cómo las fracturas debajo de ella se hacían más grandes. Luego de algunas piedras más el hielo se quebró.

Abrazadas las dos cayeron al agua helada dando un nuevo shock de adrenalina a sus cuerpos agotados. Cuando salieron a flote aún tomadas de la mano buscaron acercarse al hielo firme que quedaba en dirección a la orilla y a los soldados. Oksana ayudó a Villanelle. Despacio y con cuidado se subieron sobre la superficie y se quedaron allí tendidas, buscando aire, tranquilizándose.

"Considérenlo como su baño semanal." La voz de Dasha llegaba a su mutua paz.

No tardaron mucho en ser arrastradas nuevamente por los cuatro hombres de regreso a las sillas.

Esa misma noche el viento fue más fuerte y la temperatura empezó a descender otra vez.

Octavo día. Amaneció y ese día el cielo estaba nublado. Ninguna de las dos sabía si iba a nevar y, fehacientemente, no sabían que preferían. Si un sol molesto, o las nubes que daban más cansancio y sueño. Dasha aún no aparecía. 

Oksana llevaba su mirada perdida en el bosque. Un ruido llamó su atención. Una rama pisada, quebrada. Dirigió sus pupilas en esa dirección y encontró la famosa melena que se acercaba a paso pausado.

Anna se acuclilló frente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, que Oksana imitó. Sus dedos temblorosos izquierdos se levantaron del apoya brazo, intentando acercarlos a ella buscando un mínimo contacto.

La mano de la enfermera buscó su antebrazo desnudo dándole una suave caricia. Como consecuencia los pies de Oksana empezaron a repiquetear imperceptiblemente en el piso. Sus ojos se empañaron y su cara se desfiguró, casi al borde del llanto.

"Perdóname Anna." Le dijo sin sonido.

"Te perdono Oksana. Quédate tranquila."

Era la voz, la dulce voz de Anna que desarmó a Oksana. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró sutilmente sus párpados, dejando que las lágrimas que corran por las mejilllas. Su cuerpo se movía hacia un lado y otro, como si estuviese nerviosa.

Un golpe algo punzante sobre su pecho le hizo abrir sus párpados.

Anna no estaba. A dos metros el soldado la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y una nueva piedra en sus manos. El hombre negó sutilmente, dándole a saber que no podía dormirse ni cerrar en demasía sus ojos. Oksana reposó su cabeza levemente torcida sobre el respaldo volviendo a enfrentar su rostro al cielo. Esperando.

Dasha llegó a las ocho de la mañana. Por el viento se puso una bufanda verde militar. Al poco tiempo, mientras caminaba bosque adentro hacia las gemelas, se arrepintió. Un calor sofocante se enroscaba en su cuello, molestándola. Pasos antes de llegar se la quitó y la amarró a una de las ramas que estaban por encima de los soldados sentados. Los extremos colgaban hacia abajo por la gravedad. Se sentó debajo de la rama donde puso su bufanda y miró de manera punzante a Villanelle.

Ella había sido. Oksana simplemente había dicho que ella era la culpable solamente para intentar defender a su hermana que ya no soportaba ni un minuto más estar allí, sentada y sin descanso.

Les dio un nuevo reconocimiento a los ojos. El borde de los párpados estaban enrojecidos y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Aún así seguían sin dormirse.

Villanelle estaba con los ojos abiertos cuando recibió una piedra en su cabeza. Miró al frente e intento enfocarse en ella. Dasha volvió a lanzar otra piedra. Y luego otra.

"Te has comido mi comida."

Entre cada palabra lanzó una piedra cerca de la cara.

No fue hasta horas después, casi cerca del mediodía que unos ojos miraron a Villanelle. Sintió la mirada y se dirigió hacia uno de los árboles.

Una pequeña cabeza con ojos penetrantes estaban fijos en ella. Las pupilas eran redondas, pequeñas y negras. La rubia se petrificó en la silla casi sin poder parpadear. De la boca salió una lengua negra que se agitó rápidamente en el aire y volvió a entrar.

Poco a poco la cabeza se alejaba de la rama estirando su cuerpo musculoso hacia el piso. El impacto fue suave. Villanelle alzó por un segundo la mirada, buscando los soldados o a Dasha pero no había nadie allí.

Respirando de manera entrecortada empezó a mover frenéticamente sus muñecas, rogando algún tipo de milagro para la cinta de cuero se abra. El resto de su cuerpo se impacientó, vibrando y tirando con fuerza hasta que la silla de madera empezó a moverse con ella.

El cuerpo de más de tres metros recubierto mayormente de escamas negras, y algunas amarillas sutiles en forma de líneas, reptó sigilosamente a ella. De tanto en tanto sacaba su lengua casi como burla.

"¡Sáquenla!" Gritó. "¡Dasha! ¡Dasha! ¡Quítala!"

La cobra real se acercó a su bota derecha y en forma de espiral subió por su pierna. Frente al doblez de la rodilla asomó su cabeza hacia Villanelle. Su cuello pasó de ser redondo a aplanarse, como su mítica imagen. Volvió a sacar la lengua. Percibía su almuerzo.

"¡Dasha! ¡Quítamela!" La serpiente siseó amenazadoramente, hasta amagó con su cabeza cerca de Villanelle. El bamboleo de la silla la estaba poniendo de mal humor. "¡Dasha! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero levantarme!"

La cobra se acercó una vez más cerca de sus ojos avellana y abrió su boca. El siseo fue como una exhalación rabiosa. Villanelle no quería parpadear pero la sequedad de sus ojos la obligó. Lo hizo y se encontró de frente con los ojos negros de Dasha.

"¿Quieres levantarte? Pues levántate."

La comandante la desató y Villanelle se paró fuera de la silla. Sus ojos volvieron a revisar su alrededor en busca de la cobra. No había nada.

Su respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad. Se quedó allí quieta, algo encorvada. Luego de unos minutos dio un paso sutil al costado, intentando poner en movimiento sus músculos atrofiados. Inmediatamente una piedra le cayó en la cabeza. Dasha estaba sentada cerca de ella y negó con su cabeza.

"Me dijiste que querías levantarte. Ahora te quedarás de pie, quieta."

Cada tantos minutos Villanelle se levantaba sus pantalones que se caían por el tamaño.

"Agua. Necesito Agua." Susurró. Los labios estaban algo secos y cortados.

"¿Acaso tu difunta madre no te enseñó modales?" Tras la pregunta otra piedra llegó a su cara.

"Por favor."

"Te daría agua, pero creo que ya bebieron suficiente en el día de ayer. La hubieses aprovechado."

Casi por la tarde las rodillas débiles de Villanelle se vencían, flexionándose. Su torso se inclinaba levemente hacia el costado.

"¿Cansada?" La rubia no respondió por represalias. "No te he notado cansada cuando robaste mi comida, o cuando me pediste levantarte. Si te tengo que dar un consejo para que no te duermas, levanta los brazos." Villanelle se quedó en su lugar sin siquiera buscar su atención. "¡Levántalos!"

La voz de Dasha resonó como un trueno.

Lentamente levantó sus dedos y sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza. Pocos minutos después el pantalón volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo. Con su mano izquierda lo levantó otra vez y dos piedras cayeron en su cara.

"Arriba."

La tarde noche pasó así. Piedras de tanto en tanto cuando su ropa se caía. Entrando la noche las manos de Villanelle estaban por debajo de la línea de su pecho.

" _Yeye sestra umerla?_ " Dijo uno de los soldados. La voz llegó a Dasha que observó a Oksana sentada en su posición habitual con su mirada perdida al cielo.

" _Net, ona prosto sil'neye._ " Respondió.

Para la mañana siguiente las manos de la rubia ya estaban en su cadera. Hasta los soldados ya estaban exhaustos con su cambio de turno hacia las mujeres.

Una voz dentro del bosque alarmó a los cuatro hombres.

"¡Villanelle! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

Los pares de ojos se posaron dentro de la maleza. La voz no era de Dasha o algún comandante, era alguien ajeno. Susurrando entre ellos escaparon por un camino alternativo.

Uno de ellos, antes de emprender su huída, golpeó la parte de atrás de la rodilla de Villanelle. Sin tener más fuerza sucumbió al piso.

"¿Villanelle?"

La melena tupida de Anna se acercaba. Entre los tonos marrones de la escena florecían las telas grises viejas. Oksana atada en la silla y su hermana en el piso de tierra ya sin nieve.

La enfermera se acercó rápidamente a Villanelle. La sacudió intentando reanimarla pero no hubo caso, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su pulso era débil. Gritó con fuerza buscando ayuda. Dos soldados se aproximaron corriendo. Anna instruyó para que la carguen a la enfermería.

Luego se aproximó a la silla. Los ojos de Oksana la encontraron por primera vez en semanas.

"Anna." Susurró.

"Oksana, ¿Qué ha pasado?" La chica estiró sus dedos una vez más buscando el contacto.

"Yo-" Los ojos negros estaban perdidos, enrojecidos y aturdidos. "No-"

"Lo prometiste Oksana. Prometiste que no te ibas a meter en problemas." Los ojos marrones eran severos.

"Anna." Su pecho empezó a achicarse, como un suave espasmo. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo y las lágrimas salieron solas.

La enfermera le dio un último reconocimiento. Debajo de su nariz había algo de sangre seca. Un leve moretón se expandía por el puente de su nariz y algo de su frente. Su pelo estaba más opaco de lo normal. Su camisa entreabierta hasta casi la mitad de su chato estomago y sus antebrazos expuestos y enrojecidos junto al tono de su cara.

Lentamente la desamarró. Un soldado la alzó desde sus rodillas y su espalda. Antes de cerrar los ojos Oksana le dio un último vistazo a la fatídica escena. Algo en una rama llamó su atención. Una bufanda verde militar enroscada flameaba por el leve viento que corría, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Como una serpiente.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Laura se alarmó por la cara de Eve al verla. "¡Es hermosa!"

"¿En serio? ¿Te gustan, Eve?"

"¡Me encantan!"

"¿Tienes de ellas en tu casa?" El tono rozaba lo absurdo.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! Mi padre trabajaba en el zoológico de Londres, iba seguido. Mi parte favorita era la casa de los reptiles, me dejaba tocar las serpientes y a veces les daba de comer." Los iris marrones de Eve se acercaron curiosamente a los ojos amarillos con una débil línea negra en el medio. "¿Se llama Dolly?" Laura asintió.

"¿Sabes que es?"

"Luce como una boa. Una boa verde esmeralda. ¿No?" La entrenadora asintió, casi sorprendida. "¿Cuánto tiene?"

"Casi dos años. Un poco menos de un metro y medio. La he pedido prestada de una amiga."

"¡Ay! Qué bien, qué grande." Dijo con tono infantil, casi como si se dirigiera a un hijo. "¿Le dieron de comer?"

"Ayer. Así que no creo que se ponga agresiva hoy."

"No he notado la caja. Tiene las luces especiales y has mantenido el calor." Decía sorprendida.

"Sí, por eso no podemos dejarla mucho tiempo fuera. ¿Te encargarás tú de ponérsela?"

Eve enmudeció y la miró con atención.

"¿Estás segura? La gente que es fóbica..." Laura asintió segura.

"Sí. Trabajaremos con eso. Yo le marcaré el carril, tú tráela."

Tan pronto terminó de hablar el cabello rubio se asomaba por la pista. Dobló y entró al área de tiro. Laura le marcó el mat.

Una Villanelle agitada frenó en cuña y posicionó un esquí perfectamente en perpendicular a los cinco blancos, mientras que el otro levemente en diagonal. Desenroscó el rifle, cambió el cargador, corrió la palanca de carga y apuntó. Su respiración agitada se calmó lentamente en pleno silencio.

"No tires." Susurró a su lado Laura, que ya le había hecho señas a Eve. Mientras aprovechó para sacar los dos cargadores vacíos y puso otros dos con balas. Los tres que quedaban en el rifle estaban todos cargados.

Enroscada en sus dedos Dolly la recibía sacándole la lengua bífida. La parte gruesa de su cuerpo llegaba a los cuatro centímetros de diámetro. Trotó hacia el cuerpo estático de Villanelle y posó el cuello de la boa sobre el codo, justo arriba del rifle.

Dolly siguió la línea del arma. A centímetros la atleta trababa el hueso de su mejilla sobre la culata. A su lado, cerca de su ojo el verde vibrante y la panza amarilla se asomaban. La lengua negra salió por un segundo agitándose en el aire.

El ojo avellana se corrió milímetros de su objetivo para descubrir las escamas de Dolly que le acariciaban la mejilla.

El mejor paralizante corrió por el metro ochenta de Villanelle. Su respiración dejó de funcionar y su rostro poco a poco se volvió rojo. La serpiente siguió camino llegando a su muñeca y reptando con curiosidad por el rifle.

"Dispara." Dijo Laura.

La rubia inspiró nerviosamente, casi sin sentido alguno porque el aire puro no llegaba a sus pulmones. Su concentración de la cabeza verde llamativa. Una cosquilla se sintió en su espalda, incluso en su nuca. Villanelle supo con rapidez que era el resto de su largo e infinito cuerpo.

"Dispara ahora." Insistió.

Dolly encontraba el metal del sistema de carga y su conexión con el tubo por donde escapaba la bala. Los ojos avellana no podían salir del reptil.

Un nuevo toque cómodo, suave y tranquilizador se sintió sobre su codo y la parte baja de su espalda.

"Vamos, tú puedes." La voz de Eve llegaba como una melodía de cuna. "Concéntrate."

Cuando Villanelle dirigió sus ojos a la mira Dolly volvió a sacar la lengua. Una nueva desconcentración.

"Villanelle, vamos. No te hará nada. Mantente firme. Aíslate."

"Dispara." Volvió a presionar Laura.

La rubia volvió a respirar lentamente y contuvo el aire. Apretó el gatillo. Blanco.

El martillazo a la bala más el calor generado dentro del rifle asustaron a Dolly. Separó su cabeza y unos veinte centímetros más del rifle, casi ofendida. Por inercia los dedos de Villanelle abrieron la recámara y el casquillo salió volando. El movimiento de la serpiente volvió a paralizarla.

"Uno más. Vamos." Susurró Eve sin soltar el contacto contra la lycra y los músculos duros como acero. Laura las observaba con atención.

Nueva respiración y contuvo el aire. Disparo. Blanco. Esta vez Dolly no se atemorizó del ruido pero volteó a ver el rostro apenas tapado de Villanelle tras el rifle. Recarga.

Nuevo disparo rápido. Blanco. El movimiento le sacó una sonrisa a Laura, y por contagio, a Eve. Recarga. Dolly cruzó al otro lado del rifle y enfrentó la cara de Villanelle. La morocha sintió otra vez una tensión extra en los músculos. La serpiente mostró su lengua y sus ojos perversos.

"Al blanco. Mantente firme."

Disparo. Blanco rozando el agujero. Recarga. Dolly se acercó al ojo izquierdo de Villanelle. Volvió a sacar su lengua bífida. El torso de la atleta se inclinó suavemente hacia atrás.

"Uno más. Vamos."

"Está cerca." Balbuceó casi sin aire.

"También está cerca tu victoria. Uno más, concéntrate. Respira. Firme."

Volvió a suspirar. Dolly volvió a sacar su lengua a centímetros de la nariz de Villanelle. Parpadeó. Dolly no estaba. Por la pequeña mira vio el agujero negro esperándola, casi con su pecho abierto llamándola a disparar. La rubia sintió su cuerpo cansado, casi exhausto. Aún así, apuntó y aplicó la fuerza sobre el gatillo. Blanco.

Los dedos de Eve la soltaron y suavemente tomaron a Dolly. La boa se enroscó con amabilidad en sus brazos y le sacó dulcemente la lengua.

"Hola Dolly. Te has portado muy bien." Eve le dio un suave beso al costado de su boca, casi en su cuello.

Villanelle se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Laura se acercó.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No." El tono era seco.

"Ya está. Muy bien, superaste la prueba." La rubia abrió la recamara soltando el último casquillo y rápido puso su rifle en su espalda.

"¿La prueba? ¿¡La prueba!? ¿Tú me estás jodiendo?"

"¿Por qué crees que te llamé hace dos días? ¿Para apartar tus fobias de mi entrenamiento?"

"Te lo he dicho porque me has descolocado y me has llamado en un mal momento. Mira la mierda que has traído, Laura. No puedes hablar en serio." Decía apuntando a Dolly. Eve desenroscó su bufanda que le molestaba y la serpiente poco a poco se enroscó a su alrededor.

"Tranquilízate Villanelle. Es una boa joven y hace poco comió. Es prácticamente inofensiva." La rubia abrió alarmada sus ojos mientras el reptil se enroscaba cerca de Eve.

"¿Qué parte de 'es una fobia' ustedes no terminan de entender? Quítate esa mierda que te puede matar."

Dolly apareció al costado del rostro de Eve sacudiendo su lengua.

"¿Cómo me puede matar esta cosa preciosa?" El dedo índice acarició suavemente la parte baja de su boca, casi como un gato. La serpiente bailó suavemente ante el tacto y sacó repetitivamente su lengua casi con placer. "¿Quieres tenerla?"

"¡Eve! ¡Quítate esa mierda!" La voz ya era exasperada.

Eve marcó una sonrisa sincera y de pronto su rostro se congelo. Sus rasgos se volvieron más serios y abrió sutilmente su boca. Dolly ocupaba el lugar de su bufanda que colgaba del bolsillo de su campera.

"¿Eve?" Villanelle bajó su rostro.

La contadora abrió más su boca y algunas venas se marcaron en la parte alta de su cuello. Con tono rojizo escaló por su rostro. Un siseo ahogado salió de su garganta. Dolly la miraba penetrante y sacaba nuevamente su lengua.

"¡La hija de puta la está matando!" Villanelle desenroscó rápido su rifle en tiempo récord y como un rayo sacó su cargador vacío al suelo. Tomó otro y una carcajada llenó el ambiente.

Eve reía de manera efusiva, casi al borde del llanto. Laura la seguía. La rubia las miraba de manera consternada con su rifle en mano descargado.

"¡Es una broma Villanelle! No es posible que me asfixie. Bueno, sí es posible pero tengo suficiente fuerza para quitármela de encima."

"Yo no puedo creer que estés jodiendo con eso, Eve. En serio. Mira mi cara, ¿Crees que estoy jodiendo?" La contadora suavemente desenroscó a Dolly y Villanelle volvió a guardar en su espalda la carabina.

"Relájate. Son bonitas."

"Te puede inyectar veneno la mierda esa."

"Las boas no tienen veneno. Sólo asfixian y muerden."

"¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda hace esa mierda en éste lugar de mierda? ¿Sabes por qué me gusta la nieve? Porque aquí, ¡No sobreviven!"

"Yo la veo demasiado viva." Decía Eve examinando teatralmente el rostro de Dolly que escalaba sus brazos tranquila.

"Nos van a gobernar. Ya guárdala o tírala." La morocha meneó su rostro con interés.

"¿La tiro? Bueno." Hizo un gesto de tirarla cerca de Villanelle.

"¿¡Qué haces!?"

"Creo que es momento de entrenar tu explosión." Dijo con serenidad Laura.

Los ojos verdes buscaron a Eve con Dolly a cuestas. Apuntó suavemente con su cabeza hacia Villanelle. La contadora entendió rápidamente el gesto.

Con el reptil aún en sus brazos dio un paso hacia Villanelle.

"Aléjate." Adivirtió.

Eve sonrió casi maliciosamente. Arrancó con fuerza a correr hacia ella.

La rubia volteó a toda velocidad y, sin sus palos, traccionó con fuerza hacia el circuito en sentido inverso. A los pocos metros volvió a gritar haciendo eco en el silencio de Oberhof.

"¡Las odio a ambas! ¡Mata esa maldita cosa!"

El Audi estacionó en la entrada de la cabaña a las cinco de la tarde. Villanelle estaba mirando hacia la ventanilla con sus brazos enroscados en su pecho totalmente ofendida.

"¿Me perdonarás?"

"No." Dijo inmediatamente. "Y vete a bañar."

"¿Tengo mal olor?" Eve olfateó dentro de su abrigo.

"No. Hueles exquisito pero seguro esa cosa te debe haber dejado veneno en alguna parte y puede matarte."

La morocha no se esforzó por ocultar una sonrisa que oscilaba entre lo tierno y lo cómico. Villanelle bajó del auto y se sentó en un tronco alto afuera de la casa. Volvió a cruzar sus brazos como el reproche de un niño, sus piernas colgaban en el aire. Llevaba una campera de entrenamiento liviana y los pantalones de montaña.

"Vamos, entra. Hace frío." La rubia ni siquiera le respondió pero la fusiló con la mirada. "De acuerdo. Quédate si lo deseas, iré al centro de la ciudad a comprar algo para cenar. ¿Deseas algo en particular?"

"Aquí hay comida."

"Iré a comprar de todas maneras."

Sin mediar más palabra, Eve subió a su auto y salió nuevamente a la ruta. Villanelle se quedó en la soledad fuera cabaña, en medio del campo desierto de Oberhof.

A los pocos minutos que el Audi se había despedido ingresó sólo para reavivar la chimenea y aclimatar el ambiente para Eve. La temperatura ya había bailaba por debajo de los cero grados centígrados.

Cerca de una hora después el auto negro volvió a ingresar. Villanelle la esperaba en el mismo tronco en el que se había quedado.

"¿Puedes entrar?" Le preguntó amablemente Eve cuando cerró la puerta.

"Estoy bien aquí. Entra si quieres." Hubo un silencio mientras la contadora buscaba sus palabras. Su tono bajó aún más.

"Villanelle, entra por favor. Quiero darte algo." La petición se ganó una mirada llena de intriga. Eve cargaba dos bolsas en sus manos.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña dejó una de ellas sobre la mesada con la comida. Villanelle se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la pequeña mesa. Eve dejó el otro bulto delante de ella sobre la superficie. Caminó por detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros.

"Feliz navidad. Ojalá te guste."

El enojo se esfumó. La atleta levantó sus cejas casi con melancolía mirando la bolsa blanca.

"¿Es para mí?" Eve balbuceó de manera positiva.

Los dedos abrieron lentamente el paquete. Dentro algo suave y verde la esperaba. Cuando lo sacó, su semblante volvió a cambiar a enojo en forma gradual.

Un peluche observaba con ternura. Una serpiente de color verde con su panza color amarillo tenía mirada feliz. Sobre los labios salía una pequeña lengua negra bífida. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo como una parodia a su felicidad. La sacó en su totalidad de la bolsa. La serpiente medía un metro de largo.

"No es gracioso, Eve."

Los brazos de Eve siguieron camino hacia adelante abrazando a la rubia por el cuello y presionándose contra su espalda. Villanelle empalideció ante el gesto y olvidó como respirar por un momento.

"No lo hice a modo de burla. Lo hice porque superaste tu miedo, así como yo lo he hecho con los esquís."

"Tú no temes a los esquís."

"No. Es verdad. Pero le temo un poco a la velocidad y sé que esquiar puede ser peligroso, al igual que algunas serpientes. Me has enseñado y quitado un poco el miedo y espero yo haber hecho lo mismo. Mira." Eve desenroscó una de sus manos y tomó el extremo del peluche. "Esta es cascabel."

Agitó la cola y un sonajero plástico resonó frente a ella. Villanelle sonrió con ternura, Eve la escuchó y le rió suavemente en el oído. La rubia lo tomó y volvió a agitarlo.

"Gracias Eve."

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Villanelle."

La rubia buscó con una de sus manos el antebrazo a la altura de su cuello. Acomodó mejor su cabeza en el brazo de Eve y volvió a mover la cola del peluche.

"La llamaré Dolly." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa noche la contadora se abrigó más de lo normal y abrió una de las ventanas. En pocos minutos la temperatura de la cabaña bajó drásticamente.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Villanelle terminando de lavar los platos con su remera manga corta.

"Hoy dormirás en la cama, te lo has ganado. Así que estoy logrando que no haga tanto calor dentro."

"Tendrás frío."

"Oh, no. Todas las frazadas serán mías, eso no es negociable."

Villanelle negó con su cabeza mientras reía hacia ella.

A los pocos minutos Eve estaba bajo un gran caudal de frazadas y Villanelle se recostó por encima del edredón con su ropa puesta. 

Entre las dos, estirando su lengua negra, estaba Dolly.

"¿Tiene que dormir ella también en la cama?" Preguntó la rubia con recelo y asco.

"Claro que sí. Tómalo como una amenaza."

"¿Por qué amenaza?"

"¿Sabes por qué tienen un cascabel algunas serpientes? ¿Sabes para qué lo usan?" Villanelle negó con su cabeza. "Para advertir que van a atacar porque se sienten amenazadas. Así que..." Eve escurrió una mano por fuera de las mantas y tomó la cola, agitándola frente a Villanelle. "Si escuchas el cascabel es porque me has despertado y estás próxima a irte de la cama por una patada mía."

La atleta rió en voz alta.

"Eres imposible."

Eve tomó la cabeza del peluche y acarició la mejilla de Villanelle con la lengua bífida, provocándole cosquillas y una sonrisa. Había cerrado los ojos e intentaba dormir.

"Buenas noches Villanelle." La contadora arrastró las eses y la ele final de su nombre, simulando la voz de la serpiente.

"Buenas noches Dolly. Te odio."

Eve hizo sonar el cascabel. Villanelle volvió a reír.

"¿Qué esperamos?" Preguntó Eve.

El día estaba parcialmente nublado en Oberhof. Ella y Villanelle estaban frente al carril número uno de tiro del circuito. La rubia llevaba un suave abrigo arriba del equipo de lycra. Su rifle estaba en su espalda sin _magazines_.

"No lo sé. Laura me dijo que estemos a ésta hora aquí."

La atleta movía sus esquís hacia adelante y atrás, estirando sus piernas y manteniendo el calor de su cuerpo.

"¿Quieres que la llame?"

Unos pasos crujían la nieve compacta resonaron a espaldas de ellas. Eve abrió de par en par sus ojos.

Laura llevaba su pelo atado. Una vincha roja amplia sobre su frente y los lentes negros polarizados. Sobre su cuerpo la lycra idéntica a la de Villanelle con la inscripción 'GER' a un costado de su pantorrilla. Sobre sus pies las botas Fischer y en sus manos los esquís de la misma marca. En la espalda llevaba su carabina de color verde chillón, casi del mismo color de Dolly.

"Lamento la tardanza."

Se posicionó al lado de la rubia que la miraba incrédula.

"¿Laura?" Preguntó.

"Oh, sí. Por cierto." Dijo mientras dejaba los esquís en la nieve.

Sacó de su carabina dos cargadores y los puso en los huecos del rifle de Villanelle. Le dio una última sonrisa altanera.

"Hoy correrás contra mí."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 12:  
> Damas y caballeros, Laura Dahlmeier.  
> La fuerza de Oksana surge por encima de Villanelle debido a su decepción.


	12. Ayúdame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimos dos capítulos... antes de un pequeño hiatus que voy a hacer porque... ME CANSAN MIS CIELAS. ME AGOTAN. LAS ODIO.  
> No, mentira. Lxs amo, por el cariñito, los regalitos, los regaños, los gritos, todo es hermoso con ustedes. Me tomo una semana off para hacer lo mismo que V entre Salzburgo y Zúrich.  
> Querés spoilers de los capítulos? Además subo fotos mías haciendo el skincare mientras escribo y todo. Aquí: TW DADKE_fic.  
> Más de 500 hits. FUA, me voy para arriba.  
> Voy a intentar dejarles un zarpado cliff en el hanger del cliff antes de irme, así me sufren. Mua!

Oksana sentía que acababa de salir de una lavadora automática. O de un automóvil que acababa de sufrir un accidente y que había girado incansablemente en el aire.

Tenía una leve migraña, mareo, dolor en su cuerpo, sequedad en la boca.

Para ella había salido del peor de los infiernos, del pozo más profundo del planeta y volvía a ver la luz del sol. Solo que la luz no estaba.

Un tono azulado bañaba la larga habitación de enfermería. Miró a su izquierda y vio diversas camas todas vacías. Lentamente, evitando el mareo, dirigió su atención a la derecha. En la primera cama a su lado descansaba Villanelle con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

Intentó levantarse para acercarse a ella pero recibió un pinchazo en su codo derecho. Con la vista algo nublada se miró y encontró una aguja pegada sobre la cara interna del doblez. Los dedos de la mano izquierda bailaron levemente por encima y sus ojos siguieron el camino del caño de plástico que salía de allí. Conectaba a una bolsa justo por detrás de ella. El líquido era transparente.

Tiró de manera torpe de la cánula, empujando la bolsa pero sin éxito. Se sentía demasiado mareada y sin fuerzas para hacer alguna tontería. Lo último que su cerebro formuló era que Anna estaba cerca de allí y la estaba cuidando. Volvió a caer en la cama con su cara al techo. Gimió casi de forma inaudible y cerró sus ojos.

Los ojos negros volvían a encontrarse con la habitación, sólo que esta vez había luz natural rebotando por todas las superficies. Había neblina dentro, o eso percibía Oksana. Casi de manera aturdida volvió a mover su cabeza, buscando sentido a algo a su alrededor. Sus pupilas bailaban de manera frenética en el ambiente.

"Quédate quieta." Llegó una voz a su lado.

La mano de Anna se apoyó suavemente sobre su pecho empujándola de vuelta a la cama.

"Anna." Susurró con el fondo de su garganta.

La enfermera bajó sutilmente la frazada y el delantal justo a la altura de sus pechos. Quitó el estetoscopio de su cuello, se lo acomodó en sus oídos y lo movió en distintos puntos del pecho de Oksana. Su cara era severa. La paciente rápidamente reencontró algo de sentido a su alrededor. Anna volvió a guardar el estetoscopio y le habló en tono neutro.

"Debes descansar. Quédate aquí."

Tan pronto terminó la frase, la puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo.

" _Dok, ty nam nuzhen._ "

Dos soldados cargaban en el aire a otro chorreando sangre desde su pierna. Anna señaló la camilla al lado de Oksana. Rápidamente se armó de sus herramientas y lo atendió. Tenía un corte de unos cinco centímetros al costado de su pierna. La encargada lo desinfectó y sacó una aguja de sutura e hilo para coserlo. Lo anestesió y lo dejó allí tendido sin sus pantalones y tapado.

Oksana miró el barral al pie de la cama. De allí colgaba su camisa y pantalón, se notaba que habían sido lavados.

Pasaron horas, la gemela lo sabía. De tanto en tanto revisaba a su hermana que seguía sin despertar conectada a su suero. Cuando aún había luz del sol Anna se acercó a ella, su bolsa de suero estaba casi vacía y conectaba una nueva.

"Anna, no. Estoy bien." Dijo sin mirarla.

"No estás bien y aquí mando yo. Quédate acostada."

"Te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero debo irme."

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó preocupada.

Se incorporó despacio en la cama y miró la aguja insertada en el codo. La frazada cayó, exponiéndola en el camisón barato de tela. Sin darle tiempo a Anna de frenar sus acciones, envolvió su puño en la punta de la cánula y tiró con fuerza hacia afuera, arrancando la aguja. Con una parte de su delantal tapó el orificio que derramaba sangre. Cuando se paró el mundo volvió a darle vueltas, aturdida. Parpadeó repetitivamente buscando concentración.

Detrás de ella Anna golpeó la ventana que estaba en la cabecera de la cama de Oksana. Con su mano hizo señas para que ingresen. 

Mientras la morocha tomaba sus prendas en el barral, dos soldados de envergadura entraron a zancadas directo hacia ella. Dándole la espalda a la situación, Anna abrió un cajón y sacó una aguja. Abrió el paquete y cargó algo de sedante de un frasco que estaba allí mismo.

Los dos hombres de manera inmediata la dejaron en el piso, inmovilizada. Le dieron el brazo derecho a vista de Anna.

" _¡Net!_ " Gritó.

Los ojos negros buscaron de manera contemplativa a Anna que, con rostro duro, hacía su trabajo. Cuando vació el émbolo hizo una seña a los soldados, que rápidamente la soltaron. Oksana intentó reintegrarse frenéticamente pero parecía que su cuerpo volvía a recibir una golpiza por parte de diez karatekas expertos, dejándola otra vez en el suelo.

"Ayúdame." Balbuceó.

Casi con misericordia la joven buscaba a la enfermera, rogando por el permiso para alejarse porque la acorralaba la vergüenza luego de haberla decepcionado. Una lágrima volvió a correr por su mejilla con su ceño fruncido y su labio inferior exponiéndose, casi con lástima. Las pupilas negras volvían a borrarse y los párpados se cerraron.

Volver a empezar.

Oksana abría sus párpados muy lentamente. Le costó demasiado tiempo volver a poner cada cosa en su lugar. Cuando su rango de visión pudo expandirse más allá de una línea recta volvió a encontrar la melena de Anna a su derecha. Controlaba la cánula y el suero que ingresaba a su cuerpo.

Se tomó unos minutos de más, buscando mover sus dedos y algo de su cuerpo para luego vociferar.

"Anna, por favor, déjame ir."

"Debes quedarte, estaban muy deshidratadas. Aún estas muy débil." El tono salió ronco, casi sin ganas de pelear.

"Estoy-"

Oksana tiró su brazo derecho buscando incorporarse pero el movimiento solo le cedió unos centímetros. Una nueva fuerza suave envuelta en su muñeca la retuvo. Estiró sus ojos, con los párpados cerrados, volvió a observar con atención la muñequera gruesa y acolchada que la ataba a la estructura de la cama. Volvió a tirar de manera débil, buscando safarse.

"No." Dijo casi quebrada.

"Te quedarás por las buenas o por las malas."

Oksana volvió a cerrar sus ojos a la vez que seguía tirando sus brazos. Su rostro se arrugó y unos sollozos brotaron de su pecho.

"¿Tú también me atarás?"

Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta alzando sus cejas.

Los párpados volvieron a caer en medio del llanto sobre Oksana que, dado las opciones que barajaba en ese momento, no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar por el cansancio y el anestésico que seguía corriendo en su sangre. 

Casi como su propia droga inyectable, la culpa recayó sobre Anna. Sabía que el fin era curar a ambas gemelas pero podía haber aplicado métodos menos drásticos y más contemplativos, más a raíz del estado en que las había encontrado luego de volver de Moscú. Se había preocupado, y aún más por Villanelle que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Pocos minutos después, cuando empezaba a oscurecer en el salón por la llegada de la noche, desató las muñequeras de Oksana dándole algo de libertad en este encierro macabro y siniestro.

Casi cerca de las diez de la noche Anna cerró la puerta de su oficina y se fue a dormir en su litera.

A las doce de la noche Oksana volvió a despertar, lentamente pero con una visión más asentada y segura. Los pacientes a su lado se encontraban dormidos. Para su sorpresa movió sus brazos con total libertad con cuidado de la vía intravenosa que le había puesto en el brazo izquierdo, luego de quitarse la anterior. Sin ser bruta, la sacó despacio y presionó un pedazo de su tela contra la abertura, esperando que sellara. En el otro codo notó su vendaje puesto por Anna, seguramente. Luego de cinco minutos se integró, no tentando la suerte de desmayarse en el pasillo. Probó sus pasos lentamente hasta alcanzar el barral al pie de la cama.

Allí vistió su ropa interior, luego sus pantalones que seguían igual de holgados, incluso más que la última vez que los había vestido. Cuando vio su camisa notó la falta de los tres botones. Recordó vagamente la aguja y el hilo que había tomado Anna con el soldado que descansaba profundamente con ronquidos. Abrió suavemente la gaveta frente a ella y encontró una caja metálica pequeña. Dentro había varias agujas y, en una caja aparte, hilo de sutura.

De manera arcaica, sin tener pulso ni concentración suficiente para colar el lino por la cabeza de la aguja, la enroscó haciendo un nudo algo torpe. Tomó la camisa y lentamente la cosió, reforzando la parte del pecho en forma de zigzag. A simple vista el trabajo era fácilmente identificable no solo por el contraste del hilo negro con la tela gris gastada, sino por la manera desalineada en que había sido hecho, sin cuidado.

Hizo un solo nudo al final del trazado y tiró la aguja con el sobrante de hilo.

Insertó la camisa por encima de su cabeza, ya no podía abrirla y cerrarla por el frente. Terminó de ponerse su par de botas negras que estaban debajo de la cama y partió por el pasillo sosteniéndose sus pantalones que se resbalaban hacia abajo.

Rascó su frente a medida que avanzaba a su cuartel, esperando no cruzar con ningún soldado de guardia.

Aún tenía algo de migraña.

"Laura, ¿Qué haces? Te aplastará." Eve no quitaba su mirada incrédula de la alemana.

"Límpiame las fijaciones Eve, por favor."

La contadora encontraba confortable haber aprendido varias cosas en el último tiempo. En uno de los bolsos había una especie de pica hielo que auspició para liberar la nieve compacta en el hueco, y así adherirla al esquí.

"Laura, repito. ¿Estás segura de esto?"

"¿Por qué preguntas, Eve?"

La morocha le dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Villanelle que se desprendía de su leve abrigo de su torso. El metro ochenta con la lycra de competición lista para salir a correr. Eve sentía que en esos momentos la atleta se hacía más grande. A su lado, con su cuerpo menudo pero algo fornido, estaba Laura con algo más de su metro sesenta. Lucía hasta casi de manera humilde.

"No quiero ser pesimista Laura pero creo que la altura de Villanelle será demasiado, aún más con su ritmo." Buscó las mejores palabras para ser sutil y marcar la desventaja entre una y otra.

Las dos germanas miraron con sorpresa a Eve tras el comentario. A primera vista parecían los mismos sentimientos pero luego se dio cuenta que no. Villanelle proyectaba algo de terror, pidiendo telepáticamente a Eve que se arrepienta de sus palabras. Laura la observó curiosa.

"Eve, hazme otro favor." Empezó de manera suave. "Recuérdame pasarte el número telefónico de Anastasiya Kuzmina."

La morocha alzó sus cejas, intentando conectar el nombre con alguien que sea de su conocimiento. A su lado Villanelle tapaba su rostro con la mano, rogando desaparecer del momento como por arte de magia.

"¿Quién es?"

"Una biatleta ya retirada. Cuando la llames pregúntale qué tal le ha ido en la persecución en los Juegos Olímpicos de Pyeongchang con su metro ochenta de altura. Y si tienes tiempo de sobra pregúntale quién ganó la medalla de oro." Terminó de fijar sus botas a los esquís y ajustó sus lentes. "¿Lista? Tres vueltas, _prone_ y _standing_. Si fallas vuelta de penalización. Luego de la tercera vuelta la llegada es aquí mismo. Eve, tú das la orden."

La contadora no siguió indagando y se posicionó detrás de ellas.

"¿Preparadas? ¿Listas? ¡Ya!"

Las dos traccionaron con rapidez, y para sorpresa de Eve, a la misma velocidad. Doblaron a la derecha entrando a la pista y desaparecieron por entre los árboles. Eve se paró al lado del mat número uno. Siete minutos después aparecían nuevamente.

Para sorpresa de la morocha Laura iba por delante de Villanelle pero por la mínima. Alzó sus lentes en la frente y desenroscó sus palos a medida que llegaban al rango. Casi al mismo tiempo prepararon las carabinas y apuntaron. Había algo de viento proveniente de la izquierda. Los cuatro primeros blanco. Antes de disparar por última vez Laura esperó que lo haga su competidora primero. Blanco. Blanco.

La atleta de menor estatura se aseguró de salir por detrás de Villanelle a propósito. Llevaban dos minutos esquiando y la rubia sintió la voz por detrás.

"Demasiado lento. Vamos."

En efecto levantó su ritmo. Más adelante en el circuito nuevamente dio la advertencia. Cuando entraron al rango Laura iba por delante con algunos metros de diferencia. Eve aguardaba en el mat número tres.

Casi se intimidó con la fuerza que frenó Laura a su lado. Sentía que ya no era más pequeña que ella, sino que incluso era más grande que Villanelle. Casi con una sonrisa en sus labios desenroscó el rifle, cambió el cargador y apuntó. La rubia recién se ubicaba en el mat.

Eve prestó fina atención a su cuerpo. Durante los días a su lado siempre había llevado ropa holgada, como Villanelle. Ahora con la lycra y cerca de ella las cosas eran demasiado diferentes. Se dio cuenta que todas eran iguales, contorneadas hasta los músculos de la muñeca debajo del guante ajustado. Laura podía agarrarla con sus manos y hacerla un mísero bollo de papel si quisiera.

Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco y blanco. Corto y sencillo. Volvió al circuito. Eve vio cómo Villanelle disparaba por tercera vez. Blanco, negro, blanco. Cuarto, blanco. Quinto, dudas. Dudas. El rifle se movía levemente. Dudas. Disparo. Negro.

Controló que haga las dos vueltas de penalización y salió al circuito.

Laura llegó con una sonrisa tranquila al lado de Eve.

"Eres increíble." Le dijo con ojos abiertos.

"Gracias Eve. ¿Aún dudas de mí capacidad por mi estatura?" La contadora resopló.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿No es regla que si alguien es más alto por ende puede andar más rápido?"

"Aquí no. Sí, ella esquía más rápido por ser alta, eso es una regla en todos los deportes porque tiene mayor ancho de pisada. Pero, ¿Dónde cometió su error?"

"En el rango. ¿Por qué?"

"Cuanto más alto eres, más inestable eres. Por ser pequeña te aferras mejor al rifle, menos viento, más seguridad. ¿Me explico? Pero a la vez tuve que esforzarme mucho en lograr un ritmo de carrera que compita con las mujeres altas como Astankova o Kuzmina." Eve suspiró entendiendo sus palabras.

"Te has demorado en tu último tiro acostada."

"A propósito. Quería salir por detrás de ella para apurarla en el circuito antes de que tirara de parada. Ponerle presión." La contadora marcó una 'o' con su boca y Laura le guiñó un ojo. "Sigo entrenando de tanto en tanto por más que me haya retirado."

"¿Qué sigue ahora?"

"Por la tarde entrenaremos algo de tiro, y mañana volveremos a correr. Ya a partir de ahí debemos dejar la pista. Llega año nuevo y necesitan algunos días para dejarla en condiciones para la competencia en dos semanas, sobretodo porque esta noche nevará. Entrenaremos en gimnasio cerrado."

La cabeza rubia se asomaba por la pista.

"Prepárate para su ataque de ira." Le advirtió la entrenadora.

Villanelle frenó y recuperó algo de aliento antes de vociferar. Apuntó un dedo a Eve.

"Jamás vuelvas a menospreciar a Laura. ¡Jamás! Maldita sea." Escupió al piso el restante de saliva. "¿No te das cuenta que la hiciste enojar?"

La entrenadora la miró con ojos abiertos, sorprendida de contener su mal humor. Eve lo vio y se notó confundida.

"Lo lamento. La próxima vez le pondré un palo en el camino así no te rompe el trasero."

Por la tarde Laura ató alrededor del muslo de Villanelle una correa negra con un pequeño dispositivo. La obligó a hacer una vuelta y le pidió que disparara de pie. Con un pequeño control remoto accionó los botones. Una descarga eléctrica salió de allí, dejándola inestable y haciéndola temblar. Por el calambre se petrificaba levantando el rifle al aire. La entrenadora rió por el lenguaje corporal.

"¡Hey!"

"Dispara. Vamos." Le gritó.

"No puedo." Dijo temblando y estirando las vocales. Eve a su lado lloraba de la risa, sabía que la electricidad era lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarla pero sí para desconcentrarla.

"Si no disparas ahora, será peor." Laura aumentó apenas la potencia.

"¡Laura, hija de puta!" La pierna le temblaba. Cuando la electricidad cortó, soltó su rifle e intentó desamarrar la correa en su pierna. Cuando la tocó con las manos volvió activarla. La electricidad corrió también a sus manos. "¡Laura!" Ambas encontraban difícil respirar entre el ataque de risa.

"Si lo tocas, ¡Será mucho peor!"

Durante parte de la tarde entrenaron la fatiga de las piernas por medio de la suave descarga. Casi al final Eve enervó a Villanelle que intentaba tirar acostada.

"¡Es grande el blanco! No puedes fallar."

Los dos pares de ojos la miraron de manera incrédula.

"¿Grande? ¿Cuánto piensas que mide el blanco, Eve?" Laura defendía a su alumna.

"¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Veinte centímetros de diámetro? Una bala tiene espacio para entrar allí." Las dos atletas volvieron a mirarse.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Villanelle. Laura asintió.

Llevaron a Eve hacia dentro del rango, donde se encontraban los puntos negros. Eve sentía que su percepción estaba siendo afectada. A medida que acortaba la distancia los puntos no se agrandaban. Cuando llegó bastaba estirar su dedo pulgar y medio para alcanzar el tamaño de la circunferencia.

"¿Cuánto mide?"

"Once centímetros y medio."

"Aún así es grande para que puedas acertar estando acostada. Uno tiene más control allí. ¿Verdad?" Ambas atletas rieron entre ellas.

"Debes mirar aún mejor." Dijo Villanelle apuntando al agujero negro. Eve se inclinó y vio otro agujero dentro más chico. "Cuando tiramos acostadas el objetivo es más pequeño. Cuatro centímetros y medio de diámetro. Piensa esto, cuando tiramos de pie es como si apuntáramos a una naranja apenas más grande de lo normal. Y cuando tiramos acostadas es como si disparáramos a un huevo."

El aire quedó estancado en los pulmones de Eve mientras miraba con detenimiento los agujeros y pasaba un dedo por el contorno.

"Es imposible." Susurró.

"Y eso no es todo." Adhirió Laura. La contadora la miró con atención. "Debemos tener muchas cosas en mente al momento de tirar."

"El viento, sí. Lo vi."

"Y la gravedad."

"¿Qué?"

"La gravedad afecta la bala, Eve. La hace caer. Tienes que tener en cuenta también si está nevando o lloviendo, no es lo mismo."

"Bueno, ya. Con eso basta, ¿No?"

"Te olvidas de lo más importante." Dijo Villanelle y prosiguió alzando sus cejas. "El cansancio."

"Si me buscan estoy durmiendo en mi cama. Esto es muy estresante." Eve empezó a caminar de regreso a los mats por el carril.

"¡Te has olvidado que tienes que ir moviendo el rifle porque los objetivos están a lo largo!" Gritó con risa.

El último día de entrenamiento en el circuito de Oberhof no se diferenció en absoluto. Caía una suave nevada pero estaba pronosticado que sería peor por la noche. Por la mañana Laura y Villanelle volvieron a correr, y esta vez, ganó la última por poco. Por la tarde las descargas ya no eran tan molestas como al principio. Si bien no todos las balas entraron, la mayoría si lo hicieron.

Laura se despidió de ellas de regreso a su casa en Munich el treinta por la tarde.

Eve y Villanelle pasaron fin de año juntas en la cabaña. La cena fue modesta y para bajar la comida se dirigieron al patio trasero de la cabaña. La atleta no se había molestado en palear la nieve porque seguiría cayendo.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntaba Eve bebiendo un poco de su champagne.

Si bien Villanelle casi no tomaba alcohol, mucho menos durante temporada de competencias, había dado el brazo a torcer para poder brindar a las doce de la noche.

"Haciendo un muñeco de nieve."

La rubia juntaba la conglomeración de copos comprimiéndola en una pequeña bola. La tiró en la nieve y empezó a empujarla para que poco a poco se haga más grande. Al cabo de unos minutos había hecho el tronco. Sus manos estaban desnudas y la nieve caía sin tanta fuerza.

"¡No te quedes allí! ¡Ayúdame!"

"¡Pues enséñame!"

Las dos empezaron a armar una segunda bola más pequeña para la cabeza. Cuando terminaron Villanelle la alzó y la apoyó sobre la primera esfera blanca.

"Ve a buscar una zanahoria y una bufanda."

Eve ingresó y Villanelle removió algo de nieve estancada en la parte delantera. Abajo había una capa de rocas que auspiciaban de grava para dar ingreso al garage descubierto. Sacó unas cuantas y volvió al patio trasero. Colocó dos por arriba y algunas por debajo en forma de arco, armando los ojos y la sonrisa. Cuando Eve volvió estaba moldeando la nieve bajo el porche. Puso la zanahoria como nariz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Villanelle le daba la espalda.

"Este muñeco será especial." Terminó de comprimir la nieve, tomó lo moldeado y lo expuso ante ella. Una especie de carabina casi del mismo tamaño que utilizaba ella. "Este será un muñeco biatlonista."

Con algo de precisión lo colocó arriba de la barriga. Villanelle notó que Eve no había traído una bufanda, sino que había traído a Dolly y la enroscó alrededor del cuello.

"¿Qué falta?"

"Un sombrero y una campera." La rubia quitó el gorro de nieve de Eve y lo puso arriba del muñeco. Sacó su campera y lo puso sutilmente sobre los hombros. Ella quedó con su remera manga larga liviana. "Creo que ya está. No le haremos manos, a ver si nos dispara."

Villanelle sacó de su bolsillo su celular y tomó una foto de ellas dos con el armado. Entre ellas estaba Dolly con su lengua afuera.

"No suelo sacar fotos pero ésta me gusta." Dijo mirando la pantalla. Eve miró sus manos.

"¿Me dirás cómo lo haces?" Guardó el celular y la miró con atención. La contadora se alejó unos pasos. Quitó algo de nieve de la valla de troncos que enjaulaba el jardín y se sentó allí arriba con sus pies trabados en otro tronco en paralelo por debajo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Villanelle se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar enfrentadas. Eve alzó sus cejas hacia ella.

"Cómo haces para tolerar así el frío. No es humano."

"Mi hermana es igual para que no me veas de forma extraña, así que no soy la única."

"¿Entonces?" La rubia negó al aire apretando sus labios. "Ahora ayúdame tú a mí. No es fácil para alguien como yo aclimatarse y me gustaría algún consejo." Villanelle meneó sus hombros.

"Abrígate."

"Villanelle. En serio."

"¿En serio?"

La mirada y el asentimiento de Eve le dieron sinceridad absoluta.

Los dedos de Villanelle se posaron en el nudo de su bufanda y lentamente tiró de ella, removiéndola. Metió la punta en el pantalón y quedó allí, colgando. Sus dedos ahora se posaron sobre su campera y bajaron el cierre. Debajo la recibía el suéter bordó con escote en v. El aire frío golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Eve. Bajo la tenue luz del porche la rubia vio cómo piloerección suave se generaba rápidamente. Su pecho empezó a trabajar más, subiendo y bajando sin un ritmo constante. Bajó un poco la campera de sus hombros y el temblor de los labios le llamó la atención. Habían perdido algo de tonalidad y liberaban la nube de vapor.

Los ojos avellana se perdieron allí.

Recordó cómo escupía la nieve que se acumulaba en su rostro, casi quemándola y sellándola. Recordó su desnudez. Recordó que ella no estaba afiebrada ese día. Recordó la voz.

' _A partir de ahora las unirá el dolor._ '

Y recordó su grito, casi como una maldición al aire, llamando a su hermana. Arrastrándola al infierno.

Sus cejas se habían unido, con dolor al pasado. Eve la observaba atentamente a escasos centímetros, por momentos olvidando el malestar de la temperatura.

"No puedo." Volvió a subir la campera. "Esto no está bien." Sacó la bufanda de su bolsillo y la enroscó torpemente a su alrededor. Se alejó unos pasos y tomó el gorro del muñeco de nieve. Mientras volvía hacia ella lo sacudió con sus manos.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Villanelle se ahogó en sus pensamientos por unos segundos mientras le tendía el gorro. Arriesgándose algo más de la cuenta, modo de defensa, lanzó un buen ataque.

"¿Qué haces aquí Eve?"

"¿A que te refieres?" La contadora cada vez estaba más confundida y unía sus cejas. El tono ya no era amistoso.

Villanelle suspiró con algo de rabia una vez más.

"¿Qué haces aquí si estas casada?"

El aire quedó estancado en los pulmones, sin saber qué responder.

La rubia le dio unos segundos. A falta de respuesta negó con su cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y procedió a ingresar nuevamente a la cabaña.

Suficiente para ambas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 13: El profesionalismo enreda en un juego a Leonova y las Astankovas.  
> Eve ve el detalle de una Villanelle mientras compite en su ceguera.  
> Una nueva llamada deja a la contadora desencajada.


	13. Juegos de seducción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sabemos que es lo que ocurre cuando ponemos 'juegos de seducción' en youtube, no? Bueno.  
> Gracias por el cariñito de cada día, make me FUCKING REALLY HAPPY.  
> See you soon mis cielas, ojalá Los Andes me traigan ideas.  
> Voy a subir algunas postales por si quieren chequear -> Tw: DADKE_fic

La puerta sonó como un estruendo. Oksana se despertó alterada.

Para su alivio el resto de los dieciocho niños también se levantaron exaltados por la interrupción grosera. Todos se pararon y se situaron delante de sus camas con ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo.

Dasha y dos soldados ingresaban inspeccionando a paso rápido. Uno de ellos tenía un vendaje en tu nariz, de un lado a otro de su puente. Cuando los ojos oscuros de la comandante encontraron a Oksana sobre sus pies descalzos, paró en seco. La chica le sacaba algunos centímetros con su altura.

Le dio un rápido reconocimiento al rostro. El moretón aún estaba sobre su nariz y un poco sobre su frente. Pálida. Sobre su pecho estaba el desalineado trazado del hilo ayudando a cerrar su camisa vieja.

"Mira a quién tenemos de regreso. ¿Has podido descansar?"

Los ojos negros de Oksana, que estaban al frente esquivando la mirada de Dasha, se inclinaron hacia el soldado con la nariz rota. El mismo que le había cortado los botones de la camisa. Con un rostro lleno de furia contenida y asco alzó levemente su labio superior, marcándole el límite al hombre. La comandante estaba casi emocionada por la muestra de valor y fuerza de la gemela.

Volteó y se dirigió al pelotón a los gritos.

"Lucen como mierdas con patas. De aquí, con mi ayuda, se irán buenos." Giró nuevamente buscando a la morocha pálida con una sonrisa casi satánica y voz controlada. "O no se irán. Ahora vayan a desayunar que tenemos un hermoso y largo día por delante. ¡Un poco de sangre, por favor!" Aplaudió dándole ánimo a los diecinueve niños y salió por la puerta.

Oksana desayunó sin quejarse de la comida por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Sin devorar, pausado pero seguro. Nada podía cambiar su parecer, pero estaba decidida a salir de allí a como de lugar.

En medio de su clase con Dasha otro soldado se aproximo a ella. Le susurró algo al oído que le sacó un gruñido y una cara de disconformidad.

"Tú, He-Woman subdesarrollada y morocha, a la enfermería. Te llaman." Oksana dejó las herramientas en el banquillo y se fue con el soldado.

Llegaron a la puerta y el hombre la abrió. Cuando Oksana cruzó el umbral le dio un empujón. Tomándose los pantalones antes de que se caigan, ingresó a tropezones.

Allí, al final del largo pasillo, Anna la esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada era discreta.

"Siéntate." Le señaló la silla a su derecha.

Su hermana seguía descansando con los ojos cerrados. La enfermera volteó y de un cajón sacó un lazo de extracción y una jeringa. Acercó un apoya brazo a su costado y pidió su extremidad. Oksana acató sin decir una palabra y se dio cuenta que solo se encontraban ellas tres.

"Inspira, por favor." Obedeció e insertó la aguja. Algunos segundos después la extrajo y le dio un algodón para que lo retuviera, sellando el pinchazo sobre su vena. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Respondió con temor.

Anna guardó la sangre en un frasco y se paró delante de ella observándola detenidamente. Su rostro, su camisa, sus brazos. Oksana vio cómo sus ojos se detuvieron en el hilo negro de su pecho.

"Has sido tú la que me ha robado y usado el hilo de sutura de mi gaveta."

"Sí. Discúlpame. Era lo único que vi para poder cerrar mi camisa, de lo contrario se reirían." Dio una fugaz mirada hacia afuera, haciendo referencia a los soldados.

"Tu nariz. ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Me golpee." Anna hizo silencio. Había visto pasar a un soldado con su nariz rota. No lo había atendido porque se encontraba en Moscú.

"¿Te duele?" Oksana alzó sus hombros. Francamente no se tocaba ese sector de la cara. Le había dolido horrores cuando lo efectuó. "Quédate quieta, ¿Sí?"

Anna se aproximó a su cara desde su perfil derecho. Posó dos dedos de manera gentil sobre la nariz de Oksana, que ante el gesto enmudeció. La médica se acercó a milímetros de su rostro, colocando su oído cerca de la nariz. Los labios de la mujer estaban a muy corta distancia de los ajenos.

La adolescente se había quedado sin aire. Tan lejos y tan cerca. Preocupada se quedó en su lugar, esperando indicaciones. Un leve pinchazo nació de su tabique hacia arriba, corriendo por el lagrimal. El dolor mezclado con una cosquilla subió aún más. Inspiró por su boca y, alejándose lo suficiente, estornudó. El sonido no fue grotesco, sino casi infantil.

"Discúlpame." Sus ojos brillaban con el agua saliendo de su lagrimal. Anna rió de manera tranquila.

"Te ves toda ruda y pareces un ratoncito ahora mismo. Déjame nuevamente, no apretaré fuerte." Oksana aprovechó para inspirar el olor de ella, de su cabello. Todo era embriagador, rogando que nunca se acabara. Volvió a mover sus dedos buscando el hueso nasal. Luego se acercó nuevamente al rostro y miró por sus orificios. Aplastó desde los costados su nariz. "Luces bien, no creo que te hayas roto algún hueso. ¿Tú sientes algo fuera de lo normal?" Con inocencia negó su cabeza. "Estarás bien." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Oksana la imitó.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Dijo meneando su cabeza a su hermana.

"Bien, ella hace caso." Le dio una mirada severa pero cómica a Oksana. "Le he pedido que se quede acostada y así lo hizo. Aprovecha a dormir."

"Discúlpame Anna, por no hacerte caso ayer. O ante de ayer, no recuerdo."

"Discúlpame tú por haber sido ruda contigo. Me excedí y me di cuenta luego." Un silencio incómodo llenó la sala. La morocha casi se levanta pero Anna volvió a hablar. "Tengo algo para ti."

Se alejó a un armario a sus espaldas y removió algunas cosas de adentro.

"Esa camisa ya no te queda así que me ocupé de rescatar una nueva para ti." Sus manos expusieron una nueva con sus botones. Los ojos negros de Oksana brillaron ante el presente.

"Anna, no debías."

"Vamos, pruébatela." Dijo estirándosela.

Casi con vergüenza la tomó y le dio la espalda. Removió su camisa por encima de su cabeza y se puso la nueva. Mientras la abotonaba al frente Anna vio sus pantalones caídos.

"Me queda perfecta. Gracias." Una sonrisa sincera escapó de ella.

"Ven, quiero hacer algo." De un cajón sacó dos nuevas agujas rectas. Oksana dio dos nuevos pasos acercándose. "Levántate la camisa."

La orden le envió una ola de pigmentación al rostro de la adolescente. Si bien Anna la había visto desnuda de punta a punta, esto era más personal, más íntimo. Con algo de temblor obedeció.

Tocando suavemente la piel de la cadera buscó el borde de su pantalón y lo pinzó, trabándolo con la aguja. Repitió el proceso del otro lado. Anna no se esforzaba por evitar el roce de la piel suya con la ajena.

"Quítate el pantalón."

Con otra ola de vergüenza le hizo caso y se lo extendió. Con hilo de coser y otra aguja cosió el pellizco de tela sobre la cadera. Mientras cruzaba la cuerda de un lado a otro Oksana la miraba sentada, con sus manos entre sus muslos y tímida.

"Eres mejor que yo para coser."

"Si no fuese buena para coser estaría en un problema, ¿No crees?" Una risa mezclada con resoplido brotó de Oksana.

La experiencia seductora de Anna ya había entrado en una faceta onírica, sin precedentes. Se sentía excitada y cerraba con fuerza sus piernas, evitando que Anna lo notara. Había terminado la primer pinza y soltó los pantalones, dejando el trabajo a medio hacer. Se dirigió a su oficina y volvió con una pequeña caja de color blanco.

"¿Te gusta el _z_ _efir_?" Los ojos negros de Oksana casi se salen de sus cuencas. Asintió nerviosamente. "Toma. Estos son mis favoritos, los traje de Moscú."

Los dedos alcanzaron la caja con temor. Quería largarse a llorar. No solo por el gesto, sino porque el _Z_ _efir_ era uno de los postres favoritos.

"¿En serio? ¿No son para alguien más?"

"Tú me has salvado con el chocolate la vez anterior, me debía devolvértelo. Te veo algo pálida y te ayudará a superar tu anemia." Volvió a darle un rápido reconocimiento a la caja y lentamente la abrió. Conteniendo sus ganas de arrancar con fuerza el envoltorio. "Son sabor helado de crema."

"Es mi sabor favorito." Cortó con rapidez. Tomó un zefir y lo comió de un bocado.

Oksana cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor en su boca, rogando no largarse a llorar frente a Anna que volvía a concentrarse en la segunda costura. Los recuerdos de su libertad con buen chocolate y comida digerible la arrollaron con fuerza. Con sus pies temblando volvió a mirar la caja con el restante de los bocados.

"Toma otro. ¡Vamos! Te hará bien." La adolescente le hizo caso, masticando un poco con la boca abierta. La enfermera la observaba con gracia. "¿Sabes? Eres la más rebelde de las dos, pero puedo ver que también eres la más fuerte."

Anna terminó de hablar cuando Oksana buscaba tragar el chocolate. La bola densa quedó algo atascada en su garganta y tuvo que golpearse levemente el pecho para que continúe camino. Una nueva mirada asustadiza salió de la joven a la enfermera. Su amor no solo la consentía con buena comida, sino que marcaba la diferencia con su, siempre lo supo, más bella hermana gemela. Para Anna ella era mejor, porque la fuerza y los gestos de cariño la hacía mejor.

"Y eso que soy la menor." Respondió con voz nerviosa. "¿Puedo comer uno más?"

"Eso es tuyo, me acordé de ti en Moscú. No te dejo que te lo comas todo inmediatamente porque te hará mal y volverás aquí con dolor de panza."

"No sería algo malo si eso pasara. Podría verte nuevamente, siempre has sido muy amable conmigo." Tomó un tercer zefir y antes de meterlo en la boca registró por la aprobación de Anna que se sonrió con dulzura.

"Bueno, pero si vuelves, ¿Prometes que me harás caso?"

"Lo prometo." La mirada de Anna era cómicamente punzante. Oksana alzó sus manos mostrando sus dedos. "¡Lo prometo!"

Dos minutos después generó un nudo con el hilo y lo cerró.

"Creo que ha quedado bien." Le dijo estirando el pantalón hacia ella.

Oksana lo tomó, se lo puso y cerró el botón. La medida era perfecta. Las pinzas habían quedado prolijas y del lado interno. Acarició una vez más la tela y buscó a Anna.

"Es perfecto. Gracias Anna."

"¿Me prometes nuevamente no meterte en problemas y cuidarse mutuamente con tu hermana?"

Una sonrisa llena de confianza salió de sus labios ante la pregunta y remató su respuesta con la afirmación de su cabeza.

"Lo prometo Anna."

Dio dos pasos hacia ella mirándola con ojos penetrantes. La enfermera se quedó estática. La joven le sacaba varios centímetros de estatura.

"¿Puedo?" El dedo índice de Oksana le apuntaba a ella. Poco a poco abrió sus brazos. Anna entendió.

"Sí, claro que puedes."

Los largos brazos de la adolescente la envolvieron con fuerza. Oksana inspiró con fuerza en su cuello y pelo. La esencia de la enfermera rasgaba sus fosas nasales con fuerza, apuñalando su cerebro.

Emanaba seducción por cada poro de su piel y a Oksana le encantaba esa sensación.

Eve soportó el frío el mayor tiempo que pudo. Debieron ser no más de diez minutos hasta que tomó a Dolly y su copa de champagne antes de volver a entrar a la cabaña.

La luminosidad era por demás de fuerte. La chimenea trabajaba a toda máquina. Dio dos pasos hacia adentro para ver el fuego en su esplendor con un montículo grande de leña encimado. El veredicto fue simple, Villanelle había varios troncos para aclimatar rápido la cabaña.

La morocha volteó para darle un paneo general a la casa. A la izquierda, a un metro de distancia Villanelle dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Estaba sentada con sus brazos y sus hombros caídos, a pocos centímetros del suelo. Eve pensó por segundo cómo podía dormirse en esa posición. Veía su cabello rubio caer sobre la mesa. Su cara enfrentaba la cocina y su nuca a su acompañante. Por lo pequeña que era la silla para su altura sos pies estaban separados y sus rodillas juntas.

Sin molestarla quitó todo su abrigo y se dirigió a la cama. Antes de lo pensado se quedó dormida.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos con algo de alcohol y cansancio sobre ella miró por el rabillo para encontrar una melena rubia frente a la chimenea.

No podía dilucidar su expresión pero estaba lanzando troncos a la fogata. La remera manga larga no existía, solo veía algún vestigio de su corpiño. Cuando ya no quedaban troncos en sus manos se paró y salió de la cabaña. Los párpados volvieron a caerse.

Al día siguiente no hubo mucha conversación entre ellas. Por la mañana la atleta paleó la nieve acumulada y limpió el auto de Eve. La pregunta resonaba constantemente en Eve. ¿Cómo Villanelle sabía de su matrimonio?

Cuando durante el almuerzo en conjunto le preguntó la rubia le dio respuestas cortas y concisas. Dado a que durante el primer día del año no habría nada abierto tuvo que esperar al siguiente para enderezar su vida.

Por la mañana, cuando Villanelle hablaba con Laura, se dirigió al centro. Compró un nuevo celular y fue a un lugar con internet, configuró todo y mandó su número a Bill y Jamie. Se perdió durante horas en adelantar trabajo atrasado. Como una rutina ya estipulada y consensuada en silencio, Eve volvió para almorzar. Había comprado algo ya hecho porque la comida de Villanelle le seguía pareciendo insulsa.

"Por la tarde iré a entrenar con Laura. Me dijo si podías venir."

"¿Tú quieres que vaya?"

"No me molesta." Dijo alzando sus hombros.

"No estás respondiendo."

"Sí, te he respondido."

"¿Sí o no?"

"Haz lo que tú quieras hacer. No te obligaré a hacer algo."

"No me estás obligando pero quiero saber si la pasaré para la mierda o no. Porque de lo contrario me quedo en otro lugar." El tono de Eve se volvió más filoso e hizo retroceder a Villanelle.

"Podemos ir y si quieres quedarte alejada, puedes. Yo estaré en una habitación cerrada."

"Hecho."

Cuando a media tarde llegaron al centro de entrenamiento a un costado del estadio, Laura las esperaba. Eve insistió en que trabajaría en la cafetería y la entrenadora le dijo que vuelva a las 17 horas. Se despidieron fuera de la sala número 13.

Con los cierres de balances anuales Eve consumió casi toda la tarde. En medio Jamie se comunicó con ella para saber detalles de la llamada de Niko. Intentando controlar sus impulsos de llorar o enojarse, le marcó el límite a su abogado pidiendo que acelere la administración de su divorcio. Como mujer adulta y madura no quería seguir metiendo presión a su temperamento, suficiente tenía con el pequeño distanciamiento que tuvo con Villanelle.

Miró su reloj que marcaba las cuatro y media. Ya agotada de estar frente a su computadora fue antes a la puerta trece y tocó. Laura abrió.

"Pasa."

La imagen desencajó a Eve.

En medio del gimnasio sobre una bicicleta Villanelle de frente a ella pedaleaba con una cadencia media. Vestía calzas cortas de ciclismo y un top color negro. Era sobre su cabeza que llevaba puestas unas antiparras de snorkel que cubrían hasta por debajo de su nariz. En su boca el tubo de respiración sujeto sobre la vincha de goma de su cabeza. Terminaba de decorar la escena un rodete y las zapatillas de ciclismo Giro color gris. Eve vio que en su oreja había un auricular envolvente.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó incrédula. Laura cerraba la puerta.

"Ponte cómoda." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Aún le quedan algunos minutos. ¿Ustedes están bien?"

"Nos puede escuchar." La entrenadora rió en voz alta.

"Haz de cuenta que está en una realidad paralela. No puede ver ni oír." Eve vio que sus antiparras estaban nubladas desde adentro por el vapor de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué hace?"

"Entrenamos su capacidad pulmonar. Respira por el tubo mientras hace ejercicio así trabajamos su resistencia ante la fatiga y el poco oxígeno puro. Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?"

"Una pequeña discusión, nada grave."

"¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Soy contadora."

"¿Trabajas en una oficina o desde tu casa?"

"No necesito oficina. Trabajo a distancia. ¿Qué escucha por los auriculares?"

Sobre un escritorio Laura desenchufó un cable y por los parlantes de la sala se escucharon vítores, fanáticos gritando. El movimiento se ganó que la atleta girara su rostro hacia su entrenadora, buscando explicaciones de por qué la interrupción.

"¡Concéntrate!" Como si fuese una orden de Dios, volvió su vista al frente. Laura enchufó de nuevo el cable. "Es para que tenga ruido de ambiente de competición."

Se hizo silencio en la sala y Eve prestó atención en Villanelle. Sus manos desnudas apoyadas sobre el manubrio, sus brazos sin flexionar. Por inercia se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Laura la miraba de manera filosa desde su asiento, como si examinara cada lenguaje corporal.

Dándose el privilegio de ser invisible para Villanelle, miró minusciosamente su cuerpo. Todo estaba en su lugar, todo iba más allá de la perfección. En sus días con ella solo había visto sus antebrazos desnudos, pero todo era mucho más. Se lamentó que la lycra de competición ocultara sus bíceps. Su estómago tenía una leve flexión hacia adelante, incluso así no había grasa corporal. Sus caderas con una leve y sensual curva. La calza se encargaba de ocultar la mitad de su cuádriceps, pero aún así hasta la última línea de su tobillo iba por fuera de los límites. Siempre le había parecido asqueroso el sudor en los cuerpos, sobretodo en su ex marido Niko. No encontraba gracia ni sensualidad en la piel abordada por agua pero Villanelle cambiaba toda la estructura. Su piel blanquecina no estaba mojada, sino que el sudor le daba brillo propio, como una potente estrella en la galaxia. Imposible no mirarla y mucho menos sentir curiosidad de posar algunos dedos sobre ella. Sobre las curvas. Sobre los músculos. Sobre algún que otra vena que se exponía.

"Puedes tocarla si quieres." La voz de Laura sacó a Eve de su experiencia irreal. La entrenadora meneó la cabeza hacia su discípula.

"La desconcentraré y tampoco sé si quiero." Marcó algo de asco en su mirada, haciendo referencia al sudor.

"Tiene estrictas instrucciones de no moverse. Sería bueno que la desconcentraras un poco. Además, recién no tenías la misma cara y creo que tu maxilar colgaba." La descripción sonrojó levemente a Eve. "Somos humanos Eve, no piedras. Y no soy ajena a la idea que nosotros, biatletas, somos atractivos."

"Sin embargo no lo demuestran. No visten acorde a su cuerpo." Laura dudó al aire antes de responder.

"Creo que Villanelle y yo somos parecidas en ese aspecto. No solemos hacer alarde de nuestro cuerpo, somos bastante profesionales. Apuesto que si te hubieses quedado aquí de antemano estaría vestida con remera holgada."

Eve dio una nueva revisión a Villanelle a su lado. Laura alzó sus cejas apretando sus labios.

"Vamos." Dijo haciendo referencia hacia Villanelle.

Eve cambió su punto de vista y se posicionó por detrás, empezando a rodearla con sus ojos. Aquella espalda que siempre veía nublosa entre sus sueños ahora estaba de frente a ella, con detalles de sobra. Casi sin parpadear acercó su palma extendida a la parte media. Por el movimiento eólico de sus piernas los músculos se flexionaban sutilmente, pero estaban allí. Subió su toque pasando por el corpiño deportivo hacia su omoplato. La sensación fue peor. Esta vez el conjunto de músculos mostraba levemente sus dientes, sabiendo que estaban ahí pero no en su total esplendor. Eve entendió que era porque estaba trabando su brazo sobre el manubrio pero no haciendo fuerza.

Caminó dos pasos hacia delante, para posicionarse sobre su perfil derecho. La mano navegó de la espalda al hombro y luego brazo abajo hasta por encima de su codo. Eve demoró varios segundos en entender que, por primera vez en su vida, el hecho de tocar piel brillosamente sudada no le estaba dando asco. Por el contrario, lo estaba transformando en su privilegio. Sobre el aturdimiento había olvidado que hacía varios segundos que no respiraba.

Un movimiento sutil la asustó, alejando su contacto sobre ella. Villanelle se posicionaba suavemente con sus antebrazos sobre dos apoyos cóncavos. Su torso se inclinó hacia adelante. El gesto le dio algo de ternura a Eve, casi como si su toque la relajara. Para ella Villanelle se había convertido en un gato manso, semi-acostado mientras seguía pedaleando. Escurrió dos dedos por el largo antebrazo. Se mantuvo allí lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus párpados querían cerrarse, dejarse llevar de tener una escultura bajo su toque.

"¿Puedes darme tu celular, Eve?"

La mujer tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para concentrarse en Laura. Asintió y le dio su nuevo número de teléfono revisando sus notas, aún no se lo acordaba. Sus pies se movieron solos y sin pensarlo se ubicó otra vez de frente a la ciclista. Le dio una última revisión. El cambio de posición enseñaba en primera butaca el escote de Villanelle. El brillo de las gotas de sudor escurriéndose de su cuello al valle formado por sus pechos. Por efecto sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula se apretó. Los dedos de sus manos se estiraron hacia el suelo, buscando el reflejo de tocarlos, pero sus brazos jamás se estiraron hacia la atleta.

Tragó pesadamente antes de dirigirse a Laura que la observaba divertida con sus piernas cruzadas.

"¿Cuánto hace que está aquí?"

"¿Haciendo bicicleta? Casi tres horas."

La respuesta no sorprendió a Eve, no esperaba menos. Antes de que el ejercicio terminara se disculpó con Laura y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta del habitáculo y se tomó varias respiraciones profundas para recomponerse. Aunque Villanelle luchara por no hacerlo notar, la sensualidad estaba allí, bajo sus prendas. La faceta desconocida por Eve que incluso la débil lycra se había asegurado de resguardar. Conocía el temperamento, el interior de la atleta pero ahora afloraba lo superficial. Con Villanelle todo era al revés y eso no le disgustaba. Sentía que era el camino correcto. Habían pasado los días y Eve no se había olvidado de aquel beso. Fugaz y casi vacío. Pero de alguna manera Villanelle se había asegurado de cambiar algo, como cuando se arrastra un cerillo para su encendido y fracasa. La morocha supo que en esos casos uno sigue intentando hasta que la lija fricciona de más y el fuego se inicia.

Hundida en su insconciente se encontró mirando petrificada la puerta del cubículo, sus puños y su mandíbula apretados. Casi con ira. De manera invisible y casi inocente Villanelle forzó a Eve a entrar en un juego de misterio. Sólo que el juego se estaba transformando poco a poco en uno de seducción.

No necesitó bajarse los pantalones. Sabía perfectamente que su ropa interior no estaba seca.

De la India directo a la Antártida en un segundo. Patrocinado oficialmente por aerolíneas Villanelle y su mirada intensa que la encontraba en el pasillo fuera del salón. No se dirigieron la palabra más de lo necesario. Eve entendió que se se había dado cuenta de su toque durante su ejercicio. Volvieron a la cabaña entrada la noche.

Eran algo más de las ocho de la noche cuando el celular de Eve sonó. Intentaba matar algo de tiempo en el aire denso de la cabaña con sus balances de los grandes clientes. El número no estaba agendado. Lo miró a un costado con temor, sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había contestado una llamada así.

Villanelle pasó cerca de ella dirigiéndose a la heladera. Sacó la botella de jugo de naranja y miró de reojo la pantalla que seguía marcando la llamada entrante. Los ojos avellana observaron los números y sobretodo el prefijo '+49'.

"Es Laura." Le dijo en tono seco antes de volver a beber.

Eve se abalanzó y atendió.

"¿Hola?"

" _Hola Eve, soy Laura. ¿Tienes un minuto?_ "

"Sí, dime."

" _Desde la asociación alemana de esquí quieren hacerte una propuesta de trabajo._ "

"¿Eh?" La cara de Eve se volvió incrédula y Villanelle la vio por el rabillo.

" _En el último tiempo, sobretodo desde la persecución de Hochfilzen, he visto que Villanelle está bajo control cuando está contigo sin generar fricción en el equipo más de lo normal. He propuesto a la asociación para que nos acompañaras el resto de la temporada de biatlón. Pagaremos el transporte, hospedaje y mantenimiento. Auspiciarás como mi asistente en circuito y, extraoficial, acompañante ¿Terapéutico? de Villanelle en busca de mejorar los resultados en las carreras. Me has dicho que tu trabajo no conlleva un lugar fijo y te daremos tiempo y espacio para que desarrolles tus actividades normalmente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa?_ "

"Sí." La respuesta salió inmediata y se tapó la boca con su mano libre. Rápidamente se le vino en mente las palabras de Jamie y Bill cuando le afirmaban que sería una buena decisión estar conviviendo con alguien por su seguridad.

" _¡Wow! Eso ha sido rápido. ¡Genial Eve!_ "

"Quiero decir, no sé. Espera, no sé por qué dije eso. ¿Puedo pensarlo?"

" _Tienes hasta mañana. Te veré en el gimnasio con Villanelle. Sería genial que nos acompañaras, y de aceptar la propuesta, intentaría arreglar las cosas cuanto antes con ella._ "

"De acuerdo. Hasta mañana."

" _Hasta mañana._ "

Eve cerró la llamada y Villanelle la heladera.

En la cabeza de la rubia quedó resonando la frase. 'Hasta mañana' hacia Laura. Eve la acompañaría una vez más pese a la situación densa que se vivía entre ambas y nadie se animaba a cortar.

Durmió en el piso dejando la cama entera para Eve. Le dolían un poco los pulmones.

Al día siguiente ambas mujeres entraron a la sala con la bicicleta. Villanelle se posicionó nuevamente pero esta vez no llevó un equipo de snorkel sino una mascarilla envolvente que desprendía una cánula de ella directa a un tanque de oxígeno. Su respiración dependía de eso porque era sellada.

Las palabras de Laura le vinieron a la mente. Villanelle vistió una remera manga corta mientras empezaba a andar en bicicleta.

Fuera de su ángulo de visión, Laura regulaba el oxígeno que le daba a su alumna. Luego de treinta minutos giró la perilla acortando a la mitad la cantidad de oxígeno. Eve, sentada frente a ella, veía su pecho trabajar más de la cuenta. Los ojos avellana la penetraban con fuerza pero estaban idos. No era remordimiento hacia la contadora, sino centrándose en sus pensamientos.

Luego de quince minutos Laura bajó el oxígeno al mínimo. Se posicionó frente a ella mirando con detenimiento como trabajaba la falta de aire. Las manos de Villanelle estaban enroscadas en el manubrio, y cuando su pecho ya empezó a trabajar erráticamente, Laura puso sus manos encima de las de ella apretándolas.

"Aguanta."

Eve se movió sutilmente para ver el enfrentamiento entre ambas. Villanelle tiraba de sus brazos para arriba intentando liberarse del manubrio para quitarse la mascarilla envolvente. Los párpados empezaron a trabajar repetitivamente con fuerza. Volvió a tirar de sus manos y Laura sujetó con más fuerza.

"¡Aguanta!"

Villanelle juntó sus cejas, con semblante cansado. En el titileo de sus ojos las imágenes aparecieron claras. La piedra, el aire, el beso de su hermana, la soga, el agua. Todo la comió de a poco. El miedo la arrastró desde sus piernas que dejaron de moverse, hasta sus ojos que poco a poco se cerraban.

"Basta."

Las manos de Eve se posaron en la barbilla de Villanelle y tiraron la mascarilla hacia arriba, dándole paso al aire menos pesado de la habitación a la nariz y boca. Por éste último entró una gran bocanada directa a los pulmones.

"¿Eve?" Prguntaba Laura.

"Acepto la propuesta Laura, pero con ciertos límites. Ve despacio."

Casi con coletazos el pecho de la rubia buscaba la calma para sí misma. Inclinada sobre el manubrio, nuevamente en posición sumisa, miró a Eve.

"No funciona así, hay que llevarla al extremo."

"No. Suficiente por hoy, Villanelle." La rubia asintió suavemente ante la voz determinante de la contadora.

"Quedan pocos días para la competencia."

"Mañana seguiremos. Terapéutico, ¿Recuerdas? Ya he aceptado, ahora confía en mí." Le dirigió una mirada filosa a Villanelle desde su altura. "Hay cosas más importantes que arreglar primero."

El trayecto a la cabaña fue igual que los últimos días, en silencio sepulcral. La balanza se había movido considerable hacia Eve y ahora era ella la que tenía un rostro serio. Villanelle se encogía en su altura dentro de la cabina.

La mente de la contadora corría más rápido que un caballo de carreras profesional y múltiple campeón. Había aceptado, ahora era oficialmente su acompañante por el resto de la temporada. Eve siempre se tomaba muy en serio sus labores, ya sea como contadora, ama de casa o conductora de un automóvil. Ahora tenía una nueva y necesitaba encontrar cómo comenzar a trabajar sobre esto, cualquier cosa. Sabía que la tormenta se avecinaba y buscaba en sus recuerdos por donde empezar a desenmarañar la gran bola conflictiva llamada 'Villanelle'.

Al llegar Eve se quitó la ropa y cruzó sos brazos a la altura de su pecho. Analizaba en precisión la gestuculación corporal de la rubia. Algo cansada de su mirada, de pie en la cocina, habló.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Eve?"

"Me sinceraré. A mi me ocurren muchas cosas, ¿Y a tí?" Villanelle alzó sus hombros en respuesta. Eve suspiró con bronca al aire. "Estoy casada, sí. Pero estoy en proceso de un divorcio algo turbulento, por eso estoy aquí, en las condiciones que más odio de mi vida para no verle la cara a mi ex marido."

"Aún no es ex marido."

"No me jodas. Ni se te ocurra joderme porque ya has vislumbrado algo de mi mal humor y te puedo asegurar que no vas a quererlo." Villanelle veía el dedo de Eve apuntándole en forma de advertencia y los ojos marrones punzantes sobre ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" El lenguaje postural había cambiado y estiró sus brazos a su lado. Su voz había bajado considerablemente.

Eve demoró unos segundos en responder y volvió a cruzar los brazos en su pecho.

"Quiero que nos dejemos de joder, Villanelle." Hizo una nueva pausa que la rubia percibió. "Quiero que me digas qué ocurrió con tu madre."

La atleta se sorprendió. Inevitablemente, si la relación continuaba por el camino correcto, iba a llegar este momento. Jamás en su vida dio detalles de lo ocurrido y la carcomía la intriga por saber cómo se había enterado que su madre había muerto en circunstancias dudosas.

Cargó de aire sus pulmones una vez más y se acercó a una de las sillas. Con dos dedos, haciendo alarde de su fuerza, la inclinó levemente hacia afuera de la mesa como una invitación. Tragó pesado antes de hablar.

"Será mejor que te sientes."

Inmediatamente Eve dejó caer sus brazos a su lado. No sabía si sería largo o difícil de digerir.

"¿Villanelle?"

La rubia despertaba pero se sentía rara. Su cuerpo le indicaba que había dormido durante días pero dentro de ella aún estaba cansada. Gimió bajo en respuesta. Anna la miraba con atención.

"Eres una dormilona de primer orden." Le dijo en broma. Una suave risa salió de sus labios. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada de estar acostada pero a la vez no me quiero levantar."

"Bastante cuerdo tu razonamiento."

Anna la obligó a sentarse en la cama con sus pies colgando. Con un apoya brazo cerca le extrajo algo de sangre.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

"Con el resto, ya volvió con Dasha. Se encuentra bien, descuida."

"Su nariz, ¿Tiene algo?"

"Nada. Ya la he revisado. Veo que tu eres la que necesita cuidados constantes, debilucha." Una sonrisa lasciva salió de los labios de Villanelle pero se limitó a no responder.

Cuando terminó de extraer sangre puso un algodón sobre la pinchadura y un pedazo de cinta. Luego sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y apuntó a su ojo izquierdo con su cara cerca de la rubia. Delante de ella movió su dedo índice de una punta a otra.

"Síguelo."

Cuando el dedo pasó a la altura de los labios de Anna los ojos de Villanelle se detuvieron allí. La enfermera lo notó. De manera automática sintió la mano de la paciente en su cintura y bajó su rostro para ver el movimiento.

"Tal vez sí necesite cuidados constantes." El tono y la voz de Villanelle pulverizaron a Anna. Buscó sus ojos que estaban estancados en sus labios. Por instinto se relamió sutilmente.

"Entonces tal vez puedo ayudarte."

Villanelle buscó una última aprobación por parte de Anna. Un concurso de miradas afianzadas y filosas se disparó en plena sala de enfermería.

La mano en la cintura se tensó, y la izquierda buscó rápidamente la cabeza de Anna empujándola con voracidad hacia ella. Los labios se sintieron tímidos, con miedo. Y en un segundo el panorama cambió brutalmente.

La enfermera buscaba su interior con fervosidad, las manos ya buscaban el cabello, el torso débil de Villanelle frente a ella.

Para sorpresa de la enfermera fue la joven la que gimió primero dentro de la boca ajena. El sonido hizo alejar a Anna. Entre respiraciones agitadas susurró.

"Eres menor."

"En algo más de un mes ya no lo seré."

Los dedos volvieron a enroscarse en la melena de Anna, empujándola hacia ella.

El siguiente gemido fue de la enfermera.

Desprendió sus manos del cuerpo ajeno. Su pulgar y su dedo índice buscaron el metal frío del anular izquierdo y lo deslizaron hacia afuera.

Anna dejó su alianza de matrimonio sobre la mesa de luz al lado de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron buscando alguien más dentro de la enfermería, asegurándose de la privacidad. Luego volvió a buscar el cuerpo de Villanelle, atrayéndola con fuerza.

Robó de ella el mejor beso de su vida.

Ahora tenía que prepararse para hacerse cargo de sus pecados con el tiempo corriendo por sus manos. En algo más de un mes probablemente podía ponerle un moño a sus sentimientos.

Anna asumía en ese mismo instante que ese programa y Villanelle la llevarían al infierno.

Y se sentía bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 14: Las hermanas son reconocidas por un talento sin precedentes y se les abren nuevas puertas.  
> Villanelle le cuenta a Eve qué ocurrió con su madre y ella le devuelve el favor.  
> Las competencias en Oberhof están a la vuelta de la esquina.


	14. Momento bisagra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?  
> Vamos de nuevo. Estoy MUY oxidada, perdón si se nota.  
> Ps. Se están desarrollando a lo largo de la semana los World Championships en Eslovenia. Lindo lugar, linda pista, y todas las categorías. Gracias por el cariñito y la paciencia, siempre! En especial aquellas que soportan mi mal humor.  
> ON THE OTHER HAND, ya está planeado el KillingEveWeek (check Twitter) y adivinen quién va a participar? Lamentablemente, yo. Porque el anterior todavía era media tonta para escribir rápido. SO!... No voy a participar todos los días pero si tres o cuatro de ellos. Así que probablemente que actualice menos rápido hasta entonces así dejo armado mi "mini fic".  
> Bueno, ya está, me dejo de joder. Si llegaste hasta acá es porque me querés, sino no se explica.  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Las gemelas estaban convencidas que el invierno en Rusia se tomaba vacaciones en Enero. Sin embargo Febrero llegaba, y junto a ello, el frío sin piedad.

Villanelle encontraba paz el despertar con el resto de los chicos en el cuartel donde dormían, más allá que siempre buscaba a su hermana a la izquierda. Eso significaba que no estaban en problemas. No por el momento.

Uno de los soldados abrió la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza. Luego de algunos meses allí la señal era clara, hora del desayuno. Ambas se alistaron para salir y Vasili, uno de los niños que poco a poco tomaba más fuerza en el grupo, golpeó el hombro de Oksana que buscaba dirigirse hacia la puerta. El contacto le sacó una sonrisa lateral, casi depredadora, hacia la morocha. Villanelle inmediatamente se interpuso entre ambos, fusilando al chico. Cuando desapareció por la puerta se dirigió a su hermana.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Deja de meterte en mis propios problemas, Villanelle. Se defenderme sola."

Los desayunos entre ambas ya no eran con quejas, sino en silencio. Buscando algo de sabor en el pan duro. Más allá de la tensión en el ambiente entre ambas, siempre estaban juntas como un imán invisible. Sólo cuando eran encomendadas a hacer determinados trabajos por separado.

Luego de diez minutos de los quince otorgados para poder comer la puerta principal se abrió. Dasha ingresaba y se posicionó en medio del comedor. Aplaudió con fuerza haciendo que el estruendo genere un eco en el comedor.

"Mis queridas mierdas sin moldear, hoy es un día especial." Su cuerpo se movía de manera teatral expandiendo sus manos. "Tienen diez segundos para dejar sus bandejas limpias y encontrarme fuera."

De manera automática los veinte niños acataron y salieron con rapidez.

Allí se encontraba Dasha con algunos soldados. En medio de una nevada intensa caminaron sobre campo abierto hacia un pequeño rango de tiro. A unos metros se encontraba un estacionamiento.

Allí, por el rabillo del ojo, Villanelle vio como un hombre calvo bajaba de su vehículo militar y se ponía su boina. Otro pelotón aguardaba con sus fusiles pero esta vez, por la complejidad que mostraban a simple vista, eran de mayor calibre que los usados normalmente por los soldados del complejo.

"El momento que muchos esperaban, el tiro al blanco." Anunció Dasha dándole la espalda a los objetivos que se encontraban a distancia. "Hagan su mejor esfuerzo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no me verán nunca más la cara. Háganme sentir orgullosa."

Los niños se posicionaron cada uno en un rango de tiro. Había quince lugares en total y cuando Villanelle y Oksana quisieron ocupar los últimos puestos, Dasha se cruzó frente a ellas.

"¿A donde creen que van mis asesinas favoritas?"

"Has dicho-" Empezó Villanelle.

"¿Creen que soy lo suficientemente estúpida para darle un rifle con cartuchos a ustedes? Pero no se preocupen, harán el mismo ejercicio sólo que con otras herramientas." Miró a uno de los soldados circundantes que se acercó para darle dos bolsas pequeñas. Dasha las expuso frente a las hermanas. "¿Les trae recuerdos?"

Ambas gemelas miraron con terror las dos bolsas plásticas. La comandante las movió en el aire haciendo repiquetear las piedras dentro de ellas. En una mezcla de asco y vergüenza cada una tomó una bolsa.

"Allí tienen cada una su blanco al cuál disparar."

Dasha apunto hacia un costado donde había dos latas medianas viejas una tapa abierta. Ambas caminaron con sus cabeza agachadas hacia un tronco cercano y se sentaron. Sus miradas seguían con pena la bolsa en sus manos con pequeñas piedras, sin atreverse a lanzarlas hacia el recipiente.

"¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Lancen!" La voz asustó a ambas que, como un acto de sincronía, tomaron una piedra cada una y apuntaron a las latas oxidadas. Ambas acertaron. "Estupendo."

Con un dejo de tristeza ambas siguieron lanzando las piedras sin errar un sólo tiro. Incluso ello las hacía sentirse vacías. Para ellas este tipo de diferencias eran el claro ejemplo de rechazo y la mente de Oksana corría a toda velocidad, preguntándose en donde estarían de aquí a unos años.

Villanelle revisaba de tanto en tanto su espalda. Había notado que los soldados con fusiles impecables provenían del ejercito. El hombre pelado que había visto en el estacionamiento miraba con curiosidad los blancos de cada uno de los niños bajo la intensa nevada rusa.

Varios minutos después ambas juntaron nuevamente las piedras de las latas y volvieron a retomar el ejercicio.

Cuando llevaban la mitad de su bolsa vacía un estruendo más cercano de lo normal las asustó. La lata de Oksana había salido volando hacia atrás del tronco donde estaba apoyada.

Dado a que ninguna de las dos había lanzado ninguna piedra al momento del impacto, rápidamente voltearon. Detrás de ellas, a un costado, Vasili bajaba su rifle. La bala había impactado directamente hacia el contenedor de metal. El hombre tenía aire de autosuficiencia, remarcando la deplorable situación de las gemelas.

En medio del silencio Oksana susurró bajo para que solo la llegara a escuchar su hermana.

" _Glaza?_ "

" _Da. Tri kamnya._ " Ambas deslizaron su mano derecha dentro de la bolsa imperceptiblemente.

" _Odin, dva..._ "

" _¡Tri!_ " Gritaron al unísono.

Como un relámpago ambas se levantaron y se esparcieron una a cada lado de Vasili. Con dos piedras enroscadas en su palma y una entre sus dedos, efectuaron seis lanzamientos en total. Las primeras piedras de las gemelas impactaron de manera certera cerca del lagrimal del joven. Aullando de dolor soltó su rifle y tapó su cara con sus manos. Antes que pudiera hacerlo las otras cuatro piedras golpearon áreas de su rostro.

A paso rápido ambas se aproximaron a él. Villanelle lo tackleó desde el torso y Oksana le barrió las piernas. En cuanto golpeó el suelo ambas cerraron sus puños, la rubia golpeó su cara, la morocha su torso.

Tres segundos después los soldados separaban a ambas hermanas de la golpiza.

Antes de que se las llevaran de nuevo hacia los cuarteles el hombre con la boina gritó en desaprobación, parando la orden sobre las hermanas. Ambas lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos y él les devolvió una mirada examinadora que finalizó en los ojos de Oksana.

" _Voz'mi yego vintovku._ " Indicó.

Sin querer entrar en más problemas Oksana hizo caso y tomó el rifle de Vasili. Cuando abrió la recamara del Dragunov antiguo lo encontró vacío. La joven miró al oficial y leyó en su chaqueta. ' _S. Anton._ '

Anton extendió una sola munición de 7,62 milímetros.

" _Tol'ko odin shans_."

Sin cortar contacto visual, la chica tomó el proyectil y con agilidad lo colocó en la recamara. En cuanto corrió hacia adelante la palanca cuatro soldados ajenos que acompañaban a Anton le apuntaron.

Okasana los miró con frialdad. De pie a un metro de la posición de los objetivos a distancia apuntó hacia ellos. Se tomó tres segundos hasta que un sonido la descolocó. El chirrido de un águila que sobrevolaba la zona luego de un silencio sepulcral. Oksana alzó con rapidez su rifle al cielo. El movimiento le dio un shock de alerta a los cuatro soldados que volvían en estado máximo de atención. Un segundo después, y moviendo su cuerpo sutilmente en dirección al animal, Oksana disparó con la nieve casi entrando en sus ojos.

El eco llegó a cada rincón del ambiente, y en cuatro segundos el águila tocó tierra casi muerta. Luego del disparo los dedos de la morocha abrieron nuevamente la recámara y el casquillo salió despedido. Anton había visto con exactitud la caída del animal a diez metros de altura sobre ellos.

Uno de los soldados removió el rifle de un latigazo de las manos de Oksana. Varios hombres giraron en torno a Villanelle.

" _Tvoya ochered'._ " Dijo Anton extendiendo una nueva bala hacia ella.

La rubia cargó el rifle y los hombres repitieron el proceso que hicieron con su hermana. Titubeó más de la cuenta y un nuevo sonido metálico sonó detrás de su cabeza. Con el rabillo del ojo llegó a dilucidar una pistola Makarov nueve milímetros sobre ella.

" _Tri..._ " Comenzó a contar el militar. Los ojos de Villanelle se movieron frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando a qué apuntar que no sean los blancos en el rango de tiro. " _Dva..._ " Retrajo el martillo generando un click metálico en su nuca. La rubia supo firmemente que no estaba bromeando. Trazó una línea en diagonal sobre el estacionamiento y alzó el rifle en esa dirección. A tres cuarto de perfil se hallaba el vehículo por donde había descendido Anton. " _Odin._ " Sentenció.

Villanelle recolectó fuertemente aire en sus pulmones y congeló todo su alrededor. Un segundo después, antes de que Anton jalara del gatillo, disparó.

Todos miraron en esa dirección, buscando el cambio en alguno de los vehículos que estaban estáticos. Nada cambió. Para todos Villanelle había errado su única oportunidad de destacarse. Otro soldado le removió de forma grotesca el rifle y, con miedo, alzó sus manos al aire.

" _Pridurok._ "

Con un gesto con la cabeza hacia Dasha un grupo de soldados se llevaron a ambas hermanas a rastras hacia los cuarteles, alejándolas del grupo.

Villanelle miró por encima de su hombro a Anton y le dio una sutil sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su rango de visión.

Una hora más tarde, luego de diez minutos de andar con su automóvil, la conducción se volvió irregular para el sargento que volvía a la base militar aledaña. Frenó a un lado de la carretera y, bajo su puerta de conductor, revisó el neumático. Estaba bien. Cuando buscó el neumático trasero de su lado se encontraba bajo. Lo observó con atención y encontró una leve rasgadura que no parecía efectuada por el uso, sino por el roce de un metal.

" _Serzhant!_ " Llamó el soldado que estaba a su lado. Había bajado del lado contrario y miraba el cubierta delantera derecha.

Allí Anton encontró la segunda goma baja. Al revisarla volvió a encontrar otro pequeño rasguño. El aire compacto se filtraba lentamente por allí y el andar del automóvil había acelerado el proceso de la sutil pinchadura.

El sargento estaba tranquilo, su mente jamás se preocupó por enojarse. El pelotón venía por detrás de él para auxiliarlo.

Tenía buenas noticias para Konstantin.

Cuando Eve se sentó en la silla Villanelle dejaba reposar dos vasos con agua sobre la pequeña mesa.

La atleta se sentó frente a ella, suspiró y comenzó.

"Nacimos y nos criamos con mi hermana cerca de la Siberia, en la parte central de Rusia. Teníamos una casa en el medio del bosque de estándares medios para una familia de cinco. Mi madre Tatiana era ama de casa y mi padre Anatoly era un comerciante pero de buena monta. Él nunca olvidó sus raíces de caza con mi abuelo así que decidió inculcarnos a nosotras."

Eve se había perdido inmediatamente en el relato suave de Villanelle, intentando concentrarse al máximo.

"A muy poca edad, menos de diez años, nos enseñó a disparar y luego a cazar. Algunos fin de semana íbamos a nuestro lugar habitual al río Chusovaya, cerca de nuestra casa. ¿Lo conoces?" Eve negó. "Se encuentra en Perm extendiéndose muchos kilómetros hacia el sur, pasando cerca de Ekaterimburgo. Ese río tiene zonas con acantilados, y si bien en verano es concurrido por turistas, en inverno no. Como conocíamos bien la zona con mi familia íbamos allí a cazar y pasar el día en el bosque." Villanelle enmudeció por algunos segundos y aprovechó a tomar agua.

"¿Pero?"

"El año que cumplimos quince años con mi hermana, hace doce años atrás, el panorama cambió. Ese día fuimos con mi familia y mi padre nos encomendó a mí y a mi hermana cazar conejos para el almuerzo. Fuimos a finales de septiembre y para entonces ya había caído la primer nevada en el área. Con Oksana ya estábamos acostumbradas a conseguir el alimento en el día de campo y a veces competíamos entre nosotras para ver quién cazaba más. Dejando a un lado nuestra competencia siempre nos manteníamos cerca la una de la otra, para cuidarnos y para evitar accidentes."

"¿Qué ocurrió ese día?"

"Teníamos un tiempo estipulado de regreso a donde estábamos acampando y donde nos esperaba el resto. Cuando nos reunimos en el medio del bosque con mi hermana habíamos cazado dos conejos cada una y decidimos dejar el empate. Volvimos caminando a la par pero con algunos metros de distancia. Si bien nuestro padre siempre nos había pedido que llevemos el rifle en el hombro apuntando al aire, muchas veces nosotras volvíamos con el arma apuntando al frente y la empuñábamos cerca del gatillo. Con mi hermana sabíamos que era más cómodo."

Eve abrió los ojos ante el grosero error de posición del armamento.

"Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Eramos unas inconscientes y muy chicas. A lo largo de nuestra infancia no fuimos niñas quietas, por el contrario éramos rebeldes y nos gustaba jugar con el peligro. Cuando nos acercábamos al acantilado mi madre estaba cerca del precipicio. Allí faltaban algunos árboles y era lo suficientemente espacioso para nosotros. A unos cuantos metros tanto yo como mi hermana podíamos visualizar a mi madre. Estaba a pocos pasos del acantilado pero no estábamos asustadas, le encantaba esa vista y aún más cuando nevaba. Dos árboles a distinta altura de nosotras me tapaban la visual lateral a mi hermana y en el medio del silencio se escuchó un disparo en el eco del bosque."

Eve empalideció ante la parte final intentando unir los hilos.

"Ambas nos quedamos estáticas y asustadas. Lo próximo que vi fue a mi mamá cayendo por el acantilado. Mi padre se asomó desde un costado consternado mirándonos a ambas a pocos metros con nuestros rifles en mano apuntando al frente."

"Tu madre... El cuerpo." Balbuceó Eve.

"El río tiene más de quinientos kilómetros. El cuerpo de mi madre jamás se encontró o el proyectil. Con mi hermana no nos pudimos ver para saber quién había sido."

En medio del silencio, con su boca abierta Eve intentó hilar.

"¿Tú-?"

"No he sido yo, Eve. Hubiese sentido la retracción del rifle en mi mano. Luego mi padre constató que ambos rifles estaban descargados y sin balas, pero podrían haber disparado la última, eran semi automáticos. Jamás encontramos algún casquillo."

"Entonces solo puede ser-"

"No lo sé. Me lo negó. Me dijo que ella no fue y para todo nuestro alrededor siempre fue un misterio. Mi padre entró a depresión y nosotras en algo peor."

"Pudo haber sido alguien más." Villanelle negó con su cabeza.

"Nosotras eramos las únicas que teníamos armas ese día."

Eve siguió hundida en sus pensamientos intentando formular alguna pregunta sólida y coherente. Probablemente una que allane el camino de Villanelle ante el misterio pero debía entender que luego de tantos años la atleta ya lo había hecho por sí misma.

"¿Qué ocurrió luego?"

Los ojos de Villanelle se cristalizaron. Su mirada cambió de sinceridad a desamparo. Tomó el restante de su agua y se puso de pie a pocos centímetros. Su cuerpo enfrentaba la chimenea encendida y daba la espalda a Eve aún sentada. A su derecha estaba la puerta de entrada en la pequeña cabaña y a su izquierda la cama matrimonial.

"Lo que ocurrió luego fue un momento bisagra para mí y mi hermana." La voz salió cortada y baja.

Su rostro se compungió suavemente en dolor. Con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas cerró sus párpados con fuerza. Por consecuencia el llanto corrió hacia abajo por sus mejillas.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus párpados la escena había cambiado. La puerta de ingreso estaba algo desgastada. Los iris avellana se movieron en cámara lenta hacia la izquierda. Allí había dos camas individuales con dos cuerpos tendidos. Las gemelas Astankovas dormían en el seno de la noche.

De manera imperceptible la puerta se abrió y varios hombres ingresaron de forma silenciosa. Con señales de por medio se abalanzaron hacia ellas, trabándoles los brazos y arrastrándolas fuera de la habitación. Oksana fue la única que llegó a gritar.

" _Kuda vy menya vezete?_ "

Rápidamente taparon sus bocas y las alejaron de la casa. Los ojos avellana de Villanelle veían cómo se llevaban a ella y a su hermana siendo menores de edad.

La gemela mayor siempre intuyó que en una de las tres ventanas que daban al frente del a casa, sumido en la oscuridad, Anatoly estaba viendo como alejaban a ella y a su hermana de su hogar. Jamás había vuelto a ver a su padre.

Luego de un minuto de silencio Villanelle volvió a resonar su voz en la cabaña.

"A principios de Noviembre, una noche mientras dormíamos con mi hermana, un grupo de soldados de un programa militar del gobierno ruso nos secuestró y nunca más pudimos volver a nuestra casa. Era una especie de proyecto para reinsertar niños con problemas en su infancia o huérfanos. Tenía contacto estrecho con el ejército y al poco tiempo nos enteramos que nuestro padre había dado la orden de dejarnos allí. No pudo superar el dolor de perder a su esposa y su ira cayó sobre nosotras. Luego de pasar años allí y en el ejercito ruso, caímos en el equipo nacional de Biatlón."

"Eso no es legal. Tu padre no pudo haber hecho eso."

"Sí pudo. Eramos menores de edad. Si hubiésemos tenido dieciséis sería otra la historia. Y no, no es legal ese programa."

"¿Por qué no lo denunciaron cuando salieron a la fama?"

"Eve." Empezó Villanelle, aún no volteaba hacia ella. "Con el correr de los años comprendes determinadas cosas, y una de ellas es que nadie puede contra los gobiernos, contra el poder. Y mucho menos si la denunciante está implicada en el asesinato de su propia madre."

La cabeza de Eve hizo click, trayendo consigo preguntas muertas del pasado.

"¿Quién es Anna?"

Villanelle agradeció darle la espalda para que no pudiese ver su rostro sorprendido. Abrió sus párpados con fuerza y a toda velocidad buscó una respuesta convincente.

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" Susurró.

"La has nombrado en tus sueños. Cuando hablábamos y de quedaste dormida."

Villanelle se sentía desarmada. No podía explicar ni la regla más básica del biatlón, y se consolidó en la posición de no decir por el momento quién era esa mujer.

Volteó con una sonrisa algo rota hacia Eve.

"Así le decíamos a mi madre, Tatiana." La rusa remarcó con fuerza el final del nombre en la entonación. Pasaron otros segundos pesados antes de que Villanelle continuara. "Así que ya conoces el misterio de las misteriosas asesinas Astankovas."

La atleta quedó parada en medio de la cabaña. Eve notó su soledad y dolor ante el relato. De manera automática los sentimientos se reflejaron en ella y sentía que debía hacerse de coraje ante, ahora, su momento bisagra.

Se puso de pie y apoyó la parte baja de su espalda sobre la mesada. Villanelle la esperó.

"Hasta mitad del año pasado vivía en Londres, en una casa familiar junto a mi esposo Niko. Llevábamos casi doce años de casados pero veía que ya no era lo mismo. Entre nuestro egoísmo y cansancio desgastamos la relación casi perfecta que teníamos. Por eso le he pedido el divorcio en Agosto."

Los ojos de Eve se clavaron al piso, con vergüenza extrema a medida que su mandíbula bailaba sutilmente de neviosismo.

"¿Pero?" Copió Villanelle. La contadora alzó su rostro con ojos brillantes.

"Él me..."

Los ojos ahora bailaban en el techo de la cabaña, como si buscara alguna vía de escape.

"¿Él te dejó por otra?"

Un sutil meneo con la cabeza hacia un lado y otro respondió ante la pregunta. El rostro de Eve se profundizó en sus sentimientos. Se volvió más rojo, las lágrimas empezaban a escapar por los costados y su pecho vibraba.

"El me..."

Cerró su puño y lo apoyó de costado frente a sus labios, obligándose a no decir la palabra.

Un nuevo concurso de miradas le dio la respuesta con lujo y detalle a Villanelle.

"No." Susurró casi para sí misma. Eve la escuchó y levantó imperceptiblemente sus hombros.

Un calor agobiante escaló en Villanelle, el peor de sus infiernos. Una mezcla de ira con dolor y venganza. Su mano se posó sobre el cuello de su camiseta y tiro hacia un costado, ese típico tic que tenía cuando se sentía ahogada. Sin percatarse el tirón fue tan fuerte que rompió parte de la tela, generando un quiebre hacia un costado.

Eve rompió en llanto silencioso.

Villanelle dio unos suaves pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. El cuerpo alto tapó la luz de la cocina dándole una sombra a su compañera.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó extendiendo sus brazos a un costado. En respuesta asintió.

El cuerpo menudo de Eve se vio envuelto en los brazos de una atleta sin precedentes que luchaba contra sí misma para no apretar más de la cuenta. Su propia boa Dolly se enroscaba a su alrededor con fuerza media. Lo suficiente para calmarla entre tanta mezcla de emociones.

La rubia bajó su cara hacia la cabeza de Eve con su pelo algo desordenado y dejó un beso casto allí.

"¿Sabes que no dejaré que algo te pase, verdad? Lo prometo."

Eve solo pudo asentir en su pecho ante la pregunta. Su vida había dado un total vuelco y ahora, en ese momento, sólo tenía para sí un par de brazos y un cuerpo contorneado alrededor de ella a modo de escudo. Protegiéndola hasta del último insecto que se le acercase. De alguna manera, Eve había sido capaz de ordenar su cabeza y ser realmente consciente que su menudo cuerpo encajaba casi de manera perfecta en la inmensidad de Villanelle.

Durante años en su vida se había convencido que la inmensidad era abrumadora, casi aterradora, y Villanelle llegaba para derribar ese mito.

"Quiero acostarme." Susurró en el pecho.

La rubia se alejó de ella dándole paso a la cama. Eve dio un paso y extendió su mano hacia atrás, tomando la de Villanelle. Sin mirarla o decir algo la guió con ella y se acostaron.

Eve cerró sus ojos cerca de ella y Villanelle, en un rápido reconocimiento, encontró a Dolly en la cabecera de la cama. Con suavidad sin molestar a su acompañante la tomó y la enroscó en su cuello.

Antes de que la contadora pudiese entrar en sueño la rubia movió suavemente el cascabel rozando su nariz.

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios.

"Te quiero."

"Te quiero, Eve."

Al día siguiente por la tarde ambas se presentaron en el centro de entrenamiento.

Cuando Villanelle se posicionó en la bicicleta con su calza y su remera holgada, Eve la detuvo.

"Si te sientes más cómoda sin ella puedes quitártela." Los ojos de la rubia se volvieron de sorprendidos a examinadores. "No hay nada que no haya visto ya, o tocado."

En respuesta compungió un poco su rostro.

"¿Tú has sido la que me tocó el otro día?" Eve sonrió y levantó sus cejas fugazmente.

"Vamos. Tómate esto en serio, Stallone."

Con carcajada de por medio removió su remera y la quitó a un lado. Puso la mascara y empezó a pedalear. A los pocos minutos, con pequeñas señas por lo bajo, Eve indicaba a Laura para la baja de oxígeno.

Eve animaba en todo momento a Villanelle para que mantuviese un ritmo constante. El primer día fue un poco mejor que el anterior. A diferencia de Laura, la contadora posaba sus manos suavemente sobre las de ella en el manubrio, avisándole que estaba allí pero ante el agobio podía accionar tranquilamente.

Luego de una semana, justo antes del comienzo de los preparativos de Oberhof, la capacidad pulmonar de Villanelle empezó a extenderse. No tanto como Laura quería, pero iba por buen camino.

Al día siguiente era miércoles, el primer entrenamiento en el circuito para el rubro femenino. La entrenadora le había dado permiso a Villanelle de quedarse en la cabaña durante los días de competición en vez de alistarse en el mismo hotel que el equipo, pero solo como excepción.

El cronograma de competencias ya estaba estipulado. Las mujeres correrían el viernes el _sprint,_ el sábado el relevo femenino por cuatro, y el domingo la salida en masa.

Villanelle y el restante del equipo alemán habían dado algunas vueltas al circuito, reconociéndolo una vez más con su superficie impecable. En un cielo parcialmente nublado, los rayos de sol caían hacia la pareja que conversaba antes de que Villanelle emprendiera su entrenamiento de tiro. Laura a un costado cargaba sus cargadores.

"¿Sabes?" Decía la atleta a Eve mientras levantaba sus lentes a su frente. "Me has ayudado mucho este último tiempo y me encantaría poder llevarlo al momento de la competencia."

"No creo que sea tan difícil. Siempre estaré detrás de esta valla."

"Sí, pero el momento clave del biatlón es el tiro. No se me ocurre alguna manera para que estés presente en ese momento bisagra."

Eve pensó a lo largo de un minuto sobre el pedido de Villanelle. Ayudaría en lo que pudiera, sobretodo porque ahora este era su nuevo y parcial trabajo.

"Pásame tu rifle." Le dijo. La rubia revisó que estuviese descargado y se lo dio. "¿Se puede escribir o hay alguna norma que te lo impida?"

"¡No! En absoluto. Cada uno tiene su propio diseño, siempre y cuando no se tape los parches de los sponsors."

Eve notó que Villanelle tenía pocos en ellos. Miró sutilmente hacia la gran pantalla que se encontraba en diagonal al rango, apuntando directo a las gradas. Los camarógrafos hacían pruebas de planos y allí lo notó.

Buscó algún marcador en uno de los bolsos y pensó bien sus palabras.

"¿Escribirás allí?" Consultaba Villanelle.

Unos segundos después la hermosa caligrafía de Eve se grababa por debajo de la recamara del rifle, justo a la derecha de la palanca que activaba el dispositivo de carga. En plena concentración juntaba sus cejas y dejaba escapar apenas la punta de su lengua. Villanelle la miraba divertida.

"Ya. Creo que allí estará bien. ¿Qué te parece?" La atleta leyó en voz alta.

"Stay strong, WW. ¿Qué es? ¿Wonder woman?" Levantó su brazo al aire y mostró su bíceps.

"Podría ser, sí. El resto lo identificará así. Pero para mí significa otra cosa más representativa que tiene que ver contigo." Villanelle aguardó unos segundos.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Winter Wonderland."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 15: Konstantin descubre a las gemelas Astankovas.  
> Las competencias en Oberhof toman fuerzas.  
> La tecnología desmantela a Eve.


	15. La reina Midas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empiezo a actualizar un poquito más lento para escribir en paralelo. Todavía sigo de vacaciones en mi mente. JAJ  
> Gracias siempre a ustedes por hacerme cagar de risa con sus comentarios, lxs amo con pasión. Después les mando mi calendario desnudo 2021.  
> Vamos para arriba, arriba, arriba...  
> Ps. Eve auspiciando como madre de Julian? YES!  
> TW: DADKE_fic.

Dasha se inclinó entre las dos literas, dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros de ellas.

"Buenos días mis asesinas de mierda."

Los dos pares de ojos, los avellana y negros, se abrieron con terror. Villanelle fue un paso más allá y revisó la habitación en busca de soldados armados. No encontró nada.

Ninguna de las dos se animó a contestarle a la comandante.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está prohibido saludar?" Un nuevo silencio. "No estén preocupadas. Vamos, levántense. Tenemos un viaje por delante."

Se vistieron con sus prendas grises y salieron al crudo invierno. Allí les esperaba una camioneta militar y subieron a la parte trasera donde había bancos a ambos lados. La tapa llegaba hasta un poco menos de la mitad y la lona caía, tapando más de la mitad del contenedor. Ellas no podían ver el camino que tomaban, pero el frío entraba de todas maneras.

El trayecto duró casi ciento veinte minutos. El camión no superaba los ochenta kilómetros por hora.

Las instalaciones no eran muy diferentes de donde las gemelas pasaban todos sus días. La única diferencia era la falta de cuarteles. Las llevaron dentro de uno y Dasha les dio una camiseta y pantalones entallados. A un lado había dos pares de botas que ambas ya sabían bien, por su entrenamiento con su comandante, que eran de esquí nórdico.

A unos pocos metros un hombre con barba, gorro ruso y de contextura las esperaba. Vestía camperas de abrigo de algún equipo nacional.

" _Privet._ " Comenzó. Su tono no era autoritario y eso ablandó a las hermanas.

" _Privet._ " Respondió Oksana.

"Hola." Dijo Villanelle.

"¿No hablan ruso?"

"Lo prefiero así." El hombre asintió pensativamente.

Dasha había quedado sentada a un costado, sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar bajo la suave nevada.

"Mi nombre es Konstantin, soy entrenador del equipo nacional de biatlón. ¿Saben lo que es?" Ambas negaron.

El hombre les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por la pista hasta llegar a un rango de tiro algo venido a menos. Explicó las reglas básicas. Con dos carabinas viejas en el piso pidió a las mujeres que apunten a los objetivos. Acertaron. Otra prueba más de esquí le bastó al entrenador para darse cuenta que tenían potencial. Mientras daban vueltas en círculos sobre quinientos metros Konstantin se sentó a un lado de Dasha.

"Esquían como la mierda, pero servirán."

"Ten cuidado con ellas." Advirtió Dasha. "De todas maneras deberás esperar para tenerlas bajo tu mando. Aún les quedan dos años de ejercicio militar con Anton."

"No tengo apuro ahora mismo. Pero las buenas atletas se están por retirar y necesito una nueva camada de competidoras. He encontrado a una rezagada la semana pasada, Nadia Kadomtseva, también puede servir."

"Me alegro que tus cosas vayan de maravilla." Dijo con sobrado sarcasmo.

Las cosas transcurrieron de esa manera durante tres semanas. Konstantin rara vez aparecía en los entrenamientos ya que estaba en plena competencia con el equipo nacional.

Durante ese tiempo Dasha las seguía punzando con la mirada. A las gemelas le quedaban poco tiempo bajo su mando. Las cosas terminarían para finales de marzo y ellas entrarían en la escuela del ejercito con Anton.

Para la comandante ellas eran fascinantes. No por su carácter o lo que eran capaces de hacer, sino por su pasado. La duda también comía a Dasha que quería saber finalmente quién de ellas había matado a su madre.

Bajo el calor de principios de Marzo pensaba formas de saber la verdad entre ellas. Las gemelas estaban paradas tomando agua de sus cantimploras luego de haber esquiado durante una hora. A forma de broma, pero con cara de pocos amigos, Oksana lanzó un chorro de agua hacia Villanelle. En efecto retrocedió un poco y la insultó.

Dasha entrecerró los ojos ante la acción y se remontó al pasado. Aquel día que ambas hermanas habían sido obligadas a caminar sobre el hielo resbaladizo de la laguna sin haber dormido varios días. Ese día se había sabido la verdad respecto a quién se había comido su almuerzo.

Se levantó de la piedra y volteó, alejándose de ellas.

Entonces una pregunta salió a flote en su cabeza.

Si la técnica había funcionado una vez, ¿Por qué no funcionaría dos veces?

Eve hacía sonar sus dedos bajo sus guantes. Los nervios flotaban en el aire de Oberhof.

Desde su llegada al estadio se había mantenido al lado de Laura, viendo a las representantes alemanas entrar en calor. Minutos antes del arranque del _sprint_ todas ellas se dirigieron a la mesa de control para chequear los números de las pecheras y los rifles. Los jueces veían el estado del arma y medían la presión reglamentaria del gatillo que debe ser, cómo mínimo, de medio kilogramo.

La primera en salir de las alemanas era Herrmann con la pechera número siete. La segunda era Villanelle con la número veinte.

Eve miraba con curiosidad la pantalla gigante con la transmisión oficial de las atletas que salían a la pista cada treinta segundos. Se recordó a sí misma: vuelta, tiro acostada, vuelta, tiro parada, vuelta final. En total siete kilómetros y medio.

La atleta con la pechera número catorce era Oksana. Cuando el presentador cantó su nombre no sonrió ni saludó. Miró al frente al cronómetro que marcaba los segundos para que saliera ha generar su propio tiempo. Tres minutos después hacía lo propio Villanelle que dio un fugaz saludo a la cámara dirigido a los espectadores que vitoreaban ante su nombre. Todo alemán era bien recibido por los gritos.

Algunos minutos después Eve estaba cerca de la valla, a unos metros de los mats de tiro, cuando Oksana ingresó para buscar posicionarse entre el carril uno y quince. En su andar alzó sus lentes en su frente y sus ojos se fijaron brevemente en Eve que la veía pasar. La contadora le regaló una mirada de desprecio, en cambio Oksana no se inmutó.

En el mat número uno desenroscó su rifle, lo cargó, ajustó su eslinga y abrió la recamara dando paso a la primer bala. Eve miraba con atención la pantalla que la enfocaba a ella y el pequeño círculo negro a derribar.

Disparo, negro. Sin desconcentrarse ni cuestionarse, volvió a presionar el gatillo. Disparo, negro. Oksana se alejó brevemente de la mira y revisó el señalador del viento que era sutil desde el este. Sin hacer correcciones en la torreta volvió a posicionarse. Tres segundos más tarde disparó, blanco. Recarga. Disparo, blanco. Recarga. Disparo, blanco.

Se levantó y se dirigió a toda velocidad al circuito de penalización para realizar sus dos vueltas. Cuando cruzó el primer control estaba tercera en tabla general parcial. Pésimo tiempo para la campeona.

Laura controlaba por computadora los parciales de Villanelle a lo largo de la pista, apenas unos segundos por debajo de su hermana con el mejor tiempo. Al poco tiempo el cabello rubio apareció en el escenario principal y las gradas estallaron. Eve extrañaba un poco volver a estar entre ellos para sentir los nervios y poder gritar. Laura se mantenía calma con su monocular fijo en el carril número dos que había elegido Villanelle.

Con mayor fluidez que su hermana se posicionó, deslizó el cargador en la base y ajustó la eslinga. El estadio enmudeció mientras terminaba de ajustar sus codos balanceando suavemente su cuerpo a un lado y a otro. Fugazmente miró la pantalla a la izquierda del rango de tiro, donde aparecía ella con el rifle amarillo y la clara inscripción de Eve. Volvió a concentrarse. Disparo, blanco.

" _¡Hey!_ " Se escuchó bien fuerte en todas las gradas.

Un segundo y una seguidilla de martillazos. Disparo, blanco. Disparo, blanco. Disparo, blanco. Disparo, blanco.

Eve pestañó y Villanelle ya giraba su rifle en el aire con una mano, se integró y salió rápido a la pista. Un bullicio bajó desde las gradas en apoyo a la atleta. Cuando cruzó el control Laura miró con atención su tiempo. Primera en el parcial con doce segundos sobre la segunda.

Minutos después apareció Oksana otra vez. Tomó el carril número veinte y disparó de pie. Los cinco puntos negros se volvieron blancos. A toda velocidad volvió al circuito y pasó nuevamente delante de Eve, sólo que esta vez no la miró.

Un minuto después volvía a aparecer Villanelle en escena. Se paró en el mat número dieciséis y rápidamente sacó su cartucho y puso el segundo que estaba sobre el frente del rifle. Con sus dedos extendidos marcando la 'v' sobre el antebrazo del arma. Eve encontraba encantador el arte en los movimientos de la rubia. Podía pasarse horas mirándola y no se cansaría. Perdida en sus deseos se escuchó el martillo. Disparo, blanco. Disparo, blanco. Disparo, blanco. Disparo, blanco. Un segundo de más. Disparo, blanco.

Laura apretó su puño. Cuando pasó por el control la diferencia era clara con su hermana.

Ganadora del sprint de Oberhof: Villanelle Astankova. Oksana quinta.

La atleta alemana siempre detestó la parte de la prensa, así que con su mejor cara lo hizo de manera rápida.

Para antes de las cuatro tanto Eve como Villanelle estaban en la cabaña. La rubia había decidido acostarse en la cama un rato y la contadora adelantó trabajo atrasado de sus clientes. Como premio del primer lugar Eve se ofreció a cocinar pasta a la carbonara.

Cerca de la noche Villanelle hablaba con tono serio por celular en el exterior de la cabaña con su remera manga larga. No sabía si era Laura o algún sponsor. Sin interrumpirla, Eve procedió darse una ducha.

Bajo el agua, usándola para hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, echó a reír en silencio. Las imágenes golpeaban su cabeza pero sabía tranquilamente que las tenía en la página web oficial de biatlón. Los nervios, la potencia de Villanelle al llegar al mat, su fluidez en los tiros, sus facciones perfectas en primera plana enviadas vía streaming. Una leve sensación de amargura escaló en ella por haber descubierto el deporte tan tarde en su vida. Jamás había visto un solo Juego Olímpico en su vida.

A modo de burla a sí misma sonreía porque sabía que Villanelle la hacía sentir más viva a medida que transcurrían las competencias, y no sabía cuanto tardaría en acostumbrarse al biatlón.

Por el cansancio y por nadar en lo profundo de su mente, Eve había olvidado tener a mano algo de ropa en el baño para poder salir a la sala común de la habitación. Sostuvo su toalla desde encima de sus pechos hasta la mitad de sus muslos en forma de rollo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y no vio a Villanelle. Frente a ella se encontraba el lateral de la cama, el lado derecho donde dormía la rubia. Dio dos pasos y sacó de abajo de la cama su bolso con ropa limpia. Un sonido suave, como si algo se hubiese quebrado, resonó en la pequeña habitación.

Eve giró de manera brusca la cabeza hacia la derecha y encontró el cuerpo de metro ochenta con un pedazo de chocolate colgando de sus labios. Del susto se incorporó y sus manos se abrieron, dejando caer la toalla hacia abajo.

El chocolate cayó de los labios débiles y dejó su boca entreabierta, casi sorprendida. Los ojos de Villanelle escanearon de manera lenta de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo desnudo de Eve. Una tonalidad roja escaló rápidamente por su rostro. Con un suspiro su voz envió por lo bajo.

" _Für Gott._ "

Sin razonar demasiado la vergonzosa situación, un grito desgarrador mezclado con sorpresa salió de Eve. Villanelle la copió inmediatamente con expresión incrédula. Volteó, y más rápido que cuando desenfunda su rifle, salió de la cabaña. Antes de cerrar la puerta lanzó el restante del chocolate al aire, que aterrizó en el medio del comedor.

Para cuando Eve se vistió y lentamente salió de la cabaña, Villanelle se encontraba en medio de la entrada delantera, sentada con sus pies y brazos cruzados. Tenía una pequeña esfera de nieve sobre su cabeza, casi como si la ayudara a bajar su temperatura del accidente ocurrido.

"¿Villanelle?"

"¡Discúlpame! No me di cuenta que saldrías casi desnuda de la ducha."

La rubia se quedó inmóvil en la nieve. Eve la observó con adoración, como si fuese su hábitat.

Sin llevar la situación a palabras le hizo señas con la mano para que ingresara a la cabaña, había que descansar para la competencia del día después.

"Aún no me has dicho cuál es la excepción a la regla en los relevos femeninos." Decía Eve a medida que avanzaba por la ruta alemana.

Villanelle pensó su respuesta murmurando al aire.

"Bueno, la mala noticia es que es la competencia más larga que existe. Dura más de una hora. Y la buena noticia es que es raro que haya vuelta de penalización."

"Explícate."

"Lo haré breve. Son cuatro mujeres por nación. Cada una tiene tres vueltas y dos tiros, acostada y parada. Pero en cada una de esas dos posiciones las atletas tienen tres balas de comodín. O sea, si yo tiro y de mis cinco tiros erro dos, puedo usar esas tres balas para remediar los dos errores. Todos los rifles tienen seis huecos en donde caben las balas de manera individual, no los cargadores."

"¿Y qué ocurre si aún usando las tres balas sigues sin acertar a los blancos que te queden en pie?"

"En ese caso se castiga con una vuelta en el circuito de penalización. Si yo de los cinco tiros erro tres, y luego usando mis tres balas de comodín solo logro acertar a uno de esos tres restantes, entonces me quedarán en total dos objetivos sin acertar. Por ende tendré que dar dos vueltas de penalización."

Eve asentía entendiendo cada una de las palabras.

Minutos después llegaron nuevamente al estadio de Oberhof. Ninguna de las dos había sido capaz de mencionar la situación del día anterior.

Laura había sido concisa en las indicaciones. Primero iría Hinz, luego Hammerschmidt, después Herrmann y por último Astankova. De menos a más en escala de ranking.

El comienzo del relevo fue con el pie derecho para el equipo alemán. Hinz apenas se mantenía detrás de Tandrevold, la noruega. La carrera de Hammerschmidt fué peor, ganándose una vuelta de penalidad en el segundo tiro. El equipo se encontraba en octava posición, por detrás de las bielorrusas. Herrmann logró una buena presentación, errando un solo disparo en cada posición y escalando nuevamente al segundo puesto, cuarenta segundos detrás de las noruegas.

En el último relevo Røiseland representaba a los escandinavos y Astankova a los alemanes. Tan solo en la primera vuelta la germana le restó veinte segundos a la diferencia. Cuando arribó al mat número dos, la noruega partía a la pista nuevamente. Se acomodó y disparó cuerpo a tierra. Blanco, blanco, negro, blanco, blanco. Sin soltar la eslinga de su brazo izquierdo colocó una nueva bala en la recamara desde el cuerpo de su rifle. Disparó, blanco.

Nuevamente al circuito. El público presionaba desde las gradas. Atrás del corral Laura veía como en los controles Villanelle volvía a reducir la distancia entre ambas atletas. Røiseland volvía a disparar en el mat número uno. Cuando disparó por tercera vez Villanelle se acomodó a su lado cargando su rifle. La noruega erró uno de sus cinco tiros, el cuarto. Recargó e intentó derribarlo. Villanelle ya había acertado a sus primeros tres y disparaba al cuarto, negro. Las gradas abuchearon sutilmente en descontento. La noruega acertó y arrancó su última vuelta al circuito. Villanelle colocó una nueva bala en la recamara y se tomó largos segundos antes de disparar.

Blanco.

Cargó su rifle a la espalda y salió a toda máquina. Laura chequeó el control de ambas atletas a la salida del rango de tiro. Ocho segundos de diferencia.

Para el primero de los dos controles en el circuito, Villanelle había acortado la distancia a tres segundos. En el segundo control, ya ganaba por cinco.

Laura acomodó sus cosas y se dirigió a la línea de meta. Cuando la rubia pasó cerca de Osvald le gritó.

"¡La bandera! ¡En la meta!"

Siguió concentrada extendiendo su diferencia. En la última curva uno de los entrenadores le acercó la bandera cerca de la valla que anunciaba la meta. Villanelle la tomó la agitó con fuerza ante los fanáticos. A unos metros de la línea de llegada esperaban las otras tres alemanas. A un costado Laura y Eve.

Con felicidad, al momento de que su esquí llegó a la línea azul que marcaba la llegada, volvió a agitarla gritando. Casi como una provocación a su vieja nación abandonada algo menos de un año atrás.

Las tres compañeras la abrazaron, casi olvidando su comportamiento irregular y molesto durante los entrenamientos.

El equipo ruso quedó en séptima posición.

Ese día la conferencia de prensa fue algo atípica. Cuando los periodistas hicieron las tres preguntas correspondientes al equipo alemán y se refirieron a la actitud de Villanelle y la bandera las tres atletas restantes fueron las que respondieron, evitando la confrontación y una respuesta ruda. Laura se los había pedido de antemano a raíz de lo visto.

Repitiendo el proceso de los últimos días, la contadora y la atleta durmieron en la misma cama. Eve llevaba tres capas de frazadas y Villanelle dormía en short con una remera manga larga, dejando alguna ventana algo abierta.

Ella misma había notado que en el último tiempo su descanso se había reducido considerablemente pero no le molestaba. Por el contrario. En los momentos de soledad con Eve intentaba conversar con ella. A veces lo encontraba divertido, y otras fascinante. La consideraba una de las pocas personas que encontraba a Villanelle intrigante y graciosa por fuera de su belleza física o su talento como atleta. Eve no la maltrataba ni la sobre esforzaba, por el contrario, la respetaba y la alentaba. Ese sencillo acto para ella iba por encima de lo fascinante.

El domingo era la última competencia en Oberhof, salida en masa.

La pistola con las balas de salva anunciaron la largada.

A lo largo de la primer vuelta hubo pocos cambios de posiciones entre las atletas. De manera obvia todas llegaron al mismo tiempo al mat. Ambas hermanas se acostaron y cargaron los rifles. El dedo índice derecho de Villanelle corrió la palanca de carga posicionando la primer bala. Luego la misma falange acarició sutilmente el mensaje inscripto de Eve antes de bajarlo y posicionarlo sobre el gatillo. 

Oksana disparó primero, blanco. Para el cuarto objetivo todas los habían acertado. El quinto disparo lo realizaron en sincronía. Las dos blanco. Pocas atletas tuvieron errores ya que el viento era casi inexistente, sin embargo el cielo estaba cubierto de un colchón de nubes.

Las hermanas eran inteligentes. No sacaban distancia entre las demás atletas con el afán de guardar algo de aire y pulso para el restante de los tiros. Los errores vendrían solos y ellas tendrían que mantenerse en línea.

Villanelle entró al mat uno, su hermana al dos. Mientras ubicaban la primer bala en la recamara se dedicaron una fugaz mirada mutuamente. Nuevamente dispararon a la par, con algo de diferencia la rubia fue más rápida que ella.

Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Negro, blanco. Villanelle se quedó algo estancada, intentando corregir su tiro. Su hermana disparó. Negro. La alemana prosiguió. Blanco. Los últimos tiros al mismo tiempo. Blanco, blanco.

Ejecutaron la vuelta de penalidad y dieron la tercer vuelta junto con otras dos atletas.

En el rango de tiro se acomodaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo de pie. Oksana en el carril uno y Villanelle en el tres.

Blanco las dos con rapidez. Sólo una de las dos restantes volvió a acertar los cinco disparos. Entre las tres se turnaban en la delantera a lo largo de la cuarta vuelta.

Últimos disparos en Oberhof. Las gradas enmudecieron y Eve se vio obligada a quitarse los guantes de los nervios.

Las hermanas una al lado de la otra cargaron y apuntaron. La primera fue Oksana.

Negro, blanco.

"¡Hey!" Susurró Eve acompañando a los fanáticos.

Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Blanco Oksana. Villanelle se tomó medio segundo más. Blanco.

Si bien en la carrera que Eve había visto Oksana había alcanzado en la última vuelta a su hermana, algo diferente volaba en el aire. Se sentía la confianza, la localía. Con rostro duro, Villanelle cargó su rifle a la espalda y salió despedida al circuito. Su gemela a la vuelta de penalización.

Siete minutos después Villanelle apareció en la última curva. Revisó a sus espaldas en busca de su hermana pero no había rastros, apenas había podido reducir la diferencia de veinte a quince segundos. Cuando cruzó la línea de meta con tranquilidad, hizo un gesto de reverencia con una mano sobre su estómago y otra estirada a un costado. Aquel gesto como una caricia al alma de Laura, tal como festejaba ella cuando ganaba en su Nación.

"Pregunta para Villanelle Astankova. Villanelle, ¿Te sientes parte de Alemania por más de que éste sea tu primer año compitiendo para ellos? Has traído buenos resultados."

La rubia suspiró antes de responder y alzó sus cejas, marcando la obviedad.

"Sí. Alemania me ha acogido y me ha dado las herramientas necesarias para progresar como atleta. Definitivamente me siento en deuda y a la vez conforme con ellos luego de todo lo que me han brindado. Estoy muy feliz de poder rendir a gusto y aún más como local."

Su cabeza se apoyó de costado sobre algunos dedos. Olía en el aire que algunos periodistas se tomarían venganza por esquivar las preguntas del día anterior.

"Villanelle, ¿El flamear la bandera alemana sobre la meta durante el relevo ha sido un mensaje para, no sólo los fanáticos, sino también para la asociación de ese país?" La rubia endureció su rostro. Mientras escuchaba la pregunta dilucidó el rostro de Eve por detrás de los periodistas sentados.

"Entiendo que luego de tantos meses quieran seguir tirando leña al fuego respecto a mi relación con la asociación rusa de biatlón o mi hermana. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede ser que un grupo de periodistas no me pregunten sobre mi estrategia en el día de hoy, o cómo me he sentido en mis esquís o con mi tiro." Expandió su mano dándose la razón en su comentario. "Flameé la bandera alemana porque me siento parte de éste equipo. Laura es una excelente entrenadora con la cual tuve la suerte de llevarme bien desde un primer momento. Me han dado todo y creo que poco a poco lo estoy expresando en las competencias. Ya todos saben lo ocurrido con Rusia, mi hermana y todo lo que rodea. ¡Y no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles!" Dijo acercándose en demasía al micrófono. "Soy ciudadana alemana y he ganado. Punto."

Eve, desde el fondo de la sala, puso ambas palmas enfrentando el piso de la habitación y las empujó hacia abajo. Clara señal para Villanelle que calmara sus nervios. La contadora observaba a Oksana con su mirada clavada en la base del micrófono con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, casi en forma de berrinche.

"Última pregunta. Hemos visto una nueva entrenadora al lado de Laura y tu efusivo saludo hacia ella cuando has ganado. ¿Es parte del staff alemán o personal tuyo? ¿Te ha ayudado a mejorar en tu rendimiento como biatleta?"

"Es parte del staff alemán y si me ha ayudado a lo largo del último tiempo." Hizo un silencio incómodo, casi percibiendo la preguntas mentales de todos los periodistas en la sala. Villanelle soltó la respuesta ya pensada y formulada por parte de Laura. "Es mi terapeuta."

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Villanelle tomaba un breve descanso en la cama de la cabaña. Al día siguiente ella y Eve partirían a la siguiente ciudad de competición: Ruhpolding, Alemania.

Con su perfil hacia la contadora que revisaba su laptop, vio los conocidos colores de la _International Biathlon Union_. Ella leía el titular de la primer nota en la página principal pero la rubia no llegaba entender las letras por su tamaño.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó de forma pausible.

Eve la miró y sonrió de costado. Volteó y leyó en voz alta.

"La nueva reina Midas de Oberhof." La atleta pudo ver su foto marcando la reverencia sobre la meta. La contadora se volvió para buscar los ojos avellana. "No me vayas a convertir en oro a mí también." Una risa burlona salió de ella.

"Eso es imposible." Respondió con seriedad.

"Lo sé."

"Tú ya eres de oro, Eve."

El tono había bajado varias octavas. Lo suficientemente seductor para Eve.

Lo entendió y su cuerpo volvía a procesarlo a través de su sexo.

Los ojos marrones, casi vacíos se fijaban en el televisor. El zapeo no ayudaba a encontrar algo de calidad.

El amontonamiento de nieve alisado le había parecido aburrido a Raymond, pero no había nada en qué centrarse un domingo al mediodía en Londres.

Una rubia, casi modelo con sus lentes puestos, hacía una clara reverencia hacia adelante. Raymond, como un acto erótico, dejó el canal puesto. 

La clara atleta sonreía al aire, parecía que había ganado una competencia ardua. Se inclinó hacia sus esquís y abrió las fijaciones, liberando sus pies de ellos. Los tomó y rápidamente se acercó a la valla a un costado. Allí una mujer con rulos rubia la abrazaba con fuerza.

A su lado una inconfundible melena morocha y unos rasgos asiáticos también la abrazaban con fervor.

El maxilar de Raymond se desprendió. Se acercó al televisor con sus rodillas en la alfombra sin dar crédito a lo visto. El dispositivo de cable le daba la alternativa de rebobinar algunos minutos la programación. Volvió y puso 'pausa' sobre un cuadro en especial. Mostraba a la mujer con melena, sonriente y con campera gris claro con estampas en el pecho.

Raymond sacó el celular de su pantalón, buscó en contactos la letra 'N'. Cuando lo encontró, llamó.

Tres timbres bastaron para que respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

" _¿Hola?_ "

"¿Estás disponible?" Balbuceó.

" _No estoy de humor._ " El tono de voz no era para nada amistoso.

"Será mejor que vengas inmediatamente aquí, Niko." Se tomó un momento para proseguir. "He encontrado a tu esposa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 16: Las hermanas son encomendadas en una misión el día de su cumpleaños número 16.  
> Ruhpolding no da la mejor bienvenida a los atletas.  
> Un error fatal llevará a Villanelle a la desesperación total en plena contienda.


	16. Error o precisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La insistente duda sobre de donde leerán los kudos, eso me carcome.  
> La calma antes de la tormenta.  
> Gracias siempre por ese cariño internacional. Me dan aportes económicos para mi jubilación y quiero abrazarlxs con mascarilla puesta y un alcohol en gel con olor rico.

La vida para Oksana poco a poco cobraba vida, o de alguna manera, sentido.

Durante las últimas semanas, si bien eran escoltadas por Dasha, había podido salir del infierno del programa y dedicarse a entrenar biatlón. La asociación les había brindado un pequeño libro con sus reglas y lo leía por las noches. Su mente se encontraba enfocada en eso al cien por ciento.

Debido a que ya no realizaban trabajos dentro del programa algunas condiciones habían mejorado. Entre ello, la comida. Las jornadas de entrenamiento eran largas y extenuantes pero brindaba paz al volver ya que no eran sometidas a esfuerzos como sus compañeros.

En los regresos Villanelle aprovechaba a descansar y, de tanto en tanto, podía visitar a Anna.

El once de Marzo, un día antes del cumpleaños de las gemelas, ninguna de las dos fueron llevadas a entrenar. Ante esto Oksana fue a media mañana a la enfermería a visitar a Anna.

Cuando entró la vio de frente a un armario con varios estantes. Pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre algunos frascos mientras los dejaba a un costado y luego limpiaba el estante. Giró su rostro hacia la derecha para encontrar a la joven. Su rostro tenía rasgos desalineados, casi demacrada por el esfuerzo físico del último tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba más formado pero igual de delgado. Ante el contacto visual le dedicó una sonrisa que oscilaba entre los nervios y la deformación. Anna le devolvió una sonrisa penosa.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó la joven.

"Buen día, Oksana. Ordenaba frascos, debo mantener el lugar limpio. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" La chica se paró a su derecha observandola con atención en su labor.

"Eso parece aburrido." Anna lanzó una carcajada.

"¡Lo es! Pero también es muy necesario." Los ojos negros de Oksana se situaron en la línea de frascos que estaban arriba del armario y tomó uno. "¡Tienes buen ojo!" La exclamación llamó la atención de ella y miró a Anna con curiosidad. "Acabas de escoger uno de los más peligrosos."

Oksana leyó sobre la etiqueta 'Tramadol.'. El envase estaba tres cuartos lleno de píldoras de color verde y amarillas.

"No luce peligrosa." Dijo con tono aburrido.

"No, ¿Verdad? Pero lo es. Dos de esas y estás en problemas, ni pensar si se mezcla con alcohol." Los dedos de Oksana lanzaron al aire el frasco algunos centímetros y volvió a atraparlo. Ante el movimiento Anna abrió sus ojos, alarmada. "Se precisa con eso, por favor." Pidió con tono amable.

"Anna, mis manos son las más precisas de éste mundo. ¿Quieres probar?"

Dejó el frasco suavemente en su lugar y la estiró hacia adelante, buscando a Anna. La enfermera la observó con intriga, lucía demasiado pálida y en determinados lugares algunos callos por el entrenamiento. Se vio tentada a probarla pero buscó no confundirse más de la cuenta. Buscó los ojos negros antes de contestar.

"Te creo, Oksana."

"Insisto."

La joven buscó el contacto sobre el antebrazo derecho de Anna, recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo delicadamente. Las duras yemas rastrillaron el interior hasta llegar a la muñeca, casi como una línea de fuego. Anna la dejó, prestando atención a su movimiento. Luego de unos segundos rompió el hechizo y con su mano izquierda la tomó, parando la acción.

"Yo también insisto." El tono salió seco, casi filoso. Automáticamente corrigió la movida con su voz amable. "Cuídalas, valen oro."

Oksana revisó los dedos de la mano izquierda de Anna. Su alianza no estaba en su anular. Inspiró de manera pesada. Abrió su boca, intentando formular algún encadenado de palabras pero no salió nada. La enfermera alzó sus cejas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

El significado era sencillo. Para ella, Anna se había divorciado o separado. Una mujer de ese calibre jamás cometería el error de sacarse el anillo a menos que sea por una razón importante. En las últimas semanas había notado que actuaba de manera más seca o seria de lo normal y ahora le encontraba sentido. Las conjeturas se apelmazaron en su mente a toda velocidad, trayéndole felicidad y una ola de calor intenso que se acentuaba con el contacto de sus manos.

Su atención de corrió de los dedos desnudos de Anna y buscó sus ojos. Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Para ella la más encantadora pero para Anna la más aterradora.

"Me encuentro genial." Los impulsos debajo de su pantalón se acrecentaban de manera arrolladora. La enfermera la liberó del toque. "Con permiso, Anna."

Oksana bajó su cara pigmentada al piso, a paso firme y rápido salió de la enfermería.

Su trayecto duró poco hasta situarse en uno de los cubículos del baño. Trabó la puerta y metió su mano derecha en sus pantalones, con la izquierda tapó su boca. Su sexo estaba húmedo de punta a punta. Frotó sobre ella con intensidad, ahogando sus propios gemidos en el baño público del campo. Ya todo quedaba corto para ella, se inclinó un poco más e ingresó dos dedos, moviéndolos con fervor. Anna muy posiblemente esté separada de su marido, y ahora era su turno de conquistarla. Llevándose por la presión que ella misma se ejercía, apoyó su frente sobre la puerta del cubículo. Un minuto después retrocedió para sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro. Reclinó su cabeza y respiraba con fuerza en silencio.

Si el simple deseo de Anna la dejaba de esa manera no podía ni imaginar si alguna vez sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Villanelle había analizado con sumo cuidado el despacho privado de Anna, aquel que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la enfermería.

A un costado de la puerta llegando al rincón y a los pies de la cama individual de ella había un pequeño punto ciego. No podían verla desde la ventana ni desde el pequeño vidrio de la puerta.

Allí, justo en ese diminuto lugar, encontraba encantador su pequeño mundo con ella. Los labios y los besos de la enfermera no tenían fin. Sin pensarlo las manos de la mujer rubia se escabullían debajo de la remera de Anna, encontrando su calor.

"Villanelle, un día. Por favor." Dijo entre suaves jadeos. "Mañana te buscaré."

"Es demasiado." Respondió buscando una vez más los labios ajenos.

La altura y el físico de Villanelle le permitían enroscarse alrededor de Anna, empujando su cabeza hacia ella y su espalda hacia su torso. A lo largo de las semanas en que llevaban juntas Anna había comprendido las mañas de su acompañante, e incluso cómo pararla en situaciones límite. Escapó del beso sosteniendo una mordedura en el labio inferior de Villanelle, que en respuesta soltó el aire abruptamente.

"No es demasiado. Por favor, querida." Las manos acunaron el rostro y la rubia las envolvió entre las suyas. Instintivamente pasó sus pulgares cerca de los nudillos de Anna y no sintió el ya asumido anillo dorado. Villanelle se aseguró de ello con sus ojos.

"Tu alianza."

Anna miró su dedo con sorpresa.

"Maldición. Lo he dejado en el baño esta mañana mientras me bañaba. Siempre me lo quito porque no me gusta que quede jabón debajo de él." La joven alzó una ceja. "Lo digo en serio, de hecho, iré a buscarlo ahora antes de meterme en más problemas. Mañana te encuentro, ¿De acuerdo?"

Se puso de puntillas para besar una vez más a Villanelle que lo devolvió con un sabor seco. Antes de que Anna salga de la habitación habló.

"Ven temprano. Y si no me encuentras, búscame."

"¿Por qué no te encontraría?" Preguntó extrañada.

"A lo mejor me envían a escalar alguna montaña." Dijo alzando sus hombros y riendo. "O a enamorar enfermeras."

Anna entrecerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

"Te veo mañana."

Esa noche la gemela mayor apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, hasta tuvo ganas de escabullirse de su cama hacia la enfermería y abalanzarse encima de Anna.

Por la mañana, luego del desayuno, Dasha las llamó de manera apartada.

Aludiendo a que durante el último tiempo se habían alejado del grupo por su preparación en el equipo de biatlón nacional y en poco tiempo se irían al ejercito, armó una sencilla actividad.

Sobre el límite del campo y el bosque les dio un mapa, pidiéndoles que encontraran el punto marcado. Oksana lo tomó y comenzó a caminar. Ambas vestían las mismas ropas grises viejas con sus botas grandes. Villanelle ya encontraba aburrido el silencio que las envolvía.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¿Tú piensas que estoy pasando un cumpleaños real y enteramente feliz?" La voz notaba sobrado sarcasmo. "Mira dónde nos has metido por tu error."

"Yo no he sido. Ya discutimos esto muchas veces."

"¿Sabes? Por lo único que me mantengo a tu lado es porque en algún momento creí que esa hija de puta de Dasha podía llegar a matarnos. Pero ya veo que no, así que por mí puedes morirte."

Villanelle suspiró y revoleó sus ojos. Discutir en este momento con su hermana era lo último que necesitaba. Volvió a concentrarse y se acercó a ella.

"¿Estás segura que lo estás leyendo bien?"

"Sí, estoy segura. Sólo que estoy prestando atención a nuestro alrededor, cuidando que no estemos entrando en la boca del lobo, nos maten a tiros o nos coma un oso."

"No seas exagerada. Déjame pegar un vistazo."

Luego de una incómoda discusión Villanelle creía que su hermana estaba leyéndolo al revés, así que decidió ir por otro camino. Oksana no retrucó y fue por otra senda.

La rubia caminó por algo más de un minuto, adentrándose al bosque hasta que escuchó un suave martillazo a unos pocos metros a su derecha. Abrió sus ojos avellana en esa dirección.

"¿Oksana?" Llamó lo suficientemente alto como para haga un eco medido entre los árboles.

A paso minucioso se acercó. Entre los tonos verdes oscuros y marrones vio los retazos grises de su ropa en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella sin gritar.

Oksana estaba tendida boca abajo con su brazo derecho al lado de su cabeza y el otro pegado al torso.

"Oksana." Susurró.

La mano se encerró en la tela que estaba sobre su espalda y la sacudió, intentando despertarla. Ante el movimiento algo se desprendió de entre sus dedos. Villanelle lo tomó con cuidado. Una aguja delgada con un estabilizador de color fucsia en la cola. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que era un dardo paralizante.

Antes de poder darse vuelta sintió una picadura en su omoplato. Cuando volteó vio las hebras fucsia de un segundo dardo por encima de su hombro. Con rapidez lo quitó con su mano izquierda pero ya era tarde.

Sus ojos perdieron enfoque y sus rodillas se debilitaron. El cuerpo cayó sobre su espalda, justo al lado de su hermana. Lo último que pudo visualizar fue un rostro varonil en lo alto de un árbol cerca de ellas.

Hizo un último intento por reintegrarse, la espalda dio un espasmo pero no hubo caso. Villanelle sintió que no podía mover ni siquiera la lengua. Largó un débil gemido de disconformidad al aire.

Durante las últimas semanas se había esforzado de volver los círculos negros en blancos a cincuenta metros con su precisión y su rifle.

Ahora el negro la comió entera y no tuvo más remedio que cerrar sus ojos. Habían cometido un error.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Eve no presenciaba una discusión. Habían pasado segundos y ya se sentía agotada.

Villanelle había llamado a Laura en altavoz y lo había dejado sobre la mesa.

El conflicto era sencillo. La rubia había reservado una cabaña a pocos kilómetros del hotel donde se quedaría el equipo alemán. Laura detestaba que se hospede lejos de ella y le reclamaba la falta de respeto hacia el equipo.

Eve tuvo que intervenir con voz pausada aludiendo a los resultados provistos en las tres competencias de Oberhof.

" _No es así como quiero que esto funcione, Eve._ " Le reclamaba por el altavoz.

"No volverá a ocurrir, me aseguraré de eso." Eve miró de manera filosa a Villanelle.

Si bien podía descartar el uso de una nueva cabaña y hospedarse con el resto, su principal defensa era que ya la había pagado y se negaba a perder ese dinero. Sobretodo cuando el alquier de algo así en semana de competición era abusivo. Villanelle sabía que la razón principal del movimiento era la soledad de ella con Eve. Le gustaba y la ayudaba a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Era alguien con quien, sabía perfectamente, no tendría asperezas de convivencia.

Sin extender el desacuerdo Laura lo aceptó con el único condicionante que se presente en el gimnasio al día siguiente para volver a entrenar. La rubia aceptó.

El martes por la mañana salieron con destino para Ruhpolding. En el camino Villanelle le comentó que las competencias serían el día viernes, sábado y domingo. _Sprint,_ relevo mixto 2x2 y salida en masa respectivamente.

Luego de medio día de viaje, tres cuarto de él con los ronquidos de la atleta de fondo, arribaron a la cabaña alquilada.

Eve tenía que admitirlo. Los gustos de Villanelle eran acogedores. La casa era apenas más grande que la anterior pero desde fuera se veía perfecta para ellas dos. La atleta cruzó dos palabras en alemán con el dueño y rápidamente subieron sus cosas. Para Eve, sin lugar a dudas, el clima de Ruhpolding la iba a castigar más duramente que Oberhof.

Dentro Eve notó que había dos camas individuales.

"Lo pedí en su momento para que no te sientas incómoda." Dijo con temor.

"No me molesta dormir en una de dos plazas con una rubia de metro ochenta." Villanelle alzó sus cejas, algo encantada por el comentario.

"Si quieres podemos unirlas. Será una cama más grande improvisada."

"No. Ya has cometido el error. Dolly dormirá contigo." La contadora se acercó a una cama y quitó la manta pesada que la cubría. "Y me quedaré con esto. Dudo que lo uses."

La rubia rió ante el tono serio pero cómico.

Por la tarde ese mismo día Villanelle cumplió su palabra y fue a entrenar con Laura su capacidad pulmonar. Eve por su lado adelantó trabajo y buscó un lavadero para lavar su ropa.

El miércoles asistieron al Chiemgau-Arena. El mítico estadio local de biatlón. En turno dividido entrenaron mujeres y hombres por la mañana y la tarde respectivamente. El jueves repitieron el proceso antes de la competencia de los hombres que corrían el _sprint_ pasado el mediodía. El escenario principal del estadio estaba cubierto con una suave neblina y la temperatura estaba por debajo de lo normal.

Esas tres noches Eve durmió con ropa y tres mantas. Villanelle con una remera y destapada.

El viernes era momento de la competencia femenina. Cuando ambas despertaron temprano Eve se sintió extraña. Notó que las ventanas mostraban un manto blanco, sin montañas ni nieve.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Abrió la puerta de entrada y se encontró de frente con una neblina espesa. Villanelle se asomó por detrás de ella, que miraba consternada hacia el exterior. La trompa del Audi era apenas visible y se encontraba a tres metros como máximo de la entrada.

"Hoy va a ser un día largo, Eve."

Villanelle no mintió. Desde que habían llegado al estadio el ambiente estaba lleno de confusión y nervios.

A lo largo de la mañana la niebla se había disipado un poco pero la visibilidad estaba muy opacada. Eve era poco a poco más consciente de los cambios de ánimo en el ambiente. Notaba a Villanelle incómoda, pesada. Podría arriesgarse a decir que dentro de ella estaba suplicando para que cancelen la carrera de ese día.

Eve se posicionó detrás de la valla, como siempre, junto a Laura. Desde ella los agujeros negros eran apenas perceptibles. Villanelle se encontraba de pie, dándole el perfil perfecto a Eve, de pies a cabeza, bajo la lycra de competición. Los ojos de la contadora se posicionaron inconscientemente en el trasero. Jamás se había visto a sí misma como una observadora de partes íntimas, a menos que se encontrara ebria, pero la calza negra de Villanelle y la niebla blanquecina golpeaban con fuerza su cerebro. Eve tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, era esa clase de traseros que uno ve en las revistas de moda y que están alterados por los programas digitales. Curvas de ensueño, marcando una 'C' casi perfecta.

La sensación onírica se rompió cuando movió su cuerpo y colocó su rifle en su espalda en un suave y fluido movimiento. Se agachó a tomar sus palos y se acercó a ella y Laura.

"La pista está horrible."

"Como alemana de nacimiento solo puedo decirte que es lo único que tenemos."

"¿Crees que cancelarán la carrera?"

"Seguramente tendremos la reunión de entrenadores en breve. Lo huelo. El meteorológico dice que cambiará el viento y la niebla se irá."

"No sé de donde sacan sus reglas. Con ese criterio las últimas competidoras tendrán más chances de acertar."

Laura en respuesta le dedicó un rostro cansado y alzó sus hombros. Movió sus dedos a Villanelle, pidiéndole que le diera el rifle.

"Eve, hazme un favor. Deja de mirarle el trasero y pon sus cargadores llenos en el rifle."

Villanelle se asustó. El color había huido de manera inmediata del rostro de Eve. La miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, ¿Qué?" Retrucó la atleta mientras se quitaba el rifle.

Laura lo tomó y se lo pasó a Eve.

"No te desconcentres. Dos tiros acostada y dos de pie. Ya me están llamando para la reunión, intentaré que la corran."

Seguido, desapareció junto con los otros entrenadores.

Sin decir nada, Villanelle miró el rifle y a Eve, que poco a poco iba quitando los cargadores vacíos con sus guantes puestos.

"Oye, respecto..."

"No preguntes." Cortó, concentrada en tener un trabajo en meter los cargadores por la hendija.

"Entonces es verdad."

"Dije no preguntes." Una sonrisa cómplice escapó de Villanelle.

"No es una pregunta."

"¿Sabes? Podré ser contadora pero no creo que necesite saber química nuclear para cargar este rifle y alejarte a los tiros."

Una carcajada más sincera escapó de la garganta. Villanelle alzó sus manos en son de paz.

"Sólo digo. Algún día podré enseñarte a disparar si quieres."

"Eso no te convendrá. Si me enojo contigo voy a tener puntería." Villanelle sonrió al aire.

"Eres linda cuando te enojas." Eve se perdió levemente en el comentario mientras terminaba de meter los cargadores. Eso le trajo una pregunta.

"¿Por qué Laura no te da las balas? Veo que la mayoría de los atletas se cargan sus propios cargadores."

"Es un acuerdo que hicimos con ella antes de que sea mi entrenadora. Ella controla mis balas." Villanelle hizo un silencio incómodo y meneó su cabeza. "Ya sabes, por lo ocurrido con mi madre y el equipo de Rusia."

"¿Qué ocurrió con el equipo de Rusia?"

"Bueno..." La atleta arrugó su rostro al aire. "Las cosas no han salido como un entrenamiento normal."

"Malas noticias." Cortó Laura que apareció detrás de Eve. "La carrera se hará de todas maneras."

Villanelle revoleó sus ojos al aire en disconformidad.

"Haré las cuatro posiciones y luego debemos prepararnos."

Así fue.

Villanelle corría dentro del corral detrás del rango de tiro, haciendo breves ejercicios de precalentamiento.

Minutos antes de arrancar, con el control del rifle pertinente ante las autoridades, Laura marcó en un bolso a Eve.

"Dos cargadores de base roja, ponlo en su rifle."

Antes de que pusiera el arma en su espalda, Villanelle le dio una tierna sonrisa a Eve que colocaba los cargadores en los agujeros. La contadora le respondió de igual manera.

Con el número '17' en su pecho, el _sprint_ había comenzado en Ruhpolding.

El tiempo de vuelta había sido algo lento para Laura. Miró con atención la apenas visible pantalla gigante a un costado con la imagen de Villanelle entrando en el rango de tiro. Se posicionó en el carril número tres y preparó su rifle. 

Blanco. Negro. Blanco. Negro. Blanco.

"Mierda." Susurró su entrenadora.

La pantalla cambió abruptamente cuando mostró a su hermana Oksana en la línea de meta, lista para salir a hacer sus tres vueltas. Con sus lentes transparentes, sus manos desnudas y sus ojos muertos miraba con seriedad el reloj. Traccionó repetitivamente con fuerza contra la nieve y dio rumbo a su vuelta número uno con su pechera '26' amarilla.

Al poco tiempo apareció Villanelle en el escenario principal. Se posicionó en el carril diecisiete y acomodó su rifle para tirar de pie.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

Hasta la propia Eve, que era neófita en el biatlón, notó como los objetivos eran cada vez más visibles.

A los pocos segundos Oksana entró al estadio. Se olía el olor a confianza de la atleta desde el tiempo de entrada. Demasiados segundos a favor del mejor tiempo sobre el mejor tiempo luego del primer tiro. La pesadilla de Eve se confirmó, todos blancos, sin siquiera dar espacio a dudas.

El segundo tiro de pie de ella incluso fue mejor. Más rápido y sin errores.

El reloj hablaba por sí mismo. Primera con buen margen de diferencia sobre la segunda.

Ese día Villanelle terminó quinta, luchando contra sus errores en el tiro, las desfavorables condiciones de sus esquís en la pista, y la precisión de su hermana.

Antes de irse del estadio le fue clara a Laura con el pedido.

"No correré el mixto en el día de mañana. Necesito descansar para la salida en masa."

Laura iba a oponerse, pero detrás de la atleta estaba Eve. Su mirada era tranquila y asintió sutilmente. La entrenadora lo entendió. Villanelle necesitaba un día para resetearse y comenzar de nuevo. Como excusa le dijo que era una buena oportunidad para que compitan las chicas que no habían clasificado a la salida en masa del domingo.

Esa noche, en la soledad de la aislada cabaña, Eve observaba con atención a Villanelle tirar leña a la chimenea.

"¿Por qué alimentas el fuego a esta hora?" La rubia alzó sus hombros con rostro ido.

"Te hará bien."

Eve tomó el atizador y corrió la leña que había tirado Villanelle. Antes de que llegue a reprochar Eve tomó sus manos.

"Deja de castigarte, fue un mal día y ya. Mañana será uno nuevo. ¿Sí? Vamos a dormir."

Como ya un acto de buenas noches, Eve abrió la ventana dejando enfriar rápidamente el ambiente. Villanelle entró al baño para poner su short y remera de dormir. Cuando salió encontró las dos camas individuales unidas.

Miró a Eve con expresión confusa.

"Tienes un mal día y no es bueno dormir solo cuando es así. Ven."

Tapada de colchas y al lado de una biatlonista corta de ropas, la morocha se durmió.

Desde el incidente del beso Villanelle no había sido capaz de acercarse más de la cuenta a Eve. No quería intimidarla ni hacerla sentir incómoda. Por las noches, cuando se levantaba acalorada, luchaba contra sí misma para no acariciarle el cabello o algún rastro de piel. Cada toque que provenía de ella era bien recibido pero no avanzaba sus fichas y si para eso tenía que atarse las manos, bienvenido sea.

La rubia se durmió, como siempre, más rápido que Eve. Pero fue mas adentrada la noche cuando se despertó algo sudada y eso la ponía molesta. Antes de reprochar al ambiente la situación le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

La contadora dormía pegada a ella, casi hundida en su pecho. Sus manos estaban enroscadas en las frazadas delante de ella, como si buscase algo más de calor en el cuerpo de Villanelle.

Como tantas otras noches, la imagen de Eve dormida a su lado la derretía. Se quedó allí, petrificada por unos largos minutos hasta que notó que el sudor se estaba acumulando en su frente. Deslizó suavemente su cuerpo hacia afuera pero Eve despertó.

"¿Qué haces?" Balbuceó.

"Nada, lo juro. Estabas a mi lado pero tengo calor. Vuelve a dormir." Se alejó otro poco buscando aire puro.

Las manos tentaron sobre el borde de la tela quitar la remera, pero recordó los ojos de Eve sobre ella. Volvió a alejarlas y se quedó allí tendida nuevamente. La contadora la miraba con ojos examinadores.

"Si tienes tanto calor no me molesta que te la quites."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Eve volvió a envolverse en un bollo con las frazadas y cerró sus ojos.

"Ya te he visto desnuda otras noches." Como un borracho soltó la verdad entre la delgada línea de realidad y sueño.

En plano de sorpresa Villanelle removió con rapidez su remera, quedándose en top y el short. Cuando su temperatura fue de más agrado volvió a acercarse a Eve, abrazándola con sus frazadas. Por instinto la contadora reposicionó su cabeza en el pecho y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Villanelle sonrió una vez más.

Por la mañana siguiente Eve despertó con un peso extra sobre su cintura.

Pese a la acumulación de frazadas invernales observó por el rabillo del ojo como un trozo de piel blanquecina colgaba frente a su estómago. Era la clara mano de Villanelle abrazándola por detrás. Eve enfrentaba la puerta del pequeño baño. Con un poco de concentración escuchó los suaves ronquidos en su espalda.

Giró lentamente hasta quedar enfrentadas, cuidando de no mover el brazo de Villanelle o despertarla. Los cuerpos estaban tan cerca que ni siquiera podía prestar atención al resto de ella. Quitó una de las manos debajo de la frazada al frío ambiente y aprovechó para acariciar su brazo, desde su hombro hasta su codo.

Eve se alarmó. No había un solo rastro de imperfección en su piel. Siguió camino por debajo del codo hasta sus manos. Igual o peor. La contadora no era ajena al pensamiento de que el frío arruina la piel, la seca, la endurece. Como un acto de surrealismo, provocaba exactamente lo contrario en Villanelle. La embellecía.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una de las caricias fuese más delicada de lo normal y le propiciara una leve cosquilla a la atleta, despertándola.

El día sábado fue tranquilo para ambas, con la única diferencia que observaron la competición en vivo desde la computadora de Eve. El equipo alemán había terminado sexto. Para bienestar de todos la niebla se había disipado en el estadio.

Al día siguiente una Villanelle renovada y de buen humor junto con Eve se dirigieron al estadio para la salida en masa que se realizaba pasado el mediodía. Las condiciones meteorológicas eran casi excelentes, a excepción del frío.

Nuevamente durante los tiros de práctica en el rango Laura ponía balas en los cargadores a medida que iba practicando. Cuatro cargados, y cuatro vacíos, los intercalaba entre sí. Cuando Villanelle completó su serie, la entrenadora dejó cuatro nuevos cargadores nuevos en su bolso a vista al pie del monocular.

La rubia con la pechera número dos estiraba los músculos dentro del corral, esperando la señal para alistarse en la línea de partida. Laura se había alejado acomodando a sus otras dos atletas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Eve mientras Villanelle elongaba los aductores.

"Muy bien. He probado el circuito y se siente muy diferente que el viernes."

"¿Lista para ganar entonces?"

"Ojalá."

Habían pasado varios minutos y la atleta aún vestía las ropas livianas encima de la lycra. La voz desesperada de Laura llamó la atención de ambas.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve! ¡En breve empieza!"

Mientras se quitaba las ropas Eve le acercó su rifle. Luego tomó sus esquís y se fue a trote suave hasta la línea de partida.

Asistentes de la Unión Internacional de Biatlón le limpiaron las fijaciones para poder trabar sus esquís. El locutor del estadio nombró a las seis primeras hacia el público. Cuando presentó a Villanelle las gradas locales rompieron a gritos. Eve sonrió ante la muestra de cariño.

Un minuto después resonaba el martillazo, marcando la salida de las atletas.

Nuevamente las dos hermanas a la cabeza buscando el liderazgo. Ambas con fluidez, turnándose la delantera. 

Algo más de siete minutos después todo el tren de atletas aparecía en el estadio. El primer tiro debían respetar las posiciones del número de su ' _bib_ ', por ende Oksana estaría en el carril número uno y Villanelle en el dos. El resto de los tiros sería por orden de llegada.

La gemela mayor generó una cuña con sus esquís, frenando cerca del mat ya con sus lentes sobre su frente. Se arrodilló allí mientras desenroscaba su rifle y dejó los palos encima de la pantorrilla derecha.

Quitó el primer cargador de la hendija y buscó insertarlo en la base del arma. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rango, midiendo a sus adentros las condiciones y analizando si debía calibrar las torretas. Sus movimientos ya estaban estudiados luego de tantos años de repetición.

Algo la descalibró. El cargador estaba incómodo y no lograba entrar con normalidad en la base de la recamara. Sus ojos se posicionaron allí y lo removió, buscando la molestia. A su lado Oksana ya se acomodaba y corría el dispositivo de carga para insertar la primer bala. Villanelle seguía arrodillada. Los martillazos empezaron a resonar en todo el estadio.

La rubia miró desesperada dentro del cargador. Sin hundirse en sí misma lo dejó en el hueco libre de su rifle y tomó el siguiente. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de desamparo pensando en los dos cargadores tomados. No necesitaba corroborar los otros dos.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo petrificado y la otra mitad pensando respuestas al mismo tiempo que las otras veintinueve atletas disparaban tranquilamente, susurró para sí misma.

"No."

Los cargadores estaban vacíos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 17: Dasha empuja al límite a las gemelas en busqueda de la verdad.  
> La Unión Internacional de Biatlón cuestiona las acciones de Villanelle.  
> Eve rompe el molde imaginado por su compañera ante un momento de suma tensión.


	17. Relojera suiza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más divertido de escribir hasta ahora.  
> Para las que después de éste capítulo piensan que tomé drogas fuertes por imaginar ese final les digo que: no.  
> https://youtu.be/oBse9pqAxm4?t=866 (Intenten verlo cuando terminen de leer) Ojos en la pechera Nº1.  
> Ps. El mejor biatlonista de todos los tiempos.  
> Ps 2: Gracias por el cariñito de cada día. Siempre que estoy triste o sin ideas las leo y releo con mucho amor.  
> TW: DADKE_fic

El sonido era suave. Encantador. Pacífico. Oksana lo encontró hermoso.

Aún no tenía fuerza suficiente para levantar sus párpados pero si para escuchar el chapoteo del agua.

Quería quedarse allí eternamente, en negro pero con las pequeñas olas golpeando las piedras acumuladas en la orilla. Algunas más grandes, otras más pequeñas.

Algo confundida se forzó a cristalizar los efectos de sus oídos mediante sus ojos. Los iris negros se encontraron con las tablas de madera a tan solo milímetros. Más allá de su línea de visión, su hermana aún no despertaba. Su perfil izquierdo estaba pegado al piso de madera y podía ver que su hombro tenía un giro raro, como si sus manos estuviesen a su espalda.

Oksana comprendió que ella estaba en la misma posición que su hermana: ambas acostadas boca abajo sobre el conjunto de listones de madera.

Casi de manera inmediata toda sensación de paz se fue cuando un dolor merodeó en su cabeza. Una leve migraña. Tiró de sus manos para poder acariciarse su frente pero no funcionó. En efecto sus tobillos sintieron un suave tirón. Oksana pensó que a lo mejor le faltaba fuerza así que lo intentó una vez más aplicando más presión. Obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Un gemido le llamó la atención. Villanelle vibraba sus párpados a su lado buscando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio lentamente. Notó como los ojos avellana se los veía confundidos, mareados. Oksana lo recordó. Estaba en el bosque y una picadura sobre su cadera la había sacado de sus pensamientos con el mapa en mano. Lo removió y notó que era un dardo tranquilizador. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo había aterrizado en la tierra del bosque. De alguna manera se la habían apañado para hacerle lo mismo a su hermana.

Con algo más de conciencia movió su cuerpo, intentando liberar sus muñecas. La vibración le hizo saber que sus tobillos estaban unidos con fuerza. Las hermanas luchaban contra las cuerdas.

"Si fuese alguna de ustedes no me movería mucho."

La voz ronca de Dasha resonó detrás de ellas. Oksana observó por encima de su hombro el cuerpo de su hermana. Villanelle la imitó.

La soga enroscada en sus muñecas corría hacia abajo, enroscando los tobillos. La misma seguía camino por un metro más. Allí, sobre el borde del muelle como si fuese envuelto como un regalo de navidad, la soga se anudaba a una roca lo suficientemente pesada y grande para arrastrarlas si se caía hacia el agua. La punta del muelle llegaba cerca del centro, con suficiente profundidad.

Dasha se encontraba entre las dos piedras, mirándolas divertida. Las dos hermanas se petrificaron aterradas.

"Tira hacia arriba, alejaremos las rocas." Dijo con desesperación Villanelle.

Con fuerza levantó hacia un costado sus piernas, buscando arrastrar la roca hacia dentro del muelle. Antes de poder accionar, un peso en conjunto con un golpe cayó sobre su espalda. Encima de su hombro vio la rodilla de Dasha. La comandante se había lanzado de un salto a su espalda, apretándola contra la madera e inmovilizándola.

"Me estás poniendo de los nervios, glotona." La frase le recordó el día que Dasha le apedreó la cara por haber creído que ella había comido su comida. "Te mueves un centímetro más y con solo soplar la piedra quedarás en el fondo del lago. Lo mismo para tí." Miró a Oksana que veía en primera fila a la mujer encima de su hermana.

"¿Qué hicimos? ¿Qué quieres?"

Dasha apuñaló con los ojos a la menor de las gemelas.

"La verdad, Oksana. Son el misterio perfecto. Se la pasan cubriéndose mutuamente como cualquier par de gemelos y, debo admitirlo, me he obsesionado un poco con su extraño caso." Se alejó de Villanelle y volvió a ponerse entre las rocas. Las hermanas se miraban mutuamente, como si se hablaran en código. "¿Quién ha matado a su madre?"

"¡Yo no he sido!" Respondieron las dos al unísono. El tono de voz volvía a ser desesperado.

"¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta del doble juego de 'yo no he sido'!"

Silencio. Ambas eran conscientes de eso. A lo largo de su infancia se habían protegido mutuamente para que sus padres no las renegaran o, sencillamente, como un método de defensa. Siempre las dos eran una. Hasta el día en que había muerto Tatiana.

Cada una podía llegar a ver la roca de la otra sobre el borde.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Dasha aplicó sobre el primer punto. Tomó con su mano la roca de Oksana y la inclinó unos grados. En consecuencia el cuerpo se arrastró unos centímetros.

"¡No Dasha! ¡Espera!" La rubia irguió su cabeza observando mejor a la comandante, que tiró hacia un lado de sus comisuras.

"¿Si Villanelle?"

"Espera, no lo hagas." Los ojos avellana se tiñeron de culpa. "Espera."

Cerró sus párpados y su frente volvió a golpear el piso de madera. El semblante había cambiado a resignación y Oksana a su lado la admiraba de punta a punta.

"No tengo mucha paciencia." Amenazó Dasha.

"Yo soy la mayor de las dos por minutos y mi padre siempre ha hecho diferencia entre una y otra por eso. Como si le llevara años de diferencia y tuviese que dar el ejemplo a seguir."

"¿La versión corta, cariño? No tengo todo el día." Volvió a inclinar la roca y Villanelle volvió a desesperarse ante los pocos centímetros que arrastró Oksana.

"¡Yo tenía las balas ese día! ¡El día que murió mi madre!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Mi padre me las daba y las dividía a la mitad con mi hermana. Ese día no las usé todas. Dejé en el bolso que llevaba conmigo cinco balas sin usar." Oksana se quedó sin aire ante la declaración. "Cuando buscábamos desesperadamente el cuerpo con mi familia las tiré hacia el río. Sabía que si después la policía buscaba en mis pertenencias y encontraba las balas me iban a culpar de su muerte."

"¿Qué?" Susurró su hermana. Dasha sonreía. Villanelle negó con su frente apoyada en la tabla. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Me he asustado! No me gusta cazar. No me gusta matar animales. Ese día cacé esos dos conejos para contentarlos, pude haber matado más pero no quise." Hizo un nuevo silencio. "Oksana cargué con la culpa de eso durante bastante tiempo porque sabía que me iban a ver como la asesina, pero no lo hice. Lo juro. Esa es toda la verdad, no sé más nada."

En un nuevo silencio Dasha pasó la lengua por sus labios, casi de manera provocativa.

"¿Tú que piensas, Oksana?" Dijo inclinándose despacio buscando el rostro de la otra gemela. "¿Le crees?"

El concurso de miradas entre ellas lo decía todo. Oksana asustada. Villanelle con culpa.

La mano de Dasha se ubicó en la roca de la gemela mayor y la inclinó. El cuerpo se empezó a arrastrar. La morocha mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, intentando procesar la confesión de su hermana. Cuando Villanelle notó que no iba a detenerla cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor.

"Espera." El tono era bajo y la rubia abrió los párpados una vez más.

"¿Sí Oksana?"

"No lo hagas." Dasha resopló al aire, burlándose.

"Dame una buena razón." Oksana pensó unos segundos.

"No sabe nadar. Le tiene miedo al agua." Villanelle tragó con fuerza.

La comandante marcó su rostro en sorpresa. Pronto entendió el movimiento de ambas cuando habían caído al agua luego de días sin dormir por el lanzamiento de las piedras. Oksana había ayudado a su hermana en agarrarse del hielo para poder salir. Ese día, Villanelle era la que más asustada y nerviosa estaba de las dos.

Pronto el rostro de Dasha se transformó en fascinación.

"¿Es eso verdad?" Le preguntó a la rubia.

"Es el fin." Susurró hacia su hermana.

"Sólo quería que no te tire."

"Le has dado un nuevo motivo."

"Oye, glotona. Contéstame." Dasha golpeó sus botas amarradas.

Villanelle levantó suavemente la cabeza y asintió. Volvió a acostarse y cerró sus ojos, esperando que termine de inclinar la piedra.

"¿Sabes? De las dos a la única que le creo alguna palabra eres tú, Oksana."

La morocha no llegaba a verla por encima de su hombro. Dasha sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo e hizo un pequeño corte en las sogas de sus tobillos sin soltarla, alrededor de la caña de la bota. Ninguna de las dos lo notó. Dio otro paso hacia ella y de un solo corte liberó las muñecas de cualquier cordón que quedaba.

Oksana levantó un poco su torso y se miró con sorpresa las manos. Acto seguido observó a su hermana. Su liberación significaba una sola cosa: la sentencia de Villanelle.

"¡No!" Gritó en un último y desesperado acto de que Dasha no lance la piedra de la mayor al agua.

La comandante pateó una de las piedras hacia el borde del muelle. Para sorpresa de las dos la acción produjo que el cuerpo de Oksana se arrastre por las tablas de madera desde sus tobillos. Antes de caer logró enganchar sus brazos sobre el filo, quedando colgada. Maniobraba constantemente buscando subirse nuevamente a la superficie sin éxito.

Dasha se acuclilló frente a ella viéndola esforzarse por no caer. Ninguna de las dos gemelas entendía el por qué del accionar, hasta que habló con voz filosa a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Verás, Oksana. Tengo un problema, uno muy grande. Me niego a no creerte. Y para resolverlo siento que necesitas la última lección."

Oksana dio otros dos manotazos, intentando agarrar los zapatos de Dasha pero no alcanzó. Siguió cargando el peso de su cuerpo y la roca que se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás de ella. Debajo veía pequeños trozos de hielo, los restantes creados por el invierno y que estaban en proceso de disolución.

"¿Sabes de qué estamos hechos, Oksana? De decisiones. Y creo que ti te hace falta tomar algunas respecto a la mierda de hermana que tienes."

De un solo golpe Dasha dejó caer la roca de Villanelle directo al fondo de la laguna.

"¡No!"

La rubia gritó y su cabeza golpeó repetitivamente contra las tablas de madera hasta que finalmente cayó del muelle para impactar contra el agua. Oksana veía colgada como el cuerpo de su hermana se hundía con los tobillos y las manos atadas en su espalda.

La roca tardó cinco segundos en tocar el fondo. Por el aire encerrado en los pulmones el cuerpo de Villanelle quedó en vertical, en la misma línea que la soga y la piedra. Sacudió sus piernas, buscando levantar la roca, pero no había caso. Observó por primera vez que la soga tenía un nudo experto y de alta complejidad en las botas que no le permitía soltarse. Movió sus hombros con furia, intentando liberar los amarres de su espalda, pero tampoco funcionó. La ropa holgada dificultaba aún más la tarea.

Miró hacia la superficie, como si el simple acto la elevara en busca de aire puro. Allí, entre los pocos trozos de hielo que quedaban, los halos de luz se colaban bailando por acción de la suave marea, casi como una burla hacia su esfuerzo. Tiró un poco más de la soga, con el mismo resultado. Nada.

Su rostro se compungió, queriendo llorar. Para ella no sólo había sido castigada injustamente, sino también que ahora la matarían bajo el mismo título. Sin el resto de su vida, sin tener su añorada primera intimidad, sin su madre. Por un instante se preguntó si Anna iba a hallar su cuerpo tal como se lo había pedido.

Aguantó lo máximo que pudo el poco aire que le quedaba y, con su rostro ya mostrando su semblante calmo y sin esperanza, el agua ingresó a sus pulmones.

"¡Dasha!" Suplicó para que ayudara a su hermana.

"Tienes dos alternativas, Oksana. Por un lado puedes elegir no creerle y saber que ella usó esas balas restantes para matar a tu madre. De ser así la dejarás pudrirse allí, donde se merece, en el fondo de la laguna porque te arrastró con ella aquí, a este maldito infierno llamado 'Dasha y sus amigos'. Pero si realmente crees que ella no fue la que asesinó a tu madre dudo que quieras cargar con la culpa de que muera siendo inocente por tu error. Entonces, ¿Qué elegirás?"

Oksana la miró una vez más de manera desafiante, aún luchando por mantenerse sobre las tablas. Giró su rostro hacia el agua y vio que de la superficie brotaban algunas burbujas, seguramente provenientes de su hermana. Volvió a buscar a Dasha que se paraba y la veía desde su altura.

"Si fuese tú y tomo la decisión número dos no me quedaría mucho tiempo colgando del muelle. Dudo que tu hermana sea la maldita Houdini rusa."

Le dio una fugaz mirada a las burbujas. Dasha cerró la hoja de su cuchillo y miró una última vez los ojos negros de Oksana.

"Fin del juego."

La mente de Villanelle nadaba a toda velocidad por el reglamento del biatlón. Esto no estaba terminado.

Tomó el cargador con sus dedos y lo alzó al aire. Rotó su cuerpo hacia Laura y Eve.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Balas!"

Eve no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Villanelle se paró con ojos desesperados. A su lado Laura había desaparecido pero un segundo después la encontró a sus pies, al lado del monóculo. En otro segundo le lanzó cerca el cargador con las cinco balas. La rubia, que ya había tirado a un lado el vacío, lo tomó en el aire y volvió a arrodillarse preparando su rifle. Para cuando enganchó la eslinga la mayoría de las atletas ya abandonaban el rango de tiro. El viento no era suave, pero no dificultaba mucho ya que procedía desde la espalda.

Villanelle hizo un intento sobrehumano de aislarse de todo. Sentía una yuxtaposición el hecho de poder tirar sola y a la vez sabía que era señal de un grave error.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Dos segundos. Blanco.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Eve, más tranquila del acierto de Villanelle en el rango de tiro, se dirigía a Laura que negaba con su cabeza al aire.

"Creí que le pondrías los cargadores nuevos Eve. Es mi culpa, jamás coordinamos para que tú seas encargada de eso."

La entrenadora miraba curiosa la pantalla, esperando ver la diferencia entre ella y su hermana que iba primera. El primer control, fuera del rango de tiro y la pista de penalización, habló por sí mismo. Dieciocho segundos entre una y otra.

Furiosa. Era el único sentimiento que corría por sus venas.

Villanelle empujó con fuerza sus esquís, focalizada en avanzar en la carrera. Tenía que apurar su paso pero estaba segura que llegaría con el pelotón de atletas que no habían fallado sus tiros e iban apenas por delante de ella.

Al llegar al primer control Frank estaba allí con indicaciones de Laura.

"Empuja fuerte Villanelle, intenta llegar primera al rango de tiro."

La rubia se contuvo para ahorrar sus ganas de largarle un insulto a él y a Laura por radio. Calló y siguió escalando con sus esquís en 'v'.

Antes de llegar al segundo control Villanelle ya se colaba entre las atletas que integraban el pelotón, a tan solo segundos de su hermana. Osvald volvió a insistir que apurara el ritmo. Pocos metros después ya se encontraba a la par de su hermana.

Llegando al escenario principal Laura observó con atención las pantallas. Villanelle empujó por demás en el último tramo y se posicionó delante de su hermana. Cuando dobló a la derecha, ingresando al rango de tiro, se aseguró el primer carril. Laura alzó su cabeza rápido hacia su derecha y levantó su dedo índice. Eve esperaba cerca de la valla la indicación de qué carril ocupar.

Cruzó rápido hacia el mat número uno y la esperó allí.

Por primera vez era consciente de la fuerza con la que las atletas ingresaban al rango de tiro. Villanelle levantó sus lentes metros antes, frenó en cuña y se arrodilló. A su derecha estaba Eve. A su lado, Oksana regalaba pequeñas miradas curiosas hacia la morocha.

La germana desenroscó el rifle y sacó el cargador. Tomó el que tenía en su mano Eve y se acostó. Ajustó la eslinga y cargó la primer bala. A su lado la entrenadora estaba en silencio para la concentración. Oksana disparó primero que su hermana.

Negro, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Blanco, blanco. Negro, blanco.

Las gradas rompieron en gritos por la local.

Villanelle se integró en el mat, arrodillada. Sacó de las hendijas los otros dos cargadores vacíos y los tiró a un lado.

"¿Con confianza?" Le dijo Eve mientras le daba rápido los otros dos cargadores.

"Sí." Susurró, su rostro era de piedra. La morocha golpeó sutilmente su rifle, justo donde estaba escrito por ella.

"Ganarás."

Posicionó su rifle y volvió al circuito. Quinta en el pelotón de atletas que aún no habían fallado. Su hermana se quedó en la pista de penalización, dando sus dos vueltas.

El físico pasaba factura a las piernas luego de la última vuelta. Al pasar por el control la esperaba Frank.

"¡Disminuye el ritmo si lo necesitas, no pierdas el pelotón! ¡Se vienen los tiros más difíciles! ¡Encuentra aire!"

Villanelle era sincera consigo misma. Estaba cansada, sí. Pero la furia no se disipaba. No había sido capaz de enojarse con Eve ni tampoco sabía si ella era la culpable.

Desde que se había iniciado en este tipo de competencias ella supo que el factor principal siempre era la psicología. Muchos expertos en deporte saben que el biatlón esta hecho para gente que tiene alguna clase de desorden mental, dicho en broma o no. Poder pasar de la adrenalina de la carrera a la calma del tiro no era nada fácil. Aún más si notas que tus cargadores no tienen balas, te encuentras cansada o simplemente las cosas no salen bien para ti.

Sea quien sea que la haya metido en este lío iba a tener que soportar su mal humor que con cada gota de cansancio se intensificaba.

En el segundo control Osvald dio las mismas indicaciones. Las piernas de Villanelle se sentían un poco más livianas al mantenerse dentro del pelotón sin desgastarse.

Entró al rango de tiro en cuarta posición. Laura y Eve la miraban detrás de la valla atentas. En el pelotón había noruegas, italianas y checas.

Blanco.

'¡Hey!' Se escuchó con fuerza.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

Eve observó como los otros apellidos tenían al menos un punto verde a su lado, uno por cada tiro errado. Villanelle posicionó sus lentes nuevamente y salió al circuito.

En otra pantalla marcaban los tiempos con el control de salida del rango de tiro. Primera Villanelle Astankova sin perseguidoras inminentes. Un segundo pelotón, entre ellas su hermana, recién ingresaban al escenario principal para dirigirse al rango de tiro.

"Oh, no." Susurró Laura. Eve vio un pequeño asterisco al lado de su nombre.

"¿Qué significa el asterisco Laura?"

"Que posiblemente esté descalificada."

"¿¡Qué!?"

Laura miró la pantalla, la segunda atleta en cruzar el control estaba algo de diez segundos detrás. Activó el handy a Frank.

"Tiene asterisco. No le digas, que empuje y resguarde algo para el último tiro."

"Laura, si gana esta carrera y la descalifican sabes que ni tú ni yo podremos controlarla, ¿No?"

"Eve, no me pongas más presión a mí en este momento, ¿De acuerdo? Tendré que hablar con el IBU cuando termine la carrera, lo sé. Lo importante ahora es que trabaje de la misma manera que un relojero suizo. Si lo logra dará que hablar."

Oksana había fallado uno de los cinco disparos en su tercer ronda.

Villanelle seguía nublada. Manteniendo su propio ritmo y llegando al primer control. Desde el estadio su entrenadora la miraba. La diferencia con la segunda atleta se había extendido a trece segundos.

"Osvald, que siga con esa mentalidad y si quiere que se tome algunos segundos más antes de tirar. Está libre." Anunció Laura antes de que llegue al segundo control.

Siete minutos después del tercer tiro, el público le avisaba a ambas mujeres que Villanelle hacía su ingreso. Con pausa amortiguó su paso hacia el rango y levantó sus lentes al frente, Eve vio como en aquella primera carrera cómo un hilo de saliva colgaba de su labio. Frenó en el primer carril, posicionó sus esquís en 'v', sacó el cargador vacío y puso uno nuevo.

Las pantallas mostraban como pasaba de la agitación poco a poco a la calma. Contuvo su respiración.

Blanco. Recarga. Blanco. Recarga. Segundos. Un puñado de atletas doblaban entrando a los carriles de tiro. Blanco. Recarga. Blanco. Recarga. Otros segundos, más de los que Laura quería saber. Villanelle parpadeó dos veces de manera repetitiva y ajustó más su rifle contra su cuerpo. Disparo.

Blanco.

El público local rompió en gritos ante el último acierto.

"Oh por Dios." Susurró Eve mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Quería llorar ante la precisión de tiro de Villanelle. Laura se mordió su labio, no podía festejar aún.

La mano izquierda giró el rifle, dejándolo de costado. Antes de empujarlo al aire para ubicarlo en su espalda cerró su puño derecho con furia extendiéndolo al aire. Con su saliva aún colgando gritó para todos.

" _¡_ _Komm schon!_ " Extendió su voz en la última vocal.

Cargó su rifle en la espalda y salió hacia la pista. El resto de las atletas recién se ubicaban en los mats.

Cuando pasó el control miró la pantalla gigante como su nombre tenía el asterisco al costado. Sin dar crédito lo observó nuevamente y luego buscó a Laura detrás de la valla.

"¡Ve!" Le gritó señalando el circuito.

Las atletas que la escoltaban estaban casi veinte segundos detrás y no eran esquiadoras tan buenas como para acortar la diferencia. Pasando los siete minutos desde aquel último tiro, Villanelle volvió a aparecer ante todos. Esquió los últimos metros hacia la línea de meta, saludando seriamente a los fans en las gradas.

Un rato antes Laura guardó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el centro de control del IBU.

Oksana llegó undécima a la línea de meta por sus tres errores.

Empezaría la puja para defender a su atleta de que había ganado de manera legítima.

"Propongo la expulsión." Arrancó Konstantin. Laura miraba la ronda de entrenadores nacionales y autoridades con ojos fríos. "Yo no ayudo a mis atletas más que brindándoles información o correcciones a mis asistentes como dicta el reglamento."

"Opino igual." Anunció el entrenador noruego, con esperanzas de la descalificación y que su atleta Tiril Eckoff que había llegado segunda, gane el primer lugar.

"¿Laura? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó el jefe de las autoridades.

"Ha sido completamente mi responsabilidad, no he puesto balas en sus cargadores. Desde que ella tomó lugar en Alemania hemos acordado que yo me ocuparía de manipular sus balas." Konstantin la examinaba en profundidad con sus ojos grises.

"La competencia es por naciones. Han ayudado por fuera del reglamento a su atleta." Respondió el ruso.

Laura respiró con fuerza, mostrando su hartazgo.

"¿Qué ayuda me hablas? ¿Te escuchas?" La alemana se dirigió a las autoridades nuevamente. "Pueden ver la repetición. Ella ha alzado el brazo como indica el reglamento, se ha quedado en el mat y ha gritado que no tenía balas. No interrumpió ninguna atleta con su error, ella se hizo cargo."

"Laura, Konstantin tiene razón. Luego la han esperado con tres cargadores completos durante el segundo tiro." Anunció uno de los oficiales.

"¿Y? Ustedes han visto que luego del primer disparo ella perdió veinte segundos en diferencia con el mejor tiempo." Los ojos verdes de Laura encontraron al entrenador ruso. Prosiguió con tono espeso. "Si algunas atletas fallan dos disparos durante el segundo tiro y luego siguen fallando no pueden responsabilizar a las otras naciones."

Konstantin mordió su labio ante la provocación a su mejor atleta.

"Mi ayudante ni siquiera estuvo al lado de tu atleta al momento de darle los cargadores nuevos. No ha interferido con el desarrollo de nadie. Incluso así Astankova ha seguido perdiendo tiempo poniendo sus otros cargadores en el rifle luego del segundo disparo."

Todos los presentes en el pequeño salón enmudecieron sin encontrar alegatos para la descalificación de Villanelle. Laura presionó un poco más.

"Mi atleta ha sido perfecta en el rango de tiro y con un ritmo en pista intachable. No le he sostenido el rifle, no le he dado un tanque con oxígeno puro, ni ayudado su rendimiento. Simplemente arreglé mi error sin molestar el desarrollo de las demás atletas."

Otro silencio incómodo y el presidente de la Unión habló.

"Como presidente no someteré esto a una votación. El equipo alemán tiene un punto en su defensa y estoy de acuerdo. No sé que opina el resto de los oficiales."

"Soy jefe de circuito y no he visto comportamiento anormal en la atleta o el equipo alemán a lo largo de la competencia." Dijo otro hombre alto algo calvo.

Segundos después, con varios ojos encima de la pequeña Laura, el presidente volvió a hablar.

"No hay descalificación."

"Damas y caballeros, damos el aviso que luego de una reunión de los jefes de equipo en conjunto con las autoridades del torneo se ha decidido por unanimidad revocar la descalificación de la atleta Villanelle Astankova, dándola de esta manera campeona de la salida en masa de Ruhpolding."

El altoparlante hizo eco en el escenario ante un público callado y atento a la decisión. Cuando terminó el anuncio las gradas estallaron una vez más. La heroína local había logrado la hazaña.

Villanelle descansaba y tomaba agua a un costado con sus pertenencias cuando se dio la noticia. De alivio apoyó sus antebrazos en la valla a su lado y Eve se acercó, frotando su espalda.

"Lo has logrado."

En respuesta ella se limitó a asentir.

A unos metros, la puerta que daba acceso al edificio de control se abría. En primera línea, con el pecho en alto y orgullo, Laura lideraba la línea de entrenadores jefes de las naciones. La única mujer y vencedora de la reunión para revocar a su atleta.

El público volvió a gritar cuando las cámaras la enfocaron a ella, mostrándola por todo el estadio. Su rostro no era el más afable.

Una hora después Villanelle se encontraba en las duchas del estadio mientras que Eve y Laura estaban en el estacionamiento aguardando por ella. La atleta no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra a su entrenadora.

"Tendré que pedirte otro favor, Eve." Comenzó. De su bolso sacó dos cajas azules con algo de blanco. La contadora leyó la inscripción 'Lapua' en ellas. "Te quedarás con estas cajas. A partir de ahora tú estarás a cargo de ellas, no es necesario que las manipules, eso puede hacerlo Villanelle. Pero tú controlaras a ella en su uso. ¿Puedes?"

Sin titubear un segundo tomó ambas cajas y las dejó en el asiento trasero de su Audi.

"Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo." La entrenadora asintió con confianza hacia ella. "¿Cómo proseguiremos ahora?"

"En dos semanas será el campeonato mundial en Italia. Nos quedaremos una semana aquí entrenando y luego partiremos al hotel. Ya está la reserva con el resto del equipo. Supongo que por unos días no querrá verme así que te enviaré el cronograma de entrenamiento de los próximos días para que vengan y practiquen aquí en el estadio. No habrá muchos atletas."

"¿Su hermana?" La pregunta había salido de las profundidades de Eve.

"¿Qué hay de ella?"

"¿Dónde entrenará?"

"No tengo idea. Eso es cuestión del equipo ruso, ellos piden autorización al IBU para utilizar determinadas instalaciones y ya."

La conversación se cortó cuando el cuerpo de Villanelle apareció con su rifle en su estuche rojo en su espalda y el vestuario del DSV como el de las entrenadoras.

"Te veo luego. Estamos en contacto." La rubia se aproximó con rostro serio y su entrenadora le dedicó una rápida mirada. "Felicitaciones y perdón."

El trayecto en el Audi transcurrió en silencio pero, para sorpresa de Eve, Villanelle no se durmió. Por el contrario, miraba el paisaje pensativa.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llegaron a la cabaña. Eve sacó las cajas con balas del auto y preparó una sopa instantánea. Sentadas en la mesa le extendió ambas cajas que Villanelle miraba con sorpresa, vestía ya su clásica remera manga corta Salomon azul.

"¿Serás prudente?"

"Sí."

Pocos minutos después Eve terminó su sopa y se dio cuenta que el hogar estaba cerca de apagarse por falta de leña.

"Iré yo." Le dijo Villanelle para que no se ensuciara.

"Descuida, estás cansada. Yo me ocupo."

La atleta estaba sentada, aún pensativa, tamborileando sus dedos contra las cajas de municiones. Una vez más volvía a ser responsable de algo tan delicado con unas cuantas balas calibre 22. Había dejado su rifle detrás de ella, contra la pared que dividía la pequeña cocina del baño.

Desde su posición vio por la ventana como Eve con una suave remera y un abrigo liviano se acercaba a la pared de leña ya cortada por el dueño de la cabaña.

Tomó tres troncos uno encima de otro y volteó.

Una voz gruesa llamó su nombre. Villanelle vio en primera plana cómo la contadora soltaba los troncos sobre la capa de nieve.

Alarmada se levantó y observó hacia el portón de ingreso un hombre con bigote y camperón. Dio otro reconocimiento a Eve que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar.

Casi sin pensarlo, de manera automática, abrió el estuche de su rifle y lo sacó. Tomó un cargador y sacó de una de las cajas cinco balas. En tiempo récord las insertó. Trabó la culata en su hombro presionando con su mano derecha la empuñadura y abrió la puerta con la otra libre.

"Eve, por fin te encuentro. ¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntaba Niko hacia la mujer.

Sobre la misma línea Villanelle salía con el rifle en alto apuntándole a la cabeza. Los ojos de Eve apenas llegaron a torcerse hacia la alemana rígida que mantenía el dedo en el gatillo.

"¡Villanelle, no!" Gritó.

El hombre giró suavemente para encontrarse a Villanelle caminando de manera lateral hacia afuera, como si fuese alguien instruida de manera militar y en posición de tiro parada como el biatlón. Su codo izquierdo trabado en su cadera. El hombre encontró gracioso su forma de pararse.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

El rostro de Villanelle se crispó aún más ante el comentario. Bajó su rifle unos centímetros y disparó. El martillazo asustó a las otras dos personas que saltaron en el lugar. La bala había pasado por entre las piernas de Niko y se había enterrado en la nieve un metro y medio por detrás. Con un brusco movimiento abrió la recamara y cargó una nueva bala al rifle.

"Detrás de la bala." Meneó su cabeza en esa dirección. El hombre acató lentamente con sus manos en alto.

"¡Villanelle!"

Los ojos marrones de Eve ahora estaban posicionados en ella, borrando el resto del panorama.

"Tú eres el hijo de puta con el que he hablado por teléfono, ¿Verdad? Tú eres su ex marido."

"Marido."

"¡Ex!" Gritó con furia y el rifle se apretó ante los brazos y las manos enroscadas de Villanelle.

"Eve, sácala de aquí y hablemos." Niko intentó moverse de su lugar hacia Eve.

"¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!" Los párpados de la atleta apenas se cerraban con extrema rapidez, atenta a cada movimiento de Niko.

"Niko no te muevas. Si lo haces te pondrá una bala en el ojo con la misma precisión que una relojera suiza." Eve seguía sin correr su atención de la tensa Villanelle y su rifle amarillo.

El hombre miró de frente a Villanelle. Se dio cuenta con uno de sus ojos que la punta del rifle y el ojo derecho que se colaba por la mirilla iban directo al frente de su mirada. Eve no mentía.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Por favor."

Eve no respondió. La rubia constató rápidamente por el rabillo de su ojo que se encontraba bien de salud antes de volver hacia Niko.

"Eve, ¿Quieres hablar con él?" Preguntó sin mover un milímetro su rifle.

"No." Susurró. En respuesta asintió suavemente.

"Ya la has escuchado. Vete."

"No es contigo con quién estoy hablando." Tomó coraje Niko para responder con voz cortante.

"Haremos algo." Villanelle dio un nuevo y seguro paso militar hacia él. "Te subirás a tu maldito auto, te volverás a tu maldito país, dejarás en paz a Eve y terminarás cuanto antes el divorcio sin condicionantes. ¿Me oyes?" Él no respondió. "¿¡Me oyes!?"

El grito volvió a asustar a Niko. No respondió y se quedó en su lugar. Villanelle pasó su lengua por los labios y le dio una última mirada atenta.

"Cinco..."

"Vete Niko." Apuró Eve.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuatro..."

Niko movió sus piernas al principio de manera lenta, luego apuró su paso hacia el vehículo color gris que aguardaba a unos pocos metros.

"¡Tres!" Gritó Villanelle por la lejanía.

El motor se encendió y puso reversa.

"¡Dos!"

El anschütz seguía con precisión a Niko saliendo por la ruta nevada hacia la izquierda.

Villanelle se quedó parada casi un minuto apuntando hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Niko. Se a poco aflojó el agarre alrededor de su arma. La bajó, quitó el cargador y abrió la recamara. La bala sin usar saltó hacia la derecha y Villanelle la capturó en el aire. Giró lentamente a la derecha para encontrar a Eve que aún la miraba impactada, casi al borde del colapso.

De la furia a la vergüenza en un segundo.

La rubia bajó la mirada a sus pies y allí se vio. Desacatada y perdiendo los estribos delante de la mujer que, de una manera u otra, se las había arreglado para convertirla no solo en una mejor atleta sino también en una mejor persona.

Sin decir absolutamente nada giró ciento ochenta grados y entró a la cabaña. Allí dentro dejó el rifle en su lugar y a un costado las balas sin usar. Se sentó y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

Para Eve la situación fue la última muestra de claridad que necesitaba. Ante el peligro y el susto de ver su mayor trauma delante de ella había elegido dar su atención a nadie más que Villanelle. Se había preocupado no porque matase a Niko, sino porque ese acto podría llevarla lejos de ella, lejos del biatlón, lejos de sus metas por culpa de un hijo de puta como su ex marido.

Villanelle podría desaparecer.

A paso lento ingresó a la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras ella. Su acompañante no se movió ni la miró.

"¿Te irás?" La voz había salido entrecortada. Eve notó que estaba al borde del llanto si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Se acercó a ella. Villanelle estaba sentada mostrándole su perfil izquierdo. Eve tomó su antebrazo desnudo y tiró suavemente, obligándola a que la enfrente.

Los ojos avellana cristalizados se alzaron lentamente hacia la contadora, buscando un rostro preocupado o asustado. A cambio encontró a una Eve fascinada y atenta. Sus labios se encontraban apenas entreabiertos.

"¿Eve?"

Los números de Eve cerraron a la perfección y adoraba esa sensación.

Aquella noche que le había confesado de una u otra manera el abuso de su ex marido Villanelle le había prometido algo. Y ese día, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que ella no fallaría a su palabra. Costase lo que costase. 

Las manos de Eve tomaron el rostro de Villanelle a cada lado y se inclinó hacia ella. Luego de tantas semanas sus labios se volvieron a unir.

El beso fue comprensivo. Era la única palabra que encontraba Eve para describirlo.

La introducción la hizo ella, el desarrollo Villanelle. Pasó de la sorpresa a la necesidad en un segundo.

Posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Eve y, aún sentada, reacomodó sus labios. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y abrió su boca buscando más de ella. En respuesta la contadora siguió el ritmo. Todo era suave y necesitado. Sus lenguas se buscaron mutuamente, corrompiendo toda paz en el ambiente y dentro de ellas mismas.

El imponente metro ochenta de Villanelle se extendió frente a ella sin cortar el beso. La atleta navegó su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Eve y cerró su puño sobre la tela.

La morocha lo sintió. Supo que esa mano tensa no iba poder ser abierta ni aunque la pasara por encima con un tanque de guerra.

Haciéndole un favor a sus pulmones, su compostura y sus pies que estaban de puntillas amortiguó el ritmo del beso hasta dejar colgado un suave toque entre ambos labios.

Villanelle la respetó y abrió por primera vez sus ojos frente a ella.

"¿Por qué?" El tono no fue de reproche sino de intriga. La atleta aún se sentía aturdida.

"Has cumplido tu palabra." Las manos de Eve acariciaron dulcemente el rostro duro. "Necesito empezar a hacer las cosas bien pero dame tiempo, esto no es fácil para mí."

Con algo de vergüenza apoyó su frente en el pecho de Villanelle, pidiendo internamente parar el tiempo en ese instante.

Un par de brazos de acero la envolvieron a ambos lados.

"Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites y más."

Le dio un beso sobre la parte superior de la cabeza, en aquella increíble melena característica de Eve, y luego apoyó su mejilla izquierda cerrando previamente sus ojos.

Villanelle se dio cuenta en ese instante que Eve era una auténtica caja de Pandora.

Seductora, intrigante y destructiva.

Y le encantaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 18: Oksana se arrepiente de sus palabras y seduce a la muerte.  
> Las advertencias de Villanelle dan sus frutos.  
> El rifle amarillo une aún más a su dueña con Eve.


	18. Los besos de Arquímides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beso y me explota el corazón de tanto amor. Gracias mis cielxs por ese cariño hispanoamericano, la banca y seguir leyendo mis pelotudeces. Por las charlas, las fotos que me hacen estallar, los chistes, todo. SON TODO.  
> Tw: DADKE_fic  
> Clase introductoria de física. Entonces, Arquímides dijo:  
> 

Oksana se declaraba no una mujer inteligente, sino una mujer de acción.

Ella era un soldado, no un general. Comprendía y aplicaba.

Tal vez por eso era tan buena en el biatlón. El sacrificio era extremo entre el esquí y el tiro, pero el objetivo era sencillo. O mejor dicho, los cinco objetivos.

Pero en ese momento, colgando de un muelle con el peso de una roca lo suficientemente grande para agotarle los brazos y la espalda, la había obligado a unir esas dos mujeres.

Dasha tenía razón. Tenía esas dos opciones y ella estaba convencida que no era culpable de la muerte de su madre. Por ende la asesina era su hermana. ¿O no? La duda pendía de un lado a otro como la pesada piedra amarrada a sus pies.

¿Y si Villanelle no había matado a su madre? ¿Si ella era realmente inocente? ¿Si la bala había salido de otra arma no identificada? Se había cansado de pensar y analizar todo lo sucedido ese día y jamás había tenido una respuesta certera. ¿Por qué la tendría ahora que se encontraba contra las cuerdas?

Las cinco balas. La confesión de su hermana. Ella era la culpable. Ella había matado a su madre y no quería asumir la culpa.

Aún así, Villanelle lo había confesado porque iban a castigar a Oksana, y le parecía injusto. No había motivo para declarar semejante acto. La culpa había obligado a Villanelle a confesar su acto de defensa en su momento.

Oksana se cuestionaba a futuro. ¿Podría cargar con la culpa de dejar morir a su hermana gemela sin tener una sola evidencia en su contra? ¿Sería justo para Villanelle que caiga esa clase de justicia mortal ante su 'error'? ¿Qué diría Anna ante este gran problema en el que había arrastrado a su hermana?

Sus propias palabras vinieron a su mente.

'... _por mí puedes morirte._ '

Oksana le había mentido y ella jamás lo había hecho.

El veredicto estaba formado en su cabeza en base al pasado pero ahora tenía otro problema que enjaulaba el presente.

Si caía al agua, ¿Cómo ayudaría a su hermana si ni siquiera era consciente de cómo se liberaría ella?

Al menos tenía sus manos que podrían darle alguna ventaja ante la adversidad.

Ante la atenta mirada de Dasha levantó apenas sus brazos para caer al fondo de la laguna. Respiró fuertemente antes de impactar junto a la roca.

Tuvo que esperar los eternos cinco segundos hasta que la piedra aterrizó en el fondo rocoso. A casi dos metros su hermana estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus manos atadas y moviendo frenéticamente sus hombros. Antes de entrar en acción, con su rostro compungido, Villanelle liberó una última bocanada de aire y bajó su rostro.

Los ojos de Oksana casi se salen de sus cuencas. Tan rápido como el agua le otorgó, observó sus botas. Antes de tirar de alguna cuerda errónea y empeorar la situación analizó el nudo. Encontró uno de los cordones cortado, como si Dasha le hubiese facilitado el trabajo. Pasando por varias vueltas pudo aflojar el agarre. Pocos segundos después pudo deslizar hacia afuera una de sus botas y luego le siguió la otra.

Con la sobra de su aire nadó con fuerza a la superficie, la distancia no era más de un metro y medio. Se tomó una respiración extra antes de llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco y volvió a hundirse. Se posicionó de frente a Villanelle, su rostro parecía dormido y su cabello rubio bailaba en cámara lenta en distintas direcciones. Oksana tomó con fuerza su rostro y la besó. De boca en boca inyectó todo el aire directo a sus pulmones. Por efecto entreabrió sus ojos.

Oksana frente a ella no tenía mucho tiempo y le asintió nerviosamente dándole el claro mensaje que debía resistir y que iba a dar todo de ella para poder resolver este problema. Con un último esfuerzo y sin aire dentro de ella nadó una vez más a la superficie. Dos respiraciones frenéticas más y volvió a hundirse.

Buscó el nudo en los pies de Villanelle y encontró su primer gran conflicto. El nudo era demasiado complejo como para desarmarlo bajo el agua. Le podría llevar demasiados minutos. Si bien la soga que se enroscaba alrededor de la bota no era de gran diámetro, de ella se ataba una nueva de mayor grosor para soportar el peso de la piedra. Hizo un nuevo intento pero era en vano.

Oksana volvió a subir a la superficie, casi ahogada. La desesperación poco a poco iba ingresando a su cuerpo como al Titanic. Tomo otra gran bocanada y volvió a sumergirse para, tras otro beso, inyectar una nueva bocanada de aire a su hermana. Villanelle la observaba triste, sabía que salir de esto era tarea imposible. Oksana no le hizo caso.

Subió para buscar aire para ella y volvió al fondo del lago frente a la roca.

A Oksana le fascinaba la física, era uno de los pocos placeres que encontraba en la escuela. Su maestro era bastante estúpido pero ella había leído todo su manual a los pocos días de haber empezado el año escolar. Recordó que una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención fue precisamente el principio de Arquímedes.

Las frase resonó en su cabeza: _Un cuerpo total o parcialmente sumergido en un fluido en reposo experimenta un empuje vertical hacia arriba igual al peso del fluido desalojado._

En ese caso, la piedra no tenía el mismo peso que en el muelle. Si no podía separar a su hermana de la roca, entonces tendría que mover todo. La costa no estaba muy lejos de su posición, la laguna no era extensa y mucho menos el muelle donde estaban. Tendría que moverlo en paralelo a él para llegar cuanto antes hacia los bordes, e incluso metros antes Villanelle ya tendría que ser capaz de respirar por estar casi tres metros de altura del fondo.

Enroscó sus manos en dos de los cuatro tirantes que la envolvían la roca y la levantó. Con sus dos botas ajustadas al piso de pequeñas piedras y proporcionando un grito de guerra bajo el agua, se levantó suavemente.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, casi seis, pero la suela de sus botas se resbaló en el fondo irregular de pequeñas piedras y la roca volvió a caer. Aprovechó el error para ir en busca de aire para ella y su hermana. Con lo justo llegó nuevamente a una bocanada desesperada de oxígeno. Se tomó dos segundos para recuperarse y volvió a hacer la misma maniobra. Alimentó a su hermana que ya recibía menos aire, casi como si no pudiese recuperarse del agua que le había ingresado hasta el momento.

La señal fue clara para Oksana: el tiempo estaba corriendo y Villanelle poco a poco se estaba ahogando. Los respiración entre besos cada vez era menos efectiva y Arquímedes estaba funcionando de manera lenta. En la superficie recolectó otra bocanada para ella y se hundió. Quedaba menos de un metro para que la boca de su hermana tocara aire puro.

Cuando sus oídos fueron ahogados por el agua una voz resonó desde dentro del bosque.

"¡Villanelle!"

Dasha, que estaba arriba del muelle viendo trabajar con fuerza a la gemela menor, pudo ver cómo Anna se acercaba lentamente hacia la laguna.

En el fondo Oksana volvía a tomar la soga para alzar la roca. Volvió a levantarla lentamente con esfuerzo sobrehumano y otro grito ahogado de por medio, liberando algunas burbujas de aire. Dio otros cuatro pasos y sus ojos observaron hacia su hermana. Los cabellos de la parte superior de la cabeza empezaban a fracturar la superficie, generando un nuevo efecto del sol sobre el agua. Un pequeño hilo de esperanza nació en Oksana que pudo dar dos pasos más.

Otra vez tropezó con las rocas.

Soltó las cuerdas gruesas y sin aire volvió a subir. Arrugó su rostro, ya no podía soportar un segundo más y pequeñas cantidades empezaron a entrar a sus pulmones mientras escalaba a la superficie. Cuando su cabeza salió, tosió con fuerza. Aún sentía el agua dentro de ella, generándole una incomodidad angustiante.

Un chapoteo inusual a su lado llamó la atención y reconoció el objeto inmediatamente. El cuchillo de Dasha.

La comandante desde el muelle, queriendo ahorrarse problemas, lo tiró hacia un costado justo al lado de Oksana. Dándole esa pequeña y última ayuda que la gemela necesitaba para rescatar a Villanelle. Sin poder tomar mucho oxígeno volvió a hundirse.

En un acto de desesperación cortó la cuerda de sus muñecas. Con solo cortar un tramo de la soga se desenroscó en su totalidad de Villanelle. Cortar esa cuerda era en vano si no cortaba la de los tobillos. Sin tomar aire se hundió un poco más y volvió a cortar dos pedazos de cuerda para poder liberarla en su totalidad.

Soltó el cuchillo y, volviendo a ingerir algo más de agua, ayudó a su hermana absolutamente desmayada a emerger.

Dasha había desaparecido bosque adentro y Anna caminaba rodeando la laguna, mirando dentro del bosque.

"¡Villanelle!"

El sonido inusual de chapoteo a algunos metros hizo voltear a Anna. Dos cabezas se asomaban del agua, una rubia y otra morocha.

Oksana volvió a toser sutilmente y, desde el cuello de la camisa, empujó a su hermana hacia la orilla. Para ella fue un alivio como pocos segundos después sus botas sentían la superficie sin tener que flotar, ayudando a salir más rápido.

"¡Oksana!" Llamó la voz desesperada de Anna.

La gemela menor no comprendía nada a su alrededor. No sabía cuál era el estado de su hermana y no sabía que tan grave estaba ella, que no era capaz de tomar una bocanada de aire entera.

Otras dos manos se enroscaron en Villanelle arrastrándola hacia tierra. 

Entre el agotamiento y la paz, el cansancio cayó en todo el cuerpo de Oksana. Su mirada se había convertido en halos, todo estaba absolutamente brillante como si el sol hubiese explotado en su cara. Apoyada sobre sus rodillas y sus antebrazos tosía incansablemente. Cuando intentaba inspirar el aire dolía todo su pecho. Su espalda se encorvaba en espasmos, buscando un poco de calma en ella.

Sobre su rabillo del ojo apenas pudo dilucidar cómo su hermana se encontraba tendida boca arriba, sin moverse con sus ojos cerrados.

"Ayúdala." Llegó a susurrar entre su ahogo.

Vio cómo su pecho rebotaba, alguien estaba intentando reanimarla.

Anna a su lado le practicaba reanimación cardiopulmonar. De tanto en tanto introducía aire desde su boca. Intercalaba las técnicas buscando una respuesta.

"¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!"

Luego de dos intentos más, con un fuerte espasmo de por medio, Villanelle escupió una gran cantidad de agua. Anna la volteó y ayudándola a expulsar todo dentro de sus pulmones.

Ante la reacción otra nueva ola de alivio llegó al cuerpo de Oksana que, sin poder ver quién era la tercera persona, se dejó recostar sobre las piedras. Cerró sus ojos en busca de paz.

Quería reír.

Hizo bien en haber leído ese libro, sobretodo a Arquímedes. El viejo griego y los 'besos' habían salvado a su hermana de una muerte segura.

El pecho aún dolía ante cada inspiración, pero se susurró para sí misma casi de forma inentendible.

"Eureka."

El beso no había cambiado en absoluto las noches entre Villanelle y Eve.

El silencio venía mayoritariamente de parte de la atleta. Si antes la situación era endeble, ahora superaba la delicadeza. Las palabras de Eve para ella eran el A-B-C del respeto y la transición. Ella no se acercaba a menos que Eve lo hiciera.

Villanelle había pasado por situaciones traumáticas, pero jamás algo como lo que había sufrido Eve. No podía ponerse en su lugar, y si bien sabía que ella tenía antecedentes traumáticos físicos de sobra, ninguno era lo suficientemente grave psicológicamente.

Laura dio aviso que aparecería en el cuarto día de entrenamiento. Los tres primeros las dos mujeres tenían el turno de la tarde para el uso de las instalaciones (pista y rango de tiro) a modo de entrenamiento. A la par de algunas integrantes del equipo germano estaría el equipo italiano. Dos naciones por turno.

Los dos primeros días Villanelle se dedicó a no sobrecargarse, por el contrario. Necesitaba hacer ejercicios en pista para recuperar el agotamiento de sus piernas. Por otro lado en tan solo veinticuatro horas de diferencia el viento había cambiado considerablemente y la rubia dedicó entrenar tiro al rango. Eve monitoreaba sus balas.

Con una cuota de vergüenza y otra de miedo Eve se había mantenido algo distante del cuerpo de Villanelle. El beso para ella había sido algo por encima del elixir, pero su nula experiencia con cuerpos del mismo sexo la hacían retroceder casilleros y estar alerta. Encontraba encantador y reconfortable que Villanelle no buscara el contacto adrede. Ella seguía cumpliendo su palabra, la esperaría.

Al contrario de cualquier pensamiento habitual, los entrenamientos de Villanelle no eran para nada aburridos. Por el contrario, Eve se encontraba atenta y ayudándola constantemente, interesándose cada vez más por el deporte.

El tercer día llegaron temprano a la circuito. Aún no había atletas de ninguna de las dos naciones. Eran casi la una del medio día y Villanelle terminaba de poner balas en su cuarto cargador mientras alzaba su voz a Eve.

"Oye, ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que podría enseñar a disparar?" Eve balbuceó en respuesta recordando la incómoda situación de Laura descubriéndola mirando fijamente el trasero de Villanelle. "Ya que casi no hay gente, ¿Quieres intentarlo?" Meneó su cabeza hacia el mat y Eve no pudo contenerse.

A diferencia de Villanelle vestía su campera abrigada de nieve alemana, los pantalones marrones y las botas de invierno. La atleta llevaba lo mismo pero en formato liviano.

Se situaron las dos en el mat. La rubia la supervisaba desde el perfil derecho de Eve. Con el rifle aún descargado ayudó a montarlo de pie. Al tacto la contadora lo encontró liviano.

"Bien, entonces, traba la culata en tu hombro así." Acomodó el rifle contra el hombro derecho de Eve. "Toma la empuñadura con la mano fuerte. La izquierda marca una ve con tus dedos." Ayudó a la posición frontal de la morocha pero su codo se deslizaba hacia abajo del abdomen.

"¿Cómo logras trabar tu brazo? ¿Estoy gorda?"

Una carcajada sincera salió al aire desde la otra mujer.

"¡No, Eve! La lycra ayuda a que se trabe mi codo con la cadera y la cintura. Encuentra el punto, así." Villanelle marcó su posición de tiro de pie. Eve la observó de arriba a abajo y la imitó.

La punta del rifle quedó apuntando varios grados en descenso, hacia el piso a lo largo del carril donde estaba situada.

"¿Cómo logras que apunte al frente?"

"Eso ocurre cuando tus brazos son cortos." El comentario se ganó una mirada amenazante de Eve que obligó una sonrisa por parte de Villanelle. "Ven, te enseñaré un truco."

La rubia se posicionó detrás de Eve, apoyando todo su frente contra la espalda. Se acercó a su perfil y susurró por lo bajo en su oído.

"Lo que debes hacer es acomodar tu cuerpo para direccionar el rifle." Posó una mano en la parte en su cadera opuesta al los blancos y otra sobre su hombro izquierdo. Suavemente empujó su torso hacia atrás, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. "Ya, ¿Ves? Ahora apuntas al frente."

Eve encontraba seguro y encantador el toque de Villanelle. Su voz baja y delicada daban la suficiente armonía para que la morocha se desconcentrara. Una puntada cerca de su cintura la trajo a Tierra. Había perdido noción de su inclinación hacia atrás, esforzando los abdominales que ya empezaban a gritar.

"Esto es incómodo." Una suave risa brotó en el oído.

"Nadie dijo que el biatlón era un spa, Eve."

La contadora nunca se había percatado que cuando la voz de Villanelle estaba cerca de su audición su acento ruso era más notable, más espeso.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó obligándose salir de sus pensamientos.

Villanelle estiró su largo brazo derecho hacia el frente del arma, y con notada facilidad, removió un cargador insertándolo en la base.

"Ahora cargaremos el rifle." Escurrió sus dedos por debajo de los de Eve que se encontraban a un costado del gatillo. "Yo guío, tú siéntelo." En respuesta asintió y ajustó sus falanges a las de Villanelle. "Abrimos la recámara."

El dedo índice fue hacia arriba y corrió el dispositivo de carga. Eve notó que la facilidad en el movimiento provenía un dato en particular.

"Tus dedos son más largos que los míos. No llego a hacerlo." Otra suave risa resonó en su oído derecho.

"No es excusa. Sígueme." La palanca llegó a tope y el calibre .22 ingresó. "Ahora cerramos con el pulgar."

En un suave movimiento automático la corredera trabó, ocultando la bala dentro del cañón.

El índice de Villanelle se escurrió con lentitud al gatillo.

"Ahora es tu turno. Mira bien, analiza, y cuando estés preparada aprietas."

En el arte de la imitación Eve se llevaba bien. Su respiración se calmó más de lo normal, intentando encontrar algún sentido a la mirilla sin aumento que estaba arriba del Anschutz. Dos segundos después su respiración se cortó.

Villanelle, pegada a su perfil y disfrutando del espectáculo, observaba los detalles con fascinación. Se había perdido allí, en esa concentración novata de Eve, parecida a cuando la veía trabajar en la cabaña. La retracción del rifle la obligó a mirar al frente. Eve había disparado y los cinco agujeros negros estaban allí. Error.

"No importa, vuelve a intentarlo."

La atleta corrió lentamente el dispositivo de carga y, entre resabios de humo por el disparo, el casquillo salió disparado a la derecha. Nuevamente.

Disparo. Los cinco agujeros negros allí, mirándolas.

"Maldita sea." Exclamó Eve. Villanelle la calló.

"Tranquila. Uno más, vamos." Volvió a cargarlo.

Contuvo la respiración y antes de lo esperado disparó. El segundo agujero negro se volvió blanco.

"¿Acerté?" Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido. "¿¡Acerté!?"

Ninguna de las dos se había movido de su posición.

"Sí. Pero hay un detalle."

"¿Cuál?"

Villanelle dio un paso atrás y el cuerpo de Eve se desestabilizó completamente. 

La enseñanza había sido básica. La morocha se había relajado con su cuerpo, apoyándose enteramente en el muro rocoso ruso detrás de ella.

Como una marea el pasado vino para golpearla.

No le gustaba extrapolar las situaciones. Eve siempre había devota a los estudios, su rendimiento era intachable. Tanto en la escuela como en la universidad había sido uno de los mejores promedios. Si bien las matemáticas siempre habían sido su debilidad, miraba de reojo con mucho cariño las materias aledañas. Una de ellas fue física con sus cálculos matemáticos, y su constante estudio de la fuerza, distancia, aceleración entre otros mediante las ecuaciones y fórmulas.

En la secundaria, y con un breve repaso en la universidad, Arquímedes había tocado alguna parte de su vida. Eve recordó uno de sus trabajos sobre equilibrio de los planos que se siguen aplicando en la actualidad.

_Las magnitudes están en equilibrio a distancias recíprocamente proporcionales a sus pesos._

Eve supo que no había forma que Arquímedes se equivocara y en ese instante fue la prueba física más tangible.

La magnitud de Villanelle y su peso detrás de ella, con su rifle como eje de equilibrio, la había tragado entera. Eve necesitaba alejarse varios pasos para llegar a mantener algún tipo de balance con ella.

Y no lo quería.

Tras desestabilizarse las manos de Villanelle tomaron el rifle, alejándolo de su cuerpo y apuntándolo hacia arriba, mientras que su mano izquierda la rodeó por la cintura antes de que caiga hacia sus espaldas.

Eve se aferró fuerte a su brazo y se incorporó lentamente sin cortar el contacto visual. La morocha apenas pudo sentir la maniobrabilidad de una sola mano de Villanelle sobre su rifle. Tomó la empuñadura y abrió y cerró tres veces la recamara. El casquillo y las dos balas siguientes salieron despedidas a un costado, dejándolo completamente descargado. En ningún momento corrió sus ojos de Eve enroscada en su brazo.

Arquímedes tenía razón. La fuerza y el peso de Villanelle terminaron de inclinarla hacia ella.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos enguantadas y la besó con fervor. El pecho de Villanelle dio un golpeteo interno. Eve pegó su cuerpo a ella, abrazó su cuello con ambos brazos en puntillas de pie, buscando más profundidad. El brazo izquierdo de la atleta compacto el torso ajeno, inclinándose levemente ante la diferencia de altura.

Maldijo el rifle, no podía soltarlo o podría golpearse. Lo mantuvo allí, a su lado, alejando su cañón ante cualquier peligro. Luego, agradeció.

El rifle había traído los labios y la lengua de Eve hacia ella, una vez más. Una fiebre contenida. Una profanación masiva a su necesidad, perdiendo total contexto de sus cuerpos en la actualidad.

El sonido en el fondo de la garganta de Villanelle hizo frenar el ritmo de Eve bajo una extremadamente bien disimulada sonrisa. Los ojos marrones examinaron de punta a punta el rostro frente de ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Los ojos avellana se abrieron de par en par y carraspeó sutilmente.

"Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por tu rostro, está brilloso y rojo."

Villanelle inspiró con fuerza, buscando recordar los movimientos esporádicos de su respiración y dio un suave paso hacia atrás, soltando su agarre.

"Sí, sólo..." Arrugó su cara, casi en forma de disgusto. "Hay mucho sol."

"La temperatura está bajo cero." Presionó.

"Sí, pero tengo calor. Tengo mi termostato sensible en esta época." Volteó y bajó el cierre de su campera. Por debajo hizo lo mismo con el de la lycra de competición.

Sin que pueda verla, Eve ya no pudo disimular su sonrisa, y mostró todos sus dientes en total silencio. Ella no era la única que iba a perder el equilibrio en el día de hoy.

Sus iris no pudieron notar el par de ojos negros que las observaban desde el edificio de enfrente, a casi veinte metros.

Al día siguiente haría su aparición nuevamente Laura en el Chiemgau Arena.

Por demoras en la lavandería local, tanto Eve como Villanelle, pasaron a buscar las prendas de competición de camino al estadio. Generalmente la rubia se cambiaba en la cabaña y no hacía uso de los vestuarios de allí dentro.

Habían acordado encontrarse con la entrenadora antes de las trece horas dentro del corral del circuito, como siempre. Con algo de demora Villanelle se separó de Eve hacia los vestuarios y la contadora se dirigió a la pista. Minutos después Laura aparecía con una correa negra colgando de sus manos de casi dos centímetros de grosor.

"Hola Eve, ¿Dónde está Villanelle?"

"En los vestuarios cambiándose. Se ha demorado la lavandería ayer y tuvo que cambiarse aquí." La entrenadora se alarmó.

"Hazme un favor entonces. Ve a los vestuarios y dile que se ponga esto debajo del pecho antes que vista la lycra, yo acomodaré los equipos aquí." Extendió la cinta negra hacia ella que Eve reconoció como una banda de frecuencia cardíaca.

Sin preguntar la tomó y corrió hacia dentro del edificio.

Laura extendió el trípode y preparó el monóculo hacia el rango de tiro. A los pocos minutos Villanelle apareció con su chaleco de la asociación y su lycra de competición debajo. En sus manos ya sus guantes Roeckl.

Para tranquilidad de las dos, ambas habían dejado reposar su malestar ante el incidente de la última carrera mediante algunas llamadas telefónicas.

"Hola Laura." Saludó.

"Hola, ¿Te ha dado Eve la banda?"

"¿Cuál banda? No la he visto, acabo de volver de los vestuarios." Dejó reposar su bolso a un costado.

"Le he pedido que vaya a buscarte. Por favor, búscala y ponte la cinta que tiene ella debajo de la remera."

Cual soldado, Villanelle trotó hacia dentro del edificio.

Las instalaciones brillaban por su perfección. Ante la gran cantidad de atletas que recibían por año había varios bloques de vestuarios y baños con sus duchas. Un largo corredor unía todas las puertas con bastante espacio entre ellas. Asomó su cabeza uno por uno llamando por Eve.

"¿Eve? ¿Estás por aquí?"

Cuando se acercó a la tercer puerta notó a un costado los pantalones marrones de la asociación alemana plegados a la mitad en forma de pico. Villanelle asomó una vez más su cabeza. Allí identificó rápidamente a Eve, abrazando sus rodillas, hecha un bollo en el suelo contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta.

"¿¡Eve!?"

Su rostro estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto un muerto en vida. Los ojos abiertos de par en par y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Villanelle tomó su rostro con sus manos enguantadas y bajó el tono de su voz dándole algo de tranquilidad.

"¿Eve? Estoy aquí. Necesito que me digas si estás herida." La atleta buscaba superficialmente alguna lastimadura o algún rastro de sangre.

La morocha no respondió. 

Las manos de Villanelle se posaron suavemente sobre los brazos y despacio la levantó.

"Ven, siéntate allí." Frente a la puerta de entrada había un largo banquillo de madera. La reposó allí y se acuclilló frente a ella una vez más. "Eve, tranquila. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Por primera vez los ojos marrones de Eve escaneaban incansablemente los rasgos finos del rostro de Villanelle. Parpadeó y la piel frente a ella se hizo más blanca, más resquebradiza, más siniestra. Volvió a parpadear para encontrar la piel rosada de su compañera.

Los ojos volvieron a reconocerla frenéticamente por cada curva de su cara. En plena tarea la atleta abrió sus ojos avellana, entendiendo parte de la reacción.

Supo que las cosas no iban a funcionar si se situaba de frente a Eve así que tomó asiento a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros. Besó su cabeza con un semblante comprensivo, casi armonioso. Apoyó su mejilla sobre ella y habló.

"¿Quién ha sido, Eve?"

Villanelle ya tenía el 80% de la hipótesis asegurada, pero no iba a actuar hasta que Eve no lo confirmara.

"Todo estará bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño. ¿Quién ha sido?"

"Tu-" Balbuceó.

"¿Mí?" Prosiguió con la mirada perdida al frente del vestuario. 90% de la hipótesis asegurada.

"Tu-"

Eve percibió el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Villanelle.

Los ojos rastrillaron de izquierda a derecha el vestuario.

95% de la hipótesis asegurada.

"Tu hermana."

El color pasó de avellana a petróleo crudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 19: Oksana se esfuerza para sorprender a Anna a pocos días de su despedida.  
> Un inesperado encuentro trae las peores pesadillas de Eve a flote.  
> La ira se desata en Villanelle marcando su territorio.


	19. Ojos negros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya superé los 1000 hits por esto, para mí es un logro. (Cuelga la segunda placa en su casa). Sí, ya sé que otras escritoras escriben un one shot de 2000 palabras y tienen 10000 en un día, pero bueno. Yo no le hago asco a nada.  
> Mi lista de prioridades: 1, drama. 2, sufrimiento. 3, smut.  
> Ahora sí. Saben quienes escriben esta historia? Ustedes, con cada muestra de amor. GRACIAS!  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Los ojos negros encontraban la melena de Anna frente a ella y no era más que una clara representación del paraíso. Una vez más Oksana hinchaba su pecho con dos significados completamente diferentes.

El primero, para que la enfermera la asculte. El segundo, ella era la más fuerte de las gemelas. Nadie podía negarlo y estaba muy claro.

Su hermana volvía a descansar a su derecha y Anna revisaba sus pulmones luego de la fatídica escena.

Oksana sabía que cuando Villanelle despertase recordaría parte de lo sucedido y le debería un buen favor, solo que ella no lo necesitaba por el momento.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Anna tenía el tono de voz más seco de lo normal.

La pregunta quedó merodeando en la cabeza de Oksana. Se planteaba si realmente era necesario contar la absoluta verdad, pero ella no era mentirosa. No como su hermana.

"Te ves hermosa hoy, Anna." El cumplido llamó su atención. La gemela se levantó de la cama y anudó los botones superiores de su camisa.

"Tu hermana pudo haber muerto."

"Pero no lo está, así que..."

"Tú podrías haber muerto."

Oksana observó el rostro preocupado de Anna. Ante la presencia de ella no tenía control de su cuerpo por más que quisiese y la fiebre volvía a subir desde su vientre.

Por la noche, durmiendo en su litera con el resto de sus compañeros, recordó lo atenta que estaba la enfermera por ella. Otra muestra de amor que hacía volar en mil pedazos en silencio a Oksana. La cama a su derecha estaba vacía, Villanelle se mantuvo en la enfermería bajo revisión porque su cuadro era más complejo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Había dormido poco pero aún así se sentía bien. En el comedor desayunó un vaso de leche y unas galletas húmedas casi en soledad.

Tragaba el último sorbo de su bebida cuando la puerta se abrió. Dasha entraba con aire autoritario y se dirigió directo a ella.

"Ven conmigo, ahora."

En silencio y mascando bronca luego de lo ocurrido se dirigieron al despacho de la comandante. Allí Dasha sacó una carpeta y mostró unos cuantos papeles para que la gemela menor firmara por su traslado al ejercito. Su hermana los firmaría cuando saliera de la enfermería. Mientras lo hacía se dirigió a su pequeño bar y sirvió un poco de vodka.

"¿Sabes? Casi tengo ganas de llorar." Oksana calló, ni siquiera le interesaba el motivo. "Eres una de las mejores mierdas que me tocó administrar y no me gustaría perderte pisada. Eres fuerte." La gemela terminó el trazado con fuerza y dejó la lapicera a un costado. "Es por eso que he solicitado el traspaso al ejercito para estar con ustedes y Anton. Considéralo una manera de mantenerlas con la correa corta."

Los ojos negros se abrieron en sorpresa pero no vocideró nada. Dasha seguía por detrás de la línea de su espalda esperando alguna reacción histérica. Ella era consciente que ninguna de las dos podía tolerar verle la cara otro segundo más, y extender esa agonía era cómico.

"¿Puedo irme?"

Ante la falta de respuesta Oksana se paró y salió, cerrando la puerta. Dasha aún bebía su vodka.

En el pasillo, que conectaba varias puertas, la gemela se dirigió hacia uno de los extremos para volver a su habitación. Quería pensar en silencio porque más pronto de lo que era consciente se iría de aquí y podría no volver a ver a Anna.

Tres metros antes de llegar a la puerta ésta se abrió y uno de los soldados de Dasha ingresó, seguramente para dirigirse a su dormitorio. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de scillas. Aquellas flores, conocidas en gran parte de Rusia, eran la primera señal que se aproximaba la primavera. Los colores oscilaban entre blanco y violeta, pasando brevemente por los azules.

Oksana las miró fijamente parando su paso. Sería el regalo perfecto para su Anna.

El soldado pasó a su lado y dos puertas más adelante, ingresó. La mujer volteó e hizo lo mismo. Por la hendija de la puerta revisó las posibilidades de robar el ramo, tal como lo había hecho con el chocolate. A los pocos segundos, y de manera abrupta, se abrió.

" _Chto delayesh'?_ "

Los ojos verdes y fríos del militar escanearon a la escurridiza Oksana con sus harapos holgados. La mujer analizó sus alternativas ante la desgraciada sorpresa.

"Oye, ¿Cuánto por esas flores?" Señaló adentro de la habitación. El hombre alzó una ceja, aún con mirada putrefacta.

"Son para mi esposa."

"Tú puedes salir y comprarle otras. O no hacerlo, no se enterará."

"Está muerta." Sin perder concentración sobre el comentario, Oksana presionó.

"Con más razón." El hombre dio un paso fuerte hacia ella. La mujer jamás temió de que le pegara o la arrastrara hacia afuera.

"¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?" Los ojos negros pasaron de los nervios y esperanza a vergüenza, buscando el piso. Luego de un momento buscó al soldado y alzó sus hombros.

Sin decir una palabra más los dos entraron a la habitación. El hombre no se animaba a tener el rostro pálido y curtido cerca de él, así que sencillamente bajó el cierre de sus pantalones.

Con la mirada perdida a un costado, tragó fuertemente. Cuando la mano del militar se encerró en su pelo Oksana cortó el movimiento tomándolo de la muñeca.

" _Net._ "

Los ojos negros fueron filosos. A cambio acercó su cuerpo a él y deslizó su mano derecha a sus genitales. La pera de Oksana se apoyó en su hombro, omitiendo cualquier tipo de contacto visual que muestre la cara compungida y asquerosa.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Ella solo podía imaginar en su mente a Anna con su belleza de pies a cabeza y todos las señales de amor que le había brindado.

La masturbación fue breve. Ante un grotesco pero bajo gemido del hombre, Oksana se separó y tomó el ramo con su otra mano antes de alejarse a paso rápido.

Con las flores debajo de su camisa cruzó algunos caminos entre los pequeños cuarteles para ir al baño público de mujeres. Sacó el ramo y lo dejó a un lado antes de lavarse la mano con agua fría. Frente a ella un pequeño espejo le mostraba el rostro blanquecino, con algo de ojeras tatuadas. Su pelo tenía algún vestigio de frizz, así que pasó su mano húmeda, intentando darle algo de control. Su flequillo negro tapaba parcialmente su ojo izquierdo.

Ensayó algunas sonrisas tratando de decifrar cual se vería mejor para Anna.

Una peor que la otra.

Finalmente se decidió por una que no mostrara los dientes, una pequeña pero demostrativa de sus sentimientos. Tomó el ramo y salió directo a la enfermería.

Entró sigilosamente, asomando su cara por el marco de la puerta, en un intento de sorprender a Anna. Toda la sala, con varias camas de un lado y otro, se encontraba vacía de personal. Oksana unió sus cejas en confusión e ingresó. Su hermana seguramente había recibido el alta y estaría desayunando en el comedor.

Con las flores en su espalda cruzó el pasillo para dirigirse a la puerta final, aquella que comunicaba el despacho-dormitorio de Anna con su lugar de trabajo. Pasos antes paró para recordar el ensayo de su sonrisa.

Los ojos negros vieron la pequeña ventana de la puerta que daba vista adentro. Antes de tocar se asomó para ver si la encontraba allí dentro, desprevenida y hermosa, probablemente concentrada en su trabajo.

Los estantes frente a la puerta no revelaron nada y su escritorio en el centro tampoco. Un movimiento sobre la pared izquierda, aquella donde lindaba la cama, llamó su atención. Era la espalda desnuda de Anna. No porque la hubiese visto, sino por la cabellera que caía sobre sus hombros. Oksana aún tenía su sonrisa ensayada sobre sus labios, pero en un segundo se desvaneció.

Frente a la enfermera Villanelle erguía su torso para besar su cuello, también desnuda. Anna rebotaba suavemente sobre las piernas, y manos, de su hermana mayor. Entre el toque, Villanelle enroscó su mano débil en los cabellos y la atrajo para besarla con fervor, su piel tenía un leve brillo de sudor realzando aún más su belleza.

El cara de Oksana se volvió nula, fría.

Retrocedió y con un paso mortuorio salió por el pasillo de la enfermería. Dobló a su izquierda, allí donde a pocos metros Oksana aguardó a Anna con un chocolate en sus manos bajo un hambre voraz. Siguió unos pasos más y se adentró en el bosque aledaño, alejándose de todos.

Su hombro izquierdo empezó a doler, aquel que trabaron cuando robó el chocolate Alenka y la arrastraron fuera del comedor. Su mano fuerte que enroscaba el ramo de flores se prendió fuego, aquella misma que había masturbado al soldado. Su estómago se retorció.

Un velo húmedo se formó en sus ojos negros, sus cejas se unieron y su mandíbula empezó a vibrar. Quería romper en llanto, pero no podía. La misma presión que había sentido en la laguna mientras trabajaba hasta la fatiga total nacía nuevamente en su pecho.

Luego de dos minutos de caminata la presión sanguínea bajó raudamente de tal manera que sus rodillas se doblaron, impactando contra la tierra. Oksana apoyó sus manos aplastando las flores e inclinando su torso. Casi como un acto de burla, frente a ella había un leve charco de agua.

Los ojos negros dieron un nuevo registro de la cara blanquecina descuidada. Sin poder aguantarlo más un nuevo espasmo se generó desde su espalda, y por consecuencia, vomitó a escasos centímetros del charco. Volvió a mirarse. Un hilo de saliva caía de sus labios. La mano izquierda acarició la piel de las mejillas y su boca.

Su hermana gemela era hermosa. Ella era fea.

Su hermana gemela tenía a Anna. Ella no tenía a nadie.

Su hermana gemela siempre había sido salvada. Ella jamás.

Todo el sacrificio había sido en vano. Oksana tenía nada. Ni reconocimiento, ni amor, ni contemplación. Nadie pensaba en ella y sus sentimientos contenidos.

Nadie pensaba en el sufrimiento que estaba pasando ella por el error de su hermana. Y el infierno aún continuaba en el ejercito con Villanelle y Dasha.

Con los ojos negros llenos de rabia y desolación impactó su puño en el charco, deformando su reflejo. Un grito desgarrador despertó las lágrimas dormidas en ella. Se integró sobre sus rodillas y apretó las flores con fuerza contra su pecho.

Oksana podía estar segura de una sola cosa.

Anna no era ni iba a ser suya.

Los párpados se abrieron y esos mismos ojos negros recibieron los azulejos blancos del baño.

Ruhpolding era asqueroso para Oksana. Konstantin había hecho los movimientos necesarios para que el equipo ruso de biatlón obtuviera uno de las dos vacantes de la mañana para usar la pista. Dado que la ciudad alemana estaba cerca de la siguiente en donde se desarrollaría la Copa del Mundo, usó el nombre de su mejor atleta para hacer peso y poder quedarse entrenando allí.

No entendía por qué, pero bajo la ducha caliente luego de toda una mañana de entrenamiento, Oksana recordó a su Anna. Cada vez que su mente ejercía presión sobre esos pocos e intensos meses de su vida su semblante se volvía cansado, vacío.

Llevaba ambas palmas apoyadas frente a la pared de cerámicos y el agua se escurría hacia abajo. Como un acto de sincronía a sus recuerdos, una voz se alzó en la sala con algunas duchas y vestuarios.

"¿Villanelle? ¿Estás aquí?"

Como si fuese posible, Oksana empalideció aún más. Rápidamente cerró los dos grifos al mismo tiempo. Rogó internamente y su objetivo se cumplió. La voz se escuchó más cerca.

"¿Villanelle? Soy Eve. ¿Eres tú?"

Si bien Eve sabía que la atleta germana no estaba duchándose, el sonido del agua podía ahogar su llamado.

El vestuario se bifurcaba, por un lado las duchas y por el otro algunos baños, bancos y percheros para cambiarse.

Oksana no lo dudó. Tomó la toalla que colgaba por fuera de su habitáculo, la posó al hombro y abrió la cortina. Asomó su cabeza y allí la encontró. Eve se quedó quieta en su lugar, sorprendida no sólo por encontrarse a la hermana gemela sino también por su desnudez de pies a cabeza con la toalla tapando algo de su pecho derecho.

"Tú." Dijo la contadora exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. Su cerebro se reseteó y siguió con su punto. "¿Villanelle está aquí?"

Oksana se acercó a paso pausado, pero amedrentante.

" _Net._ " Eve retrocedió unos pasos.

"No hablo ruso."

Antes de poder darse cuenta su espalda había chocado contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada al vestuario.

Eve se lamentó. De las diversas puertas del corredor tuvo que elegir aquella, una de las tantas, que auspiciaba de cambiador.

"Una lástima." El acento salió mezclado, casi irreconocible.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" Frente a ella Oksana corrió el seguro de la puerta, bloqueándola de todo aquel que intente interferir. Se inclinó levemente hacia Eve.

La contadora pudo ver en primera plana el rostro demacrado y descuidado de Oksana.

"Tú eres la que se está revolcando con mi hermana, ¿Verdad?"

"Eres desagradable." Eve intentó correrse hacia la derecha, en dirección a la puerta a pocos centímetros.

Frente a sus ojos y con el sonido parecido al de un trueno, la muñeca y el antebrazo musculoso de Oksana bloqueaba su salida. Eve volteó a buscar su rostro.

"Quítate."

Una sonrisa podrida nació de la rusa. En otro rápido movimiento tomó las muñecas de Eve y las puso sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas con su mano izquierda. La derecha tomó su mentón, alzando su rostro hacia ella y un nuevo concurso de miradas.

"¿Acaso mi hermana te hace esto?"

El muslo de la atleta se coló por el medio de las piernas de Eve, la apoyó suavemente sobre ella, sin hacer presión pero avisando de su presencia.

"¡Ayu-!" Los dedos ásperos de Oksana se movieron rápidamente y pasaron del mentón a apoyarse encima de los labios de Eve.

El cuerpo enteramente mojado, chorreando pequeñas gotas de agua, aprisionaba a la contadora. Los labios entre una y otra solo se separaban por el bozal improvisado.

Si Villanelle había sido capaz de hacer eso con su Anna, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo con su mujer?

"¿Acaso esto no te excita, Eve?"

Para Eve el tono de voz había podrido su nombre. Hizo fuerza con sus manos para liberarse pero no había caso. Oksana volvió a aplastar su cuerpo contra el de ella, se inclinó hacia un costado e inspiró su olor.

La contadora cerró fuerte sus ojos y la ceguera volvió. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en su casa, sobre el sofá, con Niko encima de ella, casi en la misma posición. Sin poder controlarlo su pecho soltó espasmos que llamaron la atención de Oksana. Eve ya tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente y corrían las lágrimas hacia abajo por ambas mejillas. La atleta notó que tuvo que hacer más fuerza de lo normal sobre sus muñecas porque su cuerpo se estaba prácticamente derritiendo.

Oksana sintió que le caía un balde de agua hirviendo encima. Casi con semblante asustado soltó a Eve que se escurrió por los azulejos hasta el suelo. Las rodillas se doblaron y se quedó allí, petrificada. Carcomida por un pasado sin digerir y que, como una señal del infierno mismo, el destino se encargaba de socavarla.

La atleta ajustó la toalla alrededor suyo cubriendo lo imprescindible, tomó el bolso que estaba a un costado y salió del vestuario dejando allí tendida al ángel de la guarda de su hermana. Giró a la derecha y se dirigió dos puertas más adelante. En ese otro vestuario estaba Nadia que la vio ingresar y se mostró confundida. Oksana le había pedido previamente que la dejara bañarse sola y ella, como su amante, la respetó.

Eve, por su lado, se quedó sentada y temblando.

Villanelle escuchó voces que se acercaban desde el pasillo principal hacia la puerta. Rápidamente identificó el acento de las tres atletas italianas que, riendo entre ellas, no se percataron de las dos mujeres sentadas.

" _Mi scusi._ " Comenzó la germana. Las tres prestaron atención y miraron la rara escena. " _Non si sente bene. Vado a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Puoi prenderti cura di_ _lei?_ "

" _¡Sì, naturalmente!_ " Villanelle giró hacia Eve.

"Eve, ellas son Lisa, Dorothea y Federica. Cuidarán de tí mientras voy por un vaso de agua. ¿De acuerdo?" En respuesta la rubia apretó sus manos. "Todo estará bien, enseguida vuelvo." La sonrisa de Villanelle fue armoniosa y pacífica.

Se levantó y con esa misma sonrisa asintió a las otras tres chicas que se acercaron a Eve, diciéndole algunas cosas en italiano. Villanelle lentamente se acercó a la puerta de salida hacia el corredor.

Su sonrisa se desintegró para dar paso a un rostro frío y atemorizante.

Las fijaciones en la base de sus botas resonaban haciendo eco en el pasillo. Sus dedos tiraron de la punta del guante de su mano izquierda y luego repitió lo mismo con el otro. Caminó lentamente pasando puerta por puerta y mirando el interior de cada vestuario. Guardó sus guantes dentro de su chaleco gris.

En la tercera, apenas abierta, vio a Nadia y a su hermana terminándose de vestir casi de manera atolondrada. Sin apurarse entró y, con los ojos fijos en su hermana, cerró la puerta y activó el seguro.

Las gemelas se observaron por primera vez. Oksana sorprendida, Villanelle con todas sus cadenas rotas y fuera de sí.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y Nadia se interpuso.

" _Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?_ "

Sin prestarle atención Villanelle cerró su puño derecho y se agachó apenas para impactarlo en la boca del estómago de Nadia. La atleta rusa se inclinó sin poder vocíferar. Cuando se incorporó levemente los nudillos de esa misma mano rompieron el puente de su nariz. La sangre daba paso hacia sus labios. De un solo tirón con su mano izquierda, la corrió hacia ese lado hasta impactar con la pared que dividía un cubículo del baño y otro.

Los ojos avellana estaban enterrados en los ojos negros que la miraban de forma nula.

Villanelle volvió a alzar su puño derecho directo a la cara de la gemela que paró el impacto con sus manos. De manera inmediata los nudillos izquierdos de la rubia cayeron sorpresivamente sobre su cara. El golpe dejó aturdida a Oksana que no tuvo más remedio que soltar la mano de su hermana. Esa misma ahora golpeaba certeramente su cara. Sin perder el tiempo, Villanelle enroscó sus manos en la campera de su hermana y la empujó hacia dentro de uno de los cubículos. Cayó sentándose encima de la tapa del inodoro.

Allí Villanelle se acercó una vez más y, con su puño fuerte cerrado, lo impacto repetitivamente sobre la cara de su hermana. Luego de tres golpes usó el izquierdo y luego otra vez el derecho. Podía ver entre sus cabellos como le corría la sangre hacia el cuello desde distintos puntos y su cuerpo estaba torcido hacia un lado con sus brazos caídos, casi derretido.

Enroscó su puño en la parte superior de su cabeza y la alzó al mismo tiempo que ella se inclinaba, dando comienzo a una nueva pelea entre los ojos negros y los avellana. Villanelle habló con voz filosa y pausada.

"Vuelves a respirar el mismo aire que Eve y te juro por lo que más quieras que la única competencia de biatlón que correrás será la de los paraolímpicos. ¿Has entendido?" Oksana respiraba algo agitada, desafiando a su hermana y en silencio. "No te he metido una bala en la cabeza antes y ahora he dejado mi rifle en el estadio, corres con demasiada suerte. Tal vez la próxima no la tengas."

Con fuerza soltó el cabello hacia atrás y el cuerpo de la morocha volvió a apoyarse sobre el inodoro. Antes de voltear, dándole su perfil, Villanelle volvió a vociferar.

"Si fuese tú pondría ese lindo rostro en la nieve de aquí hasta Antholz, y compraría un set de maquillaje completo." Dio dos pasos hacia la salida y susurró por lo bajo. "Maldita enferma."

"Te expulsarán." La voz detuvo a Villanelle. Volteó y vio en el suelo a Nadia, sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y sus palmas de frente al piso a ambos lados. Debajo de la nariz tenía una mancha de sangre enorme. "Lo diré a la Unión de biatlón."

Tan pronto como salieron sus palabras, Nadia se arrepintió. La rubia bajó su rostro casi siniestramente hacia ella. Volvió y se acuclilló, enfrentándola.

"¿Sabes qué veo yo aquí, Nadia?" Villanelle movió sutilmente su pie izquierdo y antes de que la rusa lo notara pisó los nudillos de la mano derecha de Nadia con la fijación de su suela. El grito que salió de su garganta fue silenciado por los dedos de la rubia sobre sus labios. "Yo solamente veo una pequeña pelea entre compañeras de equipo."

El mensaje estaba claro. Villanelle marcó los nudillos de Nadia que simulaba los golpes a Oksana. Aguardó un poco más y acuchillándola con la mirada prosiguió.

"Cuando creas que mi hermana está loca presta mucha atención, porque yo estoy más loca que ella. Último aviso a ambas." Villanelle se acercó a milímetros de su rostro. "No se acerquen a Eve."

La rubia se paró nuevamente y para ello pisó con más fuerza y saña los nudillos de Nadia, que gimió de dolor. Destrabó la puerta, miró hacia un lado y otro en el pasillo y salió hacia uno de los extremos.

Sacó de su chaleco los guantes y se puso el primero, ocultando los nudillos enrojecidos y levemente cortados. Luego el otro.

Al minuto apareció cerca de Eve con un vaso de agua. Las italianas tenían rostro preocupado entre ellas y cuando llegó la alemana, partieron a otro vestuario.

Villanelle se quedó allí con Eve rato hasta que su respiración se calmó. Cuando las cosas mejoraron para ambas se dirigieron directo al estacionamiento. Eve esperó en el Audi y la rubia corrió hacia la pista donde esperaba Laura.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó confundida.

"Me iré, no hay entrenamiento hoy. Eve tuvo una descompensación, estaré en la cabaña."

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?"

"Ya está solucionado." La mirada severa de Villanelle mostró el doble significado. La entrenadora abrió su boca con el ceño fruncido buscando la pregunta correcta y la rubia la cortó. "Está solucionado Laura. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Luego hablamos."

Tomó su bolso y volvió al trote al auto.

Por primera vez Eve confió en la conducción de Villanelle pero no le prestó atención. Su mente aún estaba ida en su encuentro con Oksana. La tarde pasó más rápido de lo habitual. Alrededor de las siete de la noche Eve se hizo una sopa y se sentó en el porche. 

Para ella parecía irrealista lo diferentes que eran una de la otra. Sentía todavía el rostro demacrado de su hermana menor y las similitudes con Villanelle cuando ella la encontró temblando en el piso.

Pero eran los ojos. Los ojos negros de Oksana que la atormentaban y se preguntaba cuántos secretos habría detrás de ellos. Qué le había ocurrido para ser así.

"Baja el volumen, piensas muy alto." La voz de Villanelle la hizo voltear.

Llevaba una de las frazadas de la cama en su mano enguantada. La posó sobre sus hombros envolviéndola con ella. Casi pidiéndole permiso con el gesto se sentó detrás de ella con las piernas abiertas. Eve apoyó su espalda sobre la rubia y como un gesto cálido ella la abrazó mientras veían la nieve en la noche de Ruhpolding.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Eve murmuró en afirmación, casi mintiendo. "¿Necesitas algo más?" Negó con su cabeza. "Veo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo como para exponerte aquí de esa manera, con el frío." Volvió a negar, avisando lo tonto de su comentario. Villanelle volvió a romper el hielo. "¿Sabes? Te contaré un secreto. Desde que éramos niñas con Oksana yo siempre he tenido un poco más de puntería que ella."

"¿Por qué aún tienes los guantes puestos?" Cortó Eve, no haciendo caso a su comentario. 

"He notado mis manos un poco resecas últimamente, los guantes me ayudan a no exponerlas tanto al frío seco de aquí." Eve asintió suavemente mirando al vacío frente a ella.

"¿Siempre quisiste dedicarte al biatlón?"

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando eras chica, ¿A qué querías dedicarte? Me has dicho que al biatlón llegaste por medio del ejército y porque tu padre las dejó allí a ti y a tu hermana."

Villanelle rió sin gracia y pensó su respuesta.

"Militar supongo. Siempre me gustó mucho tiro al blanco, a lo mejor sea atleta de arco y flecha o algo así. No lo sé."

"¿Qué harás cuando ya no puedas competir en el biatlón?"

"Oye, ¿Me estás dando por vieja?"

Villanelle movió sus dedos en las costillas de Eve por encima de la frazada, dándole una suave cosquilla. La morocha rió por primera vez en horas y se retorció al toque. Su cuerpo quedó levemente inclinado sobre el brazo izquierdo de Villanelle y se miraron a los ojos.

Para Eve los ojos avellana emanaban una confianza sin fronteras. Antes de actuar ella, por primera vez, lo hizo su acompañante. La alemana se inclinó y suavemente la besó. Sin profundidad, pero con ternura. Capturando su sabor, extrayendo todo ápice de malestar y rellenándolo de paz. Repetitivamente.

Terminó con su frente sobre la de ella y besó su mejilla.

"Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa." Eve negó con su cabeza con algo de dolor.

"No puedo pretender que seas mi guardaespaldas, ni tampoco lo quiero. Ya está, déjalo. Me hace bien esto, aquí, contigo."

Eve se acurrucó mejor en el pecho de Villanelle, que cerró con más fuerza sus brazos en ella.

Los ojos negros observaron con atención el trazado del hilo negro. Junto a ello, los dedos de Oksana se deslizaron por la costura ya vieja, casi podrida.

La pinza hecha en la cadera de sus pantalones grises aún estaba allí luego de casi doce años. Al día de la fecha Oksana lo cuidaba con esmero.

Estaba hospedada en el hotel más caro de Ruhpolding, con una vista privilegiada de las praderas, pero de noche todo era igual. Oscuro y la luz de la luna dejaba entrever alguna delicada línea brillante blanca, reflejada por la nieve.

Otro día más en su vida estando y sintiéndose vacía.

Dobló el pantalón con cuidado y paciencia, rozando la obsesión. Lo dejó en el fondo de su bolso y lo tapó con el resto de sus prendas de competición.

Cuando se reintegró en la pared opuesta de la habitación encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se acercó despacio y observó con detenimiento su rostro.

Tenía un derrame en su ojo izquierdo y el párpado junto a la ceja inflamada producto de la mano fuerte de su hermana. En la unión de su maxilar de su otro perfil tenía un hematoma. Había limpiado su nariz y la cicatriz de su labio.

Las diferencias entre esa mañana y ahora eran ninguna. Ella seguía siendo igual de fea con la única diferencia que ahora preguntarían '¿Qué te ocurrió?'

Suspiró con fuerza mirando el vacío de la habitación, esperando... algo. Algo diferente en los últimos doce años. Y no vino nada.

Deslizó la remera de su torso, tenía calor como todas las noches. Había insistido con el dueño del hotel que pusiera la temperatura ambiente al mínimo pero aún no era suficiente. Quitó sus pantalones y abrió la puerta que daba al fondo del hotel. En ese conjunto de praderas daba la vista de todas las habitaciones, como algo cliché en todas las ciudades que se hospedaban.

Dio algunos pasos hasta la capa de nieve de treinta centímetros de espesor. Allí, con rostro apacible por el alivio de la temperatura, se dejó caer hacia adelante, enterrando todo su cuerpo en especial su cara. La maneó apenas con el afán de crear algo de espacio para su respiración.

Pronto la masa helada cubría las lastimaduras creadas por su hermana. Ella tenía razón después de todo, tendría que pasarse varios días repitiendo este proceso si quería tener un rostro moderadamente presentable para la Copa del Mundo en Antholz.

Perdió la medición del tiempo allí, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la temperatura bajo cero la envuelva, casi como el único gesto de amor que ella podía reconocer.

Poco tiempo después una voz llamó cerca de ella.

" _Oksana?_ " Ella no se movió. Nadia dio otros pasos y tocó su espalda. " _Oksana?_ "

"¿Qué?" A la atleta más baja le llamó la atención que no hablara ruso.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Me preocupé."

"Vete."

"Pero-"

"¡Vete!"

Nadia aguardó dentro de la habitación. Luego de casi una hora Oksana ingresó con su rostro más rojo de lo normal producto de la quemadura de la nieve. Su acompañante tenía un hematoma que se expandía en el puente de su nariz y un vendaje en su mano derecha, a la altura de los nudillos.

"¿Quieres hablar que ocurrió?"

La gemela se acercó a la cama y se quitó su ropa interior. Nadia la enfrentó con rostro serio.

"Oksana, por favor. Háblame."

Los músculos faciales no se movieron ni un milímetro. Su mirada seguía perdida, muerta.

"¿Oksana?" Nadia extendió los brazos al costado de su cuerpo, en busca de más respuestas.

La mayor extendió su brazo hasta que la mano derecha acunó su mejilla, dándole un cariño fuera de contexto. Los movimientos suaves y armónicos tenían un fuerte contraste con la textura de su piel, rugosa y cortada. Los dedos escalaron por su rostro hasta su cabello a un costado. Creó un puño, generando un leve tirón sobre su cuero cabelludo. Nadia respiró pesado ante el movimiento.

Un poco de fuerza le bastó para bajar su brazo y en consecuencia su acompañante se arrodilló ante ella. Los ojos negros seguían perdidos en la pared de la habitación, como un acto automático más. La mano ahora se acercó a su sexo arrastrando el rostro de Nadia allí que, sin alzar su voz en disconformidad, empezó a lamer de manera desprolija y con fervor.

Oksana no alteró su respiración, no gimió, no se movió.

El orgasmo hacía doce años que no explotaba en su centro y la única que pudo proporcionarlo en su momento fue su mano y la imagen fresca de Anna en su cerebro.

Ante el acto de buena fe de Nadia su rostro enfrentó el techo, esperando sentir algo luego de tanto tiempo.

No hubo caso. Todo seguía igual.

Los ojos negros se cerraron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 20: Oksana toma decisiones pero inmediatamente sabrá que no todo es como ella quiere.  
> Antholz recibe el conjunto de biatletas para dar comienzo a la Copa del Mundo.  
> Las computadoras del IBU damnifican a Villanelle en el Sprint del World Championship.


	20. Decisiones y sus consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranca la puja "Team Oksana" VS "Team Villanelle".  
> HAGAN SUS APUESTAS EN DÓLARES. (Les deja la cuenta bancaria) JAJAJAJ. Ay, no me hagan caso, quiéranme igual. Gracias por el cariño de siempre, actualizo tarde porque la KEWeek me está absorbiendo y quiero dejarlo listo.  
> FELIZ día internacional de la mujer, estimo que la mayoría deben ser lectoras pero nadie está exento.  
> TW: DADKE_fic

La bandeja tenía un pequeño puñado de arroz, otro de papa, una lonja de pan semi duro y sopa.

Villanelle veía desde la barra en donde entregaban la comida a Oksana sentada a unos metros. Rodeaba su bandeja con sus antebrazos sobre la mesa con la mirada perdida en los alimentos. A la rubia le hizo acordar a los primeros días allí dentro, donde ella no hacía otra cosa que mirar con asco la comida que le servían.

No habían vuelto a tener algún tipo de contacto luego de lo acontecido en el lago y Villanelle se sentía en falta. De no ser por ella estaría muerta y Anna se lo había confirmado.

" _Spasibo tebe, sestra._ "

Oksana no la miró. Se quedó allí, perdida en su bandeja intentando omitir las disculpas de su hermana.

¿De qué quería disculparse? ¿De haber matado a su madre? ¿De ocultar las balas? ¿De haberle robado al amor de su vida?

Para Oksana las palabras se las llevaba el viento y ella ahora no era una mujer de palabra, sino de decisiones. Al fin y al cabo Dasha tenía razón.

"¿Oksana?"

Volvió a intentarlo, pero fue peor. La menor de las gemelas se levantó de su asiento sin tocar la bandeja, dejándola allí frente a su hermana. Sin cortar su paso se dirigió al cuartel número cinco. Aquel que temían todos los menores que estaban dentro de este proyecto. Se acercó a la reconocida puerta y tocó.

" _Voydite._ " Dasha volteó y se sorprendió de ver a la gemela en el umbral. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Hablar contigo." Cerró a sus espaldas y se sentó. La comandante la acribilló con los ojos. "¿Qué ocurre si uno de los mayores que trabaja aquí tiene sexo con uno de nosotros?" La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

"Todos los niños aquí son menores de edad. En caso que haya una relación amorosa o sexual se desplaza al mayor en cuestión."

"¿Desplaza?"

"Sí, se lo lleva a trabajar a otra parte."

"¿Y el menor?"

"Sigue aquí o donde lo deriven. ¿Vas a decirme qué está ocurriendo?"

"¿Es castigado?"

"No. A ver Oksana, las relaciones existen y existirán. No podemos condenar a todos."

Los nervios se acrecentaron en la gemela que rascaba su frente y su nuca repetitivamente.

"Entonces quiero denunciar una relación." Los ojos negros de Dasha la miraron con atención.

"¿Quieres que maneje yo o lo harás tú?"

Villanelle ya estaba parada al lado de Audi esperando que Eve revisara por cuarta vez la cabaña en busca de objetos que se estuviese olvidando antes de abandonarla.

"Trabaja tú hoy. Seré copiloto."

"Tienes razón. Trabajo poco." Remarcó con sobrado sarcasmo.

Ruhpolding y las ciudades aledañas estaban cubiertas de una leve niebla. Algo menos de trescientos kilómetros separaban la ciudad germana con Antholz, la proxima ciudad de competición.

Eve encontraba divertido ver a Villanelle sentarse en el asiento del conductor con la configuración de la estatura. Quedaba compacta y movía insistentemente los botones regulando el asiento. El auto era de transmisión automática pero ella mantenía su mano en la palanca central. Eve no titubeó y en pleno silencio andando por las autopistas alemanas la tomó. El contacto fascinó a Villanelle que apretó la palma entre su índice y su pulgar. Se dedicaron una sonrisa mutuamente antes de que Eve hable.

"Aún no se te ha curado la mano. Sigue enrojecida."

"Estoy con cremas, despreocúpate, es normal. En unos días estaré bien."

"Nunca te he preguntado por el modelo de tu rifle. Esos colores."

"Oh, sí. No quería pensar mucho sobre el modelo y no me gusta que tenga un solo color así que el año pasado mandé a hacerlo."

"Luce más nuevo que otros." Eve recordaba el amarillo impecable con las dos finas líneas en la base, roja y negra.

"Sí, generalmente nuestros rifles son de larga duración si les damos el mantenimiento correspondiente. El mío lo compré el año pasado antes de comenzar esta temporada."

"¿Por qué? ¿No tenías uno antes?"

"Sí, pero se me ha roto. Por eso fue un gran cambio para mí. Nuevo país, nueva entrenadora, ¿Y por qué no? Nuevo rifle."

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?"

"Se me golpeó y arruinó, no sólo la estructura de madera, sino también los componentes. Lo tenía hacía varios años así que en vez de cambiar las partes decidí comenzar de cero. El motivo lo eligió la propia empresa Anschütz."

"Y de paso le diste una nueva provocación a tu ex país con los colores."

"¡Ey! No me quejo. Fue casi como un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte a mi nuevo equipo." Soltó con una risa de por medio.

"Así que, nos toca Italia."

"Así es. Comienzan los World Championships allí. Estaremos casi tres semanas antes de volar a Estados Unidos."

"¿No es una competencia de fin de semana?"

"¡No! Maldición, tendré que pasar un día entero contigo explicándote todo el biatlón. A veces lo olvido."

"¿Estás diciéndome que estoy estúpida o qué?" Eve soltó su mano y la miró de mala manera.

"No, Eve. Por el contrario, me sorprendes lo rápido que asimilas tanta información. Durante tres años consecutivos se realiza este tipo de competencia una vez por temporada en donde corremos todo tipo de carreras ligadas al biatlón, por eso pasamos dos semanas compitiendo en una determinada ciudad. Este año ha sido elegida Antholz, te encantará."

"¿Por qué durante tres años consecutivos? ¿Qué ocurre luego?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio, Eve? ¡El mayor evento deportivo de la historia! Los Juegos Olímpicos. Al cuarto año tenemos que mudarnos a la sede que toque. Y al año siguiente volvemos a comenzar con una ciudad por temporada durante otros tres años."

"Entiendo. ¿Conoceré todas las competencias en Italia?"

"Sí, te hace falta conocer algunas. ¿Puedes devolverme tu mano ahora?"

El comentario le sacó una tierna sonrisa a Eve que veía como Villanelle tenía su palma hacia arriba, cerrando y abriendo intermitentemente la mano.

Manejando de manera relajada, casi sensual, la contadora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era como si Villanelle hubiese nacido para estar allí, cómoda, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos atentos al camino. Dentro suyo, Eve, cada día era aún más consciente que definitivamente el hábitat de ella era allí, rodeada de un panel blanco infinito, emparejando sus rasgos faciales, omitiendo sombras en sus curvas. Ella era eso: prolija y pareja.

Casi cinco horas después arribaron al hotel en Antholz. Eve ya notó desde el inicio el movimiento del equipo alemán.

"Eve, dormirás conmigo." Laura anunciaba con el resto del equipo en el hall del hotel luego de darle aviso.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?" Exclamó la rubia.

"¿Porque yo lo digo? Atletas por un lado, entrenadores por el otro." Abrió su boca para contraatacar y Laura volvió a silenciarla. "Y ni se te ocurra decirme algo porque durante las últimas dos ciudades estuviste aislada del equipo. Punto final."

"¡Eve! ¡Dile algo!"

"A mí me da prácticamente igual." Frunció su rostro y miró al techo, pidiendo ayuda a los ángeles.

Las atletas sortearon las parejas para dormir. A Villanelle le tocó Vanessa, una vez más.

La orden de Laura duró solo un día. Al día siguiente Vanessa se encontraba echando humo en el desayuno gritando en alemán respecto al comportamiento de su compañera. Roncando a decibeles incontrolables, pateándola e incluso gritando dormida. Con algo de migraña encima Laura aceptó el cambio.

Eve golpeó la puerta de la habitación 408. Una sonrisa espléndida y reluciente le dio la bienvenida.

"Hola, compañera. Bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar."

"Eres una imbécil por haberte comportado así con Vanessa. ¿Lo sabes?" Una sonrisa más inocente salió de ella.

La contadora desalojó poco a poco su valija acomodando su ropa. Dado a que se quedarían tres semanas en esa ciudad optó por organizar su armario. A un costado vio la valija de Villanelle abierta y dentro una chaqueta verde inglés con algunas insignias de lo que parecían ser rangos militares.

"¿Eso es tuyo?" La rubia volteó hacia ella. Titubeó en responder.

"Sí. Es mi traje de gala cuando era de la milicia rusa. No pude tirarlo aún."

"¿Puedo?" La dueña le dio permiso.

La chaqueta era sencillamente perfecta. Las insignias resaltaban sobre el verde y llevaba también tres sogas doradas desde el hombro hacia uno de los botones. Dentro del bolso vio, además, un sombrero verde y blanco con un emblema en el frente. En conjunto había una falda blanca impoluta y unas botas verdes sobrias.

"Wow. Sólo... Wow. Increíble." Villanelle desde un costado negó con su cabeza y siguió limpiando su rifle concentrada. "¿No lo usas?"

"No puedo. Me quitaron mis facultades como militar al abandonar mi país. Me podrían encarcelar si lo uso en público."

"¿Y qué usas para salir en público?" Alzó sus cejas en respuesta y se miró con las ropas de nieve.

"¿Lo que llevo puesto?"

"Vamos, debes tener ropa de vestir." Villanelle frunció su cara en respuesta. "¿Nada? ¿Ni un jean?" Negó divertida ante la expresión incrédula de Eve.

"No lo necesito. No los uso."

"¿Qué haces si quieres ir a tomar algo?" Eve dejaba la chaqueta con cuidado nuevamente en el bolso.

"No suelo ir a tomar algo, y en todo caso voy así. Como ahora." La contadora revisó una vez más el pantalón de montaña y la remera manga corta de la asociación.

"¿Y cuando no compites?"

"Simplemente entreno. En verano tengo mis remeras y mis pantalones cortos."

Un dejo de melancolía recorrió en el cuerpo de Eve. Miles de preguntas escalaron en ella en base a una vida normal. Villanelle no tenía una ni la conocía.

Para Eve los siguientes días fueron exquisitos. Antholz no era más que otro pedazo del paraíso en tierras italianas. Su concepto de Italia la llevaba por Roma, la costa amalfitana y algo de la toscana. Pero las montañas tenían otro tono, otro color y era encantador. Dentro de ella supo que si visitaba esta ciudad algo más de un mes antes no sería lo mismo. Desde que había conocido a Villanelle la nieve y el invierno cobraba otro sentido y cada vez se hallaba más en gusto con eso. Por otro lado la convivencia dentro de la habitación ya era casi un baile coordinado sin mayores sobresaltos y el equipo alemán no podía estar más a gusto con eso. Una Villanelle sumamente controlada.

De tanto en tanto, charlando entre ambas se generaban silencios necesarios pero que eran cortados con besos. Besos que no subían cierto tono por dos motivos. El primero, Villanelle respetaba a Eve como si fuese su propia religión. Y el segundo, para Eve el encuentro con su hermana aún pasaba factura haciendo conexión directa con su pasado. En varias oportunidades Villanelle tuvo que despertarla a la fuerza porque estaba sufriendo pesadillas, sudando y gimiendo más alto de lo normal. Para apaciguar el mal momento la atleta le pedía compostura porque la tildarían de 'máquina sexual' según ella. Los comentarios con algo de gracia alivianaban a Eve, pero hacia cierto punto.

Luego de algo más de una semana de entrenamiento en doble turno llegaba el momento tan ansiado: las competencias.

Para Villanelle la pista de Antholz tenía un sabor especial, casi como Hochfilzen. El circuito se insertaba en el bosque, pasando por el Lago Di Anterselva y luego por suaves bajadas que daban respiro antes del ingresar al rango de tiro. Para muchos de los biatlonistas Antholz era la mejor pista.

La primera competencia sería el _sprint_ femenino. El día anterior Laura informó los números de las pecheras que tendría cada una sorteado por la computadora del IBU. Villanelle número 10.

El ambiente era inmejorable. Las gradas llenas de fanáticos listos para dar comienzo a la Copa del mundo en Antholz. Gran parte de ellos vitorearon ante la largada de Villanelle en su primer vuelta. Detrás de la valla, ya habitual, sus dos entrenadoras.

Con buen tiempo llegó al primer disparo, la mayoría enmudecieron siendo alemanes. El viento estaba óptimo para competir.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

Vuelta al circuito. Tiro de parada con buen tiempo de sobra ante la, momentáneamente, primera.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

A toda máquina a dar la última vuelta. Provisionalmente primera con buen margen de sobra con las competidoras parciales.

Acomodó sus equipos y se dirigió a la valla donde estaban los entrenadores. Allí encontró solo a Laura con su monóculo controlando el resto de las atletas.

"Laura, ¿Dónde está Eve?"

"Me ha dicho que no se sentía bien y ha vuelto al hotel hace unos minutos."

"¿Qué?"

"Se la notaba con algo de dolor de cabeza."

Villanelle se sintió atada de pies y manos. Debía quedarse allí hasta que termine la competencia. Mientras conversaba con Laura, con la pechera número 72, Oksana hacía su salida al circuito. Su rostro tenía manchas anaranjadas visibles, como si un payaso la hubiese maquillado.

Segunda. Diferencia con la ganadora Oksana Astankova: siete segundos. Nadie podía superar a la gemela menor en esquís.

Intentando apurar los compromisos con la prensa Villanelle regresó al hotel casi a las seis de la tarde. Al trote fue por escaleras por la usurpación de ascensores en el hotel directo a la habitación 408. 

"¿Eve? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó antes de abrir en la totalidad la puerta.

Allí, parada frente al ventanal que daba a los valles italianos nevados, estaba Eve dándole su espalda a Villanelle. No llevaba su campera de la asociación, sino una suave remera manga larga y su pantalón marrón de Alemania.

"Me ha dicho Laura que no te sentías bien. ¿Que te ocurre?"

"Me has mentido."

"¿Qué?" Pasmada cerró la puerta y dejó el bolso Salomon a un costado.

"Me has mentido sobre tu madre. Sobre Anna. Sobre tus manos."

Villanelle empalideció varios tonos dejando su boca entreabierta. Eve giró sobre sí misma. Tenía los ojos brillosos, casi al borde del llanto en mezcla con ira, apretando fuerte su maxilar.

"¿Cómo-?" La rubia buscaba explicaciones arrugando su rostro y mirando desesperadamente el suelo.

Se dio cuenta que sus decisiones la habían alcanzado y ahora vendrían las consecuencias.

Con un nuevo tono determinante y filoso, Eve volvió a hablar.

"¿Quién es Anna, Villanelle?"

Oksana caminaba sin levantar la mirada del camino de tierra. Ya era de noche y su cabeza bombeaba con un leve dolor. El día había sido suficientemente extenso y agotador. Necesitaba una cama con suma urgencia.

Pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de su cuartel una voz la paró.

"¿A dónde vas mi pequeña valiente?" Dasha estaba parada junto a la puerta de ingreso. Con una mirada Oksana le respondió con lujo y detalle. "Ven conmigo."

La comandante inclinó su rostro hacia las lejanías del campo y rápidamente leyó el lenguaje de miedo de la gemela.

"Relájate. Por más de que me muera de ganas de torturarte un poco más no lo haré por el día de hoy. Ven."

Caminaron solas durante cinco minutos hasta un lugar similar a aquel en donde ella y su hermana fueron obligadas a quedarse despiertas. Unos árboles de un lado y una muralla de rocas del otro. Ambas mujeres aguardaron en silencio.

"¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, Oksana?" La cara ilegible y fría de la gemela la enfrentó. "Para hacernos cargo de las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones."

Bastó un poco más de tiempo hasta que a un costado ingresaran tres personas. Dos soldados traían a la fuerza a un prisionero con una capucha negra sobre su cabeza. La única luz que llegaba al lúgubre lugar venía de la luna llena encima de ellos.

Los dos hombres acercaron al prisionero cerca de Dasha y Oksana. De un golpe en la parte trasera de las rodillas lo obligaron a caer sobre ellas al piso.

Tras un nuevo reconocimiento los peores temores de Oksana se hicieron realidad. Dasha removió la capucha y el rostro de Anna estaba allí. Sus ojos tardaron pocos segundos hasta aclimatarse a la tenue luz ambiente. Revisó los dos soldados cerca de ella y luego giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, allí con Dasha y Oksana. Su expresión no era temerosa, sino que nula, casi rozando la relajación.

La garganta de Oksana no funcionaba. Pero la de Dasha sí.

"Las relaciones íntimas homosexuales están prohibidas y son una vergüenza para nuestra Nación, la madre Rusia. Sólo hay una justicia y es la pena máxima."

La morocha se sintió evaporada. Dasha la había engañado. Ella no quería esto para Anna, sólo quería alejarla de su hermana si la única verdad era que ella no era su correspondida. En los primeros términos, esa mañana, la comandante siempre habló de un castigo de alejamiento siempre y cuando se contemplara una relación heterosexual. Siempre se habló de géneros neutros y no del mismo sexo.

Todo estaba mal y Oksana lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarse en un calabozo proyectando un semblante serio y frío.

Los ojos de Anna se clavaron en ella. Viajaron desde su mirada hasta la pequeña costura en cada punta de sus caderas, aquella que ella le había hecho aquel día que le convidó _zefir,_ y luego a su camisa que le había dado. Por último revisó sus manos, aquellas que había pedido que cuide por su precisión.

"¿Últimas palabras, asquerosa?" Anunció Dasha.

Anna remojó sus labios, intentando buscar las palabras indicadas. Dio un nuevo reconocimiento a su alrededor y volvió a Oksana, observándola directo a los ojos.

"Discúlpame. No me he dado cuenta, Oksana. Por más que sean gemelas no te pareces en nada a Villanelle. Eres especial. Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te quiera y te dé lo que necesites, porque tú lo necesitas. Cuídate."

El rostro de Oksana seguía perdido. Allí, en su declaración. Carente de cualquier sentimiento, analizando los ojos empañados de Anna.

Y por dentro, retorciéndose del dolor y la culpa.

"Nunca me has gustado." La voz putrefacta de Dasha se unió al cañón de su Makarov directo a la cabeza de la enfermera.

Antes de que las cuerdas vocales puedan vibrar, antes de poder abrir sus labios, antes de poder respirar, los ojos de Anna se fundieron una vez más en los iris negros de Oksana, mostrándole nuevamente las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiese decir algo más, Dasha jaló el gatillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 21:  
> Las hermanas encuentran sentimientos opuestos entorno a Anna.  
> El destino de Eve la obliga a nuevos enfrentamientos.  
> Villanelle, entre la espada y la pared, tendrá que dar las explicaciones pertinentes de su comportamiento.


	21. Redención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mareo que tengo entre un fic y el otro no se lo regalo a nadie.  
> Disfrutad, y gracias por los chats, sus reacciones y todo que me hacen FELIZ.  
> Ps. Me preguntaron hace poco si realmente me pagaban por escribir. Me reí tres horas. Si una editorial leyera esto me mandan a jugar al póker en la fosas de las Marianas. Gracias igual. 😍❤️  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Villanelle se había despertado de temprano y de buen humor. El restante de los diecinueve chicos aún descansaban en sus literas.

Se vistió en absoluto silencio y salió del cuartel hacia la enfermería. Allí dentro encontró todo en su lugar. Todas las camas hechas. Todo limpio y en silencio.

Deslizándose sigilosamente se dirigió al fondo, directo al despacho de Anna. Desde aquel pequeño vidrio no veía rastros de ella dentro. Su silla de respaldo alto estaba dada vuelta, enfrentando la pared. Abrió y le pareció raro que incluso así no volteara.

"¿Anna?"

"Lamentablemente la señorita Leonova no va a estar más en nuestras filas."

La voz paralizó a Villanelle. La silla giró lentamente para mostrar los ojos oscuros y cansados de Dasha. En un acto de rapidez retrucó mintiendo.

"Me ha dicho que viniera por la mañana para control."

"Sí, bueno, órdenes de arriba. La han transferido a otro lugar." La voz notaba la mal actuada lástima de la comandante.

Su pequeña mentira protegía un gran futuro. Dasha sabía perfectamente que si le decía la verdad a Villanelle los planes de la asociación rusa de biatlón correría riesgo de tener una atleta con más carga de traumas, probablemente afectando su rendimiento. Nadie se enteraría jamás o por algunos años de lo ocurrido de Anna y tampoco era tan importante. En pocos días ellas tres partirían al ejército.

"¿Volverá?"

"Tal vez. Tal vez en unos meses, tal vez en años. O tal vez jamás." Fue contundente con la última parte.

La decepción se apoderó de la gemela que no le quedó otra opción que, con el rostro casi enterrado en el piso, retirarse por donde había entrado.

Ella entendía que Anna estaba supeditada a órdenes ajenas pero podría dejar algún índice de noticia o alguna dirección. Villanelle buscó algo de esperanza al saber que Anna estaba al tanto de su traslado al ejército. Con un poco de suerte podría comunicarse con ella en algún momento.

Ese momento nunca llegó.

Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

Eve veía desde atrás de la valla la seguridad de Villanelle ante los cinco objetivos delante de ella. Parada con sus piernas abiertas y el rifle enroscado en sus brazos, cumplió el objetivo principal del spint, acertar diez de diez disparos.

Laura festejaba con puño cerrado.

"¿Quieres ir a esperarla en la meta?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Eve acató.

El corral de entrenadores y atletas era vasto. Allí dentro se preparaban los próximos participantes para salir en el sprint que salían al circuito cada treinta segundos. Considerando que eran más de cien trotaban, elongaban y movían diferentes músculos de su cuerpo.

Eve cruzó algunos de ellos hasta que una pechera amarilla le llamó la atención. La atleta llevaba una vincha azul oscuro con el águila dorada en la frente. Cuando Eve pasó cerca la mujer la siguió con la mirada. No podía ver los ojos pero reconocía esa mandíbula y esos lentes. Ante el contacto visual Oksana alzó sus manos casi en forma de rendición cómica.

"Tu guardaespaldas me ha amenazado que no aspire tu mismo aire, así que..." Eve paró su paso ante ella. Tenía que admitir que su físico bajo la lycra era extraordinariamente idéntico a su hermana.

"Yo no tengo ningún guardaespaldas." Le respondió de forma desafiante.

"¿Estás segura?" Oksana levantó sutilmente sus lentes.

La contadora notaba algo raro en ella, manchas naranjas sobre su piel blanquecina. Al costado de su ojo izquierdo raspó con su uña la piel dando a ver su tono aún negro. Eve notó rápidamente que era un golpe. Casi como un trueno la imagen de los nudillos de Villanelle le vinieron a la mente y sus palabras.

' _Todo estará bien, enseguida vuelvo._ '

Oksana notó la nulidad de Eve hundida en sus pensamientos y continuó socavando.

"¿Sabes? Te pareces a Anna. Sólo espero que mi hermanita te enrosque las piernas mejor de lo que lo hizo con ella."

El rostro de Eve se arrugó, mostrando un claro asco ante el comentario.

"¿Qué mierda dices? ¿Cómo vas a creer que tu propia hermana puede tener sexo con tu madre?" Oksana cambió su expresión a sorpresa total.

"¿Mi madre?" En el silencio de unos segundos las dos comprendieron las circunstancias de la otra. La atleta ganó la pulseada. "Oh... ¡Y creí que yo era la gemela malvada!"

Eve aún estaba estancada en una nebulosa.

"¿Qué?" Fue la única palabra que escapó de su boca.

"Hazme un favor, ¿Quieres? Pregúntale por Anna, que por cierto no es nuestra madre. Creí que ya estarías familiarizada a este punto." Oksana sintió curiosidad en saber hasta donde sabía Eve respecto a su hermana y presionó aún más. "Y ya que estás pregúntale quién tenía las balas el día que murió mi madre."

Una cantidad de información sin procesar golpeó a una Eve estática en su lugar, sintiendo pasar a su lado atletas perfectos, haciendo sus ejercicios preliminares. En respuesta ante un aire altanero, contraatacó.

"Mientes."

Una sonrisa socarrona salió de Oksana.

"Mira Eve. Podré ser muchas cosas en este mundo pero hay una sola que te puedo jurar que no soy, y eso es ser mentirosa. No me sale, no puedo. Si fuese tú me sacaría la duda y le preguntaría a mi hermanita."

La atleta tomó su rifle y sus esquís, alistándose para irse. Se acercó unos pasos a Eve y susurró frente a su cara.

"Te veo más tarde."

Eve se sintió corroída por una bruma sin precedentes. El tono de Oksana emanaba confianza de sobra como para decir cosas semejantes y ella no le hubiese creído de no ser por la prueba fehaciente de los nudillos enrojecidos. La contadora ya había sido testigo de la furia de Villanelle apuntándole a su ex marido, y si era capaz de alzar su carabina hacia una persona, tranquilamente era capaz de darle una golpiza a alguien.

Casi mareada volvió sobre sus talones hacia Laura.

"Laura, lo lamento. No me siento muy bien." Dijo rascándose la frente, haciendo alarde de un dolor de cabeza. "Me iré al hotel."

"Claro Eve. ¿Necesitas algo?"

La morocha no perdió tiempo en responderle. No valía la pena.

Volteó una vez más y fue directo al estacionamiento hacia su Audi.

"¿Quién es Anna, Villanelle?"

Eve veía a su acompañante volverse en un tono más blanco de lo normal. Llevaba su campera liviana blanca grisácea y sus pantalones largos de la asociación.

"Eve, yo-" Dio dos pasos más hacia ella, casi a la altura de la cama en el centro de la habitación.

"Ni se te ocurra, Villanelle." Advirtió con una mano en alto, parando su paso.

La atleta no tuvo otra alternativa que levantar sus manos en rendición, como tantas otras veces había hecho.

"¿Cómo sabes de ella?"

"Tú dímelo."

El color blanco de la piel poco a poco escaló a carmesí. Villanelle supo que había sido su hermana, era la única que sabía sobre ella. Titubeando varias veces, vociferó.

"Anna fue mi primer amor." Eve tardó en procesar la información y prosiguió.

"Las balas. Tú las tenías."

"Sí." La confesión fue con la mirada clavada en el piso, casi con vergüenza.

"¿Le diste una paliza a tu hermana?" Las manos de Villanelle se transformaron en puños, conteniendo su frustración.

"Sí."

Eve abrió su boca pero no salieron más preguntas, uniendo sus cejas, intentando dilucidar algo de la persona frente a ella. Su tamaño incrementó y junto a ello su valentía. Dio dos pasos hacia Villanelle.

"¿Quién eres?" Susurró con bronca.

La rubia inspiró con fuerza, casi como si le faltara el aire. Miró frente a ella, más allá de Eve, donde los ventanales y una puerta daba acceso al balcón nevado y al aire fresco. Dio tres pasos, pasando por un costado de la morocha, y abrió milímetros la puerta. Recordó que Eve estaba con ropa liviana y volvió a cerrarla.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" Repitió con fuerza.

Villanelle volvió a respirar como si el ambiente careciera de oxígeno. Giró sobre sí para enfrentar a Eve.

"Soy aquello que engañaron. Soy aquello que formaron. Soy aquello que instruyeron que sea para representar a mi Nación. Soy aquello que amó y perdió. Soy aquello que se revolucionó."

El calor escaló de manera estrepitosa en el cuerpo de Villanelle. Abrió su chaleco y tiró de su remera manga larga, intentando dar paso a oxígeno puro.

"¡Sigues sin responder!"

"Amaba a mi madre, Oksana lo sabe. No fue mi rifle el que se disparó ese día, te lo juro por mi vida." Buscó entre sollozos algo de aire para continuar. "Lo único que me dicen y me repiten es 'No falles', en el biatlón y en la vida. ¿Por qué, Eve? ¿Por qué no puedo fallar? ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡No pedí tener este don!"

Los ojos avellana cristalizados buscaron desolados los de Eve que no encontraban respuesta a sus preguntas. Como un manotazo de ahogado puso sus dos manos sobre el cuello de su camiseta y tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia lados opuestos, abriéndola a la mitad a la altura del pecho que subía y bajaba erráticamente.

"He cometido un error, una falla. Me he quedado esas cinco balas conmigo y al día de hoy sigo pagando las consecuencias. Pero, ¿¡Por qué nadie lo entiende!? ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Yo no he matado a mi madre!"

Villanelle se quebró en mil pedazos, desolada. Su cuerpo cayó sobre una rodilla y luego sobre otra, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

"¿¡Acaso tú no ves lo que me han hecho, Eve!? ¡Me han tirado al peor de los infiernos por algo que no hice! ¡Me han amenazado! ¡Me han humillado! ¡Me han torturado! ¡Me han quitado lo poco que tenía en éste mundo! ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué soy? ¿¡Qué hago!? ¡Mírame, Eve! ¡Mira lo que me han hecho!"

La voz de Villanelle se ahogó en una desolación mezclada con su llanto.

"¿Por qué me has mentido?" La rubia negó con su cabeza al piso, sin tener el coraje de enfrentar a Eve.

"Te he mentido con la golpiza de mi hermana porque no quiero que me veas como un monstruo. Te he mentido con Anna porque jamás he contado tanto de mí como lo he hecho contigo. Ese día eras la primer persona que le he dicho sobre mi madre y mi familia, y me sentí abrumada. Tú no eres parecida en absoluto a Anna. A ella la podía leer, la podía tener a mi antojo. Pero tú eres otra cosa más intensa, más fuerte y más abstracta. Siento que te puedes evaporar en cualquier momento. He aprendido de mis errores en pasado, y no estoy dispuesta a cometerlos nuevamente. Perdí a Anna, sí, y tuve miedo de perderte a ti. Por eso hice lo que hice con Oksana, ella ya me quitó algo y no dejaré que vuelva a hacerlo. Perdón, Eve. ¡Perdóname!"

En otro nuevo llanto enterró su cabeza entre sus antebrazos al piso, casi como una oración, pidiendo su propia redención de su pasado y sus actos.

Era todo. Para Eve todo estaba echado sobre la mesa y ella tenía la decisión final. Una Villanelle quebrada, pidiendo alivio ante toda esta neblina de confusión del pasado. En cierta cuota la hacía recordar a ella misma, poco tiempo atrás, intentando rescatarse a sí misma de sus tubulentos recuerdos en Londres.

Desde su altura vio la remera abierta de Villanelle, pidiendo ayuda ante el calor agobiante. Caminó pasando al lado de ella hacia la puerta de vidrio y la abrió, dando paso a la muerte del crepúsculo italiano y al frío que lo acompañaba, impactando directo en su espalda. Volvió para situarse una vez más frente a Villanelle. Se acuclilló, alzó su rostro acunándolo con sus dos manos y contempló sus ojos misericordiosos.

"Necesito que me ayudes a comprender y la única forma que tienes es... que pares con todo esto. Que pares con las mentiras y los misterios. Necesito que entiendas que conmigo puedes fallar cuantas veces quieras, Villanelle."

Ante la frase la rubia volvió a arrugar su rostro en un nuevo y silencioso llanto. Eve la examinó una vez más de punta a punta y cerró la distancia entre ellas con un beso arrasador. Un beso completo de pies a cabeza. Deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, con fuerza, con castigo y perdón. Se alejó dándole una nueva cuota de aire y susurró entre ellas.

"Pero por favor no me falles ahora mismo."

Las palabras hicieron estremecer a Villanelle que seguía contemplándola encogida sobre el suelo en el inicio de la noche Italiana. Tomó un buen sorbo de aire antes de responder.

"Entiendes que no podré parar, ¿Verdad?"

Un nuevo beso intenso por parte de Eve le dio la respuesta que Villanelle tanto deseaba. Un beso que golpeaba las placas tectónicas de ambas obligando a poner a la atleta de pie, arrastrando a Eve con ella. Enredando sus dedos en su cabello, buscando más de ella. Su otra mano buscó su cadera, firme empujándola contra ella.

Villanelle se alejó, buscando situarse en tiempo, espacio y persona. Eve era especial, más que otra mujer. Era un pequeño y delicado trozo de cristal fino. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por la cadera, buscando escabullirse debajo de la remera. Antes de continuar la miró una vez más. En respuesta acunó el rostro de Villanelle entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

"Llévame a la cama, Villanelle."

El susurro fue el desmoronamiento total e íntegro para ella.

Su otra mano buscó su cadera descubierta y los dedos trazaron su camino hacia arriba, sobre la tan añorada piel desnuda de Eve, que movió sus brazos hacia arriba para que la removiera completamente.

Los ojos de Villanelle le dieron un nuevo reconocimiento a su torso desnudo y su corpiño. Para completar su peor pesadilla Eve olía especial. Por inercia su nariz se escabulló debajo de su mandíbula, buscando su cuello y mordiendo allí, queriendo un poco más de ella, más cerca, más íntimo.

El movimiento le regaló una respiración entrecortada, un pecho errático que trabajaba como podía, con los engranajes que empezaban a fallar con gracia. En devolución las manos de Eve se posaron sobre la tela cortada de Villanelle, queriéndola partir con la misma presión con la que ella estaba batallando. Un leve tirón hacia afuera le dio la pauta a la atleta, que se alejó brevemente del cuello y removió ella misma su campera y su remera de una sola vez. Su antebrazo cubrió la parte baja de la espalda de Eve al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarla. Con amabilidad y necesidad. El brazo bajó para situarse debajo del trasero. Casi como un niño lo alzó con su mano menos hábil, atrayendo su cadera contra la de ella friccionando lentamente.

Eve solo pudo disfrutar del paraíso. Su placer no solo ahora daba rienda suelta sin vergüenza y sin ocultamientos, sino que además sus manos le daban acceso directo a, por el momento, el torso casi desnudo de Villanelle.

Esto no tenía comparación a la pobre prueba que había tenido cuando la tocó en su ceguera haciendo ejercicio. Esto iba más allá. Todo su cuerpo estaba atento y a misericordia. Trabajando en la redención de Eve, su nueva religión y pecado.

Se adelantó algunos casilleros empujando con sus pies entre sí a espaldas de Villanelle y desprendiéndose de sus botas de montaña.

La rubia caminó unos cuantos pasos y la depositó lentamente sobre la cama, casi en cámara lenta. Los besos fueron en aumento nuevamente, rozando un fervor inhumano.

Las yemas de Villanelle trazaron el blando abdomen de Eve, el punto justo para ella, hacia su vientre. Allí los dedos se esparcieron a ambos lados de su cadera filtrándose debajo de su pantalón. La boca de Villanelle se despegó de Eve solo para dirigirse al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo de manera perfecta y atacando su líbido una vez más.

"Sí, por favor." Jadeó en su oreja, servida delante de ella.

Los dedos deslizaron el pantalón hacia abajo, dejando el rastro sobre la piel del lado externo de sus piernas. Intensas y fuertes. No perdió demasiado tiempo en alejarse para quitar la prenda. Sus manos volvieron a bailar en el cuerpo ajeno por donde se habían ido. Probando la frescura de Eve y regalándole una mirada general a su cuerpo en ebullición.

La seguridad de Villanelle era abrumadora y encantadora. Removiendo todos sus miedos y rellenándola de necesidad y pasión en su cuota justa.

La rubia volvió a su hogar, los labios de Eve. Buscando ese sonido encantador y ahogado desde el fondo de su garganta. Moliéndola lentamente con su pierna justo en su sexo. Las uñas de la morocha poco a poco empezaban a patinar sobre la espalda ajena, dando un mensaje directo a la potencia y ritmo necesitado. En algún momento, dentro de esos arañazos, empujaron el corpiño deportivo de Villanelle. Gruñó en placer y cumplió el deseo. Se integró a los pies de Eve y quitó, no solo su corpiño, sino también arrastró su pantalón y ropa interior.

Eve estaba en el Olimpo y sabía que su expresión era corta. Villanelle con su característico brillo en su piel ahora reforzado por el calor que sentía, desnuda en su totalidad, ante ella.

Se inclinó para besar su estómago y bajó hasta su vientre. En suspenso pidió un nuevo permiso para quitar la ropa interior de Eve. En respuesta meneó sus caderas. Mientras Villanelle trabajaba abajo, ella misma lo hacía por arriba y removió su corpiño a un lado.

La atleta reptó encima de ella, manejando la totalidad de su cuerpo, hasta el último músculo que Eve veía marcarse. Tomando una distancia prudencial, tocándola sin ajustarla, volvió a moler con su cuádriceps su centro.

Eve ya se sentía descalibrada, fuera de sí. Y los besos de Villanelle no ayudaban. Cortos e intensos. Pidiendo más y su espalda lo hizo notar con espasmos, intentando acortar la distancia. Sus manos corrieron desde su cintura hacia arriba, pasando por sus pechos y presionando con fuerza. Un gemido fehaciente fue extraído y para Eve era su primera victoria. Villanelle enterró su cabeza de nuevo en el cuello de ella y empezó a trabajar delicadamente, intercalando besos y leves rasguños con sus dientes.

Las caderas de Eve empezaban a moverse buscando más fricción entre ella y la pierna musculosa. Sus manos siguieron recorrido hasta el cuello y la empujaron con más fuerza hacia ella, obligando a Villanelle a aumentar su ritmo. 

Para la rubia todo tenía que ser detallado. Bajó su mano fuerte hasta la rodilla de Eve y comenzó su ascenso por su cara interna, llegando a su aductor. Un solo dedo recorrió de punta a punta su sexo remarcándole lo sentido sobre su pierna al momento de la fricción.

Miel pura. Esto era la muestra de Eve ante ella. Un gemido quebrado salió de ella ante el toque.

Se separó de su cuello para mirarla una vez más a sus ojos. En respuesta Eve la besó una vez más con un solo mensaje entre sus labios: redención.

Quería la redención de su pasado, de su condena y sus miedos. En medio de un mar de llamas, Villanelle se la dio.

Empujó dos dedos medios dentro de ella, obligando a Eve a inclinar su cabeza y gemir de manera legítima, entera y en voz alta al aire. Y en ese momento Villanelle no pudo hacer más nada para su autocontrol.

Apoyada sobre su perfil izquierdo, jugando con sus labios sobre Eve, trabajo de menor a mayor. Sintiendo el lenguaje corporal de Eve en todo momento, el oleaje de sus caderas sobre ella, pidiendo más profundidad. Más seguridad.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a vibrar débilmente Villanelle cambió su objetivo, trabajando su sexo. Los gemidos de Eve dentro de la boca de Villanelle ya no se cortaron ni pidieron un respiro. Ella simplemente disfrutaba de su vista nublada mediante el tacto hacia los músculos de su acompañante. Sabía que podían pasar mil noches juntas y nunca podría recorrerlos todos en su esplendor.

Cuando la temperatura y el ritmo se acercó a límites peligrosos la morocha se enroscó en Villanelle, como su muro protector ante una ola de excitación nunca antes vivida. Después de tanto tiempo, ella se lo merecía. Se alejó de sus labios para gemir en voz alta cerca de su oído, empujándola al límite y acelerando su ritmo un poco más.

La caída fue total. Villanelle vio desde su posición como los rizos de Eve se meneaban lentamente, dando los espasmos finales de su orgasmo frente a ella. Frente a su toque, dejando su sexo sensible y palpitante.

Rendida casi a sus pies el agarre se soltó del torso de Villanelle que, en un movimiento fugaz con su mano fuerte, atajó el cuerpo agotado de Eve antes de que impacte contra el colchón y lo depositó de la forma en que debía serlo: delicado.

Liberándose debajo de ella, los dedos fuertes recorrieron sutilmente todo aquello que no pudieron en el medio de la desesperación. Sus hombros, su clavícula, sus pechos, sus brazos. Admirando su obra de arte ante una Eve que recuperaba el aliento con sus ojos cerrados. El cansancio psíquico y físico cayó sobre ella y lentamente se durmió.

Villanelle se dio cuenta de un detalle en particular. Por primera vez desde que había cruzado camino con Eve estaban en igualdad de condiciones, y eso la preocupó. La temperatura en la habitación se equiparaba con la exterior. Cuando el calor corporal de Eve empezó a descender se empezó a molestar. Rápido la envolvió en el pesado edredón.

Para la atleta su cuerpo aún estaba en llamas. Se incorporó y se quedó parada al lado de la puerta abierta, buscando bajar del cielo a donde Eve la había dejado. La contempló allí, en paz, desenvuelta por primera vez ante ella y una mezcla de alivio y tristeza divina llenó a Villanelle. La morocha no la juzgó por su pasado, sino que la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Perdonándola y dándole su confianza en su plenitud expresado en el acto más dificil hasta el momento para Eve: ella misma.

Que el tiempo se haya detenido allí, en la escena perfecta para Villanelle, fue magia. A diferencia de Anna ahora tenía total control de la situación. Eve estaba a su lado, sin impedimentos ni secretos, perdiéndose en la noche Italiana.

Para cuando Eve abrió sus ojos la imagen celestial de una Villanelle desnuda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta admirando el invierno la recibió. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Una peligrosa brisa congelada meneaba de manera relajada algunas partes de su flequillo dorado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, marcando algunos de sus músculos. Luego de tantas noches de ver esa misma imagen de forma borrosa en medio de sus sueños, ahora Eve era espectadora en primera butaca.

Se movió imperceptiblemente y se ganó los ojos avellana apostados sobre ella. Villanelle no sabía con qué clase de humor se despertaría Eve, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

Aún envuelta rodó suavemente hacia afuera de la cama, enfrentandose en silencio con un metro de distancia.

"Hola." Susurró Eve.

"Hola." Imitó su tono de voz y tiró de sus comisuras.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Amplió su sonrisa en respuesta.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Eve no tuvo más respuesta que morder su labio inferior. Dio otros pasos hacia ella buscando acomodarse en su cuerpo, incluso si el edredón era casi una molestia. Villanelle la abrazó con fuerza hacia ella.

"Eres todo lo que tengo, Eve. No dejaré que nada nos separe, siempre y cuando me lo permitas."

La morocha le respondió acurrucándose aún más contra su firme cuerpo, como si fuese posible entrar en ella. La mitad de ella lo necesitaba, la otra mitad estaba algo avergonzada. Era poco a poco consciente de su falta de experiencia en este tipo de relaciones físicas. No le había devuelto el favor a la atleta pero su lenguaje corporal no demostraba un vacío, por el contrario, se veía realizada. Había adorado a su Eve.

Y Villanelle estaba segura de una cosa, quería dejar más para el futuro. Porque ellas tenían un futuro.

Ese día Eve fue amada como correspondía luego de tanto tiempo.

Villanelle no la ajustó, ni la apretó, ni siquiera la marcó consumida en su pasión. Se contuvo y a cambio le dio a Eve lo que tanto quería. Un reinicio en sí misma lleno de confianza.

Ese día Villanelle amó a Eve.

"¿Qué esperas? Vámonos."

Dasha se había retirado algunos pasos hacia los cuarteles y le parecía raro que la gemela no la siguiera.

Oksana pidió internamente que su voz saliera lo más monocromática posible, ocultando por un momento más su interior.

"Me has dicho que me haga cargo de mis decisiones y lo estoy haciendo. Déjame un momento."

Salió una sonrisa de sus labios y meneó su cabeza hacia los soldados, dándo la orden de irse de la escena.

La sangre poco a poco se expandía generando una corona alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Anna. Sus ojos marrones estaban perdidos en los zapatos de Oksana. Su cuerpo acostado sobre su perfil derecho y su rostro inexpresivo.

Podría haber pasado segundos u horas, ella no lo supo, hasta que dio los cinco pasos hacia el óbito. La caja de Pandora de Oksana se abrió.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas al lado de Anna, frunciendo su rostro anunciando su llanto. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cuello y la alzó, abrazándola con fuerza hacia ella. Su piel aún estaba tibia pero para Oksana era un témpano.

Ahogó su grito de desamparo en su cuello, quemándose en su alma sus últimas palabras. Cuando su garganta ya ardía de tanto sollozar susurró en su cabello.

"No, Anna. Discúlpame. Vuelve, por favor. Vuelve aquí, conmigo."

Había llegado tarde.

Ya no había recomposición de las cosas, todo estaba hecho. Anna no había llegado a perdonarla, y por ende, no le otorgó su redención por sus actos.

Oksana había caído en un pozo oscuro y profundo sin salida. Arrodillada, sintiendo un poco más a Anna enroscada en sus brazos, sus ojos negros se perdieron inundándose de dolor y bronca. Aceptando la realidad, asimilando sus actos.

Pero ella no se iría sola al fondo. Había alguien más que también tenía que asimilar sus actos. Alguien que había ocasionado todo esto.

Sos ojos negros se tiñieron de venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 22: Oksana acude al pasado en busca de información.  
> Villanelle cambia sus hábitos.  
> Eve se topa con una nueva sorpresa rusa en medio de las competencias en Antholz.


End file.
